


Reflets

by asrial



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Good Loki, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Torture, Incest, M/M, Murder, Non Consensual, Odin's Good Parenting, Romance, bad avengers, bad!thor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 106,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asrial/pseuds/asrial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sur un prompt proposé sur FFnet.<br/>Un monde ou les Avengers sont des monstres et Loki leur victime.<br/>Un monde ou les Avengers sont des héros et Loki leur Nemesis.<br/>Deux Lokis qui cherchent chacun à échapper à leur vie<br/>Et deux Lokis qui trouvent le moyen de s'échanger leurs mondes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> L'histoire se déroule dans deux mondes parallèles.  
> Celui du film et un autre inversé.  
> En gros, vous avez le monde des gentils avengers et du méchant Loki (qu'on va appeller "original") et celui des méchants Avengers et du gentil Loki ( qu'on va appeller "reflet")
> 
> Merci à NobodyLoveMe pour son prompt. J'espère que ça t'ira ^^

Reflet :

Loki ne leva pas son bras pour se défendre.  
Il se roula en boule sur le sol pour attendre que les coups passent.  
Il pouvait les subir après tout. Ce n'était qu'un humain qui le frappait, aussi puissant soit-il.

Rogers finit par se lasser de ne pas obtenir la moindre réaction.  
Avec un reniflement irrité, il balança un dernier coup de pied dans le ventre de sa victime puis se détourna de lui.  
Loki resta immobile sur le sol le temps que la douleur passe un peu puis se redressa.  
Ça devenait de pire en pire.  
Une vague nausée au fond de la gorge, il se traina jusqu'à la fenêtre de la tour où il était détenu depuis un an à présent.   
Les incendies avaient depuis longtemps été éteints mais les traces de suie étaient toujours là.  
Etait-ce sa faute ?  
S'il n'avait pas sauté du Bifrost pour fuir son frère. S'il n'avait pas tenté de faire comprendre à son père ce qu'était réellement Thor….  
C'était sa faute.  
S'il s'était contenté de fermé son bec et de subir son frère, Odin serait surement encore en vie. Son pauvre père, même s'il n'était pas son géniteur, n'aurait pas été égorgé par son fils de sang.  
Thor ne serait pas venu sur Midgar pour le retrouver, il n'aurait pas rencontré ses amis et la catalyse de leur malveillance conjointe n'aurait pas mis ce royaume à feu et à sang.  
Et lui ne serait pas coincé ici, vendu à Stark comme une vulgaire jument par son frère.

"- Puisque tu aimes tant ce royaume, tu vas y rester !" Avec sifflé son frère.

Ha ! Moyen commode pour se débarrasser du second prince tout en s'assurant l'aide du maitre de Midgar.  
L'humain Stark avait pris le contrôle de la planète avec une aisance confondante. Il y avait tellement de produits Stark Industrie partout…. Dès que JARVIS avait eu assez de force destructrice, Stark l'avait lâché dans tout le système informatique mondial.  
Les gouvernements avaient baissés pavillon les uns après les autres en moins de 48h.  
Le SHIELD avait été supplié d'intervenir mais l'organisation s'était contenté de se ranger d'où venait le vent.  
Sans compter que le SHIELD n'était pas plus blanc bleu que Stark.  
L'humain ne les avait battus dans leur tentative de contrôle de la planète que de quelques mois.  
Pragmatique, Fury préférait se trouver du côté des vainqueurs.  
Rogers n'avait pas réfléchit une seconde avait de rallier Stark.  
La fin de la guerre l'avait non seulement écœuré mais brisé.  
Voir souffrir ceux pour qui il s'était sacrifié et qui n'en avait rien fait le remplissait de plaisir.  
A moins que ce soit la glace…. Ou le sérum…  
Il ne restait pas grand-chose du "bon garçon" choisit par Erskine.  
Juste un monstre sadique qui s'amusait des souffrances autours de lui.  
Romanov et Barton n'étaient pas mieux. Ou pas pire.  
Heureusement, Loki n'avait que très peu de contacts avec eux. Les deux humains se désintéressaient totalement de lui. Il n'était que le jouet de Stark après tout.  
Lentement, le jotun se remit à genoux.  
Odin ne lui avait jamais caché son origine. Il l'avait aidé de son mieux à s'épanouir aussi bien dans sa vie que dans sa magie. Si le jeune jotun n'avait pas eu le vieux roi, il ne savait pas comment il aurait survécut jusqu'à l'âge adulte.   
Quand il était jeune pourtant, à part la haine farouche de la reine, sa vie avait été assez facile. Thor l'aimait….  
Quelque part, Thor n'avait sans doute jamais cessé de l'aimer. Même si cet amour était devenu vicié, bizarre, pervers même… Aussi vicié que la reine…  
Loki était le fils de son père. Thor le fils de sa mère…

"- Tu saignes."

Loki baissa la tête.  
Il était rare que son frère vienne le voir ces temps-ci.  
Une grosse main calleuse le força à relever la tête sans douceur.   
Thor l'examina longuement avant de le lâcher.

"- Qu'as-tu encore fait pour que Stark te frappe ?"  
"- C'est Rogers qui as passé ses nerfs sur moi."

Cela fit froncer les sourcils à Thor. C'était à ce genre de détails que Loki se persuadait que quelque part, perdu sous la brutalité et la cruauté, Thor l'aimait encore.  
Le roi d'Asgard, régicide et parricide poussa son frère vers un plateau posé sur une table.

"- Mange Loki."

Le jotun se garda bien de désobéir. Il ne savait pas quand il aurait encore à manger après ce repas. Malgré tous les limiteurs magiques que Stark et Thor avaient tentés de lui imposer, aucun ne fonctionnait vraiment.  
Il n'y avait que l'épuisement et la privation qui réussissait à vraiment étouffer sa magie.  
Loki ne savait même pas pourquoi ils prenaient cette peine.  
Qu'aurait-il fait ? Où serait-il allé ?  
Il n'y aurait guère que Jotunheim qui pourrait éventuellement l'accueillir mais Loki ne voulait pas que Laufey subisse le même destin qu'Odin.  
S'il fuyait encore, Thor le suivrait encore et tuerait tous ceux qui se mettraient entre eux.  
Loki le savait.  
Thor le savait.  
Stark le savait.  
Alors pourquoi le faire souffrir ?  
Parce qu'ils aimaient le voir supplier pour tout.  
La main lourde et épaisse de Thor se posa sur son crâne pendant qu'il avalait les dernières bouchées de nourriture.  
Loki sentit le somnifère qu'ils mettaient toujours dans sa nourriture faire effet.

"- Ou voudrais-tu que j'aille." Finit par murmurer le Jotun alors qu'il s'endormait dans les bras de son frère.

Thor le souleva par la gorge. Il le traina jusqu'à la couverture froissée qui servait de lit au jotun et le jeta presque dessus.

"- Où ? J'en sais rien. Mais j'aimerais vraiment que tu essayes encore." Rit Thor.

Malgré le sommeil artificiel qui l'engourdissait, Loki frémit devant le sourire purement bestial de son frère. Thor s'ennuyait de la conquête trop facile de Midgar. Loki savait qu'il ne tarderait pas à tourner sa soif de sang vers un autre royaume.  
Il finit par s'endormir.  
Partir ? Pour où ?   
Quel royaume serait à l'abri ?  
A moins que….  
Loki se recroquevilla sur lui-même.  
La faible magie qu'il pouvait encore utiliser et qui n'avait pas été scellée par Thor se concentra sur lui. Cette fois, pourtant, elle ne soigna pas ses plaies.  
La magie avait un autre but. Le réveiller. Vite.  
Vite pendant qu'il…qu'elle…Qu'ILS avaient la force.  
Thor l'abandonna enfin.  
Le jotun resta immobile encore quelques minutes.  
Déjà, enfin plutôt, il sentait le soporifique quitter ses veines, brulé par la magie.  
Il se laissa tomber sur le sol de la chambre.  
Loki n'avait pas la force. Il n'avait pas les compétences pour faire quelque chose. Mais s'il parvenait à fuir ?   
Peut-être trouverait-il de l'aide ? Ailleurs ?  
Il se rapprocha en rampant de la fenêtre.  
Lentement, épuisé et nauséeux, il posa ses mains sur la vitre.  
Il avait appris à créer un portail, bien longtemps avant, bien avant que Thor ne rencontre Thanos et ne le tue après lui avoir arraché ses secrets.  
Le jotun avait réussi à en voler quelques-uns à son frère.  
Il connaissait l'existence des autres mondes, hors d'Yggdrasil.  
Il ne savait pas si sa magie aurait la force d'atteindre l'un de ceux-là ni s'il en existait même.  
Il n'avait même pas la force de commander réellement sa magie de toute façon.  
A peine pouvait-il la supplier.  
Il la projeta sur la vitre pour tenter d'ouvrir un portail.  
Il voulait juste un asile.  
Juste un asile et de la protection.  
La magie commença à ouvrir le voile entre les mondes.

######################################  
Original :

Loki rageait dans sa cellule.  
Infatigable, incapable de se calmer ou de s'apaiser, le prince d'Asgard déchu ne quittait jamais du regard les deux agents du SHIELD qui le gardaient.  
Les agents avaient peurs de lui. C'était une punition que d'être de Lokisitting malgré les menottes anti magie du jotun, son bâillon et la cellule résistante à la magie qui l'enfermait.  
Tous savaient qu'il finirait par fuir. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.  
Le sourire du jotun en était la meilleure preuve. Malgré le bâillon, ils savaient tous qu'il souriait.  
Et ce regard.  
Ces yeux de fauve qui ne vous lâchaient jamais, qui ne semblait jamais ciller, remplis de toute la malveillance du monde…  
Le jotun avait hurlé de rire lorsqu'Odin l'avait condamné à l'exil sur Midgar. Le vieux roi avait été incapable de lui arracher sa magie.  
La sienne n'était pas comme celle de Thor. Elle faisait partie de lui.  
Si Odin la lui retirait, il le tuerait aussi surement que s'il lui tranchait la tête.  
Non, plus surement encore.  
Il avait déjà survécut à une décapitation après tout.  
Un petit ricanement lui échappa.  
Ces misérables humains…  
Il leur arracherait le cœur, il se baignerait dans leur sang puis lorsqu'ils ne seraient plus qu'une pataugeoire écarlate autours de laquelle les simples mortels pleureraient pour leur survie, il monterait sur le trône du royaume.  
De là, il renforcerait sa position puis avec l'aide de Thanos, raserait Asgard puis Jotunheim.  
Il les tuerait tous et jouirait de la moindre seconde passée à les massacrer.  
Il se garderait les Avengers pour la fin.  
Thor serait le dernier.  
Il le forcerait à voir mourir ses amis un par un. Il tuerait Jane lentement, intimement, puis il l'égorgerait au-dessus de son frère avant de le forcer à boire son sang.  
Il éclata de rire.  
Les agents passèrent d'un pied sur l'autre, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.  
Le second prince d'Asgard était totalement fou.

Dans la salle d'observation, Thor soupira doucement.  
Qu'est-ce que son bébé frère était devenu ?  
Il ne reconnaissait plus le Loki qui lui avait appris à lire dans ce monstre sadique et cruel.  
Il ne reconnaissait tout simplement plus son Loki.  
Une larme roula sur sa joue.  
Le prince s'essuya discrètement pour que ses amis ne la voient pas.  
Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se languir de ce frère adorable et joueur qu'il aimait tant. Ho, certes, Loki faisait des niches qui pouvaient être pénibles, mais…C'était son frère ! Lui les avait toujours aimé ses niches et ses plaisanteries. Même quand elles étaient parfois douloureuses il les aimait. Parce que lorsqu'il était la victime de son frère, ça voulait dire que son frère s'occupait de lui.  
Thor aurait tout donné pour retrouver son bébé frère adoré.  
Il lui semblait que c'était encore hier que Loki miaulait de joie entre ses bras la première fois où il l'avait pris avec lui sur son poney. Loki ne savait qu'à peine marcher à l'époque mais il avait adoré monter à poney, bien à l'abri dans les bras de son ainé.  
Frigga avait collé à Thor l'une de ses plus belles fessées pour avoir pris son petit frère et l'avoir emmené avec lui sans prévenir personne mais Thor s'en était fiché comme d'une guigne à l'époque. Les rires et le sourire fasciné de Loki, juste agrémenté d'une unique quenotte sur le devant, avait bien valu la pire des corrections.  
Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ?  
Qu'est ce qui avait transformé l'adorable petit bouchon heureux en monstre sadique et amer ? Où s'était-il trompé avec son cadet ?  
Thor ne pouvait que se reprocher ce qu'était devenu Loki.  
Sa faute… C'était sa faute…

Loki renifla avec amusement.  
Il pouvait presque entendre les pensées de Thor de l'autre côté de la caméra.  
Sentiments…  
Son frère était un crétin.  
L'enfant heureux qu'il avait été était mort depuis des siècles. Des millénaires même.  
Et il ne s'en portait pas plus mal.  
Asgard l'avait toujours hait. Ce n'était pas grave. Il le rendait bien à Asgard merci beaucoup.  
Le jotun joua avec ses menottes.  
Si son frère savait ce qu'il faisait, il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il serait déjà épinglé sous Mjolnir.  
Lentement, si lentement que personne ne s'en rendait compte, il avait accordé sa magie sur la fréquence des menottes. A présent, elles ne servaient plus à rien. Au contraire même. Il nourrissait sa magie d'elle. A travers elle, il s'était ensuite accordé sur la magie de la cellule qu'il phagocytait depuis des jours de la même façon.  
Il ne lui manquait pas grand-chose finalement.  
Juste le désir de partir.  
Son sourire se fit plus grand encore.  
Ils étaient tous là.  
Il le sentait à travers les caméras.  
Tous…Les Avengers, Fury… Il ne manquait qu'Odin.  
Le vieux fou faisait confiance à de misérables humains pour le tenir, lui, le plus puissant sorcier des royaumes, en laisse.  
Ha ! Les pauvres fous !  
Loki ferma une seconde les yeux pour visualiser sa magie.  
Elle brulait en lui comme l'incendie d'une nappe de pétrole ou une mine de charbon.  
Rien ne pourrait jamais l'éteindre ou la contrôler. Au mieux, on pouvait l'étouffer un peu, un instant, une heure ou une année, mais elle ne faisait que se renforcer, se concentrer à nouveau pour bondir à la figure de ses ennemis et finir par les dévorer.  
Loki se figea soudain.  
Un sourire purement sadique au visage, il fixait son frère à travers la caméra qui ne le quittait jamais.  
Sa magie commença à se déployer autours de lui. D'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite, elle fit sauter un à un tous les éléments électroniques de la cellule.  
De l'autre côté de la prison de verre, les deux agents de garde reculèrent.  
Ils tentèrent bien d'inonder la cellule de gaz, d'électrocuter le prisonnier, mais rien ne fonctionnait plus.  
La magie, vibrante énergie verte acide, avait envahie toute la pièce.  
Les Avengers finirent par débarquer en catastrophe.

"- LOKI !!! JE T'EN PRIE ! LOKI !!!"  
"- Je te tuerais, Thor." Ronronna presque le prince jotun avant de s'approcher lentement de la paroi de verre qui vibrait si fort que Fury ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait ne pas céder.

La magie émise par Loki crut soudain brutalement.  
Dans la cellule, un voile d'inquiétude passa rapidement sur le visage du Jotun.  
Qu'est ce qui se passait ?  
Une magie qui ressemblait à la sienne s'ajoutait à celle qu'il émettait et entrait en résonnance avec elle ? Non, pas qu'avec elle… C'était la paroi de verre de sa prison qui entrait en résonnance avec….qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
Il se concentra sur la magie nouvelle puis posa ses mains sur la vitre épaisse.  
Il n'entendait plus ni ne voyait son frère qui hurlait après lui.  
Thor n'était qu'une nuisance.  
Mais cette magie ?  
Qu'était-elle ?  
Elle semblait lui appartenir mais était….Différente….  
Il l'attrapa d'une main mentale puis tira brutalement.  
Il se sentit attiré fortement en avant.  
Il se braqua contre la traction. A présent, la curiosité avait été remplacée par de la crainte sur son visage.  
Il voulut reculer lorsqu'il aperçut son reflet de plus en plus visible sur la paroi de verre de la cellule.  
La magie l'attira plus fort.  
Il parvint à reculer d'un pas mais glissa.  
Lentement, centimètre par centimètre, il réalisa qu'il était attiré par le verre, par ce lui-même qui semblait aussi effrayé que lui et qui ne comprenait pas davantage.

"- Non…. Non….."

Il glissait de plus en plus.   
Pour se protéger de la magie qui avait à présent prit totalement le contrôle de la situation, il tenta de prendre appuis sur la vitre. A sa grande horreur, ses mains disparurent dans le verre mais il ne le traversa pas.

"- LOKIIIIIIIIIII !!!"

Thor frappa violement la cage de verre avec Mjolnir. 

"- Ça ne sert à rien, Thor ! Ça a été fabriqué pour résister à son marteau aussi bien qu'a Hulk !!!" Prévint Stark aussi paniqué que les autres.

Bordel mais qu'est ce qui se passait ?  
Avec un grondement, Thor insista quand même pendant que centimètre après centimètre, le jotun était comme absorbé par le verre.  
Fury observait la scène avec un interet poli.  
La terreur glacée du jotun était la preuve la plus évidente qu'il n'était pas responsable de ce qui se passait. Ou tout au moins, que ce qui se produisait ne se passait pas tout à fait comme prévu.

"- LOKIIII !!!"  
"- Thor…."

La voix étouffée était presque suppliante.  
Puis le verre se referma sur la bouche sur jotun.

"- LOKIIIII !!!"

Thor chargea brutalement Mjolnir d'électricité puis frappa le verre de toutes ses forces.  
Une décharge d'énergie blanche emplie la pièce, le verre vola en éclat puis il n'y eut plus rien.

"- …. Tout le monde est vivant ?" Finit par demander Steve une fois que ses oreilles ne vibrèrent plus comme un téléphone bon marché  
"- Loki…"

Thor se redressa difficilement.  
Il y avait du verre partout.

"- On aurait besoin de lumière."

Fury grogna.

"- Une minute. Le temps que l'éclairage de secours se… HA ! voilà."

L'éclairage était d'un jaune nauséeux mais suffisant pour voir plus loin que le bout de son nez.   
"- Des blessés ?"  
"- Non Nat. Ca a l'air d'aller… Bordel, Stark ! Ce verre était pas sencé pouvoir résister a tout ?"  
"- Ben normalement si, Clint. Mais visiblement pas à un Thor en mode protection de son p'tit frère n'adoré."  
"- LOKI !!!"

Thor bondit sur ses pieds.  
Il sauta par-dessus les débris de verre pour se ruer auprès de son frère.  
Un petit hoquet lui échappa.

"-…Lo….ki ?"  
"- Blondie ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

La lumière générale revint enfin.  
Les Avengers rejoignirent Thor au milieu de la cellule.  
Recroquevillé sur le sol, un simple pagne autour des reins, Loki les fixait avec terreur.  
Un Loki maigre, couvert de plaies ouvertes et de cicatrices.

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?"

Loki lâcha un petit couinement de terreur lorsque Fury s'approcha. Le jotun se recroquevilla sur lui-même comme s'il attendait les coups.  
Qui ne vinrent pas.  
Il finit par relever un tout petit peu le museau.

"- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Thor, qu'est-ce que ton frère à encore inventé ?"

Perdu, Thor secoua la tête.

"- Je ne sais que vous répondre, Fury. Ce…Ce n'est pas mon frère."

Stark s'accroupit près du Loki. Ou qui que ça puisse être.  
La créature…le Loki…se recroquevilla immédiatement sur lui-même.

"- Hé, ça va aller ?"

Le Loki avait été visiblement battu comme plâtre, voir torturé. Et Tony n'aimait pas la torture.

"- Oui maitre."

Les humains se figèrent.  
Quoi ?  
Tony faillit en expulser son ark de sa poitrine tellement ses muscles se contractèrent  
D'où qu'il l'appelait "maitre" le corneto trop grandit là ?

"- Je crois qu'on va avoir besoin d'aide."

Thor approuva.  
Il allait en appeler à son père.   
Là, c'était trop bizarre. Même pour son Loki.

#################################################  
Reflet : 

Thor avait remonté les marches qui le séparaient de la cellule de Loki quatre à quatre.  
Qu'avait encore inventé son frère ?  
Avec colère, il entra en coup de vent dans la pièce.  
La baie vitrée avait volée en éclat mais ce n'était pas ce qui figea Thor.  
Non. C'était les vêtements de son frère.  
Jamais il ne l'avait vu porter une armure de cuir et un casque. Son frère n'avait jamais apprit à se battre ! Frigga le lui avait interdit.  
Qu'est-ce que…

"- Loki !"

Le jotun se tourna vers Thor.  
Il le fixa avec tellement de venin dans les yeux que le roi d'Asgard se sentit forcé de reculer de deux pas.

"- Thor… Mon très cher et détesté frère…." Une lance se matérialisa entre les mains du jeune prince. " Cette fois, je vais te tuer."

Thor n'eut que le temps de lever Mjolnir pour éviter d'être embrocher comme un poulet.  
Le rire de Loki était purement déstabilisant.  
Ou était passée la carpette que le roi avait toujours connue ?  
Il frappa brutalement son cadet de son marteau mais ne rencontra que le vide. Entrainé par son élan, il se ramassa lamentablement le museau par terre.  
Loki le fixa avec mépris.

"- N'apprends-tu donc jamais mon très cher frère ?"

Thor se remit debout en grondant.

"- QU'EST-CE QUE TU CROIS ETRE EN TRAIN DE FAIRE ! ESCLAVE !" 

Le rugissement de l'asgardien sembla figer une seconde Loki. Pourtant, sa stupéfaction ne dura pas longtemps, presque immédiatement remplacée par une rage meurtrière.

"- Esclave… ESCLAVE ??? C'est bien ce que ton imbécile de père aurait voulu faire de moi, mon très cher frère… J'aurais dû détruire Asgard en plus de Jotunheim quand j'en ai eu l'occasion !"

Thor hésita.  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?

"- J'aurais dû détruire Migdar et l'abandonner à Thanos, mais j'avais encore un peu de pitié à l'époque…Ha, les sentiments…"

Thanos ? Mais Thor l'avait tué il y avait une blinde et… HO PUTAIN !   
Thor bondit sur le côté.  
Il évita de justesse la rafale d'énergie glacée lancée par la cassette de l'hiver.  
Comment était-ce possible ?  
La cassette était à Jotunheim ! Elle n'avait jamais quitté la planète ! Odin avait laissé le choix à Laufey. Son fils ou la cassette. Le roi avait abandonné son fils avec l'espoir qu'il survivrait à Asgard, ce que sa petite taille ne lui permettrait jamais dans les glaces de Jotunheim.

"- THOR !"  
"- Ironman et Captain America." Ronronna Loki "Bien bien…"

Stark voulu s'approcher, la main levée comme pour gifler le jotun.  
Loki le cueillit d'un coup de lance en pleine figure ce qui ne manqua visiblement pas de consterner l'humain comme si le voir se défendre était presque une aberration cosmique.

"- Je vais tous vous détruire. Un par un…Lentement… Avec le plus grand plaisir….Je vous tuerai tous, Thor… Tous… Puis je tuerais Odin avant de laisser son cadavre pourrir au soleil." Il éclata de rire puis disparu.

Thor se redressa lentement.  
Loki ? Ce n'était pas Loki ça.  
Loki était une petite chose faible et fragile qui ne savait même pas dans quel sens prendre une épée et qui aurait trouvé le moyen de se couper avec, même avec un plan.

"-…. Thor… Qu'est ce qui se passe ?" Tony se passa la langue sur une dent. 

Elle bougeait ! La vache ! Depuis quand Loki réagissait-il comme ça ? Depuis quand réagissait-il tout court d'ailleurs ?

"- Je n'en ai aucune idée, Stark."

Il haussa les épaules.  
Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Et Loki qui voulait tuer Odin ? Mais son frère adorait leur père. Lorsque Thor avait égorgé Odin, Loki avait été inconsolable pendant des jours. Il le savait, Heimdall le lui avait dit. Thor avait même fait preuve de gentillesse. Il lui avait laissé quelques semaines pour faire son deuil avant d'aller le chercher sur Terre.  
Si ça, ça ne prouvait pas qu'il était un grand frère aimant…Enfin…Il n'avait pas tué Loki quoi.   
Il l'avait juste remit à sa place.  
Par terre devant le lit, les pattes écartées et la bouche ouverte.  
Comme toutes les carpettes.


	2. Chapter 2

Reflet

On pouvait reprocher énormément de chose à Loki Laufeyson. Il était colérique, fourbe, volontiers cruel, parfois acide, et même, lorsqu'on l'agaçait quelque peu, légèrement moqueur (mais si peu…vraiment !). On pouvait donc reprocher énormément de chose au prince d'Asgard déchu, mais certainement pas de ne pas faire usage de sa cervelle.  
C'était même plutôt l'inverse.  
Son père le lui avait dit plus d'une fois. "Loki, tu es intelligent, mais des fois, tu fais un usage étrange de cette intelligence."  
Ce n'était pas sa faute si sa génétique même l'empêchait de penser comme un Asgardien.  
…..En même temps, Loki devait compter sur les doigts des deux mains d'un manchot le nombre de fois où dans sa vie entière, il avait vu un Asgardien penser de façon logique, cohérente et intelligente.  
Il n'était pas méchant, juste réaliste !  
Et comme il n'était pas méchant mais juste réaliste, il avait très vite constaté que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Le Thor contre qui il s'était battu n'était pas, ne POUVAIT PAS être "son" Thor.  
Son Thor était un labrador crétin avec l'intelligence d'un brocoli trop cuit.  
Celui qu'il avait vu dans la tour Stark ne semblait pas beaucoup plus intelligent (peut-être avait-il atteint le statut de chou de Bruxelles ? Après tout, ces choses étaient des erreurs de la nature puant horriblement quand on les cuisait et Thor était une erreur de la nature et puait horriblement lorsqu'il était cuit….Oui…Non… Mauvaise comparaison. C'était son Thor ça…. Hum…. Un placard ? Oui. Ce Thor-là avait peut-être atteint le niveau d'un placard). Bref. Ce Thor n'était pas beaucoup plus intelligent que le sien mais semblait infiniment plus agressif ce qui était quand même remarquable.  
Avant son petit stage sur Midgar, son Thor était quand même déjà largement chargé en testostérone. Etait-il simplement possible qu'un autre en ait encore plus sans exploser par tous les côtés ?  
Le jotun devait bien admettre qu'il ne voyait pas comment une telle chose était simplement "possible". Mais avec Thor…Qui pouvait savoir ! Surtout que moins que l'agressivité, c'était la violence rentrée qui avait stupéfié Loki.  
Le traiter d'esclave ? Lui ? Son frère ne s'était jamais gené pour lui "rappeller sa place". Mais le traiter d'esclave ?  
Quelle était cette plaisanterie !  
Et Stark qui avait voulu le gifler ? Comme s'il n'était qu'une gamine pas sage ?  
Non mais sérieusement. Il se passait QUOI ?  
Loki se savait agité.  
Il n'était jamais bien dans son propre esprit quand il était agité. Après, il agissait sans réfléchir plus loin que le bout de son nez et commettait des impairs problématique sur le long terme comme tuer son géniteur ou encore croire au père noël (ou au fait qu'Odin puisse avoir eu un jour de l'affection pour lui). Mais baste !  
Il avait besoin de faire le point.  
Et pour faire le point, un méchant avait besoin d'un repaire.  
Un repaire confortable, avec le câble, une salle de bain, une cuisine de qualité et un frigo bien remplit.  
Ou un bon service d'étage.  
Loki modifia son apparence par magie, prit une suite dans le meilleur hôtel de Londres puis se fit servir un repas pantagruélique.  
Il mourrait de faim.  
Depuis quand n'avait-il pas fait un repas suffisant pour sa carcasse d'immortel ? Ces humains ne semblaient pas réaliser la quantité de calorie quotidienne nécessaire à leur bon fonctionnement.  
Le serveur lui apporta sa commande rapidement.  
L'humain semblait nerveux mais pas spécifiquement inquiet. Loki ne s'y interessa pas vraiment.  
Les mortels étaient étranges. Ils pouvaient paniquer pour rien lorsque l'incongru leur tombait dessus mais étaient capable de s'habituer au pire et de faire avec sur le long terme.  
Loki se redressa lentement.  
Et le pire semblait être tombé sur Midgar.  
Stupéfait, Loki regarda de longues heures les infos en plusieurs langues sur la télévision de la chambre.  
….Les Avengers avaient pris le contrôle de la planète ?  
JARVIS contrôlait tous les réseaux ?  
Son frère ne répugnait pas à tuer quiconque s'opposait à lui, comme ses collègues ?  
Le SHIELD aidait Stark à contrôler le monde ?  
Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?  
C'étaient les AVENGERS les méchants ici ???  
Loki resta blême une longue minute.  
Les mains tremblantes, il avala péniblement sa salive.  
Quoi ???  
QUOI ????  
QUOI ????????  
QU'EST-CE QUE C'ETAIT QUE CE BORDEL !!!!  
Le prince bondit sur ses pieds, un cri de rage au fond de la gorge.  
C'était LUI qui devait prendre le contrôle du royaume !  
C'était LUI le roi !  
Pas Thor ! Pas cette sale créature infecte de Stark !  
C'était LUI ! LUI ! LUI !!!  
La fureur du jotun fit momentanément voler en éclat le sort qui camouflait sa vraie nature.  
La chambre ne tarda pas à ressembler à la banquise arctique avant qu'il ne parvienne à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et de sa magie.  
Loki déchira le bout de poulet qui restait de son déjeuner d'une dent aigue de carnassier. Il paierait pour tous les autres ! Na !  
Oui il était puéril. Et alors ? Ca défrisait qui ?  
Avec un grognement irrité, le jotun de laissa tomber assit sur un des fauteuils de la suite, comme d'habitude, les jambes grandes écartées.  
Quand il était plus jeune, Thor le grondait gentiment de toujours s'installer comme ça. D'après son ainé, il s'asseyait comme une ribaude. Pour un prince qu'on avait prostitué pour le trône deux fois, c'était de circonstance non ?  
Un reniflement lui échappa.  
C'était toujours la même chose quand il s'énervait. Son cerveau surchauffait un poil et il partait dans toutes les directions.  
Il fallait qu'il se calme et soit rationnel….cohérent….heu….logique ? Ça serait déjà pas mal. Pour la rationalité et la cohérence, il se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il lui faudrait quelques heures pour redescendre suffisamment en pression pour y arriver.  
Bon…  
Déjà, que savait-il ?  
Une magie qui lui était à la fois étrangère et très personnelle l'avait projeté "ici".  
Bien.  
Le "ici" était Midgar, mais un Midgar qui lui était étranger.  
Les gens qu'ils connaissaient, les évènements déroulés, tout semblait être à l'inverse, moralement parlant, de tout ce qu'il avait vécu.  
Si ce qu'il supposait était juste, son lui-même originaire de ce plan d'existence avait du prendre sa place dans sa réalité d'origine.  
Hum…. Et ce Loki là devait être….un mollusque.  
Loki frémit.  
Pendant une minute, il tenta de s'imaginer esclave de Stark, souffre-douleur de Thor (oui, bon ça…) mais incapable de lutter contre lui… Thor avait paru surprit quand il avait parlé de tuer Odin…. Son autre lui-même s'entendait-il bien avec le vieux fou ?  
Hummm… Voilà qui était TRES intéressant. Si l'autre Loki s'entendait bien avec Odin, peut-être pouvait-il prendre sa place et le poignarder dans le dos ? Avec Thor ici, il pourrait prendre le contrôle d'Asgard. Il pourrait régner…Détruire…  
Le prince Jotun en ronronna presque.  
C'était une idée à creuser.  
Il ne fallait bien sûr pas qu'il attaque tête baissée. Ce serait contre productif.  
Il fallait qu'il établisse un plan, peut-être même utilise son statut de prince de Jotunheim ? Laufey était-il même mort ici ?  
Loki se mordilla les lèvres, les yeux mi-clos.  
Avant toute chose, il fallait qu'il se renseigne, qu'il apprenne et qu'il sache où il mettait les pieds.  
S'il ne se trompait pas, et il se trompait rarement dans ses évaluations de situation, les Avengers pourraient représenter un problème mais qu'il pourrait circonscrire.  
Surtout s'ils restaient sur Midgar.  
Hum….  
Et s'il les tuait ? Ils étaient des tyrans après tout… Les tuer, se présenter en sauveur de Midgar, prendre le pouvoir ?  
Tellement de solutions…. Tellement de machinations à programmer…  
Ho qu'il allait s'amuser !!!  
Une seconde pourtant, le sourire du Jotun se fripa.  
Ce n'était pas contre "son" Thor qu'il allait se battre. Quoi qu'il se soit passé entre sa magie et celle de son double, ils avaient été échangés.  
Peut-être retrouveraient-ils chacun leur monde d'origine. Ou peut-être pas.  
Le cœur de Loki se serra.  
Cette fois, avait-il définitivement perdu "son" Thor ? La tristesse et le regret qui l'envahirent le laissèrent aussi étonnés que choqués.  
Avait-il encore un peu d'affection pour cet imbécile ? C'était stupéfiant si c'était le cas.  
Il repoussa la notion.  
Même si c'était vrai, peu importait.  
Détruire les Avengers d'ici serait bien plus drôle. Et plus libérateur.  
Finalement, ce n'était pas "son" Thor justement. Qu'importait qu'il le tue ? Ça ne dérangerait personne et certainement pas lui !  
Son sourire lui revint.  
Lorsque la fenêtre de sa suite vola en éclat pour révéler les six Avengers au grand complet, il éclata de rire.  
Son armure se matérialisa sur ses épaules.  
Comment l'avaient trouvé ? Aucune importance.  
Sans attendre une seconde, il lança un sort sur Clint pour l'aveugler puis un autre sur Natasha pour la contraindre dans une toile métallique.  
Les deux insignifiantes créatures débarrassées, il se concentra sur les autres.  
Jamais de sa vie il ne s'était battu avec une telle sensation presque malsaine de liberté.  
Il n'était chez lui. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait à qui il voulait.  
Ca n'avait pas la moindre importance.

"- LOKI !"  
"- JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX, THOR !!!"

Et il y avait une telle jubilation mauvaise dans la voix du jotun que le roi d'Asgard eut une seconde d'hésitation qui lui couta une magnifique estafilade sur la joue.  
Loki éclata de rire avant de lécher la lame de sa lance.

"- Je vais tous vous crever et me baigner dans votre sang…."

######################################

Original

Les Avengers étaient plus que perplexes.  
Thor avait essayé de leur expliquer que le Loki dans la cellule détruite était Loki mais pas "leur" Loki.  
Les humains avaient insistés. Comment Thor pouvait-il savoir cela ?  
Le prince avait hésité un long moment avant de baisser le nez comme un petit garçon prit en faute. Il avait toujours eut un lien avec son petit frère. Un lien qui lui permettait toujours de savoir comment il allait et où il était.  
C'était comme ça que les deux frères se retrouvaient toujours pour se taper dessus.  
Avec ce Loki, il ne partageait rien.  
Aucun lien.  
Ses amis avaient été en colère. Il aurait pu leur dire ça avant ! Ils avaient une boussole qui indiquait le Loki et n'était pas au courant ? Ce n'était pas du travail ça.  
Thor avait baissé un peu plus le museau.  
Il était incapable de faire du mal à son frère et le savaient non ?

"- Bon, ça ne réponds pas à la question." Coupa soudain Fury. "Il s'est passé quoi et qu'est-ce qu'on fait de…. "ca"." 

Le "ca"' en question était recroquevillé dans un coin de la cellule classique dans laquelle ils l'avaient enfermé.  
Deux agents du SHIELD surveillaient le Jotun terrifié qui n'osait pas bouger depuis que Stark lui avait balancé un "Reste là et ne bouge pas" sans réfléchir.  
Encore une question ça. Pourquoi ce Loki appelait-il Stark "Maitre" ? Et pourquoi était-il aussi maigre, blessé et terrifié ?  
Thor ne sentait presque pas de magie non plus dans son frère. Pourtant, même avec les limiteurs, "leur" Loki avait toujours empuanti l'atmosphère avec la sienne.  
Fury se passa une main sur le crâne.  
Quelque chose lui échappait.  
Et le Directeur du SHIELD n'aimait pas quand quelque chose lui échappait.  
Un moment, il avait réfléchit à la pertinence ce faire torturer ce Loki pour obtenir des réponses. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il ferait torturer quelqu'un et ce n'était que Loki après tout. Pourtant, quelque chose avait retenu sa main.  
De la pitié ? Peut-être…  
Ce Loki était absolument pathétique.  
Et déjà totalement brisé. Comment pouvait-il utiliser la torture sur quelqu'un qui n'était déjà plus rien ?  
Il grogna.  
Il détestait ces situations.  
Sans compter que Loki était le seul à connaître assez la magie pour sans doute leur donner une théorie éclairée sur ce qui s'était passé. S'il jugeait par la peur, voir la panique du jeune dieu, le pauvre ne savait pas vraiment où il était tombé. Et pour qu'il fasse une théorisation éclairée, il lui fallait du calme….Et il n'était pas calme et… Rhaaaa !!! Que c'était PENIBLE ! Ça n'allait pas aider son ulcère ni sa tension cette histoire.

"- Déjà, on pourrait le laver et l'habiller ? Voir le soigner ? Les gens bien font ça des fois avec les blessés. Et vu son état, je sais pas combien de temps il va tenir. Et puis le nourrir aussi un brin. J'ai vu des chiens prêts à être euthanasiés qui avaient plus de gras sur le dos sur lui. Je sais pas vous mais il fait un peu trop rescapé de camps de concentration pour mon bien-être moral." Grogna Tony qui haïssait un peu plus à chaque fois quand ce Loki l'appelait "maitre".

Ça faisait remonter dans son estomac des sensations désagréables et même carrément délétères qui n'allaient pas tarder à le rendre malade.

"- Il faudrait le faire parler aussi."  
"- Natasha, non ! Vu son état et sa réaction quand il nous voit, il va se faire dessus et fondre en larmes dès que tu vas entrer dans la pièce. Désolée ma belle, mais tu ferais peur à un tigre affamé quand tu fais cette tête-là.  
"- Qui voulez-vous envoyer ?"  
"- Moi je veux bien."  
"- CLINTON NON !" Crièrent en chœur les cinq autres Avengers plus Fury, Coulson et Hill.

L'archer se mit immédiatement à bouder.  
Lui, il était sûr que c'était encore une manipulation de Loki. Cette histoire de Loki pas Loki était trop farfelue pour lui.  
Thor leur avait assuré que leur père saurait mieux expliquer que lui. Mais pour l'instant, Thor Senior n'était pas là alors l'archer préférait rester sur ses positions. Pour lui, c'était juste Loki qui essayait encore de se foutre d'eux. Toute autre notion était proscrite.

"- On a qu'à envoyer Coulson."

L'agent haussa un sourcil.  
Lui ? Pourquoi lui ? Lui aussi avait un passif avec Loki et… Oui, bon, lui il savait faire la part des choses contrairement à Clint. Mais ce n'était pas la question.

"- Stark à raison, Coulson. Allez-y. Obtenez des réponses. Il faut que nous sachions ce qui se passe."

L'agent soupira silencieusement mais obéit.  
Il prit la chemise d'hôpital qu'un agent junior lui donna pour qu'il la transmette au prisonnier puis entra dans la cellule dès que les deux agents en faction furent sortit.

"- Bonjour Loki."

Le Jotun releva les yeux sur l'agent.  
La peur sur son visage se transforma immédiatement en panique la plus pure.  
Avec un couinement de terreur absolue, il patina sur le sol pour s'éloigner aussi vite que possible de l'agent et se recroqueviller sur lui-même, les bras relevés sur la tête pour se protéger des coups.  
Coulson avait pâlit.  
Comme Fury, il avait déjà torturé des gens. Mais voir une telle réaction d'abjecte terreur ? Surtout sur quelqu'un qu'il n'avait pas (encore) touché ? Jamais il n'avait vu ça.  
L'agent avait beau être blindé, il se targuait quand même d'être du côté des gentils. Une telle panique lui fit un coup au cœur.

"- Loki ?"

Le jotun se mit à trembler. Un petit geignement presque animal lui échappa lorsque Coulson s'approcha.  
De l'autre côté de la vitre sans tain, Thor ne put en supporter davantage. Il avait beau savoir que ce n'était pas "son" Loki, c'était quand même Loki. Et son cœur de grand frère ne pouvait en voir plus. Il fallait qu'il protège son Loki. Toujours. Quoi qu'il se passe. C'était Loki.  
Il courut rejoindre le fils de Coul dans la cellule.  
Dès qu'il entra, Loki couru à quatre pattes vers lui jusqu'à venir s'accrocher à ses genoux dans une pathétique supplication.

"- Je t'en supplie, Thor. Je ferais tout ce que tu veux. Tout ce que tu veux. J'obéirai encore mieux, je ferais n'importe quoi. Mais pas lui. Je t'en supplie Thor. Pitié. Pas lui… Si tu as eu jamais un peu d'affection pour moi. Je t'en supplie…"

Les larmes coulaient librement sur les joues du jeune prince qui s'accrochait au pantalon de son frère avec l'énergie du désespoir.  
Coulson avait reculé, le visage de cendre.  
Qu'est ce qui se passait ?

##########################################

Reflet

Loki avait un bras cassé, des côtés enfoncées, mais il se sentait bien.  
Tellement bien.  
Thor n'était pas en meilleur état que lui, Stark était coincé sur le dos comme une tortue retournée, son armure presque démolie, le Captain était probablement à moitié mort dans un coin ou au moins assommé, Banner était hors de vue, téléporté dès le début du combat de l'autre côté de la planète…  
Il ne restait réellement que les deux misérables mortels pour représenter une menace. Et encore. Ils avaient été mis hors combat dès le début et ne pouvaient qu'observer le combat qui se poursuivait depuis près de deux heures à présent, témoins silencieux et immobiles d'une lutte farouche entre les deux immortels qui avaient été frères.  
Et Loki était bien.  
Mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait totalement lâché la bride.  
Il s'était battu avec une jubilation perverse qui le faisait encore frémir de plaisir.

"- Tu n'es pas Loki." Siffla soudain Thor qui se tenait le flanc pour endiguer l'hémorragie qui lui poissait les doigts de sang.  
"- Ho si…" Ronronna le jotun avec un sourire incroyablement sadique pour son frère.  
"- Non !"  
"- Ho si !" Insista Loki donc le sourire était de plus en plus large et dangereux.

Un instant, il eut envie d'expliquer mais se retint.  
Ce serait bien plus drôle comme ça.

"- Nous nous reverrons, Thor."

Le roi brandit Mjolnir.

"- Je croyais que tu voulais me tuer."

Loki se retourna pour lui dédier un sourire joueur comme Thor n'en avait jamais vu. Il y avait à la fois plus de menace dans ce sourire qu'il n'y en aurait jamais dans une atomique entre les mains d'un macaque et un tel plaisir à jouer que l'Asgardien en resta pantois une seconde avant de réaliser.  
Loki était fou.  
Juste fou.  
Pendant une seconde, Thor fut presque inquiet. Etait-ce lui qui avait poussé Loki à cette folie ? Ou Stark peut-être ? Pourtant, Stark n'avait pas été trop dur avec Loki. Enfin…Il le faisait filer doux. Et puis Loki n'avait pas à se plaindre. Il avait à manger, un endroit confortable où dormir…  
C'était plus que ce que Frigga voulait pour lui.  
Mais Thor était un cœur d'artichaut.  
Il l'avait toujours été avec son frère.  
Frigga voulait voir le Jotun mort.  
Thor l'avait juste écarté et vendu au plus offrant.  
Non vraiment, Loki n'avait pas à se plaindre.  
Puis un sourire de pur désir bestial de combattre remplaça l'inquiétude du roi d'Asgard. Son frère s'était vraiment bien battu ! Mieux qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir faire un jour la carpette qui lui servait de petit frère. Où diable Loki avait-il apprit à se battre comme ça ?  
Thor brandit Mjolnir qui s'écrasa sur un double incorporel de son frère.  
Loki éclata de rire.

"- Tu te fais avoir à chaque fois mon cher crétin de frère… A chaque fois…"

Le Jotun passa près de Stark qui faisait toujours la tortue sur le dos.  
Il le souleva par le devant de son armure arraché.

"- Vous avez essayé de me frapper, Anthony Stark…."

L'humain lui jeta un regard haineux où brillaient la possessivité et le désir.

"- TU es à moi, Loki… Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a fait soudain croire que tu pouvais l'oublier, mais t'inquiète mon mignon. On va très vite te le rappeler. Au pire, on laissera faire Coulson." Menaça Stark comme si c'était la pire punition du monde.

Loki haussa un sourcil.  
Le fils de Coul ? Qu'était-ce à dire ? Mais ce n'était pas la question pour l'instant.  
Sur une inspiration soudaine aussi bien qu'une envie qui le tenaillait depuis longtemps, Loki posa rudement ses lèvres sur celles de l'humain.  
Stark batailla brutalement dans le baiser pour en prendre le contrôle mais le dieu n'était plus celui qu'il dominait ordinairement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le milliardaire dû s'avouer vaincu et se soumettre.  
La rage brilla dans son regard alors que du sang coulait au coin de sa bouche.

"- J'aime ce genre de regard, Anthony Stark. Nous jouerons encore." Promis le Jotun avant de laisser choir l'humain qui se crouta lamentablement avec un bruit de batterie de cuisine. "A un de ces jours, Thor. Je reviendrai. Pour toi… Toujours pour toi."

Le roi d'Asgard lâcha un cri de rage lorsque son frère se téléporta à l'abri.  
Thor ne comprenait pas.  
Il lui fallait de l'aide.  
La magie n'était pas son domaine de compétence.  
Sa mère par contre….

Loki se matérialisa dans la petite forêt, non loin du palais d'Asgard. Immédiatement, il se camoufla à la vision d'Odin, Heimdall, Munin et Hugin.  
Où aller ? Il avait besoin de réponses….  
Sa magie l'entoura, le rendant aussi invisibles aux yeux des Asgardiens qu'à ceux de la magie elle-même.  
Il remonta vers la ville basse, au pied du palais.  
D'abord, trouver des connaissances…. Qui savait ? Si tout était inversé ici comme il semblait le penser, peut-être Sif était-elle une gentille femme au foyer avec une douzaine de mômes aux basques ?  
Loki en frétillait presque d'avance.  
Ho comme ce serait drôle alors !!!!  
Il éclata d'un rire qui resta inaudible pour tous.  
Oui, vraiment, il allait s'amuser comme un fou ici. Et quand il en aurait assez, il rentrerait dans "son" monde pour éventrer cet autre lui-même qui avait trouvé cocasse de l'envoyer ici.  
Personne ne jouait avec Loki.  
Pas même lui-même.

############################################

Original

Il avait fallu un long moment à Thor pour calmer son petit frère une fois que Coulson était sorti de la cellule.  
Accroché à son frère, le Loki qui n'était pas le leur tremblait comme une feuille dans la tempête.  
Puis il avait fallu un moment à Thor pour réaliser que son étreinte tendre autours des épaules de son cadet ainsi que les caresses sur son dos faisait presque aussi peur au jotun que Coulson.  
Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.  
Le museau fripé comme un labrador de huit mois qui aurait perdu sa balle, Thor avait fini par asseoir son frère qui ne l'était pas le lit de la cellule puis s'agenouiller devant lui.  
Gentiment, il avait pris ses mains dans les siennes.

"- Loki… S'il te plait… Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. C'est promit… Mais j'ai…Nous avons besoin de comprendre. Tu sais que tu n'es pas…Mon Loki ?" Tenta le prince.

L'idée d'avoir perdu "son" Loki le rendait malade. Pourtant, il était incapable de ne pas répondre à la détresse du Loki assit devant lui. Même s'il n'était pas "son" Loki, tout son instinct le poussait à le protéger et à lui venir en aide. C'était même au-delà de l'instinct. C'était presque écrit dans ses gènes.  
Loki fixa un long moment Thor. Petit à petit, le sens des paroles de son frère finirent par s'imprimer dans son esprit.  
Il se mit à haleter d'angoisse.  
Pas "son" Loki ? Alors… Alors…Ca expliquait les différences.  
Ca expliquait…Tout ? La gentillesse de ces gens qui avait été ses bourreaux pendant si longtemps, leur inquiétude, la tendresse de Thor…  
Ce Thor qui n'était donc pas son frère ?  
Mais alors…  
Quelles autres différences ?  
Qu'est ce qui… Un espoir fou le força à fermer les yeux.

"- Pas…Ton…Loki ?"  
"- Non… Tu…Je ne sens pas le lien entre nous. Tu n'es pas mon Loki…Et mon Loki…Doit être là où tu étais puisque tu es venu."

Thor se tourna vers la vitre sans tain.

"- Hola, Ami Fury, faites quérir de quoi montrer ce qui s'est passé dans la cellule !" Ordonna le prince. 

Quand il était concentré sur quelque chose, Thor oubliait parfois qu'il n'était plus à Asgard et que les Agents, quel que soit leur niveau, n'étaient pas ses serviteurs.  
Fury grommela un peu mais fit apporter un écran.  
Thor se rassit timidement près de Loki.  
Gentiment, il prit ses mains dans les siennes pendant que la scène qui s'était déroulée moins de six heures auparavant quelques niveaux plus bas se rejouait sur l'écran.  
La coupure de courant avait affecté une bonne partie des installations, mais la sécurité n'était pas de ceux-là. Pourquoi ? Mystère. Mais ça arrangeait bien Thor pour le moment.  
Blême, Loki assista à la disparition de son autre lui-même et à son arrivée.

"- Par les Norns…." Il se mit à trembler.

Immédiatement, il s'inquiéta pour cet autre lui-même.

"- Il… Il faut l'aider ! Il faut le sortir de là !"  
"- Loki…"  
"- Thor ! Il faut le sauver ! C'est trop dangereux ! Il faut que j'y retourne. Que nous échangions à nouveau ! C'est trop dangereux pour lui !"

Thor lui reprit les mains dans les siennes.

"- Loki… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

Vaincu par des siècles d'entrainement, voir de dressage, Loki s'était immobilisé dès que les mains de Thor s'étaient refermées sur ses poignets. Il tremblait un peu, le regard emplit d'angoisse.

"- Vous…Tu…Vous ne comprenez pas… Vous…Vous êtes…Gentils ? Enfin… Un peu…Plus que…Les miens… Mon autre moi… Vous là bas… Vous êtes… Des monstres !" Finit le pauvre Jotun, déjà persuadé qu'il allait se faire passer à tabac pour ce jugement.

Thor se mordit la langue pour ne pas répondre à la seconde et garder son sang-froid.

"- Loki… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

Loki hésita.  
Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois pour la refermer sans rien dire.  
Comment pouvait-il leur faire comprendre ? Comment pouvait-il faire pour qu'ils l'aident à retrouver cet autre lui-même et le sauve avant qu'il ne souffre de ce monde qu'il connaissait si bien et qui le tuait à petit feu ?

"- Tu…Tu…. Ton autre…. Thor, ton autre toi… Il a égorgé Odin pour avoir Asgard." Lâcha brutalement Loki avant de fondre en larmes.

Il ne s'était toujours pas remis de la mort de son père adoré.  
Le visage de Thor prit une pâleur de cendres.  
Tout aussi livides, les autres Avengers ne surent que faire.  
Les mains tremblantes, Thor prit timidement son frère qui n'était pas son frère dans ses bras.

"- Loki…."  
"- Tu l'as tué…Tu l'as tué…" Loki se débattit avec brutalité jusqu'à ce sortir des bras de Thor, oubliant que ce n'était pas "son" frère qui le tenait contre lui.

Sa magie commença à briller autour de lui pendant un instant jusqu'à ce que lueur rouge, minuscule, ne se mette à briller sur sa poitrine, juste au niveau du cœur.  
Encore plus pâle si c'était possible. A présent, tout simplement horrifié, Thor réalisa qu'il s'agissait du sceau de Mjolnir, marqué au fer rouge dans la chair de son frère et qui bloquait probablement la très grande partie de sa magie.

"- A cause de moi ! A cause de moi !!!" Continuait à pleurer Loki sans remarquer ni la douleur qui lui vrillait les nerfs, ni la magie agressive qui se retournait contre lui comme l'exigeait le sceau pressé dans sa poitrine. "Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu règnes ! Parce que je savais que tu étais trop dangereux ! Parce que tu es un tueur ! Un assassin ! Parce que tu prends plaisir à détruire ! Parce que tu es ce que Frigga a fait de toi !!!" Finit soudain Loki en hurlant avant de s'effondrer totalement, secoué de sanglots incontrôlables.

Tony avala péniblement sa salive.

"- Là, je crois qu'on est dans la merde."

Steve, les lèvres presque décolorées d'angoisse hocha lentement la tête.

"- Je te reprendrais bien sur ton vocabulaire, Tony. Mais je n'en trouve pas de meilleur sur le moment."


	3. Chapter 3

Original

Le visage de pierre, Tony ne bougeait pas de sa place derrière la vitre sans tain.  
Si sa présence avait été nécessaire pour que le Loki qui n'était pas le leur accepte (obéisse à ses ordres) et se laisse laver, soigner et habiller, il avait depuis soigneusement choisit de retourner à l'écart.  
Loki avait l'air plus détendu quand il n'était pas là.  
Loki avait l'air plus détendu quand aucun des Avengers n'était là.

"- Comment va-t-il ?"

Phil était encore un peu gris.  
Le pauvre agent avait l'habitude d'être une petite souris finalement. Sa force résidait en grande partie dans sa capacité à être invisible et considéré par ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas comme quantité négligeable.  
Coulson en avait parfaitement conscience et en jouait depuis toujours. Il avait soigneusement cultivé son apparence de gratte papier un peu gauche, voir timide des fois. C'était souvent plus efficace pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait et avoir accès à des endroits normalement interdit que de jouer les gros dur et agiter son arme sous le museau de la moitié de la planète.  
Que Loki (quel que soit le Loki) sache qu'il était dangereux s'il le voulait, c'était normal quelque part. Après tout, il était un agent.  
Leur Loki avait tenté de le tuer et n'y était pas parvenu. Phil était plus accroché à la vie que du lierre sur une façade en meulière. Puis Loki avait été opposé à lui depuis des années. Plus d'une fois, Phil avait même réussit à le blesser.  
Il avait tenu tête à un dieu quand même !  
Ce n'était pas rien.  
Que leur Loki sache qu'il n'était pas qu'un rond de cuir, c'était normal.  
Mais que ce Loki qui n'était pas le leur (et Coulson était quelque part presque vexé qu'on leur ait piqué LEUR Loki au nez et à la barbe) ai à ce point peur de lui ?  
Phil supposait qu'il y avait un autre lui-même dans le monde de ce Loki là. Comme il y avait un autre Thor (parricide et régicide), un autre Stark (qui était son maitre) et sans doute un autre eux tous finalement.  
Mais que lui fasse si peur ?  
Quel genre de monstre était-il dans cet autre monde ?  
Phil mourrait à la fois d'envie de savoir et en avait peur.  
C'était comme se regarder dans un miroir déformant. Et s'il n'avait encore qu'une très très vague esquisse ce que qu'il y avait dans ce fichu miroir, ce qu'il en distinguait tout juste lui donnait envie de vomir.

"- Phil ? Ça va aller ?"

L'agent sursauta doucement.  
Il n'avait pas senti Tony poser une main sur son épaule.  
L'inquiétude manifeste du milliardaire lui fit chaud au cœur même s'il n'en montra rien. Quand il s'était réveillé de ses quelques semaines de coma, déjà, ça lui avait fait chaud au cœur d'être entouré de tous "ses" Avengers.

"- Ca va aller…. Je crois que cette situation me perturbe."

Tony eut un pauvre sourire.

"- Cette situation nous perturbe tous, Phil. Ce Loki… Ce n'est même plus une victime. C'est une carpette. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé pendant des années mais on n'écrase pas à ce point quelqu'un sans y avoir travaillé TRES longtemps. Si son Thor est aussi tordu qu'il semble l'être…. Egorger son père ! Phil ! Je détestais mon père mais ça !" Il frémit. "Je n'arrive pas à imaginer Thor comme un monstre sanguinaire. Un petit con sans cervelle mal élevé qui ne réalise pas le mal qu'il fait, oui. Mais un monstre sanguinaire ?"

Phil soupira doucement.

"- Thor est allé chercher ses parents. Nous aurons rapidement des réponses je crois…J'espère…"

Dans la cellule, à présent propre et soigné, Loki s'était assis sur le lit. Les médecins du SHIELD lui avaient fait enfiler un jogging mais n'avait pas pu le convaincre de mettre des chaussures. Le nez bas, Loki leur avait expliqué qu'il ne savait tout simplement pas en mettre. Il n'avait jamais eu le droit d'en porter à Asgard et son maitre ne voyait pas non plus l'intérêt puisqu'il ne sortait pas de la tour. 

"- Et puis, quand je suis à Jotunheim, je suis sous ma forme de naissance. Je n'en ai pas besoin non plus."

Et le sourire doux du jotun fit se raidir les Avengers présents. C'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient sourire ce Loki. Le leur haïssait Jotunheim et sa véritable apparence. Celui-là semblait l'apprécier.

"- Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à Jotunheim ?"

Les médecins étaient comme eux, incapable de ne serait-ce que penser à vouvoyer Loki. Il était si fragile, si faible… C'eut été comme vouvoyer un bébé quelque part.

"- Je vais voir mon père bien sûr !" Le sourire s'agrandit encore un peu avant de diminuer lentement.

Laufey…. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu… Il espérait que sa famille d'origine n'avait et ne ferait pas l'erreur de tenter de le sauver. De quoi que ce soit.  
Il ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quelque chose au vieux roi ou à ses frères.  
Qu'ils restent à l'abri. Qu'ils restent en sécurité loin d'Asgard, loin de Thor et surtout, loin de Frigga.

"- Ton père ?"  
"- Laufey…. Odin m'a élevé mais Laufey est mon père."

Tony, Phil et Steve qui les avaient rejoints échangèrent un regard. Leur Loki haïssait Laufey. Ils le savaient tous. Thor leur avait raconté comment Loki avait tué son géniteur devant son père dans l'espoir de prouver à Odin qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et qu'il l'aimait. Odin n'avait pas apprécié le geste à sa juste valeur. Il ne l'avait pas apprécié du tout, tout court.  
Phil toqua doucement à la vitre sans tain. Le médecin les rejoints, prit l'oreillette puis retourna près de Loki.  
Le jotun semblait à peu près confortable avec l'humain.

"- Tu sais que Laufey est ton père depuis longtemps ?"

Loki allait répondre mais la foudre frappa non loin de la tour, le faisant sursauter.

"- Thor est là." Souffla-t-il doucement avant de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, la crainte peinte sur son visage.  
"- JARVIS ?"  
"- C'est "notre" Thor, monsieur." Rassura l'IA.

Si Loki avait trouvé le chemin de leur monde, qu'est ce qui leur assurait que d'autres ne feraient pas la même.

"- Il est seul ?"  
"- Accompagné, monsieur. Six personnes. Deux femmes et quatre hommes. D'après les descriptions de monsieur Thor, il s'agit du Roi Odin, de la Reine Frigga, des Trois Guerriers et de Miss Sif. Les images du SHIELD confirment pour ces derniers."

Phil se mit immédiatement à protester.

"- JARVIS ! On avait dit que tu arrêtais de pirater nos serveurs !"  
"- Vous aviez dit, Agent Coulson. Je n'ai jamais rien confirmé ni signé."

Tony éclata de rire. Le ton suffisant de son bébé de silicium était fantastique.

"- JARVIS, je t'aime." Ronronna l'ingénieur, les yeux brillants d'amusement.  
"- Je sais monsieur. Mais je croyais que vous souhaitiez que notre liaison reste un secret."

Tony éclata de rire.

##########################################  
Reflet 

Asgard était…différente.  
Loki inspira longuement l'odeur de ce monde qui l'avait vu grandir.  
Ici plus que sur Midgar il réalisait vraiment qu'il n'était pas "chez lui".   
Ca le perturba un instant.  
Pas chez lui…  
Bah… Après tout, quelle importance ? Asgard n'était plus son chez lui depuis des années à présent.  
La seule personne qui lui manquait réellement était sa mère. Et encore. Au début, son cœur avait saigné de ne pas la revoir, de n'avoir aucune nouvelle. Mais avec les années…Soit son cœur s'était asséché, soit il avait accepté que sa mère que l'aimait pas autant que lui l'aimait. Elle n'avait jamais fait le moindre effort pour le retrouver alors qu'elle en avait la possibilité finalement. Le dieu des mensonges savait qu'il se mentait probablement et tordait la vérité mais peu importait. Il préférait avoir de la rancœur contre Frigga plutôt que se languir d'elle aussi.   
A pas lents, invisibles à toutes et tous, le prince remonta la grande allée qui menait de la place du Palais à l'intérieur.  
Quand il était petit, cette vaste voie l'avait toujours fasciné. Avant qu'il ne soit assez grand pour avoir le droit d'aller se promener seul ou simplement avec Thor, il avait toujours voulu savoir ce qu'il y avait "après". Lorsqu'il avait eu l'âge, le "après" qu'il avait découvert l'avait grandement déçut. Cette première déconvenue amère n'avait été que la première de beaucoup d'autres.   
S'il était honnête avec lui-même, Loki reconnaissait qu'il avait toujours eut une avidité au fond du cœur qu'il n'était jamais parvenu à assouvir. Ou même simplement à comprendre.  
Il s'écarta soudain du passage d'une jeune guérisseuse habillée de la traditionnelle tunique verte de la corporation. Si personne ne pouvait le voir, il était quand même matériel. Si quelqu'un lui rentrait dedans, ils tomberaient tous les deux.  
Loki regarda la jeune femme aux cheveux d'or s'éloigner en courant avant de réaliser qu'il connaissait cette femme.  
Il la connaissait même très bien !

"- …Sif ?"

Oui, c'était bien la guerrière ! Sauf qu'elle avait les cheveux d'or qu'il avait coupé par jalousie quand il était adolescent et qu'elle ne portait pas d'épée au côté.  
Ainsi donc, il avait eu raison… Tout était différent ici… Tout était…Inversé presque…  
Un sourire de requin aux lèvres, il suivit la guérisseuse jusqu'à l'aile médicale du palais.  
La jeune femme s'inclina profondément devant le blessé du jour.  
Thor...  
Encore mieux !  
Le prince…A moins qu'il ne soit roi ici (?) portait encore les stigmates de leur rencontre.  
La satisfaction de Loki cru de quelques degrés.  
Il aimait voir son frère marqué par ses coups. Ça lui allait tellement bien les bleus et les coupures…. Thor n'avait pas sa magie et sa résistance naturelle. Ses propres fractures avaient guéries en quelques minutes dès qu'il avait eu le temps de se poser un instant. Devait-il cette capacité à son sang de jotun ou juste sa magie ? Loki s'en fichait.  
Par contre, il ne se fichait pas des plaies de Thor.  
Elles lui allaient vraiment bien ! C'était ainsi que Thor était le plus intéressant : sanglant, blessé, en colère et dangereux.  
Loki du se mordre la langue pour se retenir de matérialiser sa lance et de reprendre le combat.  
Non. Il valait bien mieux attendre que Thor soit à nouveau en forme. Ce serait bien plus drôle.   
Le jotun s'assit discrètement sur l'un des lits d'observation de l'infirmerie pendant qu'Eir et deux autres guérisseurs dont Sif soignaient Thor.  
Le Dieu du Tonnerre était dans une telle colère que la foudre tombait d'un ciel parfaitement clair dans les jardins du palais.  
Cela fit sourire Loki.  
Combien de fois "son" Thor avait-il été grondé pour avoir manqué blesser des gens ainsi ?  
Frigga entre soudain dans l'infirmerie.  
Loki frémit.  
C'était bien sa mère.  
Et en même temps, pas du tout.  
Etonnement, il y avait plus de dissemblances entre la déesse devant lui et celle qui l'avait élevé qu'entre ce Thor et le sien.  
La femme devant lui était dure, solide…Dangereuse….Rien avoir avec "sa" Frigga.  
Loki la détesta immédiatement.

"- Thor ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"  
"- Loki."  
"- Loki ? Quoi Loki ? C'est LOKI qui t'as blessé ainsi ?"

Les guérisseurs échangèrent un regard.  
Loki ? Mais Loki était mort ! Non ?  
Frigga les chassa du geste dès que les blessures de son fils furent refermées après les avoir menacés de tenir leur langue s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'elle la leur fasse arracher. A moins qu'elle ne le fasse elle-même ce qui ne lui poserait aucun problème, tous le savaient.  
Avec douceur, Frigga escorta son fils jusqu'aux appartements royaux.  
Loki suivit, intrigué.  
Il y avait quelque chose qui le mettait mal à l'aise.  
Thor se laissa tomber sur l'un des canapés dès qu'il le pu. Frigga s'assit près de lui.  
Immédiatement, elle attira sa tête sur son épaule pour lui caresser les cheveux.  
Thor se laissa faire. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter de la caresse.  
Le malaise de Loki grandit quelque peu.  
Il connaissait ces appartements. C'étaient ceux de leurs parents, ceux du couple royal.  
Pourtant, il ne voyait aucune trace de la présence d'Odin.  
Il voyait les affaires de sa mère, il voyait celles de…Thor ???  
Qu'est-ce que….

"- Tu devais tuer Loki, Thor."

Loki faillit en cracher ses dents.  
HEIN ???  
Thor se redressa. Agité, il se mit debout pour marcher de long en large dans la pièce.

"- Je sais. Mais ça aurait été du gâchis. Il représente trop de valeur. J'ai pu acheter le Roi de Midgar avec lui."  
"- Ce Stark n'est pas digne de confiance."

Thor renifla.

"- Evidement qu'il n'est pas digne de confiance ! Mais pour l'instant il est utile. Je n'en connais pas assez sur ce Royaume pour l'éliminer pour l'instant. Quand le temps sera venu, je les tuerais, lui et les autres s'ils ne se soumettent pas à mes ordres."

Frigga parut satisfaite.  
Thor se rassit près d'elle. 

"- Je suis fier de toi, mon fils… J'ai toujours été fier de toi." 

Thor sourit lentement. Mais ce n'était pas un sourire qui rassurait Loki, bien au contraire.  
Frigga déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils. Thor soupira doucement avant d'enfouir son nez dans le cou de la reine.  
Loki passa d'un pied sur l'autre.  
Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.  
Il voulait bien être tordu, mais il y avait des limites.  
Il se sentit pâlir lorsque Thor déposa de petits baisers sur la gorge de Frigga puis qu'il glissa une main dans le décolleté de la reine.  
Frigga lâcha un petit soupir de plaisir lorsque les lèvres de son fils glissèrent lentement sur sa poitrine découverte jusqu'à venir prendre un mamelon gonflé entre ses lèvres.  
Loki sentit la nausée lui remonter dans la gorge lorsqu'il réalisa que Thor avalait quelque chose. Un peu de liquide blanc perla au coin de la bouche du roi d'Asgard que Loki identifia immédiatement comme…Du lait.  
Il fuit de la pièce lorsque qu'une main de Thor se perdit entre les jambes de Frigga et lui arracha quelques gémissements de satisfaction pendant qu'elle ouvrait la ceinture du pantalon du blond.  
Loki fuit sans réfléchir au seul endroit d'Asgard qui avait été son refuge quand il était jeune adulte, à peine plus qu'un adolescent.  
Profondément choqué, il s'était téléporté dans la stalle de Sleipnir.  
Pourtant, de cheval à huit jambes, il n'y avait point.  
Où était son fils ???  
Si tant est qu'il ait eut des enfants ici ?   
De plus en plus perturbé, Loki se laissa tomber dans la paille du box vide.  
Odin devait être mort.  
Thor couchait avec Frigga.  
Sif était une guérisseuse.  
Son double était une lavette.  
Et il était ici, à Asgard.  
Une Asgard étrange, tordue, qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.  
Il lui fallut un long moment pour arrêter de trembler.  
Il lui fallait surtout des réponses.  
Résolu, il se décida à aller voir quelqu'un qui lui répondrait, de gré ou de force.  
Il n'aurait aucun problème à torturer voir tuer Sif. Et la fille n'avait pas la résistance de celle qu'il avait connu.  
Un sourire à nouveau satisfait aux lèvres, le jotun se mit en chasse de la jeune femme.  
Il finit par la trouver dans les quartiers des guérisseurs. Elle devait être passée compagnonne pour avoir droit à son propre appartement. A son âge, c'était remarquable. Aurait-il eu la moindre affection pour elle qu'il en aurait été content pour elle.  
Il renifla.  
Certaines choses restaient les même finalement. Sif voulait être la meilleure. Point.  
Il se faufila dans le petit appartement.  
Assise devant une broderie, la jeune femme semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

"- Bonjour, Sif."

La jeune immortelle releva le nez avec un petit cri de surprise qui s'étouffa dans sa gorge quand elle reconnut QUI elle avait devait-elle.  
Sans réfléchir, elle rejeta la broderie pour sauter au cou du jotun.

"- LOKI !!!!"

Trop surpris pour la repousser, Loki ouvrit juste de grands yeux lorsque Sif le serra très fort contre elle avant de lui déposer un gros baiser sur le front.

"- Loki !!! Je te croyais mort ! Tout le monde te crois mort !"

Incertain une fois encore, Loki hésita. Elle pleurait ? Elle pleurait pour lui ? Diantre. Mais c'était QUOI ce monde de malades ? Par les tétons de Freyja, c'était perturbant cette histoire…Et il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à des tétons pour l'instant. Ça lui faisait remonter en mémoire ce qu'il avait surpris entre Thor et Frigga et….Brrrr.  
Il frissonna lourdement de répugnance.  
Il pouvait être tordu mais il y avait certaines choses qui ne se faisaient pas ! Coucher avec Thor, ça, pas de soucis. Mais avec leur maman ?  
Yurk !

#############################################  
Originale 

Les six asgardiens observaient Loki par la vitre sans tain.  
Le visage de pierre, Odin ne pouvait se détourner de cette créature qui ressemblait tellement au Loki qu'il connaissait.  
Pourtant, il n'avait pas besoin d'hésiter longtemps pour savoir que ce n'était pas lui.  
Comme Thor, il lui avait suffi d'un regard pour être certain que ce n'était pas "leur" Loki.  
Celui-là était fragile comme du cristal, faible comme un nouveau-né et brisé comme un verre jeté du trentième étage sur un sol dallé.   
Celui-là faisait remonter dans la gorge du roi la même sensation qui l'avait étreint lorsqu'il avait découvert le petit bébé bleu hurlant sur son autel à attendre la mort dans le froid et la solitude. Il avait envie de le cacher sous sa cape, de le ramener à la maison et de le soigner jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux.  
Près de son époux, Frigga pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.  
Elle comprenait intellectuellement que ce Loki n'était pas son bébé. Elle savait que son bébé était peut-être perdu pour toujours et que celui-là n'en était qu'une pale imitation.  
Une sensation d'abjecte répulsion lui montait dans la poitrine. Elle ne voulait pas de cette chose ! Elle voulait SON bébé ! Elle voulait le Loki qu'elle avait élevé. Elle voulait SON enfant ! Pas une pâle copie chinoise !  
Fury leur passa ensuite la vidéo de l'échange des deux Lokis.  
A l'arrière, les trois guerriers et Sif n'arrivaient pas à détacher leurs regards de la forme prostrée de Loki sur son lit. Le prince semblait tellement fragile…Tellement faible…  
Ils réalisaient soudain le fossé entre "leur" Loki qu'ils avaient toujours moqué pour sa faiblesse supposé et..."ca"… Ce truc sans résistance et sans force. Ce machin qui portait le visage de leur ami d'enfance mais n'en avait aucune des qualités.  
Qu'est-ce qu'ils allaient faire de cette chose ? Il fallait très vite le renvoyer chez lui et récupérer le leur !  
Cette chose flasque n'avait pas sa place en tant que prince d'Asgard, c'était une certitude. Le leur était peut-être un traitre, un assassin, un menteur et un tricheur, mais au moins, il avait plus de deux de tension.  
Ce truc ?  
Sif était sûr qu'il aurait fondu en larme si elle lui avait crié dessus.

"- Je veux le rencontrer." Exigea soudain Odin, le visage toujours aussi fermé.

Frigga hésita.

"- Odin… Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Il faut renvoyer ce…ce Loki chez lui au plus vite." Plaida-t-elle.

Elle voulait juste récupérer SON enfant. Simplement prononcer le nom de son bébé et l'associer à un autre, après toutes ses années de peur pour son bébé était presque trop pour elle.

"- Il faut que je le vois. Sa magie est étrange. C'est sans doute elle qui l'a propulsé ici." Insista Odin.

Thor hocha lentement la tête.

"- Père… Il…. Mon autre moi-même…." Frigga accusa physiquement le coup.

S'il y avait un autre Loki, il devait y avoir un autre Thor…un autre elle-même également ! Elle se frotta le front d'une main tremblante. C'était trop pour elle. Quand Thor était venu les chercher avec la nouvelle qu'ils devaient venir voir Loki, elle ne s'était plus sentit de joie. Depuis que son bébé avait été emprisonné, elle n'avait pas pu le voir une seule fois et en souffrait. Elle savait son enfant prisonnier, sa magie étouffée et sans elle.  
C'était une torture.  
Alors le voir ?  
Et voilà qu'on lui montrait…ca….

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Thor ?"

La voix cassante du Roi d'Asgard fit tressaillir le prince. Odin se mettait rarement en colère. Mais quand il y parvenait…. Thor espérait vraiment que ce fragile petit Loki ne subirait pas la rage d'Odin à la place de son frère. Celui-là n'y survirait pas alors que son Loki se contenterait de renifler avec amusement.

"- Le Sceau de Mjolnir. Il l'a apposé sur son cœur."

Odin passa au livide.  
Quoi ?  
C'était…De la torture…La pire des tortures pour un sorcier. Chaque fois que Loki utilisait autre chose que de l'auto-guérison, sa magie devait le mutiler de l'intérieur. 

"- Je veux le voir maintenant !" Exigea encore le roi en foudroyant du regard Fury qui ne cilla pas.

Le roi le mettait mal à l'aise. Fury était habitué à traiter avec des gens de pouvoir, mais certainement pas avec des gens comme Odin. L'Asgardien était un DIEU quand même. S'il n'était pas Dieu, il était un dieu quand même. Un dieu qui avait protégé la terre près de quatre mille ans plus tôt de la destruction. Ce n'était pas le genre de puissance que l'on se mettait à dos sans réfléchir. Odin était infiniment plus impressionnant que ses deux enfants.

"- Suivez-moi."

Le roi emboita le pas à l'humain. Frigga hésita une seconde mais préféra rester dans la pièce d'observation avec les Avengers et les autres Asgardiens.

"- Nous n'avons constaté pour l'instant aucune velléité de violence de sa part." Expliqua Fury. "Mais nous préférons le garder sous surveillance. Ça reste Loki quand même. Même si ce n'est pas le nôtre."

Odin eut un geste agacé.  
Dès que la porte de la cellule fut déverrouillée, il repoussa Fury sans ménagement pour entrer.  
Il ne s'occupa même pas d'entendre les verrous reprendre leur place derrière lui.

"- Loki ?"

Le jotun releva le nez lentement.  
Il connaissait cette voix, il…  
Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler. Ses yeux s'agrandirent démesurément puis, sans réfléchir un instant de plus ni se soucier des deux agents présent dans la pièce et armés de tasers puissants, il se rua sur Odin.  
Le vieux roi reçut l'impact en plein poitrine, suffisamment fort pour le faire choir sur le sol et cogner contre le mur.   
Odin secoua la tête une seconde pour s'éclaircir les idées.

"- Monsieur, ça va ?" S'inquiétèrent les deux agents sans trop savoir qui faire.

Devaient-ils arracher Loki du Roi d'Asgard ? Le taser ? Le frapper ? Le tuer ??? Ils tournèrent un regard incertain vers le verre sans tain. Dans leurs oreillettes, Fury leur ordonna de ne pas bouger pour l'instant.  
Les bras accrochés autour du cou du dieu ainé, Loki pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

"- Papa…Papa…."

Choqué au-delà des mots, Odin ne savait pas trop quoi faire de ses mains. Loki n'avait jamais été très proche de lui. Même s'il l'avait pris avec lui, il n'avait jamais vraiment su quoi faire de lui et encore moins lui montrer de l'affection. Il l'aimait, il le savait, mais n'avait jamais été réellement capable de le montrer comme avec Thor. Avec son ainé, c'était facile. Ils se ressemblaient après tout. Une claque dans le dos, une étreinte virile… Mais avec Loki ? Il était si délicat quand il était petit, si fragile quand il était adolescent…Si… amer quand il était entré dans l'âge adulte…  
Et voilà que cette petite chose, cet autre Loki qui n'était pas le sien pleurait dans ses bras comme s'il était tout ce qui comptait pour lui. Et il l'appelait "papa"….  
Son fils ne l'avait jamais fait. Jamais aucun de ses fils n'avait osé l'appeler "Papa."  
Il était Odin roi d'Asgard avait d'être "Papa".  
Au mieux était-il "père".  
Le vieil Asgardien referma ses bras avec maladresse autour des épaules du petit jotun si fragile, si semblable mais si différent de son propre enfant.

"- Chhh….Du calme Loki…Tout va bien se passer maintenant…. Je te le promet…"

Il fallut un long moment avant que le petit jotun se calme assez pour lâcher le roi et s'excuser.  
Il savait qu'il n'était pas "son" père. Mais…

"- Je suis désolé. Je sais que vous n'être pas mon père… Juste…" Les larmes se remirent à couler doucement sans qu'il ne cherche à les retenir. "La dernière fois que j'ai vu le mien… Thor l'égorgeait sous mes yeux et…. Il me manque tellement…" Les larmes du jotun se tintèrent d'amertume et de détresse. "Il était tout ce que j'avais à Asgard."  
Derrière la vitre, Thor pleurait lui aussi librement. Frigga avait enfouis son visage dans un mouchoir et même Clint avait les yeux brillants.  
Imperturbable, Sif renifla. Même si ce n'était pas "leur" Loki, voir un Loki pleurer et souffrir était une bonne chose de son point de vue.

Odin se remit lentement debout. Loki l'aida immédiatement en s'excusant à profusion jusqu'à ce qu'Odin pose une main sur son crâne, un sourire aux lèvres. 

"- Ce n'est pas grave."

Le jeune jotun eut un petit sourire timide qui s'élargit quelque peu lorsque le roi le tira gentiment pour s'asseoir avec lui sur le lit.

"- J'aimerai que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé de ton côté, Loki. Et je te raconterai ce qui s'est passé ici, si tu le veux bien…Ainsi, nous pourrons peut-être savoir quoi faire. Qu'en penses-tu ?"

Odin savait qu'il le traitait comme un enfant malade mais c'était ce que ce Loki était pour l'instant. Mieux valait prendre des gants.  
Loki hocha doucement la tête puis se mit à raconter.

###############################################  
Reflet

Loki écoutait Sif avec attention depuis plus de six heures.   
Louée soit la langue des femelles, cette Sif-là n'était pas différente des autres femmes et semblait capable de parler sans interruption et sans reprendre son souffle jusqu'à ce que sa langue devienne bleue et tombe toute seule. Mais au moins, Loki avait une idée assez juste du passé de ce monde et de celui de son double.  
Sans le vouloir, il ressentait de la pitié pour cet autre lui-même.  
Finalement, il avait eu de la chance. Il avait pu devenir quasi ce qu'il voulait. Même si le résultat n'était guère glorieux, au moins avait-il fait ce qu'il voulait.  
Ici ?  
Son double avait été le souffre-douleur de toute la cour, de Frigga et de tout ce qu'Asgard comportait d'imbéciles.  
Il n'y avait eu que Sif, Heimdall et Odin pour être un minimum gentil avec le Jotun.  
Tout Asgard savait qui et ce qu'il était.  
Ici, Loki était Loki Laufeyson depuis le début.  
Elevé comme le frère de Thor, certes, mais surtout comme otage pour tenir Laufey en laisse. Une fois tous les dix ans, Loki avait le droit d'aller voir son géniteur pendant une saison avant de revenir à Asgard.  
Cela intéressa immédiatement Loki.  
Alors son géniteur était vivant. Et son géniteur avait laissé son fils ainé à Odin, non pour se débarrasser de lui mais pour lui sauver la vie…C'était étrange….  
Frigga le haïssait depuis le début, au point que c'était Odin seul qui l'avait élevé.  
Thor soufflait le chaud et le froid. D'un côté il semblait aimer son frère et de l'autre prenait plaisir à le faire souffrir physiquement et psychologiquement devant témoins sans que cela dérange qui que ce soit.  
Sif avait plus d'une fois soigné les plaies du Loki d'ici. C'était même comme ça qu'ils étaient devenus amis.  
Loki n'avait appris aucune information sur Fandral, Hogun et Volstagg. Sif ne savait même pas qui ils étaient. Mais cette Sif-là n'était pas une guerrière. Elle n'appartenait pas plus à la Cour.   
Le jotun avait été heureux d'apprendre que son double de ce monde n'avait pas eu d'enfant. C'était au moins une chose qui lui avait été épargné. Pas de Sleipnir, pas de Fenrir, de Jörmungand, pas de Hela…Pas d'enfant qui lui avaient été arraché l'un après l'autre sans la moindre pitié.   
Son double souffrait affreusement ici, mais au moins, pas de ça.  
Loki accepta la tasse de thé des mains de Sif.  
Il la but lentement puis reposa le récipient en porcelaine. La mort… le massacre d'Odin par Thor était inattendu mais bizarrement agréable à entendre.   
Même si ce n'était pas son Odin, Loki était heureux de savoir qu'un Odin était mort dans la souffrance, de la main même de son fils.  
Non, vraiment, tout ce qu'il apprenait ici, finalement, le satisfaisait.  
Il n'y avait guère que la relation entre Frigga et Thor qui le faisait frissonner de malaise. C'était malsain quand même. Et pourtant, il en fallait une couche pour déranger le jotun.  
Après tout, il prenait son pied à se faire grimper par un cheval. Et avec le temps, il avait arrêté de prendre la forme d'une jument pour ça.   
Le malsain, il connaissait.  
Mais là, c'était trop glauque, même pour lui.  
Ce monde était un monde de tordus.  
Il sourit.  
Il allait vraiment s'amuser ici !  
Il fit promettre à Sif de taire son passage puis se téléporta hors d'Asgard.  
La question de Laufey l'intriguait. Il voulait voir de lui-même ce que pouvait être un Laufey aimant.  
Ensuite ?  
Ensuite il retournerait sur terre se tailler son royaume.  
D'avoir entendu Thor et Frigga discuter lui avait donné une idée.  
Il aurait Stark.  
Par Stark, il aurait le monde.  
L'humain semblait attaché à son autre lui-même. Autant que sa propre affection brutale pour l'humain ne soit pas perdue.  
Sentiments…  
Autant qu'ils servent pour une fois.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et vous inquietez pas, le Thor X Frigga, c'était juste de la one shot. On va pas en revoir.

Original

L'épuisement rattrapait lentement Loki à mesure qu'il avançait dans son histoire.  
Etroitement serré contre Odin puisque la présence du Roi semblait l'apaiser, le jotun racontait tout simplement sa vie.  
Les années d'enfance, quand il était encore trop jeune pour comprendre la haine farouche entre le roi et sa reine, ses premières rencontres avec son géniteur, la découverte de Jotunheim, son affection pour sa forme d'origine qu'il ne prenait jamais pour ne pas mettre mal à l'aise sa famille adoptive puis, puis tard, son propriétaire.  
Tony avait accusé encore une fois le coup. Il n'était le propriétaire de personne merci beaucoup. Alors si Loki pouvait cesser de le regarder comme s'il allait lui ordonner de sauter du dernier étage de la tour….  
Petit à petit, Loki s'était détendu.  
L'épuisement, les coups, la peur et l'incompréhension l'avaient transformé en lapin dans les phares d'une voiture. Un peu de calme lui permettait lentement de reprendre son contrôle.  
Il n'avait pas survécut quatre mille ans avec une belle mère spécialisé en poison, un frère plus brutal d'un ouragan puis six Avengers à la perversité sans borne juste en étant une petite chose fragile et effrayé.  
Il était juste à bout.  
Il était certes de nature beaucoup plus contemplative que son double originaire des lieux mais il n'était pas sans ressources non plus.  
Avant que Thor ne scelle sa magie, il avait été le plus puissant sorcier des royaumes quand même. S'il ne pouvait quasiment plus lancer de sort, il lui restait quand même sa connaissance encyclopédique, son intelligence et sa fourberie naturelle. Il avait appris à cacher ses vraies capacités depuis longtemps et n'allait certes pas les balancer à la figure de ses hôtes juste comme ça.  
Son frère l'avait toujours prit pour une créature sans orgueil ni honneur, incapable de se débrouiller seul. Ca l'avait sauvé à plus d'une reprise. Le fait même que Thor l'ai vendu à Stark l'avait sauvé de la mort.  
Il savait parfaitement que Frigga voulait que Thor l'élimine.  
Lorsqu'il en était arrivé à la mort de son père, Loki avait eu plus de mal.  
Thor avait dû sortir un moment de la salle de réunion où Fury avait fait conduire tout le monde lorsque Loki avait détaillé la liaison entre la mère et le fils. Ca n'avait beau pas être "lui", c'était un autre Thor.  
Et ça l'horrifiait.  
Thor en venait à se poser des questions. Avait-il autant de monstruosité en lui, quelque part, caché, qui ne demandait qu'à s'exprimer mais que les évènements avaient toujours empêché de se montrer ? Quant à Frigga, elle était à la limite de la catatonie.  
Odin eut besoin d'une petite pause que lui offrit Sitwell en apportant à tout le monde un thé ou un café.  
Normalement, s'eut été le rôle de Coulson mais Loki avait encore manqué monter sur la tête de Thor lorsque l'agent s'était montré.  
Depuis, Coulson n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil, tout à l'arrière. Steve s'était assis près de lui pour tenter de lui remonter le moral. L'agent espérait autant qu'il redoutait le moment où Loki parlerait de cet autre lui-même qui le terrorisait.

"- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. J'ai utilisé ma magie pour créer un portail. Pour n'importe où. Je voulais juste fuir. Je n'en pouvais plus…. Je suppose que mon double a lui aussi utilisé sa magie pour créer un portail. Nos magies ont dû entrer en résonnance quantique à travers le subespace."  
"- Le…subespace ?" Tony haussa soudain un sourcil.

A plusieurs reprises déjà, il avait été titillé par la façon de parler du jotun et les termes employés. Ce Loki était plus que bien éduqué.   
Trop  
Surtout par rapport au leur.  
Le leur était loin d'être con mais son éducation se limitait à celle qu'il avait reçut à Asgard et les connaissances grappillées deci-dela.  
Mais ce Loki, c'était autre chose. Bien sur, il avait été vendu au Stark de son monde et avait sans doute apprit des choses à son contact. Mais là….

"- Oui, vous le savez surement, l'univers est certes unique mais il existe en une infinité d'exemplaires. Chaque exemplaire à sa propre poche quantique temporelle. Mais ça ne se limite pas à ça. Chaque univers existe également dans sa propre poche quantique. Lorsque deux univers se rencontrent ils…" Petit à petit, le jotun s'était échauffé.

La magie, la physique, tout ça n'était qu'une seule et même chose. La magie n'était jamais que la capacité à modifier les états de la matière, à tordre la réalité ou les probabilités pour obtenir le résultat que l'on voulait. Pour un profane, la magie était juste "de la lumière et pouf ça marche". Pour un sorcier comme lui, et sans doute pour son double aussi, la magie n'était jamais qu'un outil qui courait dans ses veines pour remodeler l'univers à sa convenance.  
Frigga le craignait pour ça.  
Le sourire qui était monté aux lèvres de Loki se figea puis disparu lentement.  
Autant pour sa discrétion. 

"- Que ceux qui pensent que "ce" Loki est bien plus intelligent que le nôtre mais tout aussi dangereux lèvent la main."

Tous levèrent la main.  
Loki se recroquevilla sur lui-même.  
S'il n'était pas aussi fatigué, il n'aurait pas fait cette erreur.

"- Ce n'explique pas…" Coulson grogna lorsque Loki recula brutalement dans son fauteuil en le cherchant d'un regard paniqué.

Steve prit doucement la main de l'agent dans la sienne, réellement désolé.

"- Loki… Tu as pourtant comprit que ce Coulson n'est pas le tient. Alors pourquoi as-tu si peur ? Phil ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche…Enfin, pas sans raison."

Epouvanté, Loki ne pouvait que trembler de la tête aux pieds.   
Odin finit par passer ses bras autours de ses épaules.

"- Loki… La question de cet humain est légitime."

Le jotun avala péniblement sa salive.  
Il n'avait pas vraiment bronché lorsqu'il avait détaillé par le menu toutes les horreurs que les Avengers et les agents du SHIELD avaient pu commettre dans son monde ou ce que lui avait subi. Pourtant, le tout aurait donné du travail à un contingent entier de psys. Clint, Tony et Steve ne savaient pas s'ils n'en auraient d'ailleurs pas besoin, juste à avoir écouté le prince.  
Alors pour Phil…  
Livide, le pauvre agent attendait ce qu'allait bien pouvoir lui sortir le prince.  
Il était déjà sur de ne pas aimer ça.  
Loki hésita encore.  
Ondin insista.

"- S'il te plait."

Loki ferma les yeux.

"- Lorsque Thor est arrivé sur Midgar à ma poursuite… Je vous ai raconté que son arrivée a poussé Stark à prendre le contrôle de la planète. C'était le bon moment, les bonnes personnes… Enfin…les bonnes..." Il haussa les épaules. "Lorsque Stark a donné le choix à Fury, soit de le rejoindre, soit de détruire le SHIELD, l'agent Coulson était en détention. Il devait être exécuté dans la semaine."

Fury accusa le coup. Pour faire exécuter un agent et non pas le faire "disparaître", il fallait vraiment que ça aille loin.

"- Il y a eu un génocide dans un pays d'Europe de l'est. Au départ, c'était une opération du SHIELD. Il fallait faire disparaître quelques fâcheux. Rien de bien méchant. Je n'ai pas su ce qui s'est passé exactement, c'était avant que je n'arrive sur Midgar et ça a duré pendant des mois. Mais je sais que Coulson y était affecté. Et puis, toute son équipe à disparue pendant un hiver. L'opération était de longue haleine. Le SHIELD les a considérés comme perdu corps et bien et n'a pas envoyé de secours." Loki jeta un regard somme toute assez frisquet à Fury. "Ce n'étaient juste que des agents, pas grand-chose de grave. Ils n'étaient qu'une cinquantaine."

Le Directeur du SHIELD détourna les yeux.  
Pour mener à bien une opération, il sacrifierait dix fois plus d'homme sans sourciller.  
Son double et lui-même ne semblaient pas très différents. Et ça lui faisait mal de le reconnaître.

"- Continue Loki." Invita Thor d'une voix douce.

Loki tressaillit un peu mais obéit. Il avait du mal à accepter que cette voix qui ne lui avait apporté que de la douleur puisse être si douce et si caressante quand elle le voulait.

"- L'agent Coulson a survécut. Il est passé sous le radar pendant un long moment mais les cibles désignées pour la mission ont commencées à mourir ce qui a posé problème. La politique de la région avait changé et les proies de la veille n'étaient plus celle du jour. Mais ils mourraient quand même…. Le SHIELD a commencé à les protéger mais sans effet. Les agents mourraient avec les proies… Personne ne savait quelles étaient les armes utilisées. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils réalisent qu'il n'y en avait aucune…. Il a fallu longtemps pour que Fury mette la main sur Coulson. Quand il y a réussit, il y avait déjà plus de deux milles cadavres… Ca a pris deux ans."

Juste que là, les Avengers ne comprenaient pas trop ou était le problème. Ils savaient tous que Coulson était redoutable. Alors tuer en suivant un dernier ordre de mission ? Oui bon…

"- Et ?"  
"- Les agents de Coulson ont été retrouvés finalement. Ou plus tôt, ce qui en restait. L'avion des agents a été touché par de la DCA. Il y avait quelques survivants…. Ils sont tombés dans les montagnes."

Tony grimaça.

"- Ho je sens du cradingue arriver."  
"- Ils ont survécus là jusqu'au printemps… En mangeant les cadavres congelés. Coulson a été le seul à résister à la fois au froid et…a tout…. Lorsque Thor est arrivé sur terre, Fury a donné Coulson à Thor comme bourreau personnel. Il n'avait rien a en faire et Thor trouvait ce petit homme dangereux très amusant…."  
"- D'accord… Loki, je suis désolé mais je ne comprends pas ce qui te fait si peur."

Loki pâlit brutalement.

"- L'agent Coulson m'a vu une fois sous ma forme de naissance en train de manipuler la glace à le demande de mon Thor. Il voulait détruite une ville et montrer son pouvoir. J'ai…j'ai… J'ai du ensevelir Londres sous plusieurs mètres de glace en quelques heures…. Coulson a vu. Je ne sais pas ce que son esprit dérangé y a vu mais…L'agent Coulson m'aime beaucoup depuis. Trop. Il m'apporte de corps humains pour les cuisiner pour moi. Il est complètement fou. Il a essayé de me racheter plusieurs fois à Stark…."  
"- ….D'accord… c'est du lourd mais… C'est compréhensible quelque part." Tenta Tony, un peu vert  
"- Non, Vous ne comprenez pas, Stark… Vous ne comprenez pas…Quand je vous dis qu'il m'apporte de la chair humaine pour la cuisiner…qu'il est le bourreau de Thor…. pour tuer ses victimes, il les mange…Alors qu'ils sont encore vivants. Et il me donne la viande pré-machée."

Coulson bondit sur ses pieds pour se précipiter sur la poubelle. Il vomit lourdement dedans pendant un long moment.

####################################  
reflet 

Loki s'était matérialisé dans la tour Stark.  
Avec Thor à Asgard, personne ici n'avait vraiment la possibilité de lui tenir tête tant qu'il pouvait téléporter Banner au loin avant qu'il ne devienne tout vert.  
Amusé, il fit le tour du Penthouse.  
Même à des mondes de distance, la tour était la même.  
L'ego de Stark était le même.  
Loki appréciait ça chez l'humain.  
Il l'avait amusé dès le départ. Son orgueil, son assurance, son mépris…  
Oui, vraiment, Stark était sans doute son jouet préféré. Un peu trop gentil, un peu trop sensible, mais quand même son préféré.  
Celui d'ici serait-il plus dur ? Plus dangereux ?  
Loki frémit d'anticipation.  
Il s'était battu contre lui quelques minutes mais était plus concentré sur Thor que sur l'humain.  
A présent, il était là pour l'humain et pour lui seul.

"- Toi…"  
"- Anthony Stark…" Ronronna le dieu, un sourire aux lèvres, presque cordial. "Je suppose que je dois remercier JARVIS pour votre prompte arrivée ?"  
"- Où est Loki ?"

Le dieu resta étonné une fraction de seconde.

"- Mais je suis Loki."  
"- Non ! MON Loki. Où est MON Loki."

Le sourire du Jotun s'élargit lentement.  
Stark avait donc comprit ça ?

"- Qui d'autre est au courant ?"  
"- Ca ne regarde que moi. Où est-il ?"  
"- Vous vous inquiétez pour lui, Anthony Stark ?"  
"- Je l'ai payé assez cher !!!" Gronda le milliardaire.  
"- Payé hein ?"  
"- Où est-il ?"  
"- Ailleurs… Loin…A l'abri."

Le sourire du Jotun se fit plus large.  
Lentement, il se rapprocha de l'humain jusqu'à poser sa main sur sa joue.  
Stark n'avait aucune peur en lui. De la colère, de la rage, de l'irritation oui. Mais aucune peur.

"- A l'abri de quoi ?"  
"- Mais…De vous bien sûr."

Stark renifla.  
Tout son orgueil était clairement visible dans ce simple geste.  
L'humain se savait au-dessus de tous et ne permettrait à personne de l'oublier.  
Il attrapa Loki par le poignet.  
Le jotun le laissa faire, extrêmement amusé par son outrecuidance.

"- Qui. Etes. Vous." Répéta encore l'humain.

Loki éclata de rire ce qui parut clairement perturber le mortel. Il n'avait plus l'habitude qu'on le prenne de haut. 

"- Je vous l'ai dit, Anthony. Je suis Loki… Un autre Loki… Un Loki qui n'a pas peur de prendre ce qu'il veut, de tuer, de torturer… Je fais ce que je veux, Stark… Vous apprendrez à me connaître…."

Loki posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'humain.  
La prise sur son poignet se relâcha un instant avant de se faire plus étroite encore.  
Comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient battus, ils luttèrent dans leur baiser. Une fois encore, Stark fut vaincu. Il se soumit au baiser un instant avant de repousser rudement le Jotun.  
Loki éclata de rire.

"- Ha Anthony Stark. Vous m'amusez toujours autant…"  
"- TONY !!!"

Steve se précipita dans le penthouse, Coulson sur les talons.

"- JARVIS nous a prévenu que Loki était revenu."  
"- Ce n'est pas Loki."  
"- Je SUIS Loki !" Toisa le prince avec hauteur.   
"- Pas mon…" Le regard en coin de Coulson fit difficilement avaler sa salive à Stark. "Ce n'est pas notre Loki."

Le regard bleu gris s'apaisa quelque peu. L'agent était partageur. Toujours.  
Rogers hésita.

"- Je peux le tuer alors ?"  
"- ROGERS NON ! Il sait où est notre Loki."

Le blond haussa les épaules.

"- Quelle importance ? C'est un Loki. Il suffira de le broyer à nouveau."

Le sourire du soldat était suffisamment malsain pour faire frémir Loki. Ils étaient vraiment tous complétement malades ici. Et c'était sans compter la façon dont l'agent le regardait. Loki n'était pas bégueule mais il se promit de ne jamais se trouver dans une pièce fermé, seul et sans arme avec l'agent.  
Stark lança un regard haineux au capitaine.  
Tient, ça c'était étrange.  
Il n'y avait pas d'affection perdue entre les deux hommes.  
Dans son propre univers, Loki savait que les deux mortels avaient eu du mal à se mettre d'accord puis à s'apprécier, mais là…. 

"- Décidément, je ne m'amuserai jamais plus qu'avec vous…."

Un coup de tonnerre brusque éclata soudain, sonnant le retour de Thor d'Asgard.  
Il n'aurait pas pu rester un peu plus à la maison celui là ? Loki ne se sentait pas capable encore de traiter avec le blond. Pas après ce qu'il avait vu avec Frigga.  
Il en avait encore le cœur au bord des lèvres.

"- Je vais vous souhaitez le bonsoir messieurs…"  
"- Attends !"

Loki laissa l'agent s'approcher de lui suffisamment pour prendre ce qu'il lui tendait puis il se téléporta.

"- Pour la route." Avait murmuré l'agent.

Un doigt d'enfant encore chaud… C'était un doigt d'enfant encore chaud…

"- Hé! La belle blonde !"

Thor jeta un regard dangereux à Stark.

"- L'imposteur était là."  
"- Gagné vieux. Et je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse d'un imposteur." Prévint Tony en passant une lingette sur la main de Coulson qui le laissait faire tranquillement.  
"- Qu'est-ce à dire, Homme de Métal ?"

Tony posa la lingette sur dans un petit tiroir métallique dans le mur.

"- JARVIS, recherche ADN. Coulson a touché ce Loki. Vérifie si tu trouves de l'ADN pour concordance.

Il savait déjà ce que l'IA allait trouver mais avait besoin de preuve pour étayer son idée. 

"- Qu'est-ce qu'a dit la Reine ?"   
"- Qu'elle allait étudier la question, Rogers. Mais qu'elle ne pensait pas Loki de quelque chose d'aussi compliqué que de jouer avec la trame de l'univers. Pas avec sa magie scellée."  
"- Tu es sur que tu l'as bien scellée ?"  
"- Tu étais là, tu as vu les chaines du sceau s'enfoncer dans la chair de Loki. Tu as entendu ses cris. Coulson a gouté son sang. Sa magie n'est plus qu'un ru presque asséchée qui ne tardera pas à se tarir définitivement. Quoiqu'il ait fait, il a avancé cette échéance plus encore qu'elle ne l'était. Bientôt, il n'aura plus la moindre force pour défier quiconque."

Tony hocha la tête.

"- Tant mieux. J'ai hâte de pouvoir le sortir. Je ne l'ai pas payé le prix que je l'ai payé pour le garder dans une boite à la maison."  
"- STARK ! Ton image est autrement moins importante que les répercutions…"  
"- Quelles répercutions, Rogers ? JE domine cette planète. JE contrôle JARVIS. JE décide ! Toi, tu n'es là que parce que Fury a estimé que tu pourrais être utile à quelque chose. Tu es un SOLDAT Rogers. De la chair à canon sans autre important que celle de te mettre en les balles et moi si quelqu'un était assez con pour tenter de me tuer. Parce que vous savez TOUS que sans moi pour le contrôler, JARVIS à un protocole pour tout détruire. Je vous l'ai dit. Je vous l'ai montré… Dois-je vous rappeler ce qu'il reste de Madagascar ? Pense-y Rogers ! Veux-tu vraiment voir la terre réduite à l'état d'étendu de sable vitrifié ?"

Le Soldat se redressa de toute sa taille. Il se fichait de ce monde depuis son réveil.  
La seule chose qui le faisait rester là était le plaisir qu'il pouvait prendre à tuer et détruire sans avoir de compte à rendre à personne. S'il fallait supporter Stark pour ça, il fermerait son bec. 

"- N'oublie pas que tu possèdes peut-être le monde pour l'instant, Stark. Mais tu ne m'as pas acheté, MOI !"

Stark renifla.  
Il alla se servir un verre.

"- Bien sûr que tu es à moi, Rogers. Avec quel argent crois-tu que tu es passé de larve inutile à tas de muscles sans cervelle ?"  
"- Howard…"  
"- EXACTEMENT ! Avec l'argent de MON père… Tu es à MOI, Steve. Comme Loki, comme Fury, comme vous tous. Je vous ai tous acheté l'un après l'autre…. Sauf toi, Blondie. Toi t'es trop….trop pour moi." Sourit le milliardaire avec un sourire charmeur pour le roi d'Asgard.

Thor eut un petit sourire en coin.  
Il aimait bien Stark.   
L'humain était totalement dépravé, sans la moindre morale, parfaitement à l'aise avec les pires atrocités, la vie n'avait pas la moindre valeur pour lui.  
La seule chose pour comptait pour le milliardaire était son propre plaisir.  
Pour ça, il était prêt à tout.  
Son argent lui donnait déjà presque tout ce qu'il voulait.  
Pour le reste, il se servait comme il le souhaitait.  
Quand JARVIS avait asservit tous les réseaux planétaire, l'humain aurait pu se faire couronner roi de Midgar.  
Dans les faits, c'était ce qu'il était.  
Mais il avait écrasé les gouvernements sous son talon, leur avait fait sentir le poids de ses possibilité puis les avait laissé retourner à leurs occupations.   
Personne ne se mettait en travers de ses désirs.  
Il était le roi de Midgar de droit divin (la preuve il avait un dieu dans ses valises et un autre qui lui servait de chauffe drap, un dieu qu'il avait ACHETE en prime !) mais condescendait à laisser les mortels se débrouiller entre eux.  
Il fichait une paix royale aux pays qui filaient doux, arrondissaient le dos et lui obéissaient quand il le voulait.   
Il avait pris grand plaisir à vitrifier Moscou….

Steve s'était servi un verre.  
Sa colère était aussi rapide à monter qu'à disparaître.

"- Que fait-on ?"  
"- A quel propos ?"  
"- Loki…"  
"- Quoi Loki ?"  
"- Stark !"

Le milliardaire se vautra dans son canapé.

"- Thor ?"  
"- Je veux savoir ce qu'il est advenu de mon frère et qui est cet autre Loki… Il reviendra ici. Il faudra l'attraper et le questionner.  
"- Pas de torture dans le penthouse !" Protesta Pepper en entrant dans le salon. " Vous allez encore me cochonner le parquet."  
"- Oui Pepper." Répondirent en chœur Thor, Stark, Rogers et Coulson.

La femme menait sa maison d'une main de maitre et Stark Industrie avec plus de poigne encore. Pour elle rien n'avait vraiment changé après le retour de son patron d'Afghanistan. Elle s'était adaptée, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. La moralité était une bonne chose. Surtout quand elle était adaptative. Elle était une femme d'affaires après tout. Des fois, elle avait l'impression d'être la concubine de Belzebuth. Puis elle se rappelait qu'elle était sans doute la seule personne au monde à pouvoir traiter Anthony Stark comme un sale gosse mal élevé et le renvoyer dans sa chambre comme un enfant pas sage. Alors elle souriait, s'achetait une nouvelle robe et savait avec certitude qu'elle n'était pas la concubine du diable mais plus certainement sa nounou. Sans le vouloir, tous les autres agissaient avec elle comme Anthony le faisait. Elle était la nounou d'une phalange de sociopathes….

"- Monsieur Stark ?"  
"- JARVIS ?"  
"- Correspondance ADN parfaite monsieur. Il s'agit bien de Loki Laufeyson."

Thor hocha la tête.  
Il s'en doutait.  
Ils s'en doutaient tous mais avaient la preuve qui leur manquait à présent.

"- Les enfants ? Je crois que pour les prochaines semaines, nous allons bien nous amuser."

Trois des quatre hommes eurent le même sourire satisfait de chasseur.  
Il y avait trop longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus eut quelque chose pour vraiment s'amuser.  
La résistance sur Midgar n'était même plus drôle à détruire.  
Alors Loki… Un Loki fort, puissant, un Loki à briser, à contrôler, à dévaster….  
Tony eut un sourire en coin.  
Il s'imaginait déjà avec deux Lokis au pied de son lit.  
Celui qu'il avait acheté et l'autre, celui qu'il briserait de ses mains pour l'avoir fait douter et l'avoir dominé déjà deux fois. Peut-être qu'il pourrait le sauter celui-là, sans risquer de se faire châtrer par Thor.

##################################################  
Original

La nuit avait été longue pour tout le monde sauf pour Loki.  
Le jotun s'était endormit comme une masse sans même réaliser.  
Thor l'avait porté dans une chambre.  
Il n'était plus question de le laisser en cellule à présent.  
Frigga, profondément ébranlée, avait préféré rentrer à Asgard.  
Odin la comprenait.  
Il avait hésité à l'accompagner mais avait finalement choisit de rester sur Midgar.  
Son épouse avait besoin de solitude pour se reprendre un peu. Il la connaissait depuis assez longtemps pour la comprendre et savoir quoi faire avec elle, même si cela lui brisait le cœur.  
Elle était comme Loki…leur Loki… Elle ne pansait jamais mieux ses plaies que seule dans le noir.  
Le groupe était retourné à la tour Stark.  
Une fois Loki couché dans le lit de Tony, Thor était revenu dans le salon commun.  
Les Avengers avaient un peu discutés pour savoir où mettre le Jotun mais avaient fini par se rendre à l'avis de Tony.  
Le Jotun avait sans doute l'habitude d'être près de lui. Il se sentirait donc probablement plus à l'abri dans son odeur et sa chambre que dans une chambre nue.  
Ce n'était bien sûr qu'une solution provisoire qui aurait fait long feu dès que la fatigue n'oblitérerait plus les deux tiers des neurones du prince.   
Pour avoir fréquenté leur Loki, tous savaient parfaitement que sous la peur et la lopette-attitude de son autre lui-même, il y avait un cerveau plus que fonctionnel.  
Il fallait juste lui laisser le temps de fonctionner dans le bon sens.

"- Thor ?"

Le blond releva les yeux sur son père.  
Il y avait bien longtemps que les deux Asgardiens n'avaient pas passés autant de temps ensembles.

"- Père… Ce que Loki a dit sur nos autres nous-même…Vous croyez qu'il a dit vrai ? Je veux dire…Ca parait tellement…Tellement… pas nous…"  
"- Comme ce Loki est si infiniment différent de celui que nous connaissons, Thor."

Le jeune dieu s'était isolé sur la terrasse circulaire du penthouse. Sans même le vouloir, il avait marché jusqu'à la porte fenêtre de la chambre de Stark.  
D'où il était, il voyait Loki dormir dans le lit, minuscule, maigre et fragile…   
Thor sentit son cœur se serrer.  
S'il s'était écouté, il serait entré dans la chambre pour prendre ce frère qui n'était pas vraiment le sien sans ses bras pour le cajoler jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève en lui assurant que tout irait bien et qu'il ne laisserait personne lui faire encore du mal.  
Thor se languissait tellement de son Loki… Il se languissait de son frère depuis des siècles s'il fallait être honnête. Depuis que les années, l'âge et les différences les avaient séparés.  
Il savait que Loki lui en voulait de l'avoir laissé en arrière. Mais Loki ne se rendait pas compte que son ainé avait exactement la même sensation de son côté.  
Loki l'avait mis à l'écart parce qu'il n'était pas assez intelligent pour comprendre ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il apprenait…Et Thor portait le deuil de cette séparation aussi fort que Loki lui en voulait de l'avoir laissé partir.  
Thor posa son front sur la vitre.  
Il voulait faire quelque chose pour ce Loki puisqu'il n'avait rien pu faire pour le sien. Le Thor de son monde à lui ne méritait pas d'avoir un Loki.  
C'était fragile un Loki. Fragile, précieux et ça se brisait très vite quand on en prenait pas soin. Le prince d'Asgard avait appris cette leçon dans la douleur. Depuis il tentait de recoller les morceaux.  
Alors que l'autre lui-même avait brisé son Loki en connaissance de cause et prenait plaisir à piétiner les morceaux avec délectations.  
Thor ferma les yeux.  
Odin avait posé une main sur l'épaule de son fils dans la veine tentative de le rassurer.  
Il avait failli à ces deux fils.  
Lorsque ce Loki lui avait sauté dans les bras, quelque chose s'était brisée dans le cœur du vieux roi. Qu'avait-il raté pour que "son" Loki ne soit pas aussi affectueux que celui là ? Un autre Odin avait su aimer correctement l'enfant qu'il avait choisi de prendre avec lui. L'enfant que Laufey avait accepté de laisser partir….  
Odin finit par entrainer Thor dans la partie arborée de la petite terrasse.  
Son ainé avait besoin d'un peu de calme.  
Tous étaient lugubres.  
Apprendre que qu'on aurait pu faire si :   
\- les circonstances,   
\- le destin,   
\- les petits bonshommes verts,   
\- insérez ici une cause potentielle plus ou moins probables le décidaient,   
avait fichu un coup à chacun.  
Tony voyait dans la description de son reflet ce qu'il aurait pu devenir sans l'Afghanistan…Ou sans Pepper quand il en était revenu peut-être… Il ne savait pas trop ce qui avait raté mais reconnaissait dans sa description une possibilité bien trop proche pour sa tranquillité d'esprit.  
Le milliardaire fixa le fond de son verre un moment avant d'aller le vider dans l'évier.  
Bon ! Ce n'était pas tout ça, mais ils avaient des décisions à prendre. S'imbiber ne servirait à rien. Il était plus que temps de se secouer et d'être efficace.

"- JARVIS ! Convoque moi tout le monde sauf Mister Freeze."  
"- Bien monsieur."

Ce n'était pas le moment de geindre sur leur sort. Et encore moins sur un monde qui ne les concernait pas.  
La seule chose qui les concernait était de savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire des deux Lokis.  
Le leur était hors d'atteinte et probablement en danger.  
Celui qui était arrivé ici était en sécurité mais qu'en faire ? S'ils récupéraient "leur" Loki, il faudrait renvoyer celui-là pour conserver la balance quantique, Tony en était certain. Mais s'ils le renvoyaient, parviendraient-ils à accepter la culpabilité de savoir qu'ils renvoyaient un agneau au milieu d'un troupeau de loups ?  
Tony se frotta le visage.  
Pas bon… C'était pas bon tout ça.  
Ils étaient des héros et les héros protégeaient la veuve et l'orphelin. Alors un jotun perdu et maltraité, ils pouvaient gérer non ? Et puis, peut-être était-ce un payement cosmique…Leur Loki, violent, brutal et…méchant… Avec des comme lui. Ce Loki, doux, gentil et fragile, avec eux…  
C'était quelque part trop beau pour être vrai.  
L'univers n'était pas si pragmatique et encore moins généreux.  
Mais Tony était cynique. Sans compter que lui ne souffrait pas de la perte d'un membre de sa famille. Il échangeait juste un boulet contre une petite chose facile à vivre à priori.

"- Bon… Tout le monde est là ?"

Thor s'assit le dernier dans l'un des canapés.  
Tony fit passer des sodas de main en main.

"- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour nos Lokis ?"

################################################  
reflet

Loki s'était rematérialisé dans les appartements de Sif.  
C'était probablement le dernier endroit où on viendrait le chercher, sans compter que la jeune femme était visiblement ravie de l'avoir près d'elle.  
Arguant de sa fatigue, le jotun s'était allongé dès que le soleil avait plongé sous l'horizon.  
Sif n'avait pas tardé à le rejoindre.   
Un instant, Loki avait craint (oui, craint) que la décontraction de la jeune femme à l'avoir dans son lit ne soit la preuve de leur "attachement" mais les manières de Sif avaient rapidement montré le contraire. Sa décontraction était celle d'une sœur, pas d'une amante.  
Loki en avait été soulagé.  
A présent, Sif dormait confortablement contre lui, dos contre dos.  
Le Jotun lança quelques sorts d'alarme pour le réveiller au cas où ainsi que plusieurs sorts de fuite qui le téléporteraient au loin à la seconde ou une menace se présenterait.  
Il était juste prudent…  
Enfin, il se permit de s'endormir.  
Le néant familier du sommeil l'engloutit.  
Pourtant, il ne resta pas longtemps inconscient.  
Il savait que son corps se reposait mais son esprit…  
Où était-il ?  
On aurait dit un mélange de sa chambre à Asgard et…d'une chambre en glace ?  
Qu'est-ce que….

"- Ho !"

Loki se tourna vitement vers la source de la voix.

"- …Toi…."

Les deux Lokis s'observèrent un long moment.

"- Lequel de nous deux est le vrai ?" Murmura le Loki qui avait tenté de détruire Jotunheim.  
"- Nous sommes tous les deux le vrai. Juste des reflets différents d'une même potentialité quantique." Sourit le Loki à la magie scellée par le sceau de Mjolnir.  
"- Potentialité quantique ?"

Loki observa cet autre lui-même. Il était si fragile…si faible…Et pourtant, il avait survécut à des choses qu'il doutait avoir pu traverser à sa place. Rien que d'imaginer avoir sa magie bloquée…. 

"- Tu es Loki. Je suis Loki… Nous sommes Lokis… Je suppose que mon frère et ses merry mens t'on prit en charge ?"

L'autre Loki pencha la tête sur le côté. Merry men ? Peu importait.

"- En effet… Je crois qu'ils sont occupés à savoir comment te ramener et me renvoyer chez moi…"

Loki haussa un sourcil.

"- Tu veux revenir ici ?" Il était incrédule.  
"- Non… Il n'y a rien pour moi là-bas…A part Laufey et mes frères… mais retourner vers eux les mettrait en danger grave…Alors il n'y a plus rien pour moi…Il n'y a jamais rien eut… Mais pour préserver l'équilibre, si tu reviens dans ton monde d'origine, je dois retourner dans le mien."

Loki renifla avec un rien de mépris.

"- Je serais à ta place, je ne serais que trop heureux d'avoir pu fuir !"

L'autre Loki eut un sourire doux et résigné. Pourtant, son regard brillait d'une détermination qui fit pâlir son double. 

"- Je sais… Mais nous sommes aussi différents que nos Thors…"

Loki avala sa salive.  
D'eux deux, il ne savait finalement pas lequel était le plus fort.

"-…C'est pénible d'avoir le même nom. Comment mes zozos nous distinguent-ils ?"  
"- Ils n'ont pas encore pensés à ça."  
"- Et toi ?"  
"- Comme toi…"  
"- Ho ! Bien…Alors nous avons dû penser à la même chose."  
"- Je suppose. L'un de nous est Loki et l'autre Ikol."  
"- Deux reflets du même être…"  
"- C'est presque philosophique."  
"- Pauvre Platon…"  
"- Je pensais plutôt à Freud vu nos rapports à nos parents."  
"- Ni toi ni moi n'avons jamais eu l'envie de coucher avec notre mère ou notre père."  
"- Pas comme Thor ?"  
"- Yurk ! Je crois qu'il me faudra de l'acide pour me nettoyer les yeux !"  
"- Ils repousserons."  
"- Tu parles en connaissance de cause ?"

Le doux Loki haussa les épaules.

"- Aucun de nous n'est étranger à la torture.  
"- ….Je sais…. Alors, lequel de nous deux est Ikol ? Lequel de nous deux est Loki ?"  
"- Nous revenons à la question de base qui est pourtant inutile : qui est le vrai.

Loki lâcha un petit rare aussi amer que désabusé.

"- Alors que je sois Ikol. Tu es trop gentil pour qu'on t'ampute encore de quelque chose.

Loki et Ikol eurent le même sourire.  
Puis, chacun dans son monde, ils ouvrirent les yeux.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour caller les choses :  
> Ikol est le Loki issu du monde des gentils Avengers  
> Loki son reflet issu du monde des méchants Avengers.  
> A partir de maintenant, on va essayer un max de les appeler comme ça dès que possible
> 
> Le nom de "Ikol" est reprit du comics "Journey into Mystery" (avec Kid Loki \o/)

L'odeur… était familière.  
Loki roula sur le dos avec précaution.  
Contrairement à souvent, il n'y avait personne dans le lit avec lui.  
Le jotun resta immobile un moment, les yeux clos.  
Son rêve était encore frais à son esprit.  
Un rêve ? Vraiment ? A mesure que le sommeil quittait son esprit, le doute était de plus en plus fort.  
L'autre Loki…Ikol….  
Non définitivement pas un rêve…  
Il avait bien eut un contact avec cet autre Loki.  
Une brusque bouffée de jalousie l'étreignit.  
Ce Loki…Ikol… semblait si fort…Si solide… rien à voir avec lui.  
Lui semblait capable non seulement de survivre dans le monde où lui était né, mais de s'y tailler un royaume à la force du poignet et de la volonté, deux choses qui lui faisaient cruellement défaut.  
Qu'il aurait aimé avoir cette force de caractère….  
Lui avait-elle été arrachée par les circonstances ? Ou ne l'avait-il jamais eut ? S'il ne l'avait jamais eut, était-ce pour ça que ceux qui étaient autours de lui était si différents de ceux d'ici ?  
Une légère rougeur lui monta aux joues.  
Il basculait dans l'hubris.  
Lentement, il se redressa.  
Oui, il était bien dans la chambre et le lit de Stark. Sans doute l'avaient-il mit là parce qu'ils avaient déduis qu'il se sentirait plus à l'aise dans un environnement familier, aussi douloureux soit-il.  
Ils avaient eut raison.  
Au moins savait-il où il était dès son réveil.  
Il pouvait en dire ce qu'il voulait, Stark était brutal avec lui mais avec également toujours prit soin de lui depuis qu'il l'avait acheté à Thor.  
Thor… Son frère aussi avait toujours été d'une rare violence avec lui depuis qu'ils avaient atteinte l'adolescence mais paradoxalement, il l'avait aussi toujours protégé. Il était le seul à réellement pouvoir lui faire du mal. Certes, il laissait Rogers passer ses nerfs sur lui, il laissait Stark le battre, mais il ne tôlerait pas que les bleus et les blessures restent plus de 48h. S'il constatait qu'ils s'étaient trop lâchés sur lui, il entrait dans une rage folle… C'était aussi la colère de Thor qui l'avait toujours protégé de "l'affection" trop empressée de Fandral, ou plus récemment, de Stark. A croire que Thor voulait conserver son innocence pour son usage personnel le jour où il le déciderait.  
Ca n'aurait pas franchement étonné Loki. Pas avec ce que Thor et Frigga partageaient. A moins que sa "pureté" ne soulage quelque sentiment de culpabilité ?  
….. Non….   
Thor ne savait même pas ce qu'était la culpabilité.  
Le jotun se secoua.  
Son esprit était plus clair que depuis bien longtemps. Sans doute parce qu'il avait eut une longue nuit de sommeil après avoir pu s'épancher comme jamais il n'avait put le faire en plusieurs siècles.   
Avec le temps, il avait apprit à ne plus trop exprimer sa peine. Même auprès de Sif qui était sa meilleure amie, comme une sœur presque…Ce qu'aurait du être une sœur plus exactement. La guérisseuse le protégeait comme elle le pouvait mais elle n'était pas grand-chose. A peine pouvait-elle soigner ses plaies lorsque Frigga lui tombait dessus.  
Loki quitta le lit de Stark.  
Il refit la literie puis hésita un instant avant d'aller faire sa toilette.  
Il portait encore le jogging fournit par le SHIELD.  
….Quand avaient-ils translatés à la tour Stark ?   
Il n'en avait aucun souvenir mais la journée de la veille entière était un brouillard un peu incohérent de peurs, d'angoisse et de panique.  
Loki n'était pas étranger à ces sentiments, bien au contraire. Mais il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été étouffé par eux à ce point.  
Il frémit.  
La chaleur de la douche sur ses plaies encore mal refermées lui fit du bien.  
Il se sécha avec une serviette moelleuse, puis enfila ses vêtements de la veille.  
Il aurait aimé en avoir d'autres mais ne pouvait se plaindre. C'était toujours infiniment mieux que l'ersatz de pagne jotun que Stark se plaisait à lui voir porter.  
Le prince sécha ses cheveux puis passa ses doigts dedans. Il n'avait trouvé ni peigne ni brosse.  
Il faudrait qu'il en réclame. Sa crinière lui arrivait presque aux fesses à présent. Stark le préférait avec les cheveux longs.  
Loki se rassit sur le lit.  
Que devait-il faire ?  
Il imaginait bien que ses hôtes étaient en train de discuter quoi faire de lui et comment récupérer "leur" Loki. S'il en était un peu jaloux, il ne leur en voulait pas. Il était normal qu'ils veuillent retrouver leur ami/ennemi/membre de leur famille. Lui se languissait juste d'avoir quelqu'un qui s'inquiète de lui…  
Il doutait fortement que son frère ou son Stark se soucient assez de lui pour chercher à le récupérer. Les connaissant, ils seraient plus intéressés par Ikol. Ils adoreraient le briser.  
Ils adoraient avec de nouveaux jouets.

"- JARVIS ?"  
"- Monsieur Loki ? Que puis-je pour vous ?"

Loki soupira silencieusement de soulagement.  
Au moins, l'IA d'ici lui répondait.   
Dans son monde, JARVIS le voyait à peu près entre une limace et un rat.   
L'IA ne faisait jamais ne serait-ce que l'effort de faire semblant de se soucier de ses demandes.

"- Je suppose que les Avengers discutent de mon sort ?"  
"- En effet monsieur."  
"- Serait-il possible que je puisse voir et écouter ce qu'ils disent ? Je crois avoir plus de connaissance du sujet qu'eux."  
"- Peut-être pouvez vous les rejoindre ?" Proposa placidement l'IA

Loki tressaillit.

"- je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour l'instant."  
"- Comme vous voulez monsieur."

JARVIS révéla un écran géant en face du lit qui s'alluma pour montrer le salon du penthouse.  
Les personnes présentes semblaient toutes sombres.  
Plus que sombres même.  
La colère affleurait dans les yeux de Thor au point que le foudre y brillait par intermittence.  
Loki s'assit sur le lit, un oreiller dans les bras pour observer la scène.

"- Avant de vouloir le renvoyer dans son monde, peut-être pouvons-nous nous demander comment il y est arrivé ? Au hasard ?" Raillait Stark.  
"- On s'en fiche de ça ! On le renvoie chez lui et c'est tout ! Et si on peut oublier le notre de l'autre côté, ce sera aussi bien !" Eclata Clint.

Natasha approuva silencieusement.

"- Nous avons une bonne solution pour nous débarrasser définitivement d'un problème majeur."

Thor bondit sur ses pieds.

"- Loki n'est pas un problème ! Encore moins celui là que le mien ! Il faut récupérer NOTRE Loki et garder celui là à l'abri ! Vous voulez le renvoyer à une vie de torture ! Comment pouvez-vous justifier ça ? Vous parlez en permanence de rédemption et de pardon, mais je n'en ai encore jamais vu la moindre trace. Ce qui a été bon pour vous ne serait pas bon pour mon frère ? Vous êtes hypocrites et pathétiques." Siffla Thor.

Près de lui, Steve approuvait sans réserve. Lui aussi était pour récupérer leur Loki et protéger celui qu'ils avaient trouvés.  
Les quatre Avengers se toisèrent un moment jusqu'à ce que Bruce retire ses lunettes pour les nettoyer sur le bas de sa chemise.

"- Je crois que le problème n'est pas là." Commença-t-il d'une voix douce. "Le problème est de savoir ce qui va se passer. Tout simplement. Si nous conservons ce Loki, est-ce que cela aura un impact sur notre monde ? La trame de l'univers est-elle endommagée ? Si nous récupérons notre Loki et renvoyons celui là, est ce que les éventuels dégâts seront réparés ou au contraire étendus ? Pouvons-nous garder les deux ? Ou aucun ? Nous n'en savons rien. Nous sommes confrontés à une situation quantique que nous ne maitrisons pas. J'aimerais que nous puissions conserver ce Loki et récupérer le notre… Le notre parce qu'il est…A nous..Et l'autre parce que c'est une victime et que c'est le rôle des Avengers de protéger les faibles et les victimes…" Clint et Natasha eurent la grâce de paraitre un peu gêné." Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pour l'instant nous attarder sur la question humaine de la chose. Nous ne pouvons que voir la survie de notre monde. Qu'est ce que nous devons faire pour conserver l'intégrité de notre univers. Voila la question. Une fois que nous y aurons répondu, si nous le pouvons, nous aurons peut-être un choix à faire. Mais pour l'instant, à mon grand regret, les sentiments et les désirs personnels ne sont pas concernés."

Thor jeta un regard désespéré à son ami mais se rassit.  
Bruce avait absolument raison, même si le dieu détestait ca. Et il n'était pas le seul.  
Le visage de Steve s'était refermé, Tony n'était guère plus joyeux, quant à Odin, son visage de pierre ne laissait passer aucune émotion mais ses mains serrées sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil laissait à penser qu'il était davantage dans le camps de Thor et Steve que dans celui de Natasha et Clint.  
Sans surprise, Fury était plutôt dans celui des deux agents. Coulson, lui, se rangeait pragmatiquement à l'avis de Banner.  
Trois partout donc.

"- Merci JARVIS…"  
"- De rien monsieur."

L'écran se résorba sans bruit.

"- ….. JARVIS ? Je crois que c'est le bon moment pour moi d'y aller n'est ce pas ?"  
"- Je le crois aussi monsieur…. Monsieur ?"  
"- Oui ?"  
"- Si mon avis à le moindre intérêt, je préférerais que vous restiez. Avec ou sans votre double, mais que vous restiez."

Loki fut surprit. Son JARVIS, dans son monde, avait aussi des sentiments. Mais là ?

"- Pourquoi ?"  
"- …Je sais que vous pourriez faire beaucoup de bien à monsieur Stark. Entre autre. Monsieur Stark à besoin d'avoir quelque chose à protéger."

Loki eut un petit sourire un peu ironique.  
Oui, il était faible. Il le savait. Mais flute à la fin ! Il survivait depuis quatre mille ans quand même !  
Résolut, il rejoint les autres dans le salon

######################################

Ikol s'était éveillé d'un coup, comme il le faisait toujours.  
Sans surprise, il était seul dans le lit mais l'odeur d'un petit déjeuner Asgardien le fit immédiatement saliver.  
Il sauta du lit, enfila ses bottes puis rejoint son hôte dans la pièce principale du petit appartement.  
Son rêve lui laissait une impression vivace. Mais ce n'était pas un rêve. Il avait échangé avec son autre lui-même…Avec Loki…Et il avait choisit d'être Ikol…  
C'était étrange.  
Il avait sciemment décidé d'abandonné son nom, son identité.  
Il n'en concevait aucune tristesse, aucun regret.  
Etrangement, il s'en sentait même…Apaisé… C'était comme abandonner des chaines qui l'entravaient depuis trop longtemps.  
Loki était mort lorsqu'Odin avait avoué l'avoir arraché à son peuple.  
Depuis, Loki errait sans savoir ni qui, ni ce qu'il était. Il était un enfant qui hurlait dans le vide sans qui quiconque ne prenne le temps de l'écouter et de lui répondre.  
A présent…  
A présent il pouvait abandonner Loki.  
Même quand il retournait dans son monde, il pourrait laisser Loki derrière lui.  
Il était Ikol.  
Il était…lui-même…  
Un grand sourire presque innocent lui monta soudain aux lèvres.  
Il était Ikol…Juste Ikol…

"- Bonjour Loki."  
"- Bonjour Sif."

Heureux comme un gosse, Ikol attrapa la jeune femme par la taille pour tournoyer une seconde avec elle.  
Surprise, la guérisseuse laissa échapper un petit couinement de souris qui fit rire le sorcier.

"- LOKIIII !!!"

Il s'excusa.

"- Désolé, belle demoiselle…"  
"- Tu as l'air bien joyeux ce matin."  
"- Je crois…Que je n'ai pas été aussi léger depuis des siècles."

Sif posa une tasse de thé et du bœuf rôti devant le jotun avant de s'asseoir devant son propre petit déjeuner.  
Loki se mit immédiatement à dévorer.

"- Bien…Alors tu pourras me dire qui tu es vraiment." Et le ton était à présent glacial.

Ikol releva les yeux de son repas, soudain incertain.  
Machinalement, il concentra un peu de magie autour de lui, prêt à l'utiliser au cas où.

"- Que veux-tu dire ?"  
"- J'en ai eut la sensation dès hier mais je n'avais pas de preuve. Tu as le visage de Loki, tu as sa voix, certaines de ses manières, mais tu n'es pas lui… Qui es-tu ?"  
"- Qu'est ce qui te permet de dire ça ?"  
"- …Mon Loki dort dans mes bras lorsque nous sommes ensembles. Mon Loki est…innocent. Même si je flirtais avec lui, il ne saurait pas quoi en faire. Toi, tu as immédiatement craint que je te demande quelque chose quand je me suis allongé près de toi. Tu es plus incisif, plus brutal et plus aiguisé que mon Loki. Et surtout, mon Loki est végétarien. Il n'a jamais mangé de viande de sa vie."

Ikol reposa sa fourchette.  
C'était bon à savoir ça… Il avait dévoré sa viande à grands coups de dents.   
Avec un soupir, le jotun débattit un instant sur sa prochaine action. Tuer la jeune femme ?  
Lorsque Loki reviendrait, il aurait besoin des rares amis qu'il pouvait avoir. Par respect pour cet autre lui-même qui n'avait pas eut la chance comme lui, finalement, de grandir dans une famille aimante, Ikol l'acceptait à présent, il ne tuerait pas la jeune femme.

"- Je ne suis en effet pas ton Loki…."

Lentement, calmement, il lui expliqua qui il était.  
Pas un instant Sif ne mit sa parole en doute. Guérisseuse ou guerrière, la jeune femme restait d'un pragmatisme incroyable.   
C'était trop gros pour que ce que racontait Loki ne soit pas vrai.   
Tout simplement.

"- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire, Lo….Ikol ?"  
"- J'hésite. Je veux aller voir Laufey déjà. Ensuite… Tuer Frigga, tuer les Avengers, détruire Thor… Tant de possibilités…Mais je pourrais me contenter de jouer avec eux… Je doute de pouvoir compter sur leur aide pour rentrer chez moi. D'un autre côté, si je les tue, ton Loki sera à l'abri…"  
"- Il reste un prince d'Asgard par adoption… Il serait roi si tu tue Frigga et Thor… mais il est faible. D'autres le tueront pour sa place… Malgré tout, Thor l'a toujours protégé étroitement. Il n'y a que lui qui a le droit de lui faire du mal."

Ikol hocha la tête. C'était ce qu'il avait supposé.

"- Que vas-tu faire ?" Insista la jeune femme.  
"- Je crois…Que je vais aller papoter un brin avec Thor. "

Sif hocha la tête.

"- Mais avant, je vais aller ennuyer un peu Frigga."

La guérisseuse ne put retenir un sourire de satisfaction. Elle détestait la Reine. Tout Asgard haïssait la reine.

########################################

Loki avala sa salive lorsque tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.  
Il frémit davantage encore lorsque celui de Coulson coula sur lui.

"- Loki… Nous discutions…"  
"- Je sais, JARVIS m'a montré."

Tony fronça les sourcils, le faisant se figer une seconde.

"- J', depuis quand tu désobéis ?"  
"- Vous ne m'avez jamais interdit de montrer à monsieur Loki votre discussion. Juste de ne pas la lui répéter." Le ton d'ouverte satisfaction de l'IA était absolument confondante.  
"- J….."  
"- Je vous aime aussi monsieur Stark."

Tony ne put retenir un rapide sourire. Son IA était à tuer parfois.

"- Alors tu as entendu notre conversation ?"

Loki hocha la tête. Le regard de Clint l'avait toujours mit très mal à l'aise. L'humain voyait trop de choses pour son propre bien. Heureusement, il n'avait pas l'intelligence de savoir quoi en faire ni ne réalisait qu'il voyait en effet plus de chose qu'il ne le devait. Ce n'était pas méchant de la part du Jotun, juste que l'attention, la compréhension et les capacités d'analyse d'un humain étaient forcément plus faibles que celles d'un immortel.

"- je comprends votre désir, Barton, d'être débarrassé d'Ikol et de moi. Mais ce ne sera pas possible. Il n'y a que…"  
"- Ikol ?"

Loki rosit légèrement.  
Une fois encore, il avait parlé trop vite. C'était à ça qu'il se savait encore perturbé.

"- Votre Loki…Il fallait bien un moyen de vous distinguer."

Un vague agacement passa sur le visage d'Odin.

"- Et pourquoi serait-ce "lui" Ikol ?"  
"- Parce qu'il en à décidé ainsi."  
"- …..Pardon ?"

Loki se raidit légèrement.  
Il comptait bien leur dire qu'il avait été en contact avec son autre lui-même de toute façon mais…il avait l'impression que quoiqu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse, ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il mente ou cherche à les tromper.

"- Nous nous sommes parlé dans notre sommeil."  
"- Un rêve…"  
"- Ce n'était pas un rêve, Anthony Stark. C'était une vision. Nous avons discutés de notre situation. Comme nous avons choisit de nous distinguer l'un de l'autre. Ikol à choisit de me laisser le nom de Loki parce qu'il ne voulait pas m'arracher quelque chose de plus. Je suis Loki, il est Ikol. Faites avec." 

Les Avengers parurent surpris un instant.  
Il pouvait y avoir un peu de rudesse chez ce Loki finalement. Il n'était pas à ce point une serpillère. Tony avait eut raison. Une bonne nuit de sommeil semblait avoir fait du bien à leur visiteur.

"- Tu disais quoi à propos de vous renvoyer chacun chez soi ?"

Loki inclina une seconde la tête vers Tony avec reconnaissance.

"- L'identité de celui de nous deux qui est ici est sans importance. Seul compte notre poids quantique." Commença le jotun. "Je "pèse" un. Il "pèse" un. L'origine de la valeur, du poids quantique, est sans importance. Seul compte le poids. Retirer l'un de nous complètement d'un monde pour nous mettre tous les deux dans un autre déséquilibrerait totalement nos deux univers."

Tony se caressa le menton un long moment.

"- Hum…. C'est logique…Et si l'un de vous meurt ?"

Loki haussa les épaules.

"- Je pense que ca n'aurait aucune importance. La mort fait toujours partie de l'équation. Par contre, je ne sais si le survivant pourrait passer d'un monde à l'autre sans peine ou si cela aurait des conséquences…"  
"- Tu flirtes avec la valeur du zéro là."

Loki sourit.  
Il aimait bien cette version de Stark. Et si le sourire de l'ingénieur était un indice, l'humain l'aimait bien aussi. Mais pas comme le Stark qu'il connaissait. Son regard à lui, le regard de "Tony" n'était pas malsain, juste pétillant d'intérêt et…d'un peu de malice aussi.

"- Toute la question est là. Quel est le poids de la mort."  
"- De la mort ou de l'âme ?"  
"- Certains scientifiques mortels l'ont pesé à 21 grammes."  
"- Tony !!!" les coupa soudain Bruce, quelque part très amusé. "Vous discuterez philosophie plus tard. La question est ailleurs."  
"- Oui mon cher Mulder, tu as raison." Ronronna presque le milliardaire.

Loki secoua doucement la tête.

"- Vous devez me renvoyer chez moi. Et vous devez reprendre Ikol… En plus de toutes les possibilités problématiques que notre échange pourrait avoir sur nos mondes, Ikol ne mérite pas de finir dans mon monde… "  
"- Loki…"  
"- J'ai l'habitude, Thor."  
"- On ne s'habitue jamais à la torture." Souffla doucement Odin, désolé.

D'autant plus désolé d'ailleurs qu'il savait que cet enfant qui n'était pas le sien avait raison.

"- La question n'est pas là. Nous devons reprendre nos places et retisser le continuum." Insista Loki.   
"- Mais…"  
"- Ce n'est pas une discussion ni un choix." Sourit tristement le jotun. "C'est un fait. Je n'aurais jamais du arriver ici. Ikol n'aurait jamais du être propulsé dans mon monde. C'est ainsi. C'était une erreur qu'il nous fait réparer. Mais pour ce faire, nous aurons besoin d'aide."

Les Avengers élargit restèrent silencieux un moment.  
Tous avaient du mal à accepter les paroles du jeune sorcier sans pouvoir, pour des raisons différentes.   
Loki était trop responsable. Et trop résigné.

"- … Que qui auras-tu besoin d'aide ?" murmura doucement Thor, la peine évidente sur son visage.   
"- De sorciers… je n'ai quasi plus de pouvoir alors… je ne pourrais pas ouvrir de portail… Ikol devra trouver quelqu'un de son côté pour ouvrir aussi… Puis pour refermer définitivement…"

"- Thor peut briser le sceau qui te contraint." Murmura soudain Odin

Loki eut un pauvre sourire.

"- Je sais… Mais même si je suis habitué à la torture, je n'aime pas ça pour autant. J'ai cru mourir lorsque mon frère à scellé mes pouvoirs. Lorsque je serais à nouveau dans mon monde, son premier geste serait de les sceller à nouveau…."

Odin hocha lentement la tête, désolé.

"- Je t'aiderais de mon mieux."

Loki lui sourit. "- Merci…" Puis il s'inclina. "Je vais vous laisser à présent."

Dès qu'il fut à nouveau seul, son sourire disparu, remplacé par une boule dans l'estomac. Voila. C'était fait.   
Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait même s'il ne le voulait pas.  
Retourner dans son monde….   
Il se mit à trembler.  
Thor et Stark lui feraient payer sa fuite, même si elle n'était pas intentionnelle, il le savait.

"- Loki…."

Le jotun sursauta.  
Il n'avait pas entendu Thor sortir du salon.  
Sans le vouloir, il eut un mouvement de recul.  
La tristesse qui brilla dans les yeux du double de son frère lui fit mal. Cela l'étonna.  
Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne se souciait plus des états d'esprit de son ainé.

"- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal Loki… Je voulais juste savoir… Comment va mon frère… il… je sais qu'il me déteste à présent mais… il reste mon petit frère…."

Loki repoussa la bouffée de jalousie qui montait lentement.  
Il n'avait pas à être jaloux. Etre jaloux ne pourrait que finalement le blesser et lui faire regretter encore plus de ne pas rester ici, à l'abri.

"- Il avait l'air bien. Presque…Content…Comme s'il s'amusait comme un petit fou."

Thor retrouva le sourire.

"- Bon… Tant mieux s'il va bien." Le prince eut un pauvre soupir un peu triste. "Je l'aime tu sais...Tellement… Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai pu faire…Ce que j'ai raté…Je sais que j'ai été un frère en dessous de tout mais… j'aimerai tellement qu'il me pardonne…"

Timide mais touché par la détresse de Thor, Loki posa une main sur son bras nu. 

"- Je suis sur que si vous lui laissez le temps, il finira par vous pardonner…"

Le blond retrouva le sourire.

"- J'espère que tu as raison, Loki… Je te remercie."

Le jotun secoua la tête.

"- Non…C'est moi qui te remercie… Voir que mon frère…Même si tu ne l'es pas, voir que mon frère peut m'aimer, même à un monde de distance… je chérirais ce souvenir le reste de ma vie, Thor Odinson…"

Thor ne dit rien, la gorge serrée.  
Gentiment, il raccompagna Loki jusqu'à la chambre de Tony mais JARVIS les rerouta sur une autre chambre.  
Loki en fit le tour sous le regard de Thor.  
Le prince semblait avoir toutes les peines du monde à le laisser.

"- Merci JARVIS. Cette chambre est parfaite."  
"- De rien monsieur."

Le jotun finit par s'asseoir sur le lit.  
Un peu mal à l'aise, il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les démêler encore.

"- Je… je peux t'aider ?" 

Loki sursauta. Il avait oublié la présence de Thor. Contrairement à son frère, celui là était presque discret. Il n'exsudait pas en permanence une brutale agressivité. Ce Thor était fort, puissant mais il semblait à l'aise avec sa force. Celui là n'avait pas besoin de mettre sa virilité sous le nez de tout le monde… Etait-ce parce que son frère était finalement toujours soumis à Frigga ? Etait-il tout simplement… incertain de sa place et de sa virilité ?  
C'était possible.

"- Si vous pouviez me prêter une brosse…"

Thor eut un sourire de gosse. Il fila de l'autre côté du couloir pour en revenir avec une brosse et un peigne. Sans attendre ni réfléchir, il s'assit derrière Loki pour passer la brosse dans sa longue chevelure.  
Le jotun s'était raidit. Lorsque son frère s'était amusé à lui brosser les cheveux, il finissait toujours avec des poignées de cheveux arrachés et les larmes aux yeux.  
Cette fois pourtant, la main de ce Thor était aussi douce que les attentions qu'il prenait pour défaire chaque nœud avec précaution.  
Les deux frères séparés par un monde restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Thor ai finit de natter les cheveux de Loki.  
Comme il l'avait fait des milliers de fois avec son cadet, Thor déposa un baiser sur son front.

"- Voila… Tout beau !"

Le prince réalisa soudain son geste.  
Loki était écarlate.  
C'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'embrassait aussi gentiment.

"- Ho! Pa…Pardon !!! Loki, pardon ! Je suis désolé ! Je n'ai pas réfléchit !!!"

Gêné, Loki baissa le nez.  
Son cœur battait si fort !!!  
Et il n'était pas le seul. Il sentait le Sceau de Mjolnir pulser doucement dans sa poitrine, en rythme avec le cœur de Thor, il le savait…  
Ce n'était pas dur à savoir. Le prince l'avait prit dans ses bras pour le cajoler et le rassurer.

########################################

Jotunheim….  
Trois pieds de neige partout.  
A son grand dégout, Ikol avait reprit sa forme naturelle à la seconde où ses bottes avaient touchées la neige.  
Au moins n'avait-il pas froid comme ça….  
Il fallait voir le positif.  
S'il avait été discret, il n'avait pas réellement prit de précautions pour s'approcher du palais des glaces. Il voulait être vu mais pas attaqué.  
A quelques encablures du palais, il s'arrêta.  
Le bâtiment n'avait rien de semblable à celui qu'il avait vu une fois.  
Ici, rien n'était détruit, la glace n'était fendue à cœur…   
Le palais était un vrai palais. Le centre du pouvoir politique de la planète.  
Loki se sentit mal à l'aise.  
En lui, il sentit la cassette de l'hiver, celle qui était originaire de son monde, se torde et gémir.  
Elle n'avait pas sa place ici.   
Loki l'étouffa doucement pour l'isoler au maximum.  
La cassette se rendormit.  
Deux cassettes au même endroit…mauvaise idée….

"- Mon prince ?"

Ikol sursauta.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas fait attention à l'arrivée d'une douzaine de jotuns.

"- Non, mais c'est pareil" Sourit-il "Je dois voir Laufey."

Les soldats s'entre regardèrent. Ils reconnaissaient tous leur petit prince pourtant. Leur prince perdu, arraché à leur sol, puis perdu entre les pattes du nouveau roi d'Asgard quand il avait assassiné son père. Depuis, Jotunheim avait scellé le Bifrost. Ils ne voulaient pas prendre de risque après avoir entendu la rumeur de la mort de leur petit prince ainé.  
Et maintenant, Loki était là ? 

"- Venez…"

Ikol leur emboita le pas.  
Sans se cacher, il observait ce monde dont il était originaire mais n'avait jamais réussit à aimer ni à apprécier. Il avait trop de haine en lui, contre lui-même, pour accepter.  
Un sourire railleur aux lèvres camouflant son inquiétude croissante à mesure que les jotuns se regroupaient pour les suivre vers la salle du trône, Ikol tentait de garder son calme.

"- Loki…"

La voix n'était qu'un souffle qui fut immédiatement suivit d'une étreinte glacée mais si pleine de tendresse que le pauvre prince déchut en resta figé.

"- Byleist ! Laisse ton frère !"  
"- Mais papa…"  
"- Byleist…."

Le jeune jotun cessa de serrer le petit sorcier contre lui à l'étouffer mais ne le lâcha pas.

"- Vous faites erreur, jeune jotun. Je ne suis pas votre Loki." Railla Ikol.  
"- Loki ? Qu'est ce que ca veut dire ? On te croyait mort ! On t'a cherché ! Et les rumeurs…"  
"- Byleist…"

Un second jeune Jotun vint pécher Ikol des bras de celui qui était visiblement l'un des frères de son double pour le poser par terre.

"- Désolé Loki. Tu sais combien Byleist tient à toi."  
"- Heldlindi !!!"  
"- Pas la peine de rougir, grand frère. Tout le monde le sais."  
"- Les enfants…"

Les deux jotuns s'écartèrent, le museau bas.  
Laufey s'approcha d'Ikol.

"- Mon fils…." La voix du vieux roi était tellement chargée de tendresse et d'inquiétude que le sorcier sentit sa gorge se serrer. 

Est-ce que "son" Laufey aurait réagit ainsi s'il était venu se présenter comme son fils au lieu de venir lui proposer la vengeance ? Il ne le saurait jamais. Il avait assassiné le roi sans même réfléchir. Tout ça pour obtenir l'affection d'un père qui n'avait pas sacrifié une goutte de compassion pour lui lorsqu'il avait été pendu au dessus de la mort.  
Un vague regret étreint Ikol.

"- Je ne suis pas Loki… pas "votre" Loki en tout cas."

Laufey se figea.  
Quoi ?

"- La magie fait ce qu'elle veut semble-t-il. Et elle a décidé de nous échanger. Je suis bien Loki, mais pas le Loki de cet univers. Votre Loki a été envoyé dans mon monde. Et moi dans le sien… Appelez-moi Ikol."

La joie évidente dans la salle du trône tomba immédiatement.  
Leur petit prince était toujours perdu…

"- Loki est vivant ?" Souffla doucement Byleist.  
"- Il était vivant cette nuit en tout cas. Et Thor et ses amis ne lui feront pas de mal."

La fureur glacée qui balaya les rangs des géants de glaces fit tressaillir Ikol.  
Il avait tellement l'habitude que son frère et ses merry-mens en folie soit les gentil qu'il ne parvenait pas à accepter que cette colère soit dirigée contre eux. Normalement, c'était lui qu'on haïssait. C'était contre lui que le dégout était dirigé.

"- Holà, tout doux ! Mon Thor est un gentil garçon. Con comme un placard je vous l'accorde, mais gentil. Il ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Si je le connais bien, et c'est le cas, votre Loki doit être comme un coq en patte à se faire cajoler."

Laufey paraissait dubitatif.

"- Tu vas nous raconter ton histoire "Ikol". Mais il est vrai que je ne sens pas en toi la magie de mon fils. La tienne est similaire, mais son gout est différent."

Ikol soupira.  
Il commençait à en avoir plein les flancs de répéter toujours la même chose.  
Quand il en aurait finit ici, il aurait se colleter un brin avec son f…avec Thor, tient. Ca le détendait toujours de cogner Thor.  
Son sourire lui revint très vite.  
Et s'il arrivait à choper Stark….  
Il en ronronna presque.  
Il anticipait déjà le moment où il renverserait l'humain sur un lit pour prendre ce qui restait de son honneur.  
Ce serait aussi bon physiquement que jouissif de le rabaisser.

"- Si vous le souhaitez, Roi Laufey. Mais mon histoire ne vous réjouira pas énormément. Dans mon monde vous êtes mort. Et c'est moi qui vous ai tué."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit chapitre exclusivement dédié à Ikol. Le prochain le sera uniquement à Loki
> 
> (vous avez vu ca ? deux chapitres dans la journée ! oui, j'avais besoin de me changer les idées. Et sinon, vous pouvez allez voir le devart de Splaniche, elle a encore fait un fanart absolument super. De Thyra cette fois. Mademoiselle, je vous aime !)

Reflets  
Chap 6  
Reflet 

"- Anthony Stark !"  
"- Toi…"

L'humain s'immobilisa en vol stationnaire à moins de trois mètres du jotun.

"- Qu'elle joie de vous revoir."  
"- Loki."  
"- Ikol s'il vous plait. Nous avons décidé avec mon autre moi-même de nous différencier un minimum."

Stark se retint d'attaquer immédiatement.

"- Comment ça ton autre….Tu as des contacts avec "mon" Loki ?"  
"- Evidement !"

Le ton ouvertement méprisant du jotun fit grincer des dents au milliardaire. 

"- Je vais vraiment finir par croire que vous êtes sentimentalement attaché à Loki, Anthony Stark."

Une rafale de répulseur fit éclater de rire Ikol qui se rematérialisa juste à côté du mortel.  
Joueur, il ouvrit le masque facial sans la moindre difficulté. Il avait vu les autres Avengers le faire souvent dans son monde. Un sourire aux lèvres, il donna un petit coup de dent sur la mâchoire de l'humain.  
Stark se figea.  
Les lèvres du jotun étaient chaudes et douces.

"- LOKI !!"

Ikol lâcha l'humain en riant  
Par les Norns, ce qu'il s'amusait ! C'était pathétique de s'amuser autant alors qu'il risquait sa vie et sans doute bien pire. Il ne fallait pas qu'il imagine ce qu'il lui arriverait s'il se faisait attraper par ces malades. Mais…Justement, le jeu était là aussi !

"- Thor ! Mon cher et détesté roi d'Asgard… Comment va ta très chère maman." Sourit le géant des glaces avec un sourire moqueur.

Le blond gronda, le cou et les oreilles de plus en plus rouges.  
Il n'aimait pas ce que Loki sous entendait.

"- Tais-toi !"  
"- Me taire ? Mais je n'ai rien dit mon très cher Thor… Je n'ai pas besoin de parler, nous savons tous les deux ce que je veux dire, n'est ce pas ? Comment crois-tu qu'Asgard réagirait si la plèbe savait ?"

Mjolnir vola vers le jotun. Le marteau transperça le clone immatériel, arrachant un cri de rage à Thor.

"- N'apprendras-tu donc jamais Thor ?" Se désola faussement le prince déchut en apparaissant juste à coté de Rogers.

Décontracté comme jamais, il posa son coude sur l'épaule de l'humain, comme s'il était un vieil ami.

"- Saviez vous à quel point Thor aime sa chère maman, Capt'ain ? Tellement d'affection…. Pour un peu j'en serais jaloux."

Rogers bondit en arrière, son bouclier prêt à frapper mais ne rencontra que le vide.

"- LOKI !!!"

Le jotun se matérialisa tout contre Thor, le doigt levé à deux centimètres de son visage.

"- Ikol, s'il te plait, mon très musclé crétin de non-frère."

Puis il disparu encore.   
A l'insu des mortels et de Thor, il s'était juste rendu invisible et non téléporté à l'abri.  
Le visage fermé, le roi d'Asgard serrait et desserrait sa prise sur Mjolnir.  
Sa colère était si évidente que ses amis ne s'approchèrent pas de lui.  
Un peu à l'écart, Tony fixait le vide avec quelque chose qui pouvait être de la tristesse. Il se secoua pourtant bien vite lorsque son téléphone sonna.

"- Hé les enfants ! Y a Belgrade qui pointe ses missiles sur New York. Ca vous dit un peu de nettoyage ?" Finit par demander le Milliardaire à la cantonade après avoir eu Fury au bout du fil

L'ambiance amère et sombre des Avengers se détendit immédiatement.  
Du meurtre ? Du massacre ? Du nettoyage ? Bien sur qu'ils venaient !!!  
Thor partit le premier, Stark sur les talons pendant que Rogers, Barton et Romanov s'entassaient dans le quinjet où attendait déjà Banner.   
Loki se laissa tranquillement tomber sur la terrasse de la Tour Stark.  
Il jouait comme un gosse. Ce n'était pas bien.  
Mais il avait du temps devant lui avant que Laufey ai finit de préparer le portail pour le renvoyer chez lui.  
Le roi et le prince avaient décidés de faire leur vie dans leur coin. S'ils pouvaient éviter que Loki soit inquiété après son retour… Laufey était déterminé, s'il le fallait, à cacher son ainé au fin fond de Jotunheim. Il avait confié son enfant à Odin. Le vieux roi d'Asgard mort, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Loki reste à la merci de son frère adoptif et surtout de la folle qui régnait sur le trône d'Asgard.  
Ikol était d'accord.  
Il n'avait pas de tendresse particulière pour son double mais ne le détestait pas non plus. S'il pouvait l'aider sans se mettre lui en danger, il le ferait.  
Peut-être avait-il pitié de lui…Oui…Sans doute un peu.  
De la pitié et un peu de mépris aussi. Comment pouvait-on se laisser autant faire ?

"- Loki…."

Le jotun fit un bond  
Près de lui, Coulson le fixait calmement, un petit sourire aux lèvres.  
……Mais comment qu'il le voyait lui ? Il était invisible !!!  
Il vérifia quand même son sort sans y trouver la moindre faiblesse. Comment il faisait ça lui ?

L'humain lui tendit un morceau de viande. Rouge. Sanglante même. Et chaude.  
Loki hésita.  
Qu'est ce que…

"- Aidez….moi…." 

Le jotun tourna la tête vers la voix suppliante.  
Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, un énorme bout de chair arrachée sur la jambe… un bout de joue manquait aussi, un œil…  
Avec horreur, le jotun réalisa d'où venait la viande que lui tendait l'agent. Et cet air de petit garçon devant le père noël sur le visage de l'agent !!!  
Un lourd frisson d'horreur remonta le long du dos du jotun. Sans réfléchir, il tua le pauvre humain d'une dague lancée dans l'œil.  
L'agent eut l'air déçut puis Loki disparu pour de bon, laissant l'humain désolé sur sa terrasse à mordre dans son bout de viande encore chaude.

"- Agent Coulson ? Pouvez-vous nettoyez les reliefs de vos repas s'il vous plait ?" Exigea JARVIS.

Coulson se contenta de pousser le cadavre du toit sans se soucier de qui pouvait le prendre sur la tête, trois cent mètres plus bas.  
Loki se rematérialisa sur un toit, à quelques centaines de mètres.  
D'accord…L'agent était totalement taré.  
Pire, lui devait l'être aussi.  
Il se sentait particulièrement flatté par l'offrande finalement.  
Après avoir débattu une minute avec lui-même, le Jotun se téléporta dans la tour, prit le bout de viande restant des mains de l'agent puis disparu à nouveau.  
C'est un Coulson d'excellente humeur qui accueillit les Avengers lorsqu'ils revinrent de leur petit tour dans les pays de l'est.

"- Belgrade est encore debout ?"  
"- Uniquement parce que les monuments sont beaux, Phil." Grommela Rogers, agacé.

L'intérêt de l'agent pour Loki agaçait toujours Rogers. C'était en grande partie pour ça qu'il se passait les nerfs sur le jotun dès qu'il le pouvait.

"- Tu as l'air bien content Fils de Coul. Quelle est la raison de ta satisfaction ?"

Le sourire de l'agent s'élargit encore. 

"- Loki est passé tout à l'heure. Pour une fois, il a accepté mon cadeau."

Stark se mit à faire la gueule, immédiatement imité par Thor et Rogers.  
Les trois hommes s'entre regardèrent avec suspicion et colère.  
Thor ne voulait pas que quiconque touche à son frère, Rogers ne voulait pas que quiconque touche à son agent et Stark ne voulait pas que quiconque s'approche de son Loki.  
Que celui qui les faisait tourner en bourrique depuis deux jours ne soit pas le bon était un détail. Coulson n'était de toute façon pas capable de faire la différence.  
Natasha lâcha un soupir désespéré.  
Si on l'écoutait, tout ce petit monde serait châtré à la naissance et on ne garderait que mes meilleurs modèles génétiques dans des mines pour les ressortir uniquement à des fins de procréation.  
Natasha détestait les hommes.  
Elle n'acceptait de travailler avec les Avengers que parce qu'aucun d'eux ne voyait en elle une femme.

Ikol avait abandonné la tour Stark pour retourner à Asgard. A présent sur que Thor était sur Midgar, il pouvait aller s'intéresser d'un peu plus près à Frigga.  
Laufey s'occupait de créer, stabiliser et se préparer à détruire le portail pour le renvoyer chez lui.  
En échange, le roi des glaces lui avait demandé de faire un peu de nettoyage.  
Ikol avait refusé de tuer Thor. Son double en serait peiné s'il le faisait, il le savait. Par contre Frigga…  
Normalement, Ikol aurait été incapable de faire du mal à la reine.  
Frigga était sa maman. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait dû faire, il aimait profondément sa maman. Mais cette Frigga ? Ce n'était pas une maman ça. C'était un monstre.  
Et les monstres devaient mourir. Certains survivaient parce qu'ils avaient de la chance ou étaient forts, comme lui. Mais un bon monstre était un monstre mort.  
Il allait s'employer à la demande du géniteur de son autre lui-même.   
Ikol savait que sa moralité était une notion aussi trouble qu'aléatoire, mais quand même ! Là, Frigga allait loin. Très loin. Très TRES TREEEES Loin.  
Le jotun n'aurait eu….n'avait jamais eu le moindre complexe à coucher avec son frère. C'était plus de l'expérimentation entre amis de confiance avec une louche de confort et d'affection qu'on ne pouvait avoir nulle part ailleurs avec personne d'autre.  
Mais pas une maman ! Ça, c'était juste CRADE.  
Le jotun se matérialisa silencieusement dans les appartements royaux.  
Il était invisible mais ne voulait pas prendre de risque.  
Son armure complète sur le dos, il hanta un long moment les grandes pièces avant de trouver la reine.  
…..  
D'accoooord…..  
Non mais ça faisait beaucoup là ! Après Thor, Heimdall ? Sérieusement ?  
Quoique.   
Le Gardien était bien foutu il fallait le reconnaître. Mais quand même ! C'était presque aussi choquant pour le jeune prince de voir Frigga copuler avec Heimdall que s'il était tombé sur ses parents à lui.  
Heimdall quoi ! S'il y avait bien un parangon de vertu et de droiture à Asgard c'était bien lui !  
Cette constatation choqua presque davantage Ikol que d'avoir trouvé Frigga avec Thor.  
C'était HEIMDALL !!! C'était presque aussi scandaleux que d'apprendre que le père noël n'existait pas.  
….. Ikol n'avait jamais dit que son rapport aux proportions était évident.  
Il attendit devant la cheminée du petit salon des appartements privés que le couple ait…finit, puis que le Gardien soit retourné à son poste.  
Frigga finit par sortir de sa chambre, un charmant négligé en soie bleue pale sur les épaules.  
Elle alla se servir un verre de vin puis choisir un livre sur une étagère.

"- Thor, Heimdall… je ne veux pas connaître votre carnet de bal, ma très chère Frigga." Sourit Ikol sans révéler sa présence hormis par sa voix.

Frigga lâcha un petit couinement de souris.  
Immédiatement, le livre qu'elle tenait chut sur le sol.  
Elle se rua sur le mur pour y prendre une épée fine.  
Le jotun la regarda faire sans broncher.  
Il savait que la reine avait été une valeureuse Valkyrie dans sa jeunesse. Dans sa réalité, c'était même elle qui lui avait donné ses premiers cours de combat à mains nue, au couteau et à l'épée. La reine se battait comme une chiffonnière s'il le fallait. C'était d'elle qu'il avait acquis sa fourberie au combat.  
Il avait fait sien son adage : "Tu n'es pas là pour gagner un duel d'honneur. Si quelqu'un doit se battre pour l'honneur, que ce soit le tient ou celui d'Asgard, c'est le travail de ton frère, il faut bien qu'il serve à quelque chose. Toi, ton rôle, c'est de botter le cul à un maximum de monde sans te soucier de la manière. Survis. C'est tout ce qui compte. Laisse les règles du duel d'honneur aux imbéciles comme Tyr, ton père ou Thor. La survie est tout ce qui compte pour les gens comme toi ou moi qui n'avons pas les muscles pour nous taper le torse en faisant bonga-bonga."  
Ce n'était sans doute guère glorieux, mais le nombre de fois où il avait dû sauver comme il avait pu la vie de son frère et de ses amis, bien plus intéressés par la gloriole que leur propre survie lui avait fait entré dans le crane les paroles de sa mère plus efficacement que si elle les lui avait enfoncé dans le crâne à coups de Mjolnir.  
La manière ne comptait pas. Seul le résultat était important.  
Bien sûr si en plus on pouvait y mettre un peu de classe, c'était préférable. Mais ce n'était pas l'important.

"- Qui est là ?"  
"- Ho, Frigga, vous me blessez ! Ne reconnaissez-vous pas ma voix ?"

La reine frappa dans le vide à l'endroit d'où monta la voix mais ne rencontra que le vide.

"- Qui es-tu !"  
"- Je vais vraiment être vexé."

Elle frappa encore dans le vide

"- Voyons, Mère." Siffla Ikol en apparaissant près de l'épaule de la reine.

Frigga bondit en arrière, son épée tendue devant elle. L'arme rencontra la lance du jotun qui la détourna sans peine.

"- Qui…. Loki ? Mais c'est… impossible !"

Le prince se fendit d'une révérence aussi ironique que compliquée, poussant la moquerie jusqu'à quitter des yeux la reine pour s'incliner devant elle.  
Comme il s'y attendait, elle frappa à la seconde pour ne rencontrer que le vide.

"- J'étais sure que vous alliez faire ça… Heureusement, j'ai eu la meilleure des professeurs. Et même si elle vous ressemblait physiquement comme deux gouttes d'eau, ma mère avait de la moralité, elle. Et de la dignité. Ce dont vous semblez manquer affreusement."

Frigga cria à la garde pour obtenir de l'aide mais son appel resta vain.

"- Vous ne pensiez pas que j'allais oublier d'isoler vos quartiers quand même ? Le seul qui pourrait se douter que quelque chose ne va pas est Heimdall. Mais après ce qu'il vous à mit, je l'imagine plutôt à ronfler quelques heures qu'à surveiller vos agissements."

La reine rougit affreusement, humiliée.

"- J'aurais dû te tuer dès qu'Odin a voulu te coller dans mes pattes ! Monstre !"  
"- D'autre que vous m'ont traité de monstre. Et moi le premier. De la part de quelqu'un comme vous, ça ne m'atteints pas."

Ikol s'assit dans le canapé le plus proche, comme toujours, les jambes grandes écartées.  
Frigga ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un coup d'œil intéressé. Le cuir moulait toujours. Sans compter qu'il était à ce point gêné pour avoir besoin de s'asseoir ainsi ?  
Ikol ne put retenir un frisson de dégout.  
Il croisa finalement les jambes.

"- Vous avez fait tuer Odin par Thor qui à obéit. Vous lui avait demandé de me tuer moi, mais il a préféré me mettre… Ou plutôt mettre mon double à l'abri sur Midgar. Je devrais être flatté mais après tout, ce n'est pas étonnant. J'ai toujours été l'être le plus important pour Thor. Toujours… Que ce soit également le cas ici est…Plaisant finalement."

La reine n'osait plus bouger.  
Comment tuer cette créature ?  
Lentement, elle s'approcha de la cheminée jusqu'à être entre elle et le jotun.

"- Laufey m'a demandé de vous tuer. Normalement, je ne l'aurais pas fait. Frigga est ma mère après tout. Mais vous…"

Il dressa un bouclier entre lui et la reine à la seconde où elle lui jeta une buche enflammée au visage. Le morceau de bois rebondit sur la magie pour aller se perdre dans les rideaux qui s'enflammèrent comme s'ils étaient gorgés d'huile.  
La reine bondit sur le jotun, son épée en avant.  
Loki sauta par-dessus le fauteuil pour le mettre entre elle et lui.  
L'arme s'enfonça dans le meuble jusqu'à la garde, forçant la reine à l'abandonner.  
Elle se rua sur le mur pour prendre une autre lame.  
Loki repoussa de longues minutes ses attaques sans parvenir à éviter quelques blessures plus ou moins mineures.  
Lorsque la pointe de la lame lui entailla la hanche, il grogna.

"- Vous serez sans doute heureuse de savoir que votre Loki est en sécurité avec Thor. Qu'il a juré de le protéger et de prendre soin de lui."

Il ne mentait pas il en était sûr. C'était le genre de chose que son frère dirait il le savait. Thor ne pouvait pas ne pas protéger un Loki blessé. C'était presque dans son sang. Comme il était dans le sien de lui aboyez dessus. Finalement, son Thor méritait plus Loki qu'Ikol.  
Un sourire amer au visage, il frappa la reine de la pointe de sa lance.  
La reine chut sur le sol.  
Les flammes vinrent lécher son déshabillé en soie.  
Elle glapit.  
Tout à sa haine du jotun, elle n'avait pas fait attention au feu croissant qui engloutissaient lentement la pièce.  
Loki se redressa, satisfait.  
A présent, rien ne pourrait endiguer les flammes. Toute cette aile du palais allait disparaître dans les flammes.  
Les yeux brillants, le Jotun dieu du feu encouragea les flammes à croitre encore jusqu'à lécher le plafond.

"- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ??? LOKI QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS !!!! NON ALLONS MOURIR TOUS LES DEUX !" 

Frigga se mit à tousser.  
Froidement, le jeune prince fixa la reine, déçut.  
Il n'avait pas prévu de la tuer ce soir. Ni si vite. Mais les choses s'étaient précipités et lui avait échappées des mains.  
Tant pis.  
Seul le résultat comptait.  
C'était maman qui le lui avait dit après tout. Et les mamans avaient toujours raison.  
Par magie, il scella toutes les entrées de l'appartement.

"- Je ne suis pas Loki. Je vous l'ai dit. Loki est à l'abri. Loin de vous et de vos machinations… j'aurais voulu avoir le temps de les découvrir, mais finalement… Qu'importe. Vous allez être très très morte dans peu de temps."  
"- Toi aussi tu vas crever ! Sale rat de glaces !"

La fumée commençait à attaquer de plus en plus les poumons de la reine.  
Enfin, elle entendit quelqu'un taper contre la porte de ses appartements mais sans que personne ne parvienne à ouvrir.  
Ikol se fendit cette fois à peine d'un signe de tête.

"- Adieu Frigga, Reine d'Asgard et catin incestueuse. Au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir. Il est dommage que je n'aie pu vous torturer davantage. Prenez plaisir à votre mort de la main de Loki Friggason." Se présenta-t-il en reprenant le nom que 'sa' mère lui avait donné lorsqu'Odin lui avait donné le nouveau-né. "Dans mon monde, vous avez été une mère aimante et adorable. Je suis heureux d'effacer cette chose que vous êtes et qui souille la femme merveilleuse qui m'a élevé. Adieu Ma Dame."

Il se téléporta à l'extérieur juste à temps pour ne pas recevoir le plafond enflammé de la pièce sur lui.  
Presque aussitôt, des hurlements de douleur affreuse montèrent vers le ciel.  
Il relâcha la magie qui empêchait quiconque d'entrer dans la chambre mais également le feu de se propager davantage.  
Les flammes bondirent à l'assaut de l'aile du palais comme autant de gueules affamées.  
Les yeux clos, Ikol sourit. Il sentait les flammes aussi bien que sa magie. Elles croissaient, grandissaient, dévorait le palais, chassant les serviteurs et les nobles devant elles.   
Les cris de Frigga finirent par décroitre puis se taire.  
Il tendit sa magie vers elle mais ne trouva que le froid de la mort qui grignotait le cadavre recroquevillé en même temps que le feu presque bleu tellement il était chaud par endroits.  
Ikol poussa le feu dans la direction qu'il voulait. Une à une, il dévora les pièces, les appartements et les salons, détruisant un à un les souvenirs de la famille royale.  
Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que des flammes aussi hautes que le palais de l'aile royale, il se matérialisa en hauteur.  
Les flammes se reflétaient dans son armure et son casque.  
Un sourire aux lèvres, il attendit que plusieurs Asgardiens remarquent sa présence.  
De proche en proche, toutes les victimes qui étaient parvenues à fuir finir par avoir le nez en l'air.  
Il était temps de mettre un peu de théâtre dans sa prestation.  
Les flammes montèrent encore sous son ordre silencieux puis il tendit la main devant lui.  
D'un geste négligeant, il souffla les flammes en un instant, ne laissant plus que la carcasse carbonisée du bâtiment au milieu de flaques d'or fondu.  
A sa grande satisfaction, Ikol ne sentait qu'un seul mort parmi les décombres.  
Frigga.  
Juste Frigga.  
Il n'avait pas eu les réponses qu'il voulait mais peu importait.  
Si avec ça, il n'avait pas l'attention pleine et entière de Thor… entre autre, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire.

"- Je suis Loki Odinson. A GENOUX !!!!" Hurla le prince en se délectant de sa petite prestation.

Et on pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait des Asgardiens, mais il s'agenouillait vite et bien.  
Si son double se plaignait qu'il ne lui avait pas préparé le terrain correctement, c'était à désespérer de lui-même.  
Il éclata de rire d'avoir été obéit sans réfléchir.

"- Bien… Très bien… Transmettez ce message à mon frère : Frigga est morte. Asgard est à moi."

Puis il disparut à nouveau pour retourner sur Jotunheim.  
Il s'écroula aux pieds de Laufey, un peu cuit sur les bords, le bout des cheveux cramés, mais tellement hilare qu'il fallut un long moment pour qu'il se calme.  
Quand il y parvint enfin, Ikol réalisa qu'il était assis confortablement contre le torse de Byleist.  
Le sorcier leva la tête vers son si grand petit frère. En avait-il aussi dans son monde ? il faudrait qu'il vérifie.

"- Qu'as-tu fait, Ikol d'Asgard ?"

Le sourire revint immédiatement sur les lèvres du petit prince des glaces.

"- Ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai juste fait brûler vive Frigga et à moitié détruit le palais d'Asgard."

Laufey lui jeta un regard horrifié.

"- Quoi ? Je fais ce que ma maman m'a toujours apprit, roi Laufey. Ce qui est nécessaire. La forme est secondaire. A présent, je vais pouvoir commencer à m'amuser avec Thor. Et vous, à préparer le retour de votre fils. Et sa prise du trône d'Asgard. Ne me dites pas merci, c'est cadeau." Il bailla soudain. "Par contre, je crois que je suis un peu fati…" Il s'endormit dans les bras de Byleist sans parvenir à finir sa phrase.


	7. Chapter 7

Thor avait surveillé la moindre particule de nourriture que Loki avait ingérée.  
C'était une surveillance à laquelle le jotun était habitué. Par contre, ce à quoi il n'était pas habitué, c'était que Thor rajoute de la nourriture de son assiette dans la sienne, juste parce qu'il l'avait aperçu reluquer sur le reste de brocoli qu'il n'avait pas mangé.

"- Je peux vraiment ?"  
"- Autant que tu veux." Sourit doucement le blond.

Le prince d'Asgard semblait désespéré de simplement lui faire plaisir, comme pour qu'il ait quelques bon souvenirs auxquels se raccrocher avant de revoir retourner dans son monde de tourments.  
Si c'était généreux de la part du blond, c'était aussi cruel, même s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte.  
On ne pouvait se languir de ce qu'on ne connaissait pas après tout.  
Là….  
Thor lui montrait ce que c'était qu'avoir un grand frère affectueux et réellement protecteur.  
Les autres Avengers imitaient Thor (sauf Barton) sans réaliser qu'ils lui faisaient du mal.  
Mais à cheval donné on n'en regarde pas les dents… Et c'était finalement…bon… de se sentir protégé pour une fois. Même si ce n'était que parce qu'ils le considéraient avec pitié.

"- Merci…"

Autant qu'il se remettre un peu de muscle sur les os et mange à sa faim pour une fois.  
Loki dévora tous les légumes qui restaient dans son assiette puis ceux que Tony passa de la sienne à la grande irritation de Pepper.

"- Tony…"  
"- Mais quoi ? Il a faim !!!"

Loki avait refusé toute viande mais avalé un peu d'œuf et surtout du lait. Il adorait le lait.  
La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien de plus. La vitesse à laquelle le jotun  
aspirait les légumes était touchante, et triste.  
"- Voulez-vous encore quelque chose ?" Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander finalement lorsque l'assiette fut vide

Loki se tamponna doucement les lèvres avec sa serviette avant de rosir.

"- Non, merci Dame Potts. Je suis désolé de vous avoir retenu aussi longtemps à table."

Thor tapota doucement l'épaule du Jotun. A la grande tristesse du grand prince, Loki eut un petit mouvement de recul qu'il censura très vite.

"- Loki, tu veux venir ? Avec Bruce on va essayer de voir s'il y a des dégâts dans la trame de notre univers. Je sais pas comment on peut faire alors si ça te botte de venir nous aider…." Proposa Tony en bondissant sur ses pieds.

Loki hésita.  
Il pouvait ?  
Son Stark le laissait toujours venir avec lui dans son atelier mais uniquement pour avoir de la compagnie, comme il aurait laissé un chien venir avec lui. Certainement pas pour l'aider. Plus d'une fois, Loki aurait pu l'aider. Mais jamais Stark ne l'aurait accepté.

"- Je peux ?"

Le jotun lança un petit regard timide à Thor et Odin.  
Le roi eut un petit signe de tête pendant que Thor souriait.

"- Bien sur Loki ! Je suis sûr que tu vas leur en remontrer !"

Loki suivit donc Tony qui ne put s'empêcher de le prendre par la main pour le trainer avec lui. Il était impossible de ne pas vouloir être tactile avec le prince. Il faisait tellement chaton perdu !   
Loki avait suffisamment l'habitude de se faire tripoter par son Stark pour ne pas broncher malgré son reflexe de retrait.  
Les deux scientifiques accompagnés du prince s'enfermèrent dans l'atelier pour ne pas être dérangés.

"- Papa est là !" Prévint Tony en tapant dans ses mains.

Immédiatement, Dumm-E, Toi et ButterFinger se mit à couiner comme seuls peuvent le faire des robots pour saluer leur père pendant que JARVIS lançait tous les appareils du laboratoire.  
Loki eut un sourire fasciné.  
Il adorait venir là.  
Il adorait ces petits robots.   
Chez lui, ils étaient les seuls à l'apprécier. Sans doute parce qu'il ne leur reprochait jamais rien. Dans son monde, Stark avait détruit Dumm-E après une crise de rage homérique.   
L'ingénieur l'avait reconstruit après mais le petit robot n'avait plus jamais été le même. Il avait apprit à avoir peur de son créateur. Très vite, les trois petits robots étaient devenus plus ou moins la responsabilité de Loki. Il les éloignait quand Stark s'énervait et les gardait à l'abri quand Rogers et le milliardaire se battaient.  
Son cœur se serra. Il espérait que les trois petits robots allaient bien.  
Loki secoua la tête.  
Il ne fallait pas qu'il pense à ça pour l'instant.

"- Que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?"

Bruce eut un sourire doux, bien différent de celui que le Jotun connaissait jusque là. Le Banner qu'il connaissait était parfaitement en phase avec Hulk. Détruire était sa principale occupation. Trouver des applications pour le faire, davantage encore.  
Tony montra un écran tactile au jotun.

"- Je ne sais même pas ce qu'on cherche. Tu es plus calé en astrophysique quantique que Bruce et moi réunis. C'est plus à toi de nous dire quoi faire que l'inverse." 

Le sourire de gosse de l'ingénieur détendit un peu plus Loki.  
On lui faisait confiance ?  
Il se sentit rougir.  
C'était très dérangeant quelque part.   
Ces gens le déstabilisaient grandement.  
Il avait l'habitude de son monde où il n'était rien. Il avait l'habitude d'être maltraité en permanence. C'était son ordinaire.   
Il y était habitué.   
Et les habitudes étaient rassurantes.  
Là… Il ne savait plus trop sur quel pied dansé.  
D'un côté, il aurait voulu s'abandonner à cette sensation étrange de liberté, de soutient et d'écoute. De l'autre, il en avait peur. La peur était une vieille amie quelque part. Il était tentant de s'y accrocher de toutes ses forces.  
Sans compter qu'il la retrouverait bien assez tôt.  
Loki finit par reprendre un peu de contenance.

"- je… je vais essayer de vous aider."

Un peu maladroit, il étudia l'écran un moment.

"- JARVIS ?"'  
"- Monsieur ?"  
"- Peux-tu accéder à des satellites pouvant analyser le champ électromagnétique de la planète ?"

L'IA présenta immédiatement la projection demandée avec les variations en temps réel.  
Loki l'étudia encore avant de faire signe à Tony et Bruce de s'approcher.

"- Je vais vous montrer…." Il rapprocha la vue de New York puis effaça la planète pour ne plus garder que le champ. "Regardez bien."

Le prince concentra les maigres particules de magie qui lui restait. La douleur explosa immédiatement sous son crâne mais il la repoussa. Il était tellement habitué à souffrir de toute façon… Ce n'était presque qu'un détail quelque part.  
Lentement, pour ne pas augmenter la douleur, il matérialisa sans sa main une splendide rose d'un vert tendre.  
Fasciné, les deux scientifiques observaient la chose, les yeux ronds.  
C'était la première fois qu'ils pouvaient voir la magie réellement à l'œuvre. Ils l'avaient subit plus d'une fois, mais jamais encore il n'avait pu voir un magicien à l'œuvre.  
Sur l'écran, ils virent le champ magnétique terrestre se modifier de manière infime.

"- Vous voyez ?"

Loki planta la rose dans ses cheveux sans faire attention à son geste.  
Bruce et Tony hochèrent la tête puis lancèrent une longue série d'analyses sur les énergies modifiées par la magie.

"- Et c'est problématique ou c'est pas dangereux ?" Finit par demander Tony. "Nous n'avons pas de point de comparaison."

Loki se figea une seconde.

"- Vous n'aviez jamais réalisé l'impact de la magie sur votre monde avant ?"

Les deux hommes secouèrent la tête.  
Loki leva les yeux au ciel, un peu agacé.

"- Vous êtes sensés être des scientifiques ! Vous devriez savoir !"

Le scandale évident sur le visage du jotun fit éclater de rire Tony.

"- Hé ! On a beau être des génies, on ne sait pas tout, Loklok…"

Le jotun pâlit un peu. Il n'avait pas à agresser les gens comme ca.

"- Je suis désolé…je ne voulais pas…"

Tony balaya les excuses, intérieurement très content. Loki n'était pas brisé. Ecrasé, maltraité, forcé à la soumission oui. Mais pas brisé. Peut-être auraient-ils le temps de le faire s'épanouir un peu… S'ils y arrivaient, si Thor retirait le sceau… Loki aurait-il la force de se mettre en travers et d'arracher sa vie des mains de son Thor ? A voir l'étincelle dans les yeux du jotun, Tony en était sur à présent. Loki, quelque soit son origine, n'était pas le genre de créature qu'on pouvait briser.

"- T'as le droit de nous renvoyer dans nos 22 hein. On est là pour travailler et ne progresse pas en se léchant les pieds. Il nous faut quelque chose pour comparer….J' de mon cœur, Odin est toujours là ?"  
"- Bien sur monsieur. Mais il prépare son retour à Asgard.  
"- Tu peux lui demander de nous rejoindre deux minutes ? On a besoin de ses talents."  
"- Bien sur monsieur."

Loki ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.  
Même s'il savait que ce n'était pas "son" Odin, son cœur d'enfant se gonflait de joie dès qu'il voyait le vieux roi. Il devait faire un effort à chaque fois pour ne pas lui sauter au cou. Odin l'avait plus élevé qu'il n'avait élevé Thor.  
Le prince ainé avait été sous la coupe de sa mère depuis sa naissance. Odin n'avait commencé à avoir vraiment accès a son fils de sang que lorsqu'il avait commencé à apprendre à se battre. Et encore n'y avait-il eut accès que lorsqu'il avait renoncé à apprendre à Loki le métier des armes.   
Ca n'avait pas été un gros sacrifice pour aucun des deux. Loki n'aimait pas l'idée de se battre. Il préférait la magie.   
Le roi hésita une seconde devant la porte coulissante du laboratoire. Odin avait du mal à s'adapter à cette nouvelle Midgar où la technologie était aussi avancée que l'était la magie à Asgard. S'ils parvenaient à coupler les deux…

"- Votre serviteur immatériel m'a informé que vous aviez besoin de mon aide ?"

Odin était si perturbé d'être convoqué par cette âme artificielle créée par un simple humain qu'il répondait à chaque fois sans réfléchir. L'humain Stark réalisait-il qu'il avait donné la vie à une âme artificielle ? Il en doutait. Pourtant, JARVIS était vivant, Odin le savait. Pourquoi l'IA ne souhaitait pas que son père le sache était incompréhensible pour lui. Il faudrait qu'il en discute avec l'IA mais ne trouvait pas le temps.

"- Oui Pap…Roi Odin." Se coupa Loki avec un petit sourire d'excuse. "Nous aurions besoin que vous lanciez un petit sort, rien de bien méchant, pour vérifier si ma présence est nocive à votre monde ou pas."

Odin ne fut que trop heureux de collaborer. S'il n'avait pas la capacité de Loki à créer de belles choses, il savait détruire. Il vaporisa une caisse à outils oubliée dans un coin.

"- Cela vous suffit-il ?"

Les deux scientifiques ainsi que Loki fixaient l'écran avec avidité sans répondre.  
Odin, curieux finit par les rejoindre.

"- Qu'est ce que c'est ?"

Tony ne tourna même pas la tête vers le roi.

"- C'est la représentation ondulatoire du champs magnétique terrestre."

Il montra deux fenêtres.

"- Ca c'est la champ quand il n'est pas perturbé par la magie." Les ondes étaient lisses. "Ca c'est votre sort." Le champ était agité, comme une pierre jetée dans l'eau. "Et ca, c'est lorsque Loki lance un sort." Continua Tony en faisant remonter une troisième fenêtre."

Odin observa les deux dernières fenêtres un long moment.

"- je ne vois aucune différence…"

Tony lui colla une grande claque sur l'épaule tellement il était content.

"- Dans le mille Emile ! Vous comprenez ce que ca veut dire ?"

Un peu choqué par tant de familiarité, Odin allait répondre avec hauteur mais Tony avait déjà lancé une pocheté de tests en parallèles.

"- Allez Loklok. Tu peux refaire ton tour ? Et vous aussi Odin ?"

Les deux sorciers obéir docilement, l'un après l'autre.  
A chaque fois, les résultats qui revenaient étaient les même.

"- Aucune. Putain. De Différence !!!"  
"- Ca veut dire que je ne représente pas de danger." Traduisit Loki après que Tony ai prélevé un peu de sang au jotun pour l'étudier également sous toutes les fréquences.

Odin sentit un nœud entre ses épaules se détendre quelque peu.  
Bon…C'était déjà ça…  
Et Loki était adorable avec ses roses dans les cheveux.  
Odin n'était pas le seul à l'avoir constaté visiblement.  
Quand Thor était-il entré dans le laboratoire ? Et les autres ?  
Visiblement, tout le monde avait finit par se donner rendez-vous là.

"- Cela veut-il dire que si nous n'arrivons pas à renvoyer Loki chez lui, il pourra rester ici sans risque ?" Finit par demander Thor.  
"- T'as tout comprit PointBreak !"

Le visage de Thor se marqua à la fois de plaisir et d'une grande tristesse.

"- Mais nous ne pourrons pas les garder tous les deux hein…"

Loki soupira.

"- Je t'ai déjà expliqué, Thor. Ca détruirait la trame de cet univers et peut-être de l'autre également." 

Thor soupira.  
Il voulait garder les deux lui…. Il s'attachait de plus en plus à ce petit Loki timide et fragile. Il se surprenait à avoir envie de le kidnapper pour partir le mettre à l'abri quelque part. Non qu'il ne pense plus à son vrai frère, bien au contraire. Mais "son" Loki, Ikol comme il avait décidé de se faire appeler, était indépendant. Il l'avait toujours été.   
Une boule se forma dans la gorge de Thor.  
A voir Loki, il réalisait qu'Ikol n'avait pas besoin de lui. Et n'avait sans doute jamais eut besoin de lui. En tout cas, pas depuis très très longtemps.  
Il était plus que temps qu'il le laisse partir.  
Thor sortit soudain du laboratoire.  
Inquiets, ses amis le regardèrent sortir.

"- Qu'est ce qui lui prends à Blondie ?"

Désolé, Odin secoua la tête. 

"- Je crois qu'il à comprit que son frère n'a plus besoin de lui. Il est dur d'accepter de laisser les oisillons quitter le nid. Loki a toujours été plus qu'un petit frère pour Thor. C'est un peu ma faute. Quand j'ai apporté Loki de Jotunheim, Thor était déjà un peu grand. Je craignais qu'il n'accepte pas Loki, qu'il soit jaloux de lui. Alors quand je lui ai présenté, je le lui ai…donné… Ca l'a marqué plus profondément que je ne le croyais."

Les Avengers s'entre regardèrent. 

"- Donné ??"

Odin eut un pauvre sourire.  
Il eut un geste de la main vers l'écran qu'utilisaient les deux scientifiques et Loki. C'était plus facile de projeter une image vers un élément prévu pour la recevoir que de la matérialiser sans point d'accroche.  
Les Avengers s'approchèrent, curieux.

Sur l'écran, ils voyaient un Odin plus jeune, qui pour un humain aurait eut une petite cinquantaine d'année, avec dans les bras un tout petit bébé avec un très fin duvet roux sur le crâne.

"- C'est…moi ?" Loki était surprit. "Mais je n'ai jamais été roux!"

Il était si petit !!

"- Je ne sais pas comment mon autre moi-même t'as présenté à Thor et Frigga, Loki. Mais c'est ainsi que tu es arrivé dans leur vie ici… et tu as très vite perdu tes cheveux roux pour d'autres bien noirs."

Odin était encore couvert de sang, son visage était à peine nettoyé et son œil bandé, ses vêtements étaient sale des combats mais il était venu directement dès qu'il avait mit pied à terre.

"- Frigga !!"  
"- Odin !!!"

La reine jeta ses bras autours du cou de son époux pour le serrer contre elle. Même si elle ne pleurait pas, les larmes étaient visibles dans ses yeux.

"- Tu es vivant…Ton visage !!!"   
"- Ce n'est rien. L'important est que cette guerre est finie et… J'ai prit quelque chose en plus de la cassette…"

Frigga lâcha un petit cri lorsqu'Odin mit le bébé dans ses bras.  
Bébé Loki ouvrit les yeux.  
Le regard était déjà sérieux, presque grave. Le nouveau né fixait la reine avec calme.  
A présent qu'il n'était plus dans le froid et avait été nourrit, il était un bébé d'un calme presque effrayant.

"- Que…Odin ???" Le ton glacial de la reine surprit visiblement le roi qui immédiatement mit les mains devant lui.  
"- Non…Non non non !!! Ce n'est pas mon bâtard ! Enfin ! Frigga ! Tu sais que je te suis fidèle quand même !!!" Protesta le roi, presque petit garçon devant la colère de sa femme.

Cela fit rire tout le monde, même Thor qui avait finit par revenir.

"- Un vrai homme marié." Commenta Tony. "Soumis à sa femme."

Odin foudroya l'humain du regard. Il avait raison et c'était bien le pire.  
Le souvenir continua à se dérouler sur l'écran.

Frigga s'était calmée aussi vite qu'elle s'était énervée.

"- Alors quel est ce petit ?"  
"- C'est le fils de Laufey."  
"- ….Odin ?"  
"- Il est si petit…Laufey l'a laissé seul dans le temple, probablement pour qu'il meurt. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser là… Quand je l'ai touché, il est a prit une apparence d'Aesir."  
"- Magie ?"  
"- Elle est si forte autours de lui qu'elle me piquait les doigts."

Frigga berça immédiatement le petit contre lui qui s'accrocha à sa robe.

"- Il est adorable…"

L'inquiétude visible du roi diminua.  
Son épouse acceptait le bébé.

"- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?"  
"- Il n'a pas de nom que je connaisse."   
"- Loki…. Il s'appelle Loki." Décida Frigga avant d'échanger un sourire tendre avec son époux en serrant le tout petit contre elle avant d'ouvrir sa robe pour lui donner à manger.

Bébé Loki se mit immédiatement à téter avec énergie.

"- Frigga… Frigga a perdu un bébé quelques jours à peine avant que je ne te ramène Loki. Elle avait déjà décidé son nom. Tu l'as…remplacé. Enfin…"

Thor fouilla sa mémoire. Oui, il se souvenait avoir vu sa maman avec un gros ventre. Puis elle avait longtemps pleuré avant, enfin, que quelques jours plus tard, on lui présente Loki.

"- Je me souviens. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mère pleurait et pourquoi je n'avais pas le petit frère promis."  
"- C'est pour ca qu'il a été si facile de faire passer Loki pour notre enfant."  
"- Alors je n'étais… mon double… Juste un remplacement ?"  
"- Je t'aurais prit…j'aurais prit Ikol quand même, Loki. Nous aurions juste eut trois enfants au lieu de deux et vous auriez été présentés comme jumeaux."

Thor posa doucement une main autour de la taille de Loki pour le serrer contre lui. Ce n'était pas son frère, mais c'était Loki quand même.  
Le Jotun pouvait presque sentir l'amour que le grand prince blond avait pour lui…pour Ikol… il ne savait même pas s'il faisait la différence entre les deux. Thor avait le cœur tellement large…  
Loki ne pouvait même pas avoir peur de se sentir serré contre le double de son frère. L'étreinte était trop douce et trop ingénue pour faire peur à présent. Thor finit par poser son menton sur son épaule.  
Personne ne fit de commentaire mais tous étaient soulagés de voir Loki prendre confiance si vite. Il n'était pas là depuis 48h finalement.  
La mémoire du roi continua à se dérouler.

"- Où est Thor ?" Questionna le roi dès que bébé Loki fut repus.

Frigga posa le nourrisson sur son épaule pour lui tapoter le dos.  
Le bébé rota si fort qu'il en sursauta, visiblement effrayé par le son tonitruant qui venait de lui sortir de la gorge.

"- Il fait sa sieste." Informa la reine.

Odin envoya un serviteur chercher son ainé qui ne tarda pas à se présenter.  
Thor était aussi adorable du haut de ses physiquement trois ou quatre ans que bébé Loki.  
Le bambin trotta sur ses petites jambes pour sauter sur son père.

"- PERE !!!"

Odin attrapa son fils au vol pour le serrer contre lui.  
Le sourire de Thor était le même que celui qu'il avait encore quatre mille ans plus tard : heureux, large, content…et totalement dénué d'intelligence, il fallait être honnête.   
Le chiot labrador était devenu un labrador adulte.  
Odin cajola son ainé quelques minutes avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé avec lui, près de Frigga.

"- Thor… j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter."

Le bambin releva immédiatement la tête de l'armure de son père. Il se fichait totalement du sang qui le couvrait.

"- Ho ?"

Frigga approcha Loki de son fils.

"- Regarde Thor."

Le petit prince s'assit en grenouille sur le canapé.  
Timide et curieux, il s'approcha lentement de la petite chose qui le fixait avec la même curiosité.  
Thor tendit finalement vers le bébé.  
Loki l'imita.  
Leurs doigts se touchèrent.  
Les deux petits reculèrent immédiatement. Du même geste malgré leurs âges différents, ils louchèrent sur leurs doigts.

Loki sursauta.

"- Ho ! Comment….."

Odin se tourna vers lui.

"- Tu as vu toi aussi ?"  
"- Oui… je ne pensais pas…"

Tony haussa un sourcil.

"- Quoi ?"  
"- Lorsqu'Ikol a touché Thor. Leurs magies se sont touchées."

La curiosité reprit très vite ses droits pourtant. Thor s'avança à nouveau pour venir une fois encore effleurer Loki du bout des doigts.  
Cette fois encore, la magie joua entre eux mais l'enfant s'y attendait.  
Loki gloussa doucement.  
La magie le chatouillait

"- Thor ? Voici Loki. Ton petit frère."  
"- 'Oki ?"  
"- Loki, Thor. C'est ton frère."  
"- Jouer ?"  
"- Il est trop jeune pour ca, Thor. Trop fragile pour l'instant. Mais oui, quand il sera plus grand vous jouerez ensembles."

Le bambin eut un sourire lumineux.  
Sans laisser le temps à sa mère de réagir, il attrapa son petit frère tout neuf pour le serrer contre lui. Même si jeune, Thor avait déjà une force improbable. Il n'eut aucune peine à soulever le bébé qui faisait la moitié de sa taille pour lui faire un câlin.

"- 'Oki ! A moi !"

Odin confirma. Le soulagement sur le visage du roi et de la reine était évident.

"- A toi oui. Il faudra que tu t'occupes bien de lui, Thor. Il est ton frère à toi tout seul. Ne l'oublie jamais. Tu es le seul responsable de lui et de son bien être. Tu seras roi d'Asgard, Thor. Il est temps que tu apprennes à avoir des responsabilités. Loki est la plus importante que tu auras jamais."

Petit Thor fixa dignement son père malgré son très jeune âge. Il ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce que lui racontait son père mais son étreinte sur Loki s'accentua un peu.

"- 'Oki à moi. Toujours !"

Odin hocha la tête, fier de son fils.  
Frigga paraissait plus hésitante, comme si elle savait déjà que quelque chose irait mal.

Le souvenir se dissous lentement de l'écran.  
Thor serrait Loki plus fort contre lui.  
Il se souvenait très vaguement des paroles de son père. Mais il se souvenait parfaitement de la sensation de chaleur qui lui avait emplis la poitrine lorsqu'il avait tiré son frère dans ses bras.   
Ca avait été comme une évidence.  
La place de Loki…Ikol… était contre lui et y serait toujours.  
Dans ses bras, Loki avait fermé les yeux.  
Il enviait un peu son double.  
Sa propre adoption avait du être bien différente.  
Frigga le haïssait depuis toujours après tout. 

"- Wahou ! On peut dire plein de choses sur toi, Thor. Mais un truc est certain : Tu sais faire dans l'intense ! J'aurais jamais cru voir un bambin de ton âge capable de prêter un serment aussi profond sans avoir toutes ses dents de devant et sans être fichu de bien parler !" Plaisanta Tony.

Pourtant, cette simple scène d'un souvenir enfuit depuis des millénaires expliquait plus que des heures de discutions avec Thor le lien qu'il y avait entre des frères et la frénésie du prince pour retrouver son frère.

"- Loki a toujours été à moi." Murmura doucement le prince. "Je ne crois pas que je pourrais vivre sans lui." Avoua Thor d'une voix douce.

Loki se retourna contre l'asgardien pour passer ses bras autour de son cou. 

"- Ikol te reviendra, Thor… Je ferai tout pour en tout cas. Je te promets… Et lorsqu'il sera revenu, il saura à quel point tu l'aimes." Promis Loki, le visage buté.

Thor eut un pauvre sourire.

"- Je doute qu'il me laisse le temps de lui expliquer."  
"- Toi, peut-être pas. Mais moi, il sera bien obligé !" Promis Loki avec un sourire en coin presque sadique. "Je suis certain que nous nous retrouverons encore dans le sommeil. Je le forcerai à regarder."

Thor le serra plus étroitement contre lui.  
A avoir le nez dans le cou du double de son frère, il pouvait sentir la subtile différence d'odeur entre eux. Son frère…Ikol… avait une odeur plus musquée, plus métallique, comme il se devait pour un guerrier. Celle de Loki était plus douce, plus florale… une odeur qui n'avait pas connu le combat.  
Pourtant, Thor appréciait les deux.  
Il eut le plus grand mal à lâcher Loki lorsque Tony le rappela au travail.

"- Allez ! On y retourne !"

Loki déposa un petit baiser sur le front de Thor puis le lâcha.  
C'était étrange…   
Il regretta immédiatement de ne plus être dans la chaleur protectrice du prince.   
Docile, il rejoint les deux scientifiques devant leurs outils de travail.  
Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une demi-journée pour répondre timidement aux plaisanteries douteuses de Stark.  
Et le reste de la journée pour envoyer se faire voir le milliardaire.

"- TONY !!! FICHEZ-MOI LA PAIX ! Y A DES GENS QUI TRAVAILLENT ICI !!!"

Stark se figea.  
Loki venait de le frapper.  
Ho pas fort ! Il lui avait juste donné une tape sur la main.  
Depuis une heure, l'ingénieur s'amusait à modifier le calibrage de l'écran du jotun pour voir s'il finirait par protester.  
La réponse venait de lui arriver, forte et belle !

"- Hé, on à son petit caractère finalement… LOKI !!! NON NE…. Et flute…"

Le jotun venait de fuir aussi vite que possible, visiblement terrorisé.  
Tony ne lui courut par après.  
Ca n'aurait que posé davantage de problèmes.

"- … J ?"  
"- Monsieur ?"  
"- J'ai merdé hein."  
"- Je confirme." Siffla Bruce en lui jetant un regard noir.  
"- JARVIS, où est Loki ?"  
"- Monsieur Loki s'est caché dans une unité de stockage."  
"- …. Où est Thor ?"  
"- Monsieur Thor est avec monsieur Odin dans le salon."  
"- Tu peux l'envoyer près de Loki ?"  
"- Monsieur ?"  
"- Si j'y vais, ca va faire un drame."

L'IA soupira silencieusement.

"- Bien monsieur…. Monsieur Odin souhaite vous parler."  
"- Ho…merde… JE SUIS PAS LA !!!"

Et Tony fuit à son tour.  
Il ne comptait pas rester là à se faire démonter par le roi des dieux !  
Bruce renifla avec amusement avant que son sourire ne diminue soudain.  
Les appareils de mesures venaient de repérer quelque chose dans la trame énergétique qu'ils établissaient  
Et cette singularité était pile sur le SHIELD.   
Bruce ne croyait pas aux coïncidences.   
Il était sur que s'il allait sur site, la singularité quantique se concentrerait sur la cellule de L…d'Ikol.  
Thor passa devant la porte du laboratoire, son père sur ses talons.   
Les deux dieux se séparèrent sous les indications de JARVIS.  
L'IA semblait déterminée à ennuyer son père.

"- Loki ?"

La voix de Thor fit tressaillir le jotun.  
Il pensait être bien caché pourtant. Au moins le temps nécessaire à ce que Thor et Stark se calment. Au moins un peu.  
Il se mit à trembler.  
Il avait peur.  
Il allait se faire battre jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance, il…  
Un couinement de souris lui échappa lorsque Thor s'agenouilla devant lui.

"- Ho… Loki…"

Doucement, le prince d'Asgard vint le prendre dans ses bras.

"- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, Loki… je te promets…"

Tout doucement, comme il l'avait fait avec Ikol des millénaires plus tôt, il posa ses doigts sur les siens.  
Un petit hoquet lui échappa lorsque leurs magies se touchèrent.  
Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois que leurs peaux étaient en contact !  
Loki retint son souffle.  
Le Sceau sur sa poitrine pulsait doucement.  
Ce n'était pas douloureux, juste chaud.  
Thor prit lentement sa main dans la sienne puis s'approcha de lui jusqu'à s'asseoir tour contre lui pour le prendre une fois de plus dans ses bras.

"- Shhhh… Tout va bien Loki… personne n'est en colère contre toi. Je te promets… Au contraire même. Il faut remettre l'Homme d'Acier à sa place de temps en temps. Malgré son intelligence, il n'est qu'un humain." Plaisanta le dieu.

Loki lui jeta un regard inquiet et incertain.  
Il avait peur à nouveau.  
Pourtant, l'étreinte de Thor n'était pas brutale ni colérique.

"- Je l'ai frappé ! J'ai crié !" Souffla le jotun.  
"- Et il l'avait mérité, j'en suis certain."

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de Loki.

"- Loki… Ici, personne ne te frappera jamais pour être toi-même."

Thor le berça doucement dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que Loki s'accroche à sa chemise.

"- Veux-tu que nous restions là un moment ?"

Loki finit par hocher timidement la tête.  
Son cœur battait moins vite, moins comme un lapin devant un chasseur.  
Il finit par s'endormir.   
Il n'était pas fatigué, mais quelqu'un l'appelait dans le sommeil.

"- Salut Loki."  
"- Bonjour Ikol."  
"- Comment va ?"  
"- Je crois que je dors dans les bras de ton frère. Et toi ?"  
"- Je dors dans les bras du tient."  
"- Thor ?"  
"- Non, Byleist."

Les deux Loki éclatèrent de rire.  
Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
Ils n'eurent pas besoin de parler pour que les souvenirs de la journée de l'un glisse dans l'esprit de l'autre.  
Loki ressentit une bouffée de joie mauvaise.

"- Frigga est morte !!!"  
"- Et Odin… M'aime vraiment ?"

Ils restèrent silencieux, main dans la main, les yeux dans le vague, perdus dans leurs pensées pendant un long moment.

"- Et maintenant ?"  
"- Maintenant, on va voir à régler tes problèmes, Loki."  
"- Et moi, je vais régler les tiens."

Les deux Lokis eurent le même sourire carnassier.

"- Sais-tu te battre ?"  
"- Pas du tout !"  
"- Je vais t'apprendre." Promit Ikol. "J'en ai soupé de voir que tu te laisse faire comme une carpette."  
"- Uniquement si tu acceptes d'écouter un peu ce que ta famille a à te dire au lieu d'éructer comme un putois malade lorsque Thor et Odin essayent de te faire comprendre qu'ils t'aiment.

Ikol grogna mais tendit une dague à Loki.  
Loki soupira mais la prit quand même.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit sondage. Vous préférez quoi ? Une happy end, une end moyen happy ou une end pas happy du tout du tout ? j'ai les trois en stock.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, vous êtes de vils coquinous vous le savez ? XD   
> Vu la multiplicité des réponses, je vais essayer, je dis bien essayer de faire trois fins.  
> Celle qui était prévue de base et les deux autres. Ces dernières seront peut-être un poil moins longues et détaillées.  
> Par contre entre la Happy End et la medium Happy, je crois que ce sera en fonction de votre sensibilité personnelle pour savoir dans quelle catégorie chaque fin tombe entre les deux.  
> La Bad ending elle, sera une VRAI bad ending.

Temps du Rêve

Le temps, comme la fatigue, n'avaient pas court.  
Depuis combien de temps Ikol entrainait-il Loki au combat ? Une heure ? Une semaine ? Un an ? milles ?  
Aucun des deux reflets de la même âme ne savait.  
Aucun ne s'y intéressait réellement.  
L'un comme l'autre partageaient la même personnalité de base. Se concentrer sur quelque chose à l'exclusion de toutes les autres jusqu'à ce que l'épuisement les assomme n'était pas une nouveauté.  
Ici, où seule valait la volonté, l'épuisement n'était, de fait, qu'une vue de l'esprit.  
Ils étaient dans le Temps du Rêve.   
Ce moment coincé entre deux secondes qui étire le temps à l'infinie, juste entre la veille et le sommeil profond.

"- On arrête. C'est pas mal. Avec ca, je pense que tu arriveras même à tenir tête à Sif…ma Sif. Pas la tienne. Ne reste plus qu'à travailler ta mémoire musculaire et ta résistance. Tu n'auras qu'à demander à Natasha. Elle pourra t'aider. Et Steve également. Plutôt à Steve d'ailleurs. Il est plus doux et plus patient."

Loki eut un petit rire doux.

"- Si tu penses que c'est le mieux, alors je ferais comme tu me le conseilles." 

Il craignait le Cap'tain mais si Ikol disait qu'il pouvait aller vers lui…  
Ikol était toujours renversé par la douceur qui flottait autour de son double. Comment avait-il survécut à son monde de cauchemar ? C'était une question à laquelle il n'arriverait jamais à répondre, il le savait.  
Loki s'assit sur le lit.  
La chambre était identique à la veille, un mélange des chambres de Loki à Jotunheim et d'Ikol à Asgard.  
Ikol le rejoint, deux tasses de thé à la main.  
Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils étaient dans un rêve et entre eux qu'ils pouvaient ne pas être civilisés.

"- Thé aux fruits…"  
"- Rouge de Vanheim. Mon préféré."  
"- Notre préféré." Contra Ikol, un sourire plein de dents aux lèvres.

Loki gloussa doucement puis resta silencieux de longues minutes.

"-….Alors Frigga est morte."

Ikol hocha simplement la tête.

"- Je ne vais pas dire que je suis désolé. Elle n'a eut que ce qu'elle méritait finalement."  
"- Mais elle aurait pu être une mère pour toi quand même."  
"- Et son double est la tienne…. Ca a été dur ?"

Ikol réfléchit un moment.

"- Non… pas vraiment… je veux dire. Elle portait le visage de ma mère, mais le reste… c'était juste…un monstre…"  
"- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à présent ?"

Cette fois, Ikol eut un grand sourire.

"- Je vais apprendre la vie à tes Avengers. Je veux que ton monde soit un peu plus vivable quand tu vas y retourner."  
"- Tu vas finir par passer pour un gentil, fais attention !"  
"- Je ne suis pas un méchant. Juste incompris. Et comparé à tes zozos, même Doom est un gentil" Protesta Ikol. 

Surtout s'il comparait avec le monde où il avait atterrit en fait. Par rapport à ces malades, il faisait petit joueur mais se mettait à niveau rapidement. Avant, il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse prendre plaisir à faire bruler vif quelqu'un.   
Loki hésita. Doom ? Victor Von Doom ? Le Roi de Latverie ? Dans son monde, le pauvre homme était mort torturé par Rogers pour avoir prit la tête de la résistance à l'oppression de Stark. Il avait été une première fois fait prisonnier. Son visage avait été refait à l'acide. Stark pensait que ca suffirait à le calmer et que ce serait un message fort pour les opposant potentiel. Ca n'avait que renforcé le désir de Doom de lutter contre les Avengers. Il avait même faillit parvenir à tuer Barton et Romanov mais cette tentative lui avait coutée la vie.  
Depuis sa mort, la résistance organisée s'était enfoncée dans la clandestinité la plus profonde.

"- Et puis moi je ne suis pas une lavette qui se laisser passer dessus par tout le monde. Ha ! Mais non, j'oubliais. Tu es aussi puceau que Steve."

Loki ne rougit même pas. Ce devait être une insulte mais ce n'était que la stricte vérité après tout.

"- Désolé de ne pas être intéressé par la chose. De ce que j'en ai vu, je ne suis pas pressé que Thor donne son autorisation à Stark de me monter dessus."  
"- Tu sais que j'ai couché avec Thor ?" Loki ouvrit de grands yeux. "Ne fais pas cette tête, c'était purement éducatif pour tous les deux. Nous n'étions que des adolescents bourrés d'hormones qui se posaient des questions. Et puis quand tu es prince, à qui veux-tu faire confiance ?"

La réaction d'acceptation tranquille de Loki renversa davantage Ikol qu'il ne le laissa voir, surtout après le rapport malsain entre son Thor et Frigga. Même ce doux et calme lui-même avait quelque chose d'un peu tordu dans le crâne. Loki en venait presque à se demander s'il n'était pas plus sain d'esprit que son double. Avec les casseroles qu'il se trimbalait, c'était un peu effrayant d'y penser.  
Quoique… Ils avaient tous les deux des casseroles de la taille du Texas aux fesses finalement. 

"- Si tu me dis que vous n'avez plus jamais remit ça après, je ne te croirais pas, Ikol." Finit par le gronder gentiment Loki avant de plier les jambes sur le côté puis de l'allonger sur le lit.

Ikol l'imita rapidement.  
Les deux jotuns se bouinèrent l'un contre l'autre sans réfléchir.   
Le contact n'avait rien de sensuel. Ils étaient le doudou momentané l'un de l'autre, rien de plus.

"- Alors je ne dirais rien."  
"- …Tu sais qu'il t'aime n'est-ce pas ? Passionnément. Comme un frère, mais il t'aime. Même Odin t'aime. Même s'il refusera de l'avouer et préfèrera manger ses bottes que de te le dire en face, il t'aime. Ils ont peur pour toi."

Ikol soupira.  
Oui, il avait vu dans la mémoire de son autre lui-même.  
Il n'aimait pas ça.  
C'était plus simple de haïr quelqu'un qui vous haïssait.  
Les doigts de Loki se glissèrent sous sa chemise pour lui caresser doucement le dos. Très vite, Ikol rendit la caresse.

"- Je sais…"  
"- Ne peux-tu accepter qu'Odin puisse avoir tord ? Qu'il puisse être aussi mesquin et maladroit que les autres ?"

Ikol lança un regard infiniment fragile à son double. Pour une fois, c'était lui qui se sentait dépassé.

"- Ce n'est pas juste !" Finit-il par souffler.  
"- Il n'est jamais qu'une créature vivante. Fait de chair… C'est l'une des premières choses que j'ai appris avec papa." Soupira doucement Loki en posant sa joue sur le torse d'Ikol. "Même lui peut se tromper. Il faut accepter. Si tu acceptes qu'il puisse se tromper, ce sera plus facile pour lui de l'admettre puisque se tromper ne te donnera pas l'impression d'être trahit par lui. Un parent est un dieu dans le regard de son enfant, Ikol. Mais le regard de son enfant est tout pour un parent." Insista gentiment Loki. 

Ikol enfouit son visage dans le cou de son double qui sentit une humidité suspecte sur sa gorge. Gentiment, il caressa les cheveux courts qui bouclaient doucement sur la nuque pâle.  
Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment en silence avant qu'Ikol parvienne à reprendre son calme.

"- Laisse-lui une chance…."  
"- Acceptera-t-il de m'en laisser une ?" La voix était amère.

Loki eut un pauvre sourire mais où transparaissait la force de caractère qui avait été enterrée vive depuis des siècles.

"- Il le fera. Je te le promet."

Ikol finit par accepter.  
Ils restèrent encore dans les bras l'un de l'autre un long moment, jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les abandonne.

################################  
Reflet

Ikol s'étira longuement.  
Il était sous sa forme de Jotun.  
Ca ne le surprit pas plus que ça. Il venait de revenir à Jotunheim quand il s'était…évanouit ? Endormit ? Dans les bras de Byleist.  
Le jeune jotun ne l'avait semblait-il pas lâché.  
Il avait été déshabillé puis allongé sur une couche de glace mais n'y était pas seul.  
Pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas au réveil ? Pour une autre raison ?  
Il était allongé entre les formes immobiles de Byleist et Heldlindi.  
Les deux princes dormaient eux aussi.  
Lentement, Ikol se redressa.  
A l'extérieur de la chambre, derrière la fenêtre de glace, un jour crépusculaire s'était levé.

"- Réveillé ?"

Le prince d'Asgard déchut se retourna.  
Assit sur un large fauteuil en bois, le premier meuble qui n'était pas en glace que voyait Ikol ici, Laufey observait ses deux fils et le double du troisième.

"- J'ai dormit longtemps ?"  
"- Presque dix heures de Midgar. Byleist a catégoriquement refusé de te lâché quand tu t'es évanouit contre lui.  
"- Je me suis moins évanouit qu'endormit. Loki dormait aussi. J'imagine qu'il m'a appelé dans le sommeil.

Laufey soupira doucement.

"-….Comment va-t-il ?"

Cette fois, un vrai sourire apparu sur les lèvres d'Ikol.  
Laufey se pencha sur le grand lit de glace pour l'attraper sous les aisselles comme un enfant et le sortir de la prison de chair que constituaient les deux jeunes Jotuns bouinés autours de lui.  
L'ancien prince Aesir retint difficilement un sourire amusé.  
Il se sentait si petit et si fragile… Surtout assis sur la cuisse du grand roi des glaces.  
Sans le vouloir, il ne put que se souvenir d'une situation presque similaire.   
Il n'était encore qu'un tout petit enfant.  
Il venait pour la première fois de lancer un sort en conscience pour se venger d'un noble qui avait été méchant avec son grand frère.  
Odin ne l'avait pas grondé ni punit.  
Il l'avait prit sur ses genoux puis lui avait longuement expliqué que la magie ne servait pas à ça. En tant que sorcier, il avait des responsabilités non seulement envers la magie elle-même mais envers Thor et le trône.  
Le petit enfant n'avait pas voulu comprendre.  
Buté, il avait secoua la tête.  
Sa magie, elle servirait toujours à défendre son frère. Parce qu'il aimait son frère et que son frère le défendait aussi toujours.  
Odin avait tenté d'insister lourdement mais il était resté intransigeant.  
Il défendrait toujours son frère.  
Ikol sentit une boule se refermer dans sa gorge.  
Comment avait-il put oublier ça ? A moins que ce soit ses contacts avec Loki qui fasse revenir ces souvenirs…  
Il se secoua soudain.  
Laufey lui avait posé une question.

"- Loki va bien. Très bien même. Il…s'épanouit. J'ai passé un long moment à lui apprendre a manier la dague et la lance ainsi que ce que j'ai pu de magie de combat. Même si sa magie est bloquée pour l'instant, ca pourra toujours servir un jour. Il commence à aboyer après Stark." Finit par rire le petit Jotun.

Laufey soupira, inquiet.

"- Je ne vois pas la bonne nouvelle là dedans, Ikol. S'il se rebelle, il souffrira encore plus lorsque Stark et Thor remettrons la main sur lui. Parce qu'ils y arriveront, je ne me fait aucune illusion."

Ikol renifla.

"- Je compte bien faire en sorte qu'ils ne puissent plus lui faire de mal, Laufey. Frigga est morte. Je ne tuerai peut-être pas les autres, mais s'il le faut, je n'aurais pas de pitié." 

Le visage buté d'Ikol fit tressaillir Laufey. Il n'arrivait pas à associer sa froideur, sa dangerosité même, avec son fils. Ils étaient si différents… Et pourtant si semblables.  
Loki aussi pouvait être sur de lui.  
Plus d'une fois il l'avait vu passer des jours sur un unique sortilège sans se lasser, jusqu'à s'effondrer de fatigue après l'avoir maitrisé.   
Loki….Ikol… Tout cela n'était guère qu'une histoire de nom. Et de passé…  
Le roi soupira doucement.

"- Que vas-tu faire à présent ?

Ikol y réfléchit un instant.

"- Je vais aller voir Stark. Thor doit probablement être à Asgard en train de gérer la panique que j'ai causée. Et pleurer sa mère. Peut-être. En attendant de pouvoir le titiller, je vais aller expliquer à Stark qui de nous deux est le dominant."

Laufey hocha la tête.

"- Fais attention, Ikol. Tu n'es peut-être pas le fils qui m'en né, mais es quand même mon enfant, quelque part. Prends soin de toi. S'il te plait.

Surprit, le jeune jotun en sursauta presque. Laufey s'inquiétait pour lui ???   
….Comme son Odin s'inquiétait pour Loki…  
C'était…Etrange….

"- Je ferais attention."

Puis il sauta des genoux du roi avant de se téléporter sur Midgar.

#################################  
Original

C'est la chaleur qui réveilla Loki.  
Habitué à sa forme Jotun, contrairement à Ikol et surtout à l'aise avec elle, il n'aimait pas avoir trop chaud.  
Là, il avait l'impression d'être dans un four.  
Il mit un moment à réaliser qu'il était simplement dans les bras de quelqu'un.  
Un quelqu'un avec des cheveux blonds, longs et une barbe courte qui lui chatouillait le front.  
Loki se dégagea légèrement.  
Thor.  
Il était dans les bras de Thor.  
Il attendit l'immanquable bouffée de panique… Qui ne vint pas.  
Ce n'était pas son brutal et cruel Thor. C'était le gentil et un peu concon Thor d'Ikol.  
Un sourire un peu timide lui monta aux lèvres.  
Il n'était plus dans le placard où il s'était caché après avoir frappé et crié sur Stark.  
Thor l'y avait trouvé pour le rassurer et le cajoler jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, aspiré dans le sommeil par son double.  
Et Thor, ne le voyant pas se réveiller, avait du le porter dans sa chambre. Sa chambre à lui, pas celle que JARVIS avait indiqué à Loki pour lui.  
Thor l'avait également déshabillé puis changé pour un simple bas de pyjama.  
Loki se sentit rougir.  
Thor l'avait vu tout nu ?  
Le pauvre jotun ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être très timide de sa nudité. Même si son frère l'avait toujours protégé des attentions un peu trop présentes de certains, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre que quelqu'un finisse par ne pas prendre en compte la colère future de Thor une fois qu'il aurait été défloré.   
Avec le temps, son innocence était devenue un prix de choix à Asgard, il le savait. Et il se savait trop innocent pour voir l'intérêt des autres à part quand ils lui faisaient du rentre-dedans à la truelle. 

"- Loki ?"

Thor s'étira à son tour.  
Comme lui, il portait juste un bas de pyjama.

"- Bien dormit ?"

Le jotun hocha timidement la tête.

"- Oui… merci…"

Thor eut un sourire tendre. Le prince d'Asgard déposa un baiser sur son front.  
La chaleur de ses lèvres brula longtemps la peau du jotun, autant que sa confusion.  
Moins de deux jours auparavant, il se serait recroquevillé sur lui-même en couinant. A présent, il appréciait tout simplement la caresse.  
Il n'y avait pas la moindre brutalité dans le geste. Thor ne cherchait pas à s'imposer à lui. C'était juste un geste tendre et affectueux.

"- J'ai demandé à JARVIS de me montrer quand tu as frappé Tony." Sourit encore le blond. "Je dois dire que j'ai beaucoup rit. Et les autres également. Tout le monde à vu la vidéo et tout le monde se moque de l'ami Stark."

Loki pâlit doucement.  
Tout le monde avait vu ? Stark allait le tuer.

"- Tony grogne un peu mais ca à finit par le faire rire aussi. Il t'attend dans le laboratoire pour continuer à travailler. Si tu le veux bien sur. Mais uniquement après que tu ais avalé quelque chose. Tu as raté le diner hier soir avec tout ca."

Loki s'était laissé mettre debout tranquillement puis pousser dans la salle de bain.  
La voix de Thor l'accompagna sous la douche bien que l'Asgardien soit resté à la porte pour lui laisser son intimité.  
Le jotun soupira de soulagement.  
Les gestes du prince étaient tellement tranquilles, tellement évident, qu'il n'avait même pas l'idée ni l'envie d'y résister. Tout était totalement naturel, à sa place.  
Une seconde, une bouffée de tristesse envahit Loki.  
Qu'il aurait aimé que son Thor soit aussi affectueux et généreux que celui là… Il aurait pu lui demander n'importe quoi s'il avait eut la moitié de la douceur tranquille de ce Thor.  
Il se sentit rosir.  
Oui, même ça.  
Il se sortit de la douche, se sécha, puis prit les vêtements que Thor avait préparé pour lui.  
Ce n'étaient pas des vêtements du SHIELD cette fois.  
Les vêtements étaient en cuir et soie, parfaitement coupés et dans les tons qu'il adorait.  
L'or et le sinople lui allaient toujours très bien de toute façon.   
Une fois habillé, il sortit de la salle de bain, la brosse à cheveux à la main.

"- Thor…Peux-tu…" Il la lui tendit.

Le blond eut cet immense sourire tendre et dénué de toute intelligence qui semblait être sa marque de fabrique. Mais si le sourire était aussi intelligent que celui d'un moule à gaufres, il était aussi tellement chaleureux qu'il était impossible de ne pas y répondre.

"- Bien sur ! Assis toi !"

Loki s'assit sur le bord du lit.  
Thor s'assit derrière lui puis passa la brosse dans la longue chevelure jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sèche et bien lisse.  
Alors seulement, il la natta puis la fit passer sur le torse du jotun.  
Comme la veille, il finit par déposer un baiser sur le front du jeune géant miniature.

"- Merci…"  
"- Mais de rien, Loki. Allons manger, veux-tu ? Que préfères-tu pour le petit déjeuner ?"

Loki hésita.  
Il était rare qu'on lui demande ce qu'il voulait.

"- Pourrais-je avoir un thé, des fruits et…peut-être quelques crêpes ou gaufres ?"

Il savait qu'il abusait mais n'avait pas eut de telles friandises depuis des années. La dernière fois qu'il avait pu manger une gaufre remontait à l'anniversaire de ses trois milles ans, juste avant que Thor ne lui murmure à l'oreille que personne ne le toucherait jamais et qu'il était à lui et rien qu'à lui. Depuis, Thor n'avait jamais cessé de l'observer et de le surveiller.  
Loki n'avait pas trop comprit pourquoi son frère l'avait vendu à Stark après avoir scellé sa magie. Odin était a peine froid, lui pas encore remis… Thor avait débarqué d'Asgard, avait scellé son pouvoir, puis l'avait jeté dans les pattes de Stark moins de 48h après que l'ingénieur l'ai vu pour la première fois.

"- Loki ?"

Le jotun sursauta.  
Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il s'était figé et recroquevillé sur lui-même.  
Thor lui caressa doucement les épaules, une évidente inquiétude au visage.

"- Ca va aller ?"  
"- Non… Mais j'ai l'habitude…"

Thor ne dit rien mais soupira.  
Gentiment, il l'accompagna jusqu'à la cuisine où attendaient les reliefs du petit déjeuner. Il prépara le repas du Jotun ainsi que le sien puis resta avec lui jusqu'à ce que les assiettes soient vides.

"- Veux-tu que je t'accompagne à l'atelier de l'ami Stark ?"

Loki avala péniblement sa salive. Il n'aurait pas du manger autant. Il sentait la nausée d'angoisse pointer son nez.  
Immédiatement, Thor le rassura encore.

"- Personne ne te fera de mal, Loki. Et je te l'ai dit, Tony ne t'en veux pas de l'avoir houspillé. Il attendait même que tu le fasses, j'en suis certain. Allez, viens."

Gentiment, il prit la main du jotun dans la sienne.  
La main était si proche de celle de son frère… fine, fraiche mais sans les cals que l'entrainement aux armes avaient donnés à son Loki. Les doigts étaient fins, déliés… Il savait de première main ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire  
Thor détourna brutalement les yeux.  
A quoi pensait-il ? Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ce qu'ils partageaient de loin en loin, quand l'envie leur prenait. Même à présent, alors qu'ils se tapaient régulièrement dessus, ca ne les avaient pas empêchés de se retrouver une fois ou deux entre les draps. Ces moments étaient des parenthèses pour l'un comme pour l'autre.  
Son regard s'adoucit encore.  
Il retrouvait dans le double son frère l'innocence dont il se souvenait quand ils étaient encore tout jeune.

"- Voila…. Nous y sommes."

Loki hésita jusqu'à ce qu'on Tony souriant l'attrape par sa main libre et le traine derrière lui.

"- Allez ! Viens ! On a du boulot."  
"- Attendez !!! Pour hier…"

Tony eut un geste vague.

"- Quoi hier ? C'était bien ton droit de m'envoyer bouler parce que je t'embêtais ! Au contraire même."

Il lâcha Loki devant son écran.

"- Au boulot !!!"

Le jotun eut un pauvre sourire.  
Il hésita encore un peu puis, timidement, se remit au travail.  
Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il soit à nouveau totalement décontracté. Tony recommença à l'embêter dès qu'il le put ce qui se solda en moins d'une heure par un Stark collé physiquement au mur avec de la super glue et un Thor hilare sur le canapé déglingué de l'atelier. Bruce félicita chaudement le jotun mais insista un peu plus dans la blague ? punition ? du milliardaire en lui collant un bout de torchon dans le bec quand il en eut assez de l'entendre geindre.   
Un a un, les autres Avengers vinrent voir la nouvelle décoration murale de l'atelier.  
Stark avait beau s'agiter en tout sens (enfin, autant qu'il le pouvait ce qui n'était pas grand-chose) personne ne le décrocha, pas même JARVIS ou ses garçons. Dumm-E tenta bien de le décrocher mais Loki caressa doucement la tête du petit robot.

"- Non Dumm-E. il n'a que ce qu'il mérite."  
"- Di dou dou ?"  
"- Mais non il n'a pas mal. Il est juste ridicule… Tu ne veux pas m'aider plutôt ?"

Immédiatement, le petit robot abandonna son père pour aller jouer avec le jotun. C'était plus intéressant.  
Scandalisé, Tony resta accroché à son mur deux bonnes heures jusqu'à ce que Coulson prenne pitié. Avec un cutter, il du quand même découper les vetements du milliardaire pour lui rendre sa liberté. Après, bien sur, l'avoir prit en photo et envoyer le tout à Fury.   
Tony avait toujours tellement embêté le Colonel qu'il pouvait bien se venger un brin.

"- Merci Phil…" Grommela Tony avant de jeter un regard noir à Loki.   
"- Stark…."

L'agent leva les yeux au ciel.  
Tony avait filé chercher de la neige carbonique pour en coller dans la chemise du Jotun.  
Surpris, Loki glapit comme une fille. C'était froid !!! Une seconde, il hésita.  
Réagir ?  
Le sourire encourageant aussi bien de Thor que de Bruce et même Coulson le décidèrent.  
Il attrapa au vol un seau d'huile de vidange.  
Immédiatement, Tony se figea.

"- Non…"  
"- Ha si."  
"- Non non non !!!"  
"- Si si si !!!"  
"- Tu vas tout salir !"  
"- Je nettoierais…"

Le sourire du jotun se fit purement pervers. Avec les vetements d'Ikol sur le dos, même Thor frissonna. C'était comme retrouver "leur" Loki tout soudain. A la différence près que ce n'était pas de la colère ou de la haine qui brillait dans les yeux du jotun mais un profond amusement tendre.

"- Pepper ne va pas être contente."  
"- Je négocierai."  
"- Dumm-E, Toi et ButterFinger me demandent de vous informer, monsieur Loki, qu'ils seront heureux de vous aider à nettoyer."  
"- JARVIS ! TRAITRE !" Protesta Tony d'une voix étranglée avant de fuir en courant.

La bénédiction donnée par le vrai maitre des lieux était largement suffisante pour vaincre les dernières restrictions de Loki.  
La course poursuite dura une bonne dizaine de minutes avant de se terminer par une grande flaque l'huile sur la terrasse, un Tony collé au milieu.

"- Traitres…Tous…"

Odin pointa Gungir sur les pieds de l'humain qu'il avait fixé au sol lorsque Tony était passé devant lui en courant.

"- Pour voir Loki sourire, ami humain, je vous pèlerai moi-même la peau du dos." Informa calmement le dieu.  
"- Père !!!" protesta Thor.

Mais le dieu du Tonnerre souriait.  
Très content de lui, Loki était naturellement revenu prendre place entre ses bras une fois ses bêtises terminées.   
Même Steve vint l'aider à nettoyer l'huile sur la terrasse lorsque Tony partit se décrasser sous sa douche.  
Loki releva le nez de son éponge qui frottait le béton.

"- Steve Rogers ?"

Le soldat releva a peine le nez, très occupé a frotter lui aussi.

"- Ikol a passé un long moment à tenter de m'apprendre à utiliser couteau et lance."

Cela intéressa immédiatement tout le monde.  
Même ODIN frottait. Sauf que lui utilisait un balai. Le Père de Toutes Choses ne se mettait pas à genoux avec sa Spontex.

"- Pourriez-vous m'aider à m'entrainer "réellement" ? Ikol vous à chaudement recommandé." Insista Loki, un peu timide à nouveau soudain.

Steve n'hésita pas une seule seconde.

"- Ce sera avec le plus grand plaisir, Loki. Tu remercieras Ikol de ce vote de confiance la prochaine fois que tu seras en contact avec lui si tu veux bien ?"

Loki hocha la tête avant de sourire.  
Un vrai sourire.  
Immense, chaud, heureux même.  
Thor sentit son cœur fondre.  
Que ne donnerait-il pas pour que son Loki lui dédie un sourire comme celui-là… Il tuerait pour ça…

"- Je pourrais aider moi aussi ?"  
"- Tu es trop fort pour moi Thor."

Un peu déçut, il soupira.  
Loki ne pu s'empêcher de lui déposer un petit baiser sur la joue. Il n'aimait pas le voir aussi malheureux.  
Odin observa les deux frères sans rien dire.  
Ils n'étaient pas frères, ce Loki n'était même pas le leur, et pourtant il sentait l'affection croissante entre eux.  
Le retour à la réalité serait douloureux pour les deux.  
Et pourtant… Il savait que c'était une bonne chose.  
Thor grandissait, Loki murissait et s'affirmait…  
Ils n'avaient pas de temps.  
Ils devaient aller VITE. Très vite.  
Qu'ils prennent ce qu'ils pouvaient avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

"- AVENGERS !"

Loki tressaillit. Qu'est ce qui se passait ?  
Coulson écarta son téléphone de son oreille.

"- Doom a Chicago."

Le groupe grogna.

"- Allons-y…"

Ils laissèrent Odin et Loki à la Tour Stark.  
JARVIS les prit immédiatement en charge.

"- Messieurs ? Puis-je vous inviter à rentrer dans la tour ? 

Odin hocha la tête.  
Puisqu'ils étaient seuls, c'était le bon moment pour discuter magie.

#########################################  
Reflet 

Ikol s'était matérialisé tout en haut de la tour Stark.  
Il y resta un moment, immobile, jusqu'à être sur que Thor n'était pas là.  
Comme appelé par un instinct supérieur, Coulson était sortit très vite sur la terrasse. Depuis et malgré le sort d'invisibilité qui couvrait Ikol, il attendait tranquillement que le jotun descende sur la terrasse.  
Le jotun finit par en avoir assez.  
Il sauta sur le béton.

"- Agent Coulson."

L'agent se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Une seconde, Ikol se demanda s'il ne voyait pas en lui un steak.

"- Vous n'êtes pas bleu."  
"-….. pas aujourd'hui non…."  
"- J'aime bien quand vous êtes bleu…"

Donc, l'agent l'avait vu sous sa forme originale et avait apprécié. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé sous sa caboche pour le rendre fou ainsi.

"- Qu'est ce que vous feriez pour moi si je reprendre ma vraie forme ?" Les yeux de l'agent brillèrent sans qu'il ne réponde. "Vous savez que je ne suis pas "votre" Loki n'est ce pas ?"

Coulson hocha la tête.

"- Qu'est ce que vous lui ferez s'il revient ?"  
"- Je ne lui…vous veut aucun mal…" Il se passa encore la langue sur les lèvres.

Ikol abandonna le sort qui camouflait sa véritable identité.  
L'agent en ronronna presque.  
Incapable de se retenir, il posa ses doigts sur les lignes claniques qui couraient sur le visage du jotun.  
Surpris, Loki se laissa faire. Le froid ne le brulait pas ?   
C'était étrange… 

"- TOI !"

Ikol sourit soudain.

"- Stark…"  
"- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"  
"- Je dévoie votre agent." Il posa une main sur la nuque de l'agent pour la caresser doucement.

Les yeux de Coulson s'agrandirent de surprise. Le sourire de Loki se fit totalement sadique.  
C'était finit.  
Coulson était à lui.   
A Loki. Quelque soit le Loki.  
Le froid qui sourdait de ses doigts finit par arracher un petit gémissement à l'humain. Mais ce n'était pas un gémissement de douleur, bien au contraire.  
Ikol finit par repousser gentiment l'agent sur le côté.

"- Nous discuterons à nouveau tout à l'heure, Phil. J'ai à faire avec Stark."

Coulson hocha la tête.  
Soudain à nouveau parfaitement droit dans son rôle d'agent, il quitta la terrasse pour laisser le milliardaire et le jotun seuls.

"- je devrais te tuer." Gronda Stark  
"- Ce qui empêcherait totalement Loki de revenir."  
"- Comment…"  
"- Maaaagie !"  
"- RENDS LE MOI !"  
"- Ho, il reviendra. Mais plus jamais il ne sera votre victime" Siffla le Jotun.

Il disparu soudain pour réapparaitre immédiatement, collé à l'humain.  
Comme il l'avait fait dans un autre monde, il le saisit par la gorge.

"- je pourrais vous tuer. Je pourrais vous arracher cet ark qui vous maintient en vie…" Tony hoqueta. "Oui, je sais exactement ce que c'est et à quoi ca sert. Je sais que vous le cacher vous vos vetements et que personne d'autre ne sait réellement à quoi il sert…. Sans doute pas même Pepper n'est ce pas ?" la peur qui passa dans les yeux de l'ingénieur répondit pour lui. "Oui…personne…. Vraiment…."

Ikol se téléporta dans la chambre de l'ingénieur avec lui.  
Sans douceur, il le jeta sur le lit.  
Le regard du jotun se fit plus dur lorsqu'il vit la chaine attachée au pied du lit.

"- La place de Loki j'imagine ?"

Stark lâcha un grondement. Ses yeux s'agrandirent démesurément lorsqu'il se retrouva nu, la chaine attachée à ses poignets comme il l'attachait à Loki le soir.

"- Voila qui est parfait…"  
"- LACHE MOI !!! DETACHE MOI !!!"  
"- Ho ? Pourquoi ? Vous le détachez quand il vous le demande ?"  
"- je ne lui ai jamais fait de mal !"  
"- Je sais, il me l'a dit. Mais uniquement parce que Thor vous arracherait les testicules à mains nues si vous osiez…. Vous le saviez avant de l'acheter que vous ne pourriez pas le toucher ?"

Le regard haineux de l'humain répondit pour lui. La haine n'était pas dirigée contre lui.  
Ikol s'assit sur le lit.  
Du pied, il tira sur la chaine. Stark s'étala lamentablement sur le sol.  
Satisfait, Ikol s'accroupit devant lui.

"- Tu as peur…Et pourtant, tu es plus excité qu'un gamin de quinze ans devant son premier porno."

Le passage au tutoiement fit frémir Stark. Le jotun ne rata pas les pupilles dilatées, la respiration plus rapide et la sueur qui commençait à perler au front de l'ingénieur.  
Un petit sourire lui monta soudain aux lèvres.  
Lentement, vêtement après vêtement, Ikol retira les cuirs et la soie qui le couvraient.  
La respiration de l'humain était presque haletante à présent. S'il avait été possible pour lui de camoufler quelque peu son désir, c'était à présent impossible.  
Ikol glissa une main entre ses cuisses pour le titiller doucement.

"- C'est là qu'est ta place, Stark. A genoux sur le sol, nu et à ma merci…"

Le jotun se passa la langue sur les lèvres.  
Il ne savait plus vraiment aucun des deux Stark il s'adressait.  
Il rêvait depuis longtemps de voir SON Stark ainsi, à sa merci, sans défense, nu et dans l'attente de ce qu'il allait lui faire.  
Un gémissement échappa à la gorge de l'ingénieur.

"- Tu es une catin, Anthony Stark… je menace de te prendre de force mais ton désir n'en ai que plus fort. Tu es incapable de détourner les yeux de ma nudité…"

Ikol flatta sa propre virilité d'une main distraite. Il était largement mieux équipé que l'humain mais n'avait pas à rougir devant Thor qui était quand même dieu de la Fertilité en plus du reste.  
Il sembla réfléchir un peu puis déploya sa magie sur la tour.  
Ils étaient totalement seuls.

"- Ordonne à JARVIS de ne pas prévenir les autres."  
"- Loki…"

La main d'Ikol se referma plus fort sur l'entrejambe de l'humain qui gémit.

"- obéit ou je t'abandonne là, dans cet état."

Le milliardaire geignit encore.  
Il était le maitre d'un monde mais était avide, suppliant presque, de se soumettre à Ikol. Il avait trop envie pour lutter encore.

"- Obéit Stark…" Roucoula doucement Ikol avant de lui caresser doucement les lèvres du pouce.  
"- J…JARVIS. Mute. Ne prévient personne."  
"- Bien… très bien…"

Ikol présenta le bout de son membre aux lèvres de l'humain.  
La bouche affamée se referma sur lui, lui arrachant un petit gémissement. Satisfait, il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'humain.

"- Bien… Très bien Anthony Stark. Quand j'en aurai finit avec toi, tu ne pourras plus jamais penser à personne d'autre que moi. Tu supplieras de recevoir mes caresses. L'idée même d'un autre ne pourra que t'horrifier… Tu es à moi. Rien qu'à moi… Même mon autre moi-même te dégoutera. Personne d'autre que moi ne pourra t'assouvir. Et lorsque je serais partit, tu mourras lentement de mes caresses, tu supplieras ton Loki de te toucher, mais jamais il ne le fera parce que Thor t'en empêchera." Il éclata de rire avant de repousser Stark.

Les yeux élargis par la peur autant que par le désir, Tony haletait désespérément. Il voulait s'assouvir. Il en avait besoin. Mais il avait peur. Ikol allait le détruire pour tous les autres, il le savait. Rien que le gout sur sa langue, les caresses sur son crane et ses épaules.  
Il lâcha un cri de plaisir lorsque le Jotun le posséda d'un coup, dans la moindre préparation, après l'avoir soulevé de terre et jeté sur le lit.  
Ses cris se firent de plus en plus bruyants jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la brulure glacée de la semence du jotun lui transir le ventre.  
Ikol se retira de lui.  
La journée de délicieuses tortures qu'il lui offrait ne faisait que commencer. Avant qu'il ne le laisse jouir, Tony le supplierait, encore et encore. Alors, et seulement alors, lorsqu'il ne serait plus qu'une masse en larmes, les membres épuisés et désespéré, lui permettrait-il de se satisfaire.   
Il lui flatta la croupe de la main.  
Brave petite catin.  
Un sourire sadique au visage, il tissa sa magie autour du membre de l'humain pendant qu'il le possédait encore rudement.  
Le cockring magique était en place.

"- Plus jamais tu ne pourras jouir pour un autre que moi. Même ta main ne te soulageras plus jamais…."

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le maitre de Midgar se mette à supplier.  
Le seul regret d'Ikol était que ce Stark n'était pas le sien.   
Ici, il se laissait aller à son désir le plus profond et le plus malsain.  
Lorsqu'il serait de retour dans son monde…L'idée de faire une vraie cours à l'ingénieur était de plus en plus tentante.  
Le jeu, au sens propre, était de plus en plus tentant.  
Lorsqu'il en eut finit, il prit la serviette que lui tendit Coulson pour se nettoyer un peu avant d'aller prendre une douche.  
L'agent ne détacha pas l'humain épuisé et en larmes sur le sol.  
Par contre, il suivit le jotun dans la salle de bain, ses vetements à la main pour les lui remettre lorsqu'il serait sec.

"- Veux-tu me rejoindre sous la douche, agent ?"

Comment résister à pareille proposition ?  
L'eau était glacée…Délicieuse pour le mortel.  
Loki le laissa même lui mordiller le bout des doigts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour LOKI'D : Ho ! Un monsieur ! Bonjour monsieur ^^. je note ton prompt, je verrais si j'en fais quelque chose mais je ne pense pas l'utiliser "seul". Davantage à l'intégrer dans autre chose. A voir ^^
> 
> Pour NobodyLoveMe : la relation Thor X Frigga va être un peu explicitée plus tard ^^   
> Et pour le Loki concept, je ne sais pas si tu connais le sketch des guignols de l'info : " Thierry dugeon est dans tout, Tout est dans dugeon…Thierry Dugeon…Concept." Ben c'est un peu la même XD. En meme temps, Loki est le dieu de la destruction, Thor celui de la fertilité. A eux deux, ils sont le concept de l'existence elle-même……..Et putain… *note l'idée de fic* Bordel >_


	9. Chapter 9

Odin fixait Loki avec surprise.  
Depuis qu'il était sur Midgar et avait rencontré le double de son fils, le roi l'avait étiquette très vite comme une petite chose perdue, fragile et sans force.  
En réaction, ça n'avait fait que renforcer son respect pour son enfant. Celui qu'il avait élevé.  
Même s'il était toujours dans une rage folle pour ce qu'il avait fait, il reconnaissait, pour la première fois, que son fils était une vraie force de la nature.   
Comme Thor.  
Juste que ses deux enfants n'avaient pas les même qualités, ni les même défauts.  
Ses deux petits se complétaient même parfaitement.   
Jusque-là, donc, Odin n'avait pas vu autre chose dans Loki qu'un petit faon blessé et terrifié qui ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche, avec la force de caractère d'une plaque à gâteaux.  
Autant dire qu'il n'était pas impressionné du tout.  
Sans le vouloir, il avait également une grande affection pour lui, au point qu'il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas plus aimé Ikol s'il avait été comme Loki : fragile et faible.  
Non… Pas simplement fragile et faible.  
Ce n'était pas ce qui lui donnait envie de le protéger.  
Dépendant de lui.  
Voilà. C'était ça.  
Il avait aimé quand Loki s'était jeté dans ses bras en pleurant en l'appelant "papa".  
Ikol n'aurait et n'avait jamais eu un geste pareil envers lui.  
Dès qu'il avait été capable de marcher, Ikol avait passé sa vie à le défier.  
Cette petite chose près de lui ? Il n'aurait même pas imaginé qu'il puisse avoir un os de défiance dans toute sa personne.  
Jusque-là.  
Avec surprise, il réalisait que sa douceur même était sans doute son arme la plus puissante.  
Un sourire chaleureux au visage, cette petite chose sans pouvoir, à peine encore immortelle venait de le traiter dans le désordre de père indigne, de vieux con, de monstre d'incompétence, de monstre tout court, d'imbécile, de sang cœur et de vieux fou.  
Pas en ces termes bien sur ! Mais débarrassé du sucre et du sourire affectueux, c'était exactement ce que Loki venait de lui balancer au museau.  
Ha oui. Et puis qu'il était le seul et unique responsable de la mauvaise éducation de Thor et du mauvais chemin prit par Ikol également.  
Merci beaucoup et bonne journée.

"- Heu…." Bravo Odin, ça c'était de la répartie constructive s'auto railla le roi en silence. "C'est-à-dire." Et voilà, rajoutons en une couche. "Je heu… je quoi fais de mal ?" Donnez-moi une corde !

Il n'arrivait même plus à articuler une phrase correcte tient.  
Lorsqu'il avait pris Loki à part après le départ des Avengers pour un combat quelconque, il comptait bien secouer gentiment le jotun, entre autre, avant de discuter magie.  
Et voilà que c'était lui qui se faisait étriller !  
Il aurait dû se mettre en colère ! Lorsque Thor l'avait insulté il l'avait exilé sur Midgar. Là ? Il ne savait même pas comment se défendre. Pire, il ne savait même pas s'il en avait le droit.  
Alors il était là, à jouer avec ses doigts, le nez bas, à vaguement articuler quelques mots sans suite sous le regard de tendre reproche du double de son fils. Non mais c'était QUI le roi ici ! C'était QUI le père !  
Comme disait vulgairement les humains : Ho bordel !  
Cette faible créature fragile était aussi tordue que les autres.  
Odin soupira silencieusement.  
C'était logique.  
Comment sinon aurait-il pu survivre autrement ?  
Puisque la défense physique lui était interdite, il fallait bien qu'il ait autre chose pour se protéger.  
L'esprit de Loki devait être encore plus solide et dur que celui d'Ikol. Endommagé, perdu, tordu, protégé sous des couches et des couches de larmes et de terreur, mais fondamentalement plus solide que le diamant.  
…..L'esprit de son fils était-il aussi solide sous la folie, la peine et la rage ?  
Si c'était le cas, sans doute avait-il fait une erreur en choisissant Thor pour le trône.

"- Ne venez pas vous plaindre de ce que vous avez vous-même causé, Odin. Ikol vous aime. C'est même la raison de sa chute. Il vous aime comme le père que vous n'avez jamais été pour lui. Vous avez peur de lui. Vous n'avez jamais cessé d'avoir peur. Peur de son esprit aiguisé là où celui de Thor est faible et naïf. Peur de sa magie parce qu'elle est plus puissante que la vôtre. Peur parce qu'il est un jotun et que malgré tout, vous n'avez jamais pu le lui pardonner… Lui pardonner d'avoir pris la place de l'enfant de votre sang qui n'a pu vivre…"

Odin se leva brutalement.  
Sans rien dire, il se planta devant la fenêtre.  
Il tremblait de la tête aux pieds.  
Il aurait préféré que Loki hurle après lui comme Ikol l'avait fait. Qu'il lui crache a la figure de la colère et de la rage.  
Il aurait su répondre à cela par du calme et de la hauteur.  
Mais ce calme ? Ce sourire triste et tendre ?  
Comment lutter, comment se dresser face à ca ?  
C'était impossible.  
Odin était un guerrier. Il savait combattre la brutalité. Mais cette douceur ?  
C'était pour ça qu'il n'était pas capable de lutter contre Frigga lorsqu'elle lui reprochait gentiment quelque chose. Quand elle était venue à lui en criant après l'exil de Thor, il avait été facile de la repousser. Si elle était venue à lui avec douceur et compréhension, il savait qu'il n'aurait pu laisser Thor sur Midgar une seconde de plus.  
Odin était presque reconnaissant à ceux qui venaient vers lui avec colère. C'était plus facile.

"- Et que veux-tu que je fasse ?"  
"- Moi ? Je ne veux rien, Roi Odin… Dans quelques heures, quelques jours au pire, je serais de retour dans mon monde, à la merci de la concupiscence de Stark, de la brutalité ordinaire de Rogers, de la possessivité cruelle de Thor…Et de tous les autres. C'est mon lot. J'ai l'habitude. J'y suis résigné surtout depuis que Thor vous a assassiné. Comme Ikol, je n'ai pas le choix. Pas plus que lui je ne peux forcer la main des autres. Je n'en ai pas la force. Et encore moins sans magie. Je sais ce que je suis. Je connais mes limites. Je ne suis pas un combattant. Je serais incapable de blesser quelqu'un, encore plus de tuer. Si j'avais été éduqué autrement, si les choses avaient été différentes, si Thor n'avait pas été totalement soumit à Frigga. Peut-être, juste peut-être, ma vie aurait-elle été différente. Sans doute ma passivité vous offusque-t-elle. Vous êtes un roi guerrier. Mais parfois, il est préférable d'accepter. C'est dans mon caractère. Ce n'est pas dans celui d'Ikol. Toute sa vie, vous l'avait poussé de plus en plus loin. De vous, d'Asgard, de Thor et même de lui-même. Ce que je veux que vous fassiez ? Rien. Je ne vous crois pas capable de changer ou d'accepter que vous puissiez avoir tout simplement tort. Ce n'est pas dans votre caractère."

Odin se retourna brutalement. Sans réfléchir, il leva la main sur le jotun.  
Le regard calme et vert ne se détourna pas.  
Loki attendait le coup comme une évidence.  
Pourtant, la gifle majuscule ne tomba pas.  
Tremblant de rage, Odin lâcha un cri avant de se détourner.

"- Accepter ce que vous êtes n'est pas une marque de faiblesse. Accepter que vous puissiez avoir tort non plus. Vous croire omniscient juste parce que vous êtes le Père de Toute Chose non plus. Juste une marque de stupidité et d'orgueil."

Odin lui jeta un regard presque haineux. Loki retint un mouvement de recul. Ce genre de regard il les connaissait. C'était ce qu'il subissait depuis toujours de Frigga. Le recevoir du double de son père adoré lui fit mal. Pourtant, il ne se détourna pas. Ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il plaidait à présent. Il avait toujours trouvé plus de force pour défendre les autres que lui-même.

"- Je n'ai pas la force de vous convaincre ni de vous forcer à faire quoique ce soit. Je n'ai que mes mots. Trop souvent ils m'ont été arrachés ou ont été ignorés. Comme vous avez ignorés et arrachés ceux d'Ikol."  
"- …. Comment peux-tu savoir tout ça ?"

Le sourire du jotun se chargea d'un rien de menace. Une menace subtile qui fit frémir le roi. LA il voyait Ikol dans Loki. Comme il y avait du Loki dans Ikol.  
Ils étaient…les deux faces d'une même pièce finalement.

"- Je ne sais pas. Je sais c'est tout. Peut-être parce qu'en plus des souvenirs de nos journées, nous recevons autre choses l'un de l'autre lorsque nous nous touchons dans nos rèves. Peut-être m'en a-t-il parlé pendant qu'il m'entrainait….Ou peut-être…."

Le sourire joueur à présent du jotun diminua.

"- Ou peut-être nos deux mondes commencent-ils à se fondre l'un dans l'autre à travers nous… Parce que notre présence créé un portail entre nos mondes ? JARVIS !"  
"- Je détecte une augmentation du champ de gravitation autour de vous et une déformation du champ magnétique, monsieur Loki."

Immédiatement, Odin oublia sa colère et son agacement.

"- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?"

Loki s'assit sur le sol. Il mobilisa ses faibles ressources magiques qui se tarissaient sous le Sceau de Mjolnir pour étudier son centre magique.  
Il s'effondrait.  
Comme un soleil géant s'effondre sur lui-même pour causer une super nova avant de se transformer en trou noir.  
Si rien n'était fait, son propre monde allait supplanter celui-là et s'y intégrer. Il n'y aurait plus de doublons. Il n'y aurait plus que les sommes des individus. Et encore. Comme il était en état de faiblesse, son monde serait sans doute plus fort que celui-là. Il n'y aurait pas égalité dans la fusion. Ce monde serait avalé par le sien. C'était le plus probable.  
S'il avait eu sa magie, il aurait pu s'en protéger.  
Il aurait pu l'empêcher, au moins pour un temps, le temps de sceller le portail entre les deux mondes et/ou de le renvoyer chez lui.  
Mais il ne le pouvait pas.  
C'était, à un autre niveau, le déséquilibre qu'il avait craint lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'il était dans un autre monde.  
Eut-il été dans le sien, avec sa magie qui s'effondrait, qu'il serait…Juste mort… Ici, il allait entrainer deux mondes avec lui.

"- Il faut me renvoyer chez moi !"  
"- Ou briser le sceau."  
"- Ca ne suffira peut-être pas."  
"- Mais ce sera déjà un pas en avant." Aboya Odin d'une voix de commandement. "Il faut que Thor revienne immédiatement."

Loki rentra la tête dans les épaules.  
Il anticipait déjà la souffrance qui serait la sienne lorsque son Thor réapposerait son sceau sur lui.  
S'il n'en mourrait pas cette fois, la douleur serait encore plus atroce que la première fois.  
Loki ferma les yeux.  
Avait-il le choix ? Bien sûr que non.

"- JARVIS ?"  
"- Je contacte le SHIELD pour que monsieur Thor revienne au plus vite. Combien de temps avons-nous ?"  
"- Quelques heures." Assura Odin après avoir apposé un bouclier magique autour de Loki.

Cela limiterait quelques temps les dégâts. Ce n'était qu'une rustine sur une bouée trouée perdue dans le pacifique pendant une tempête mais il ne pouvait faire mieux.

"- Vois le positif, Loki. Je voulais te parler de ton retour justement. Et de ta magie. Pour te renvoyer dans ton monde, il faut de toute façon lever le sceau."

Loki gémit.  
La douleur… Il n'y survivrait pas.  
Pas encore.

"- Un sorcier n'est rien sans sa magie." Murmura doucement Odin.  
"- C'est pour ça que vous aviez prévu d'arracher la sienne à Ikol quand il est revenu à Asgard, livré pieds et poings liés par son frère." Siffla Loki, soudain en colère.

Il pouvait accepter la colère, la brutalité, la haine même, mais pas l'hypocrisie.

"- La situation…"  
"- Est entièrement votre faute !"

Odin préféra la boucler.  
Voir la fureur sur ce visage normalement si doux était….difficile  
Surtout quand elle était à ce point justifiée.

#############################################

Thor était revenu à Asgard en urgence, appelé en catastrophe par Heimdall.  
Le Gardien avait semblé presque paniqué lors de son appel.  
Le roi ne se souvenait pas avoir vu le vieux Gardien dans un état aussi proche de la panique de sa vie. Même lorsqu'il avait tué Odin, Heimdall n'avait pas paru plus concerné que ça.  
Il était fidèle au trône. Pas à celui qui posait ses fesses dessus.

"- Heimdall… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" Murmura Thor d'une voix blanche en sortant de l'observatoire du Bifrost.

Le Gardien retira son épée du contrôle du point arc-en-ciel.  
La fumée qui s'élevait du palais était encore épaisse malgré la fin de l'incendie. Dociles, les flammes n'avaient attaquées que le bâtiment voulu par Loki.  
Comment cette misérable petite chose avait-elle pu causer autant de dégâts ? Le Gardien ne comprenait pas. Il était impossible que cette lavette sans ambition soit parvenu a tuer Frigga.  
Une bouffée de regrets lui monta dans la poitrine.  
Il aimait bien la reine.

"- Loki, mon roi. Personne ne sait exactement ce qui s'est passé mais… La reine est morte, Majesté… Brulée vive."

Un éclair blancs suivit de dizaines d'autres illumina si fort le ciel que tous les Asgardiens qui avaient la mauvaise idée d'être dehors se mirent aussi vite que possible à l'abri. Deux ou trois, malchanceux, se prirent la foudre de plein fouet.  
Même un dieu ne pouvait survivre à un éclair causé par la rage de Thor.  
Très vite, quelques cadavres carbonisés jonchèrent le sol des jardins du palais.

"- Ikol…" Siffla Thor.  
"- Majesté ?"  
"- Loki a disparu, Heimdall."  
"- Loki…"  
"- Le Loki que tu as vu n'est pas "notre" Loki. Il est son double. Venu d'un autre monde. Monde dans lequel est mon Loki actuellement."  
"- Ce...Loki…"  
"- Ikol."  
"- Ce Ikol a annoncé à tous qu'il était roi d'Asgard, majesté. Tous se sont agenouillés devant lui."

Thor hurla encore de rage.  
Voilà qui compliquait encore les choses.  
Quiconque pouvait soumettre le palais était, par tradition, Roi.  
Avec les millénaires, la chose avait été un peu ritualisée bien sûr. Mais la base restait la même.  
Ikol s'était auto couronné roi. Et Asgard s'était soumise à lui !!!

"- Gungnir…"

Heimdall se figea.  
Personne n'avait pensé à vérifier où était le bâton de pouvoir.  
Thor lâcha un juron sanglant.

"- Pour votre mère…" Tenta doucement le Gardien.

Thor semblait plus perturbé par cet Ikol que pas la fin de la pauvre Reine.

"- Peu importe !" Siffla encore Thor. 

En vérité, il se fichait totalement de Frigga. Il lui était soumis de toute façon depuis trop longtemps. Le roi se figea soudain. C'était comme une taie cotonneuse qui s'ouvrait soudain. Il frissonna.   
Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?  
Frigga….  
Sa mère…  
Son amante…  
Qui lui avait fait assassiner son père et avait voulu lui faire tuer son frère….  
Thor serra les mâchoires.  
Bon débarras.  
A présent, il lui fallait retrouver cette créature qui avait pris la place de SON Loki, le chasser des neufs royaumes et récupérer SON frère.  
Une fois fait, il finirait la conquête des royaumes et régnerait sur eux de son trône, son frère à se pieds près de lui.  
Loki ferait une excellente reine maintenant que Frigga était morte. Et sans doute plus fertile. Il avait bien fait de le mettre à l'abri de sa mère chez Stark.   
Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à soumettre ces mortels orgueilleux. S'ils se soumettaient, ils pourraient même rester dans son entourage proche. Il s'était attaché à eux   
Un peu.  
Et puis, il lui faudrait des gens de confiance pour transmettre ses lois aux royaumes qui tomberaient bientôt sous sa coupe. Stark avait l'habitude de sa place de roi de Midgar. Autant l'y laisser s'il ne se mettait pas en travers de son chemin. S'il le faisait ? Il le tuerait.  
Il n'avait que trop reluqué Loki de toute façon.  
La douce petite chose qu'était son frère méritait une poigne de fer, mais certainement pas de se faire baver dessus à longueur de journée. Il préférait encore les manières du fils de Coul.  
Lui au moins était respectueux du statut de dieu de son frère.  
Il le vénérait.  
C'était bien. C'était la place des mortels que de les vénérer.  
Le fils de Coul ferait un bon serviteur pour son frère. Bien meilleur que pour lui. Il restait un mortel après tout, donc faible. Trop pour servir Thor. Par contre Loki…. Oui, ce serait parfait.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, Thor ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut arrivé devant le palais.  
Seule l'aile où logeait la reine et Thor avait brulé.  
Tout le reste était intact.  
L'aile du Roi était entière. La chambre de son frère sans doute également.

"- Qu'on transfère mes affaires, s'il en reste, dans les appartements du Roi. Qu'on fasse déblayer les décombres et que la reconstruction commence." Ordonna Thor. "Pour ce qui est du meurtre de la reine…"  
"- Majesté… C'était votre frère !"

Thor tua l'imbécile d'une claque si violente qu'elle lui brisa la nuque.

"- Cette créature n'était pas Loki mais un être malfaisant qui se fait passer pour lui depuis plusieurs jours après avoir capturé mon frère." Siffla le roi. "JE suis votre Roi. Où est Gungnir ?"

Un soldat hésita un instant.

"- La chose qui se faisait passer pour votre frère ne l'avait pas avez lui, majesté. Mais sa magie est forte. Il a soufflé l'incendie d'un revers de la main. Peut-être l'a-t-il prise et caché."

Thor hocha sèchement la tête vers le soldat qui soupira de soulagement. Il était vivant.  
La colère du roi n'était pas une sinécure.

"- Je vais retrouver ce monstre…" Rassura Thor, le visage fermé.

A grands pas, sans plus attendre, il gagna la salle du Trône pour s'asseoir sur le siège créé par Bor, près de trente millénaires plus tôt.  
Immédiatement, il ferma les yeux pour concentrer son esprit sur la présence d'Ikol.  
Il ne mit pas longtemps à le trouver.  
Presque immédiatement, la présence puissante du jotun envahit son esprit.

"- Tient donc…Thor… Tu as aimé la nouvelle déco d'Asgard ? Et ta chère maman, pas trop déçut ?"

Thor balaya les deux notions comme si elles n'étaient rien.  
Ikol en resta étonné une seconde avant de pousser plus durement dans l'esprit du roi. Thor résista de son mieux mais les jeux de l'esprit ne faisaient pas partie de ses talents.  
Il hurla de douleur lorsqu'Ikol se mit à disséquer la moindre de ses pensées sans la moindre douceur.

"- Mais c'est vrai ! Tu te contre-fiche de Frigga ! Pourtant tu semblais tellement content de la grimper comme une chienne…"

La fureur soudaine du roi fut suffisante pour faire reculer Ikol dans son esprit.

"- Ha ! J'ai enfin trouvé quelque de sensible…  
"- Je me fiche de Frigga ! Mais toi, sois je parviendrais à te détruire, soit à te chasser mais tu me rendras MON Loki." Assura Thor, la rage si forte qu'Ikol haussa un sourcil, à un monde de distance.

Assis sur le lit, il caressait doucement les cheveux de Stark allongé près de lui, toujours attaché, pendant que Coulson s'était assis à ses pieds, épaule contre son genou et jouait avec sa victime du jour. Les cris du pauvre agent du SHIELD résonnaient aux oreilles du jotun sans qu'il n'y fasse vraiment attention, à part pour gronder son nouveau jouet.

"- Phil, fait le taire, je ne m'entends plus penser."  
"- Oui, bien sûr."

Depuis qu'Ikol s'était montré à l'agent sous sa forme de Jotun, Phil avait totalement laissé tomber toute allégeance au SHIELD et même à l'espèce humaine. Il aurait dû mourir dans le froid des montagnes. Il avait survécut en mangeant les cadavres de ses camarades, puis ses camarades tout court. Pendant un moment, la situation s'était résumée à tuer ou être tué. Et Phillip Riley Coulson n'était pas genre de personne qui accepte gentiment de se laisser mourir. Dans la circonstance, il avait estimé rationnellement que sa vie valait plus que celle des agents juniors qui l'accompagnaient. Lorsque le froid s'était fait si fort que même le petit feu qu'il avait réussi à faire prendre s'était éteint, lorsque la glace avait commencé à faire geler vivants les deux ou trois agents qu'il avait juste assommé et attaché (il ne les tuait qu'avant de les manger. Autant garder à la viande sa qualité), lui n'était pas mort. Sa peau avait pris une teinte bleue pâle, la même que ses agents qui mourraient de froid, mais il n'était pas mort.   
Son esprit déjà bien atteint avait presque totalement basculé à ce moment-là.  
Lorsque la nuit avait finalement achevé tous les autres, lui s'était levé. Il n'avait plus froid.  
S'il avait eu encore un peu de cohérence sous son crâne, l'agent aurait sans le moindre comprit ce qui se passait. Leur monde n'était pas dénué de mutants, bien au contraire. Les circonstances avaient justes fait s'exprimer la mutation notée en toute lettre dans son dossier comme en sommeil. Les privations, la peur, le froid et l'angoisse avaient balayé la rationalité de l'agent depuis longtemps.   
Lorsque, enfin, il avait été récupéré par le SHIELD, près de deux ans plus tard et qu'il avait vu le Jotun…Il n'avait jamais compris jusque-là ce que pouvait signifier "trouver la foi". Le dieu du feu était devenu "son" dieu. Tout le reste était devenu secondaire.   
Qu'il l'accepte enfin. Qu'il le reconnaisse comme à lui après tout ce temps…Il avait eu raison de continuer et d'avoir l'espoir. Son dieu l'avait simplement mit à l'épreuve.  
L'agent sénior arracha la gorge de son cadet à mains nues. L'homme mourut rapidement.  
Satisfait, Ikol caressa le crane de Coulson sous le regard horrifié de Stark qui se redressa.

"- MON PARQUET !!!"

Ikol leva les yeux au ciel avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Thor.

"- Désolé, Thor. Mes nouveaux jouets qui font des leurs."

Le roi lui jeta à la figure toute sa rage sans parvenir à le blesser. L'esprit du Jotun était plus flexible que celui de l'Asgardien. Il évita la fureur sans peine, la laissant mourir entre eux comme un feu abandonné.

"- Tu veux récupérer Loki… Encore faudrait-il qu'il veuille de toi, "mon frère". Il a peur de toi, il te hait pour tout ce que tu lui as fait. Crois-tu vraiment qu'il reviendra vers toi avec un sourire aux lèvres ?"  
"- Il comprendra. Il finira par s'habituer. Et puis il n'a pas son mort à dire !" Finit le Roi en tentant d'écraser Ikol de sa présence.

Une seconde, le jotun resta étouffé par le poids de la présence de Thor. Une seconde seulement. Une seconde pendant laquelle il eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas se soumettre à cette présence qu'il connaissait si bien et qui l'avait déjà soumis si souvent…Dans d'autres circonstances plus sensuelles.  
Malgré tout, Ikol était toujours attaché à son frère. Le touché mental de "ce" Thor était similaire à lui de son frère. Bien sûr, "son" Thor n'était pas conscient de ses propres capacités mentales. Il n'y aurait vu que faiblesse. Celui-là n'en avait jusque-là probablement pas conscience non plus. Si Ikol ne l'avait pas attaqué pendant qu'il le cherchait, ce serait probablement resté ainsi.   
Le Jotun finit par se reprendre. Il espérait juste que Thor n'avait pas senti son désir d'abandon ni la soudaine nostalgie qui l'avait étreinte. Il contre attaqua. Ici, dans le royaume de l'esprit, il était et serait toujours plus fort que Thor. Il le repoussa avec toute la violence dont il était capable.   
Une seconde, il écrasa à son tour Thor de son esprit. Sans pitié, il fouilla plus profond encore. Son esprit était comme des griffes qui creusaient aussi loin que possible, utilisant la douleur qu'il causait à l'Asgardien pour aller encore plus loin sans lui laisser le temps de se défendre.  
Il voulait lui arracher le moindre de ses secrets, la moindre de ses pensées.  
Ikol se sentait une tendresse de grand frère pour son double si fragile. Il allait devoir l'abandonner à son monde mais voulait s'assurer qu'il y serait le moins mal possible.  
Si, pour ça, il lui fallait mutiler Thor, il le ferait.  
Finalement, il trouva ce qu'il voulait.  
Il lâcha l'esprit du roi d'Asgard avec un rien d'étonnement.  
Cet abruti aimait donc son petit frère ? Vraiment ? Un amour tordu, malsain et profondément égoïste. Mais un amour réel.  
Etrange….  
Qu'est ce qui avait… Frigga ? Probablement.  
Avec un sourire, il repoussa l'esprit de Thor dans son corps.

"- Nous nous reverrons bientôt en chair et en os, Roi d'Asgard… Je viendrais pour t'arracher ton trône comme j'ai arraché celui de Stark. A plus tard, grand frère."

Il déposa un baiser mental sur les lèvres de Thor puis sa présence disparue.  
Thor rouvrit les yeux.  
Penchés au-dessus de lui, plusieurs soldats l'observaient, inquiet.  
Il était tombé du trône. Son corps entier lui faisait mal.  
Il avait dut chuter au bas des marches.

"- Majesté ? Ça va ?"

Thor se redressa lentement.

"- Tout va bien."  
"- Vous…Vous hurliez…"

Les mâchoires musclées se serrèrent.

"- Je vais tuer cette créature…"

Il repoussa les soldats sans ménagement pour rejoindre ses nouveaux appartements.  
Il allait avoir besoin de repos.  
Pas une seconde il n'eut une pensée d'inquiétude pour Stark et Midgar.

##########################################

Doom avait été expédié avec la vitesse d'une balle de fusil dès que Thor avait reçu via Steve la demande de son père de revenir à la tour Stark au plus vite.  
Fou d'inquiétude, le jeune dieu avait cessé de prendre des gants, aussi bien pour Doom que pour les choses fragiles autours telle la ville de Chicago toute entière.  
Il avait causé la plus monstrueuse tempête que la ville ai connu depuis cinq siècle, propulsé sur le scientifique fou l'intégralité de l'électricité qu'il avait pu générer avec une rage rarement atteinte, avait volé vers lui pour le finir de quatre grand coups de Mjolnir pour lui pulvériser les membres, puis l'avait abandonné sur le sol pour que les autres Avengers, le SHIELD ou la mère Michelle si ça lui chantait fasse le ménage.  
Sans attendre davantage, il avait planté là ses amis pour voler aussi vite que possible vers New York.  
Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour se poser en catastrophe sur la terrasse de la tour.  
JARVIS le guida rapidement jusqu'à son père et Loki  
Sans réfléchir, il prit le petit jotun dans ses bras.  
Même si Loki faisait la même taille qu'Ikol, Thor ne pouvait le décrire que comme "petit". Peut-être à cause de sa présence qui était aussi discrète que celle d'une petite souris ? Il n'en savait rien.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"  
"- Le Sceau est en train de le tuer et a travers lui, d'impacter son monde et le notre. Il faut le briser."

Thor tressaillit.  
S'il le brisait, Loki souffrirait affreusement lorsqu'il retournerait dans son monde.

"- Ne peut-on pas simplement le renvoyer, père?"  
"- Je ne le peux sans qu'il ait sa magie non plus, Thor. C'est une conjugaison de la magie des Lokis qui a créé le portail entre nos deux univers. Je peux le stabiliser puis m'assurer qu'il ne se rouvrira pas ensuite. Mais je ne peux en aucun cas le créer. Si je le faisais, je risquerai d'être projeté dans son monde. Ou dans un autre monde où je suis encore en vie." Thor accusa le coup. "Il faudra de plus quelqu'un de son côté pour imiter mes précautions pour stabiliser le portail puis le fermer définitivement une fois que chacun sera de retour chez soi. "  
"- Père… Laufey." Précisa Loki. "Il le fera. Je demanderai à Ikol de le prévenir. Il doit déjà y travailler de toute façon."  
"- Lo…Ikol est en contact avec ton géniteur ?"  
"- Oui. Il a l'air de bien s'entendre avec lui et mes frères."

Thor haussa un sourcil.

"- Mon frère à des frères de sang ?"  
"- Je ne sais pas ici, Thor. Mais j'en ai deux. Byleist et Heldlindi. Ils sont adorables." Le sourire difficile sur les lèvres de Loki fit se serrer le cœur de Thor. "Ils me manquent."  
"- Tu les retrouveras bientôt."  
"- Je ne les reverrai jamais, Thor. Et c'est aussi bien. Si je les revois, ca signifierai que j'ai fui mon frère et Midgar et qu'il me cherche. Je ne voudrai pas que mes frères et mon père subissent le même sort que mon papa."

Odin s'agaça un peu.  
C'était bien mignon tout ça mais ça ne réglait pas leur problème du moment.  
Le roi d'Asgard devait a tout prix repoussa la pitié qu'il pouvait avoir pour le double de son fils. Il était roi. Il devait faire ce qui devait être fait sans se soucier des sentiments.  
Les sentiments étaient faiblesses. Son rôle ne lui laissait pas latitude d'être faible.

"- Nous ne sommes pas là pour ca. Thor. Romps le sceau. Maintenant."

Thor jeta un regard horrifié à son père. Se rendait-il compte ?  
Par reflèxe, il sera Loki contre lui, comme pour le proteger.

"- Etes vous fou, père ? Je ne peux le rompre ainsi !"

Odin lui arracha le marteau des mains.

"- Il suffit ! Je vais le faire moi-même ! Nous avons perdu assez de temps avec toute cette mievrerie. Loki doit retourner chez lui. Et il doit avoir sa magie pour prévenir l'effondrement de son monde."  
"- Si vous brisez le sceau comme ca, vous risquez de le tuer !"  
"- Mais non, Thor. Ne soit pas ridicule ! Il va juste avoir un peu mal."

Le prince se dressa immédiatement entre son père et le double de son frère.

"- Je vous interdit cette folie ! Je veux bien rompre le sceau, mais certainement pas comme ca ! "  
"- Ecarte-toi, Thor ! Où je n'aurais d'autre choix que de te déchoir à nouveau ! Tu mettrais deux mondes en danger pour "ca" ?!"

Mjolnir lui échappa soudain des mains.  
Le marteau était trop, bien trop lourd.  
Odin resta stupéfait un instant.  
Quoi ?  
Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette plaisanterie.  
Il se pencha pour reprendre l'arme mais ne put la décoller du sol.  
Thor eut un reniflement dégouté pour son père.

"- Vous me décevez, père. Et je ne suis pas le seul. Je pensais que vous aviez appris."  
"- QU'EST-CE QUE CA VEUT DIRE ?"  
"- Vous souffler le chaud et le froid et ne comprenez même pas les dégâts que vous causez."

Thor ramassa Mjolnir qu'il souleva sans peine.  
Il passa un bras autours de la taille de Loki avant de lui sourire doucement.

"- Nous allons lever le Sceau Loki. Mais en douceur. Il n'y a aucune raison de te blesser davantage. Il faudra juste une petite heure au lieu de quelques instants.

Loki se bouina contre le large torse du prince.  
C'était étrange de voir le double de son frère venir à son secours ainsi. Contre le double de celui qui avait été au centre de sa vie pendant si longtemps.  
Loki espérait vraiment qu'il avait fait comprendre quelque chose à Odin. Il s'était trompé.  
Heureusement, il n'avait aucun lien avec lui. Il en avait eu, et de très fort, avec son papa, mais aucun avec son double.  
A l'inverse, il en avait avec son frère et son double. Différents certes, mais présents. 

"- THOR !!"

Le prince jeta un regard froid à son père.  
Odin fixait ses mains, sans comprendre pourquoi Mjolnir lui avait échappé.

"- Vous avez-vous-même scellé les pouvoirs de Mjolnir père. Celui qui est digne du pouvoir de Thor pourra porter Mjolnir. Elle vous refuse. Vous n'êtes pas digne."

Et Thor le planta là, incrédule.

"- Viens Loki."

Gentiment, il entraina le jotun jusqu'à sa chambre.  
Il lui faudrait du calme pour lever le sceau.

###################################################

Rogers avait été le premier à entrer dans la tour désertée.  
Tous les agents avaient été chassés par Stark.  
Romanov et Barton l'avaient rejoint peu après.  
Ils avaient attendu un moment avant de pouvoir entrer davantage dans la tour.  
JARVIS était bien trop occupé par son contrôle planétaire pour détourner son attention des réseaux pour gérer encore la tour pour autre chose que le basique.  
Stark s'en plaignait parfois. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu son IA en la jetant ainsi à la conquête du monde.  
Quand il aurait le temps, il avait prévu de créer d'autres IA esclave pour soulager JARVIS. Pour l'instant, il n'en avait jamais eu le temps.

"- Rogers, Barton, Romanov…."

Les trois Avengers tressaillirent.  
Ils n'avaient ni vu, ni entendu Coulson approcher.  
Pourtant, s'il était doué, il ne pouvait normalement être assez discret pour échapper à la vigilance au moins des deux assassins.  
Et c'était quoi cette tenue ?  
Depuis quand Coulson avait-il laissé tomber les costumes italiens pour le cuir et…la…soie ???  
HO. PUTAIN. DE. BORDEL. DE. MERDE !!!!

"- Coulson, qu'est ce qui se passe ?"  
"- Suivez-moi."

Sans attendre, il se détourna.  
Qu'ils suivent ou non, peu lui importait.  
Il retourna aux pieds de son dieu sans attendre.  
Il s'assit près de lui, satisfait.  
Immédiatement, Ikol lui offrit ses doigts qu'il mordilla doucement, sans jamais le mordre à sang. Il ne ferait pas ça à son dieu.  
Rogers se figea le premier.  
Loki…Non…Ikol….  
Cette créature qui avait pris la place du petit jotun timide et fragile qu'ils prenaient tous plaisir à mal traiter.  
Et Stark… Stark nu, enchainé, allongé sur le flanc aux pieds de la créature bleue.

"- Ne manque plus que Thor pour que la fête soit complète. Mais il va tarder quelque peu. En attendant, je vais vous expliquer comment les choses marchent à présent. 

Le sourire carnassier d'Ikol fit même reculer d'un pas Romanov mais moins que le regard que lui lança Coulson.  
Elle n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui explique.  
Quoi que cet Ikol proposerait, soit ils accepteraient, soit ils finiraient dans l'estomac de l'ancien agent à présent habillé comme un Asgardien. Quoi qu'il ait fait, Ikol s'était assuré de l'obéissance absolue de Coulson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci a toutes et a tous (hé les garcons, montrez vous, n'ayez pas peur !) Et a demain pour la suite ^^  
> Pour la personne qui aura le/les couple(s) gagnant pour chaque fin, y aura un lemon offert à la demande XD


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second lemon !  
> Ou pas.  
> Héhéhé….  
> Mais ce chapitre aura été accouché dans la douleur @_@ Il a jamais voulu sortir comme je le voyais au départ. Ça arrive… Bah, ça ira mieux pour la suite !  
> Pour la seconde partie, je vous invite à écouter "Our Story" de melodysheep pendant que vous la lisez. Vous pouvez la trouver sur youtube.

Le premier réflexe de Rogers avait été de se jeter sur Ikol pour le tuer.  
A la seconde où il avait bandé ses muscles, Coulson s'était mis entre lui et le jotun.  
Le soldat s'était figé, le visage peiné.

"- Pourquoi ? Phil ! Pourquoi ?!"  
"- Ne me forcez pas à vous faire du mal, Capitaine. Vous savez quelle affection j'ai pour vous." Prévint l'ancien agent avec un sourire. 

Malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer, il n'en aimait pas moins Rogers. Ses affections étaient juste différentes entre l'humain et le Jotun. Ses priorités également.   
Derrière lui, Ikol souriait tranquillement tout en jouant avec les cheveux de Stark. De temps en temps, l'humain émettait un petit gémissement désespéré.

"- Phil…" Supplia encore le capitaine.  
"- Loki est plus important pour moi que vous." Assena tranquillement Coulson, un sourire aux lèvres. 

Rogers sembla accuser physiquement le coup. Ikol fit signe à Coulson de s'écarter. L'agent obéit immédiatement, son perpétuel petit sourire en coin aux lèvres même s'il s'agissait à présent d'un masque.  
Si ce Coulson était comme celui de son monde, Ikol savait quelle était son affection pour le Capt'ain.  
Pourtant, il ne lui avait jamais offert de viande.   
Mais il y avait une différence majeure entre un cadeau et une offrande.  
D'une main absente, Ikol effleura la nuque de l'agent du bout des doigts. Très vite, il le sentit se détendre et se soumettre.  
Quoi que non. Ce n'était pas une soumission.  
Juste une reconnaissance.  
Coulson n'était pas le genre d'individu à se soumettre. Jamais. Pas même à son dieu.

"- Ne faites pas cette tête, Rogers. Vous allez me donner envie de vous achever pour vous épargner plus de souffrances."

Le Soldat jeta un regard haineux au Jotun. Depuis le début il le haïssait. Tout de suite il avait senti que lui et son frère ne feraient que leur poser des problèmes.  
Il n'avait rien contre la prise de pouvoir mondiale par Stark. Mais ces deux créatures venues d'un autre monde ? Non, ce n'était pas naturel… Et voilà que celui-là changeait de couleur et lui volait Coulson ?  
Rogers ne se souciait pas une seconde de l'état de Stark. Quoi qu'il ait pu lui arriver, c'était et de sa faute et tant pis pour lui.  
Rogers avait apprécié Howard. Pas contre son fils… Ce n'était pas qu'il le détestait, juste qu'il ne le supportait tout simplement pas. Stark était arrogant, méprisant, brutal, dédaigneux… Pour lui, les femmes n'étaient que des jouets et les hommes des rivaux à écraser.  
C'est avec un rien de mépris moqueur qu'il l'avait observé de loin s'intéresser à Loki, l'acheter plus cher qu'un pays du tiers monde et se faire systématiquement dénier ce qu'il voulait par Thor.  
Pour la première fois de sa vie, le milliardaire apprenait la valeur du "non". Et il ne le prenait pas bien du tout.  
L'un dans l'autre, si Stark avait été le seul concerné, Rogers n'aurait strictement rien eut contre Loki. Encore moins maintenant qu'avant.  
Enchainé sur le sol, l'ingénieur apprenait enfin le respect qui convient. Pour un peu, Rogers y aurait vu un payement divin… Si Loki ne venait pas de lui voler Coulson.  
La façon qu'avait l'Agent de fixer le frère de Thor comme s'il était le messie lui-même…  
Une brusque bouffée de rage envahit le soldat qui ne régna dessus qu'avec la plus grande difficulté.

"- Il est décidément très trop de vous voir vous débattre avec vous-même, Capitaine Rogers, alors qu'il serait si simple de me demander ce que vous voulez."

Rogers se raidit immédiatement.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Loki ?"  
"- Ikol je vous ai dit. Ikol ! Etes-vous donc tous à demi sourd ? Enfin, à part Barton." Si l'agent avec le même problème que celui de son monde… Mais c'était une petite chose presque inconnue, même parmi les agents.

Hawkeye se raidit un instant. Personne n'était au courant de ça. Comment…

"- Je sais tout de vous. Le moindre de vos défauts, toutes vos qualités… Vos faiblesses…. Les choses sont ainsi résumées. Romanov. Barton. La balance des pouvoirs est en train de changer. Dans quel camps êtes-vous ?"

La femme haussa les épaules.

"- Je n'ai jamais été que dans le camps des gagnants. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent à leur tour."

Ikol se permit un large sourire avant de se tourner vers Barton.

"- Et toi, petit moineau ? A qui va ta fidélité ?"

L'agent fixa durement Ikol avant de hausser les épaules lui aussi. Depuis qu'il avait été recruté, il se fichait du pourquoi ou du comment. Tant qu'il pouvait tuer, le reste était un détail. Coulson lui disait qui, lui obéissait. Et ca lui convenait tout à fait.

"- Comme toujours." Finit-il par répondre avec de lever enfin les yeux sur son supérieur.

Même après tout ce que Coulson avait fait, même après qu'il eut changé de manière dramatique, Barton avait toujours été à ses côtés. 

"- Et vous, Capitaine ?"

Ikol continuait à jouer avec Coulson gentiment. L'ancien agent lui mordillait doucement les doigts comme il prenait de plus en plus plaisir à le faire.

"- Je vous échange le droit de courtiser mon petit cannibale contre la promesse que vous ne vous mêlerez plus de mes affaires." Coulson cessa de mordiller le jotun pour le fixer avec surprise. "Allons Phil, je suis un dieu généreux. Je sais récompenser ceux qui me sont fidèles."

Rogers n'hésita pas plus. La reconnaissance qu'il y avait dans les yeux de l'agent lui suffisait.

"- Très bien."  
"- Voilà qui est parfait."

Ikol récupéra Stark par le collier qu'il lui avait passé autour du cou.

"- Capitaine, allez donc ranger ceci dans sa chambre. Il a besoin de repos. Ensuite, vous reviendrez. Nous avons à discuter de mon départ et du retour de mon double. Je lui taille un empire, ce n'est pas pour que quelques idiots le lui détruise ensuite."

Le sourire d'Ikol se fit dangereux.  
Qu'ils ne le prennent pas pour un flocon de l'année. Quand il partirait, la toile de magie dans laquelle il les aurait tous englués serait si étroite qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire à part protéger Loki. Si Thor cherchait à se montrer brutal avec son frère, il devrait se battre avec ses anciens associés jusqu'à ce qu'eux ou lui soient morts.  
Ikol n'avait pas le temps d'être discret et soigneux. La toile magie qu'il avait commencé à tendre serait brute, épaisse et résistante. Elle tiendrait le temps qu'elle tiendrait mais il ne lui demandait que de tenir le temps que les bonnes habitudes soient prises.  
Une fois que Loki aurait gagné la confiance en lui nécessaire, que sa magie serait forte à nouveau et qu'il saurait se battre, il lui faisait toute confiance pour être aussi redoutable que lui.   
Et sans doute plus encore.  
Le mélange de douceur et de force serait leur chute à tous.  
Lui, personne ne lui faisait confiance.  
Avec son sourire doux et timide, Loki avait déjà par défaut la confiance de tout un chacun.  
S'il le voulait, Loki pourrait sans doute prendre le contrôle des neuf royaumes avec juste un sourire et une légère roseur des joues.  
Midgar était déjà à lui.   
Jotunheim pourrait l'être s'il demandait gentiment à Laufey.  
Quant à Asgard, Ikol était de plus en plus persuadé que Thor était juste aussi idiot que le sien, il était simplement sous la domination de Frigga, un poil de folie en plus. Et peut-être quelques sorts d'obéissance aussi. Fallait pas rire non plus. Il vérifierait.  
Déjà, la réaction de Thor face à la mort de sa mère l'avait quand même étonné. Il avait attendu de lui une réaction de toro devant un matador. Pas ce calme furieux qu'il lui avait montré, comme si Frigga n'avait été qu'un élément secondaire utile mais finalement sans importance.  
Et puis Thor était aussi complètement obsédé par son frère. Mais ça, ça ne changeait pas, quel que soit le monde, Ikol en était sûr.  
Une bouffée de nostalgie l'envahit.  
Thor lui manquait.  
Il lui manquait depuis qu'il avait lâché Gungnir au-dessus de l'abysse.  
Plus le temps passait et plus Ikol réalisait que Thor était la seule et unique chose qui lui manquait.  
Il avait gagné Stark. Lui se fichait du modèle. C'était Stark. Point.  
Quant à Thor… Son tendre et stupide ainé lui manquait.  
Il ferma les yeux une seconde.  
Il fallait qu'il en finisse vite ici pour rentrer chez lui.  
Loki lui avait promis qu'il s'occupait d'Odin de son côté mais Ikol était persuadé que rien ne pourrait jamais en rabattre pour le roi. Il était trop sûr de son omniscience depuis trop longtemps.  
Mais Ikol appréciait quand même la tentative.   
Une brusque douleur lui enflamma le ventre.  
Sa magie flamboya autour de lui en réponse, gelant tout dans un radius de quelques mètres.   
Barton et Romanov firent un bond en arrière pour se mettre à l'abri.  
S'ils se fichaient de ce qui pouvait arriver au Jotun, il s'inquietaient quand même de leur petite santé.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Ikol invoqua la cassette de l'hiver.  
Comme il l'avait craint, elle se déstabilisait lentement.  
La lueur bleue qui était la sienne commençait à changer petit à petit.   
Les petites étincelles rouges qu'il voyait à l'intérieur ne lui plaisaient pas. Du tout.  
Il renforça le bouclier placé autours d'elle puis la remit à sa place.  
Les dents de Coulson mordillant doucement ses doigts étaient presque un soulagement pour détourner ses pensées de la vitesse extrême de la détérioration.  
Il fallait qu'il parte. La cassette ne pouvait rester dans ce monde. Il y en avait une de trop.   
Et il lui restait tellement à faire…  
Il ne faisait aucune confiance à ses dernières recrues.  
Pas pour l'instant.

###################################################

Steve, Tony, Bruce, Natasha et Clint étaient descendus du quinjet en prenant leur temps.  
Thor avait expédié Doom mais leur avait laissé le ménage.  
Ça ne les gênait pas vraiment mais il aurait quand même pu prévenir qu'il allait arroser la zone d'électricité.  
La Mark VIII de Tony était HS, les humains avaient mal partout, quand à Bruce, il avait eu un mal de chien à redevenir lui-même.  
Hulk allait en garder un chien de sa chienne contre Thor, il le savait. Déjà que la grande créature verte ne l'aimait pas beaucoup…

"- Papa est rentré !" Prévint Tony en entrant dans le salon du Penthouse.

Un grand silence glacé lui répondit.

"- Ben où est tout le monde ? J' mon cœur, où sont PointBreak, le Croque Mitaine et Rodolphe ?"  
"- Monsieur Odin boude, Monsieur Thor est dans sa chambre et monsieur Loki est avec monsieur Thor." Répondit calmement JARVIS avec un rien de satisfaction qui fit lever l'oreille à Tony.

Il avait créé JARVIS mais l'IA avait depuis longtemps dépassée toutes ses espérances. L'ingénieur était SUR que JARVIS avait des émotions. Et celle qu'il entendait dans sa voix, c'était de la satisfaction.

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, mon cœur ? Montre à papa."

La télé s'alluma immédiatement pour leur montrer la scène qui s'était déroulée peut avant entre le père et les fils immortels.  
Clint ne put retenir un petit sourire absolument pervers.

"- Houuuu, comment ça a du piquer ça !" Ronronna l'archer. 

Il n'aimait pas plus que ça le roi des dieux. Il le trouvait hautain et imbus de sa personne. Il en venait presque à être d'accord avec Ikol. Lorsqu'il avait été sous le contrôle du dieu du Chaos, il l'avait plus d'une fois entendu se plaindre d'Odin. Là….. Il était jouissif de le voir privé de Mjolnir.

"- Comment va Georgie ?"  
"- Monsieur Loki est encore un peu choqué mais monsieur Thor est très occupé à le réconforter."  
"- Tu fais dans le tendancieux maintenant, J' ?"  
"- Ce n'est pas mon genre monsieur. Vous le savez."  
"- J'aurais dû mettre la pédale douce sur l'ironie dans ton code source."  
"- Ce n'est pas mon code source qui pèche, monsieur. C'est de devoir vivre au jour le jour avec vous."

Tony fit immédiatement une petite mine.

"- Quoi, tu m'aimes plus, JARVIS ?"  
"- N'allons pas jusque-là monsieur. Mais je ne peux décemment pas vous jeter de soupière hideuse à la figure lorsque vous dépassez les bornes. C'est un manque flagrant dans notre relation."  
"- Vous faites vieux couples marié." Finit par faire remarquer Fury en entrant dans le salon.  
"- Et vous mouche du coche mal élevée. Directeur Fury." Répliqua sans le moindre tact l'IA qui commençait à en avoir marre qu'on rentre chez lui comme dans un moulin. Il ETAIT la tour quelque part. Est-ce qu'un homme bien élevé rentrait ainsi dans une fille sans même prévenir ? C'était exaspérant.

Le directeur du SHIELD hausa un sourcil.

"- Stark, votre IA est de pire en pire."  
"- Vous n'avez qu'à pas l'embêter." Sourit Tony de toutes ses dents. 

Qu'il l'aimait son JARVIS.   
Fury jeta un regard noir à Tony qui s'en contre-foutait, comme de juste.  
Steve s'étira soudain lourdement, les mains sur les reins.

"- Vous faites ce que vous voulez les enfants. Mais personnellement, ça va être douche et sieste si personne n'a plus besoin de moi. Et le débriefe attendra demain." Insista le capitaine avec un regard significatif à Fury avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche.

Le Colonel fronça les sourcils.  
Tout le monde lui en voulait ou quoi ?  
Natasha et Clint emboitèrent le pas au soldat avant que Bruce ne se retire à son tour, laissant le directeur et Tony ensemble.

"- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire avec Thor ? Il a failli faire sauter Chicago."  
"- Loki a eu besoin de lui."  
"- Même quand il n'est pas occupé à tenter de conquérir la terre ce gamin est une catastrophe !"  
"- Ce gamin comme vous dites est près de quatre fois millénaire, Fury"  
"- Et bien il a un gros problème de maturité alors ! Et il n'est pas le seul ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ?"  
"- Il n'a rien fait mais sa présence commence à impacter votre monde." La voix d'Odin était coupante comme un rasoir. "Je voulais que Thor rompe le sceau qui retient sa magie au plus vite mais mon imbécile de fils à refuser ! Ha ! Comme si un peu de douleur allait tuer un jotun."

Le roi des dieux était visiblement remonté.

"- Oui, et vous avez voulu le faire vous-même et Mjolnir vous a dit d'aller vous faire voir." Insista Tony. "JARVIS nous a montré la vidéo. Franchement, sur le coup Papa-Dieu, vous avez mal joué le coup. Mais quand Loki ou Ikol sont concernés, j'ai l'impression que c'est la règle."

Odin passait lentement au rouge.

"- COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS !!"  
"- Hé ! On ne crie pas chez moi, vieux machin." Siffla Tony sans prendre garde à Fury qui lui faisait signe d'en rabattre un brin. 

Il serait mal venu de causer encore un incident diplomatique.

"- JE SUIS…."  
"- Un père incompétent, tout le monde le sait. Même un MARTEAU le sait ! Vous êtes quand même la seule créature vivante au monde à vous être fait troller par un outil de chantier. Admirons la performance." Railla encore l'ingénieur.  
"- Vous ne…"  
"- Comprenez pas ? Bien sûr que je comprends. Vous vous fichez éperdument de ce qui peut arriver aux autres. Tout ce que vous voulez, c'est que vos ordres soient obéis. Peu importe si vous blessez vos fils dans la foulée ! Vous êtes pire que mon père et franchement, pour le battre, il faut se lever de bonne heure !"

Fury accusa d'une grimace.  
Tony n'était pas au courant, ou plutôt ne s'en rappelait pas, mais le directeur du SHIELD avait été là très tôt dans la vie du petit Tony. Ce n'était que lorsque Howard et Nick s'étaient disputés à propos de STEVE que l'amitié entre les deux hommes avait été remplacé par des liens juste professionnels et que Fury avait arrêté de venir voir la famille. Tony devait avoir quatre ou cinq ans à peine.   
Odin jeta un regard noir à l'humain qui n'en fut pas plus affecté que ça.

"- Loki ne va pas faire d'auto combustion dans les douze prochaines heures non ? Alors pourquoi vouliez-vous absolument briser ce foutu sceau à la seconde ?" Insista Tony.  
"- Sans doute pour se venger des quelques vérité premières que monsieur Loki s'est fait un plaisir de lui assener pendant votre absence monsieur." Ronronna presque JARVIS. 

L'IA avait une idée très arrêtée sur ce que devait être et faire un parent. Et rien dans le protocole parental qu'il avait compilé ne ressemblait de prêt ou de loin à ce que faisait Odin avec Thor et Loki.

"- Fais voir ça, J' ? Et ensuite, bascule sur les CCTV qui sont dans la chambre de PointBreak. Qu'on les surveille quand même, on sait jamais, s'ils avaient besoin d'aide médicale."

L'IA se fit un plaisir d'appuyer sur la tête du dieu avec le talon pendant que Thor et Loki restaient à l'abri dans leur chambre.

Thor avait entrainé le double de son frère jusqu'à sa chambre histoire d'être au calme.  
Loki s'était assis sur le grand lit sans crainte.  
Il n'arrivait plus à avoir peur du double de son Thor.  
Celui-là était trop doux, trop gentil pour qu'il puisse le craindre une seule seconde.  
Ce Thor se serait coupé tout ce qui dépassait pour faire plaisir à son frère.  
Si seulement Ikol acceptait cette affection au lieu de se morfondre dans la colère et surtout le dégout de soi… C'était le plus gros problème d'Ikol. Il haïssait ce qu'il était avec passion.  
Peut-être que s'ils avaient eu le temps, si Ikol avait pu passer quelque semaines avec son père et ses frères… Peut-être aurait-il pu se réconcilier un peu avec ce qu'il était. S'il y parvenait, Loki était sûr que la tendre affection de Thor n'aurait aucun mal à passer les barrières que le jotun avait érigé autours de lui pour se protéger.  
Sans savoir comment, Loki se retrouva très vite cagoussouné contre le large torse du blond.

"- Je suis désolé, Loki. Je sais que mon père peut-être d'un abord très abrupt. Des fois, il ne réalise pas vraiment le mal qu'il peut faire avec ses décisions unilatérales." 

Loki soupira de soulagement d'être à l'abri contre Thor.  
Il comprenait vraiment pourquoi Ikol aimait ça à ce point. 

"- Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis juste déçut qu'il ne veuille pas comprendre. Je croyais vraiment que je lui avais fait entendre raison mais… Ce n'est pas qu'il ne comprend pas. C'est qu'il ne veut pas comprendre. Tout simplement."  
"- Il est trop vieux pour changer, Loki"

Le pauvre sourire de Thor remua quelque chose dans l'estomac du jeune jotun qui ne put que sourire à son tour.  
Thor posa un baiser sur le front du double de son frère.

"- Mais il a raison sur un point Loki. Si tu as besoin de ta magie, il est plus que temps de la libérer."

La douce chaleur dans l'estomac de Loki se transforma instantanément en poing de glace. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas retrouver sa magie, bien au contraire. Il serait heureux de retrouver cette vieille amie dont il se languissait depuis si longtemps.   
Mais il redoutait après. Il redoutait son retour chez lui. 

"- J'ai peur…" Avoua-t-il doucement.

Thor lui caressa la joue.  
Quelques années avant, il aurait ri. Un guerrier ne connaissait pas la peur. Un guerrier ne pouvait être lâche.  
Mais Loki n'était pas un guerrier. Pas comme son frère.  
Et encore.  
Thor avait eu le temps d'apprendre la peur lui aussi.  
La peur n'était pas lâcheté. Le courage n'était pas l'absence de peur.  
Le courage était la capacité à avancer malgré la peur.  
Il fallait un minimum d'intelligence pour avoir peur. Il avait mis longtemps à l'apprendre.

"- Je sais." Souffla doucement le prince. "Mais ce n'est pas grave. Tout va bien se passer. Je te le promet."

Thor posa doucement sa main sur le cœur du double de son frère. Il pouvait sentir ses battements cardiaques s'emballer, son souffle se précipiter, la transpiration perler à son front.  
Il le berça encore un peu contre lui.

"- Tout va bien se passer…" Insista-t-il avant d'ouvrir une à une les boucles de cuir qui retenaient les vêtements du jeune Jotun.  
"- Thor…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Thor lui retira sa tunique de dessus puis celle du dessous, en soie plus fine.

"- Il faut bien que j'accède au sceau non ?"

Ecarlate, Loki se laissa déshabiller.  
Son Thor ne s'était pas embarrassé de telles précautions quand il lui avait appliqué le sceau. Il avait posé Mjolnir sur sa poitrine puis avait fait passer le pouvoir de l'arme directement dans ses veines. Il se souvenait avoir hurlé pendant des heures tellement la brulure avait été douloureuse.  
Lorsqu'il avait repris connaissance, il avait mis plus de deux heures à retirer de la plaie les bouts de tissus et de cuir qui avaient quasiment fondu dedans. Il n'était pas assez utile pour qu'on le conduise à Eir.  
Le prince le poussa à s'allonger gentiment sur le lit.  
De plus en plus rouge, Loki ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise.  
C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il se trouvait allongé sur le dos par quelqu'un.   
Lorsque Thor s'installa à califourchon sur ses hanches, il retint un petit couinement d'angoisse. Sa gêne monta encore d'un cran lorsqu'il sentit son bas ventre commencer à réagir tout seul. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, il réagissait juste à un contact que personne n'avait jamais eu avec lui.  
Lorsque Thor posa ses mains sur son torse, Loki du se mordre la langue pour retenir un petit gémissement pitoyable.

"- Je te fais mal ?" S'inquiéta immédiatement Thor.

Loki eut envie de le frapper.  
Crétin ! Non, il ne lui faisait pas mal. Il lui donnait juste des envies coupables qui jusque-là ne l'avaient jamais même effleurées.  
Les mains sur son torse se firent plus douces encore, augmentant d'autant son tourment.  
Les sourcils soudain froncés, Thor concentra très doucement son pouvoir sur ses mains. Il ne voulait pas blesser Loki mais savait qu'il risquait de lui faire mal.  
Il devait remonter à la racine du sceau qui emprisonnait le cœur du petit jotun puis les briser une à une.  
Un souffle rauque de douleur échappa à Loki lorsque la première rune vola en éclat.  
Immédiatement, Thor s'interrompit. C'était la plus faible qu'il venait de rompre. Loki n'aurait dut quasi rien sentir. Quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Le prince d'Asgard ferma les yeux. Lentement, bien plus lentement que son frère n'aurait pu le faire, il bascula dans un état intermédiaire où il ne voyait plus que les énergies qui l'entouraient.   
Thor n'était pas sans magie comme la plus part des Asgardiens pouvaient le croire. Sinon, il n'aurait pu manier Mjolnir ou la foudre. Elle était juste totalement sauvage, indomptée en lui. Il n'avait jamais eu la patience d'apprendre. Son potentiel était infiniment plus faible que celui de son frère, mais pas minimal non plus.  
Il mit un long moment avant de dompter assez la foudre qui courait dans ses veines suffisamment pour qu'elle n'obscurcisse plus sa vision. Quand tout serait finit, il demanderait à Ikol de l'aider à dompter un peu plus ce potentiel dont il ne savait qu'effleurer du bout des doigts le pouvoir. Ou à sa mère si son frère refusait, ce qu'il serait en droit de faire. Thor savait qu'il ne serait pas un élève facile. Il n'avait aucune patience.  
Pourtant, pour son frère, il était capable de tout.  
Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il ne voyait plus que les courants de magies qui courraient dans le corps de Loki.  
Elle était presque tarie.   
Pourtant, autour de son cœur, elle était bien là, si éblouissante qu'il dut cligner des yeux.  
Ses doigts effleurèrent la magie brulante.  
Une sourde douleur remonta jusqu'au coude du prince d'Asgard. La brulure était si forte !  
Il pouvait briser le sceau avec Mjolnir il le voyait à présent.  
Il pouvait le faire voler en éclat mais risquer de détruire la magie de Loki en même temps.  
Le sceau avait été apposé avec une brutalité bestiale incroyable.  
Il aurait dû normalement contrôler la magie, la calmer et l'apaiser. Voir, à l'extrême, l'étouffer gentiment. C'était à ça que servait le sceau normalement.  
Celui-là avait été affreusement tordu et dévoyé de sa fonction de base.   
Il n'étouffait pas la magie. Il la tuait lentement.  
Thor réalisa avec horreur que Loki était réellement mourant.  
Il assistait aux derniers soubresauts de sa magie qui tentait désespérément de se sauver et de sauver sa vie. Elle tentait d'aspirer à elle tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour soutenir ses forces défaillantes.  
Et…Il n'y avait rien à faire.  
Le sceau n'était pas simplement ancré en Loki. Il était ancré au cœur de sa magie.  
Il se nourrissait d'elle.  
Plus la magie de Loki était forte, plus le sceau l'était.  
Et il avait eu des années pour la siphonner.  
Si Odin avait tenté de détruire le sceau avec Mjolnir, non seulement il aurait tué Loki mais le choc en retour aurait probablement détruit la ville dans un rayon de plusieurs centaines de mètres. Autant de magie libérée d'un coup….  
Les humains qui auraient survécus auraient été irradié au-delà de toute intervention de magie sauvage.  
Leur Tchernobyl aurait été en comparaison des balbutiements de nouveau-né.

"- Père, sombre CRETIN !!!"

Furieux, il se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur la peau de Loki. Il sentit le sceau frémir.  
Il ne pouvait en aucun cas le détruire. Il s'était totalement intégré à la magie de Loki et en faisait partie. COMMENT son double avait-il réussit un coup pareil ? Chance ou Volonté ? Thor espérait vraiment que c'était la première solution. C'était du sadisme à l'état pur. En cas de besoin, même son double serait incapable de lever le sceau.  
Si Tony avait été à la place de Thor et qu'il avait eu les connaissances nécessaires pour voir et comprendre, il aurait estimé avec justesse que le sceau travaillait à présent comme un gros condensateur. Il se gorgeait de magie mais ne la laissait pas sortir.  
Thor resta un long moment les yeux clos, ses lèvres posées sur le torse de Loki.  
Sous lui, le jotun haletait doucement.  
Il sentait le sceau se tordre et tenter d'échapper à la poigne de Thor.  
La douleur était forte mais il avait connu pire.  
Non…. Le pire était les lèvres de Thor sur sa peau.  
Elles faisaient naitre de doux frissons dans ses reins qui le laissaient confus et gêné.  
Enfin, Thor se redressa.

"- Loki… Je ne peux pas rompre le sceau."

La boule d'angoisse dans la gorge du Jotun lui tomba directement dans l'estomac. Il allait mourir ? Ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. Entrainer ce monde avec lui ? Beaucoup plus.   
Il eut une pensée fugitive pour son père. Pauvre Laufey… Combien de fois le perdrait-il ?

"- Alors tues moi vite… S'il te plait…" Souffla Loki. "Avant que je ne cause la mort de ce monde."

Thor lui caressa doucement la joue.  
Sans réfléchir, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

"- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Je ne peux pas rompre le sceau, mais je peux le modifier."

Loki hésita.

"- Alors…. Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ?"

Thor hésita.

"- Je vais devoir mêler ma magie à celle de ton frère. Je ne sais pas comment les deux vont réagir entre elles. Si même elles vont interagir. Je ne veux pas te faire mal."

Le jotun eut un petit rire sans joie.  
Il commençait à prendre plaisir à sentir le poids de Thor sur lui, sa main qui caressait ses cheveux et l'autre qui reposait sur sa peau, juste au niveau de son cœur.  
C'était… Réconfortant et apaisant. Toujours aussi nouveau et étranger mais… Agréable. Rien à voir avec les quelques caresses que Stark était parvenu à lui voler avant que Mjolnir ne le fasse fuir devant la colère de son frère.

"- Fais ce que tu dois, Thor. Le reste est secondaire."

Thor hésita encore un moment avant de se décider.

"- Très bien. Essaye de ne pas me résister d'accord ?"

Loki hocha la tête.  
Un hoquet lui échappa lorsque la foudre courut gentiment dans ses veines puis le long des biefs de sa magie.  
Il ferma les yeux, haletant.  
La brulure était… affreusement agréable. C'était comme être caressé de l'intérieur sans avoir une chance de repousser la caresse.   
Une caresse si intime et intense qu'il ne put retenir longtemps quelques gémissements troubles qui auraient fait rougir Thor s'il n'avait pas été totalement perdu dans la magie qu'il faisait courir dans les veines de Loki.  
Thor savait qu'il devait lui faire mal. Il ne domptait qu'à peine son propre pouvoir.  
Il chevauchait la crête d'une vague qui menaçait de l'engloutir à tout moment. S'il avait utilisé Mjolnir, il aurait eu de quoi la canaliser mais la magie aurait détruit les fragiles biefs qui conduisaient la magie dans le corps de Loki.  
Il tentait de retenir une crue de printemps avec ses mains pour seul outil.  
Un long geignement échappa à Loki lorsque la foudre entra soudain dans son cœur.  
Il souleva presque Thor du lit.  
Les deux princes seraient gênés plus tard.  
Pour l'instant, ils étaient tous les deux trop perdus dans la magie pour réaliser ce qui se passait.  
Thor appuya un peu plus son poids sur le jotun pour qu'il ne bouge pas.  
Il voyait le sceau.  
Il était dedans.  
Doucement, il le modifia.  
Il effleurait les runes avec sa foudre, les déplaçait, les changeaient… Elles ne protestèrent même pas.  
Elles reconnaissaient leur maitre.  
Une brusque idée parcourut Thor.  
Aussi doucement que possible, il tailla de nouvelles runes dans le cœur de Loki, ancrant plus profondément encore la magie de Mjolnir en lui avant d'appeler le marteau à son aide.  
Docile, l'arme sauta dans sa main.  
Thor la caressa doucement jusqu'à ce qu'une infime pellicule brillante couvre sa main.  
Gentiment, il la reposa sur le cœur de Loki qui lâcha un nouveau cri étranglé.  
Le métal arraché à l'arme glissa dans ses veines avec la foudre qui l'engloutissait tout entier.  
Thor laissa le métal se rependre dans les runes qu'il venait de graver dans le cœur de Loki puis modifia une dernière rune.   
La Rune-cœur.   
Celle à partir de laquelle toutes les autres s'enchaînaient.   
Le sceau brilla une seconde sur la peau nue de Loki avant de se modifier doucement, gravant dans la chair pâle un sceau différent du précédent, plus large et plus profond encore.   
Le jotun lâcha un dernier cri, si fort que Bruce tressaillit dans sa chambre.  
Puis la magie se rua librement dans les biefs de Loki pour la première fois depuis des années.  
Il y en avait tellement….  
Thor dût se coucher sur le jotun et l'immobiliser de son poids pour l'empêcher de se faire mal en se débattant puis fermer les yeux lorsque la magie se rependit dans toute la tour pendant une minute avant de disparaître comme une brume de printemps s'estompe sous le soleil levant.  
Les deux princes restèrent enlacés un moment, aussi épuisés l'un que l'autre.  
Thor finit par rouler sur le côté.  
Jamais jusque-là il n'avait utilisé sa magie aussi longtemps et avec autant de contrôle.  
Le plaisir qu'il en avait reçu vibrait encore dans ses veines.  
Son frère ressentait-il cela à chaque fois qu'il utilisait sa magie ? Il comprenait mieux si c'était le cas.  
Il se sentait épuisé, vaincu presque.  
Loki roula sur le flanc pour se bouiner contre lui.  
Thor passa immédiatement un bras autour de ses épaules pour le réconforter.

"- Ça va ?"

Ecarlate, Loki hocha la tête.  
Il n'appréciait pas vraiment l'humidité de son entrejambe mais ne pouvait rien y faire pour l'instant.  
Thor eut un sourire en coin.  
Lui non plus n'appréciait pas vraiment la sensation mais il était trop fatigué aussi pour y remédier.

"- Ta magie ?"  
"- Libre et plus vibrante que jamais. Elle est heureuse de ne plus être confinée à présent." Murmura Loki, presque endormit. "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"

Thor rougit un peu. Comment l'idée lui était-elle venue ? Il n'en savait rien. Il n'avait jamais utilisé la magie lui. Pas plus qu'il n'avait étudié en détail le rituel qui entourait le sceau de Mjolnir. C'était comme si cette idée, cette connaissance, appartenait à un autre.  
Mais si leurs mondes commençaient à fusionner lentement, peut-être était-ce le cas ? L'autre Thor avait-il les connaissances ?

"- J'ai modifié le sceau. Je l'ai enfoncé plus profond dans ton cœur. A présent, il ne fait plus qu'un avec ta magie. Et le métal de Mjolnir qui est dans ton cœur maintenant empêchera quiconque de le modifier encore…Tu devrais sentir la différence."

Loki confirma.

"- Elle est plus tempétueuse, plus violente…Plus libre…Comme…"  
"- Un orage d'été ?"

Le jotun eut un petit sourire presque enfantin.  
Il lui faudra du temps pour dompter cette magie plus libre. Plus…Enfantine presque. Plus exubérante en tout cas. Mais Thor avait raison.  
Même lorsqu'il serait de retour dans son monde, son frère ne pourrait plus sceller sa magie. S'il s'y essayait encore, le sceau se contenterait d'aspirer la foudre qu'il y mettrait et l'ajouterait à ses propres réserves.   
Thor posa doucement sa main sur le cœur de Loki.  
Immédiatement, le jeune jotun sentit la magie qui rugissait sans ses biefs se calmer et s'apaiser.  
Thor ne pouvait plus étouffer sa magie, mais il pouvait encore apaiser la tempête qui mugissait dans ses veines.  
Lentement, Loki se sentit dériver vers le sommeil.  
Il vibrait de magie mais était épuisé.  
Contre lui, Thor ne l'avait pas attendu pour sombrer dans un repos silencieux et immobile.  
Le jotun finit par décider que c'était une bonne idée et l'y suivit.  
Verrait-il Ikol ? Il avait tant à lui raconter….

Tony avala un verre de gnole cul sec.  
Il se sentait très à l'étroit dans ses pantalons tout soudain…

"- …. Je sais pas ce que Thor lui à fait. Mais un jour, je coucherais avec Thor. Ça a l'air. Absolument. Trop. Bon."

Clint jeta un regard pas impressionné du tout à l'ingénieur. Lui aussi était très serré dans ses cuirs.

"- Tony. Tu coucherais avec un marsouin et un crabe de cocotier pendant un gang-bang en haut de l'Empire State Building devant des milliers de caméras si on te laissait faire."

Le milliardaire eut une moue outrée.

"- Quand même ! Le crabe il a des pinces. Ça doit faire super mal."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre très court mais c'est fait exprès. Il était plus que temps de se concentrer un petit peu sur Thor non ?

Thor était entré dans les anciens appartements de son père pour la première fois depuis plus de mille ans.  
La sensation était….étrange….  
Il ne s'était attendu à rien en entrant ici. Juste à pouvoir s'allonger sur un lit et dormir un peu.  
Pourtant… Ou qu'il se tourne, il voyait les marques de la présence d'Odin.  
Et de Loki.  
Il avait été ordonné aux serviteurs de préparer les appartements pour qu'il y habite dès à présent.   
Il ne leur avait pas demandé de les vider.   
Thor laissa ses doigts glisser sur le dossier d'un fauteuil en velours.  
Il se souvenait avoir dormit dedans avec son frère serré contre lui alors qu'il était tout petit.  
Pourtant, il n'était quasi jamais venu dans cette aile du palais. Sa mère n'aimait pas qu'il y vienne. Dès que le trône avait été assuré par sa naissance, Frigga n'avait plus jamais approché Odin.  
La reine haïssait son époux et n'en faisait pas mystère.   
Quand il était tout petit, Thor avait demandé une fois pourquoi ils s'étaient mariés si elle le détestait à ce point. La gifle qu'il s'était prit en retour lui faisait encore mal rien que d'y penser, trois milles cinq cent ans plus tard.   
On ne posait pas de question sur une union politique. Le drame était surement qu'Odin l'avait aimé…  
Il s'assit dans le fauteuil.  
Son rembourrage était usé au point de sentir l'assise en bois dessous.  
Pendant combien de temps Odin s'y était-il assit pour l'abimer à ce point ?  
Le regard de Thor se perdit dans la petite étude.  
Ce n'était pas le bureau de travail d'Odin, juste son bureau personnel.   
Çà et là, le régicide voyait encore les marques de la présence de son père. Une bague oubliée, une note griffonnée sur un bout de parchemin gratté des centaines de fois, des poignets de force déposés pêle-mêle sur un guéridon, une chemise usée jusqu'à la corde mais qui devait être confortable pour un vieux roi fatigué par une journée de travail….  
Le fauteuil qu'avait annexé Thor était installé devant la petite cheminée de la pièce, son petit repose-pied devant lui.  
Un autre fauteuil plus bas, allongé, une méridienne il semblait se souvenir, était installé tout contre le mur, une lampe vanir juste au-dessus. Un nid de coussins était installé sur la méridienne. Thor fut pris de l'irrésistible envie de fouiller les coussins. Ils semblaient affreusement moelleux et confortables.   
C'est sans surprise qu'il attrapa juste avant qu'il ne tombe un petit livre de magie ainsi qu'un des petits crayons en graphite que Loki affectionnait tant.  
Thor ferma les yeux.  
Il imaginait parfaitement la scène.  
Odin assis sur son fauteuil, un codex quelconque à la main, un bon feu dans l'âtre. Près de lui, allongé sur le flanc dans son nid de coussin, Loki qui lisait son livre et prenait des notes.  
Le feu jetait des arabesques rougeâtres sur la peau crémeuse de son frère.  
Loki devait même doucement sourire.  
La scène était affreusement domestique… Il aurait dû y participer. Mais lui était avec sa mère, comme toujours…Trop occupé à la satisfaire de toutes les façons possibles.  
Thor sentit son bas-ventre se contracter.  
Son frère lui manquait.  
A présent que Frigga n'était plus, que ce double à moitié fou en soit remercié, il ne perdrait plus de temps avec Loki. Il était plus que temps qu'il fasse de lui ce qu'il voulait depuis des siècles.  
Loki se soumettrait rapidement.  
Loki se soumettait toujours à lui.  
Son frère n'était pas idiot. Il savait où était son avantage et ne répondait pas bien à la douleur. Il se soumettrait et en serait même content une fois qu'il aurait réalisé que son frère faisait au mieux pour tout le monde.  
Thor serait même généreux. Il offrirait une paix durable à Laufey en échange de son fils. Personne ne pourrait lui reprocher de ne pas penser à l'avenir ainsi.  
Le roi se releva. Sans bruit, il continua à prendre possession des lieux.  
Le bureau privé de son père était le premier endroit où il avait été prendre ses marques.  
Le lieu était symbolique quelque part.  
Il s'assit derrière le large meuble en pierre.  
Dessus, il y avait encore les derniers documents qu'avait étudiés Odin avant qu'il ne le tue.  
Thor n'avait aucun regret du meurtre qu'il avait perpétré.  
Il en avait assez de ronger son frein depuis des siècles.  
Il était plus que temps que le vieux roi passe la main. Sa mort était sa propre faute.  
Frigga avait eut raison.  
Asgard avait besoin de sang neuf.  
A présent qu'une nouvelle génération, libérée totalement de l'ancienne, pouvait prendre possession d'Asgard, il était plus que temps que le roi prenne possession de sa reine.  
Pas une seule seconde il n'imaginait que Loki puisse se refuser à lui. Pas un instant il ne pouvait imaginer que le petit jotun puisse avoir une autre volonté que la sienne.  
Loki s'était toujours parfaitement conformé aux demandes des autres.  
Il avait accepté humblement de ne pas apprendre à se battre, sans se soucier d'être la risée des Asgardiens.  
Il avait développé sa magie, comme une femme, à la demande d'Odin, sans broncher lorsque quelque guerrier le traitait d'ergi dans son dos.  
Il s'était soumis lorsque Thor était venu le chercher sur Midgar.  
Il l'avait laissé apposer le sceau de Mjolnir sur lui.  
Sa seule rébellion avait été de fuir pour Midgar en fait. Et encore était-ce plus de l'instinct de survie qu'autre chose. Odin baignait dans son sang, Frigga avait exigé la tête de Loki. Si le jotun avait été encore à Asgard, il serait mort.   
Thor poussa la porte de la chambre du roi.  
Le lit était immense.  
La literie avait été aérée, les draps changés, les couvertures en fourrure battues pour les débarrasser de la poussière et la grande baie vitrée de la chambre ouverte pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années. L'air frais qui venait du dehors charriait encore quelque peu les cendres de l'aile de la reine sans que cela ne défrise pour que ça le roi.  
La vue d'ici était stupéfiante.  
Thor ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour mit les pieds ici avant.  
Dans un coin de la pièce, il y avait un petit lit une place couvert de coussins.  
Thor alla s'y asseoir.  
Immédiatement, l'odeur épicée caractéristique lui monta aux nez.  
Loki…  
Son frère avait souvent dormit là.  
Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que son frère faisait dans la chambre d'Odin ?  
Une seconde, il craignit qu'Odin l'ai utilisé comme Frigga jouait avec lui. Il se calma pourtant très vite.  
Les quelques éclairs qui avaient commencé à zébrer le ciel moururent.  
Il savait que son frère était intouché. Il y avait toujours veillé de loin et de plus prêt depuis qu'il avait confié Loki à Stark. Sans doute Loki venait-il dormir là lorsqu'Odin sombrait dans le Sommeil…  
Stark serait déçu lorsqu'il comprendrait que Thor se réservait son usage pour lui-même mais l'avis du mortel n'avait aucune importance.  
Thor était déjà généreux de le laisser jouer les rois sur Midgar. Stark n'allait pas en plus croire qu'il aller condescendre à lui laisser toucher à SON consort. Loki était né pour être sa reine.  
Point.  
Loki était la seule Rose des Glaces née depuis des millénaires. Thor ne comprenait même pas comment Laufey avait pu accepter de le laisser partir. Ne réalisait-il donc pas ce qu'était Loki ? Pourtant, il le devrait ! Si LUI avait trouvé dans quelques livres poussiéreux ce qu'était réellement Loki, Laufey devait SAVOIR ce qu'était son fils depuis la seconde où il l'avait tenu dans ses mains après sa naissance. Les jotun de moins de deux mètres, magiques jusqu'au bout des ongles et avec des cheveux n'étaient pas si fréquent que ça. Il n'y avait qu'une seule raison à leur existence.   
Loki était sa Rose. Il ne le laisserait pas échapper.  
Thor porta l'un des coussins à son visage pour inspirer doucement.  
La poussière avait été chassée par les serviteurs, mais l'odeur de son frère était là et bien là.  
Nombreux étaient ceux qui le prenaient pour un idiot.  
Thor était juste particulièrement brutal et affreusement pragmatique.  
Maintenant que sa mère était morte, il réalisait qu'elle devait avoir posé des sorts de compulsions sur lui depuis des années. Etait-ce pour ca qu'elle haïssait à ce point Odin et Loki ? Tous les deux étaient des sorciers. La magie de Frigga ne pouvait fonctionner sur eux.  
Sa magie personnelle était bien différente. Il ne pouvait lancer de sort et n'avait de toute façon pas la patience d'apprendre. Sa magie était dans ses veines. Il la focalisait à travers Mjolnir.  
Mais qu'il soit une brute ne signifiait pas qu'il soit un sombre crétin.  
Il pouvait lire merci beaucoup ! Mais uniquement si le sujet l'intéressait.  
Il avait dévoré toutes les informations qu'il avait pu trouver sur Mjolnir et comme utiliser son pouvoir.  
Il avait passé des jours, dans la solitude la plus totale, à communier avec l'arme pour apprendre à la connaitre et à la maitriser totalement.  
Mjolnir était une arme avec son caractère.  
Il lui avait fallut la dompter.  
Elle était aussi rétive que Loki était soumis.  
Elle était aussi jalouse que Loki était partageur.  
Lorsque Frigga avait commencé à être plus agressive envers Loki, Thor lui avait proposé de sceller ses pouvoirs. Elle avait accepté.  
Pour elle, ce serait faciliter la mise à mort de Loki. Pour Thor, c'était un moyen aisé de le protéger de lui-même.  
Thor s'allongea sur le petit lit.  
Les choses allaient trop vite pour lui depuis presque trois jours.  
Il voulait retrouver son frère.   
L'ersatz de Loki qui avait tué Frigga n'était qu'une copie grossière et brutale de son frère.  
Thor avait envie de l'écraser, de le soumettre à lui, de le briser. Une fois fait, il le donnerait à Stark tient ! Comme ça, tout le monde serait content.  
Ce serait un plaisir de briser ce Loki.   
Comme le sien. Il fallait être honnête.  
Mais avec son Loki, il ne serait pas violent. Il ne serait pas méchant.  
Le Sceau avait de toute façon déjà arraché toute la force de son frère. A présent, il ne restait qu'à soumettre son esprit.  
Ce serait rapide.  
Loki devait se languir de contact physique depuis si longtemps… Bien sur, Stark avait une fois ou deux tenté de tripoter un peu le jotun mais il l’avait fait fuir. Sans compter que le dégout de Loki pour l’humain le garantissait davantage que le sort jeté sur lui.  
Frigga s'était assurée depuis des années que Loki ne ressentirait jamais le moindre désir. S'il ne se reproduisait pas, il ne risquait pas de menacer le règne de Thor.   
Tant que personne ne toucherait Loki, le sort l'empêcherait de désirer quelqu'un.  
Rompre le sort serait rapide et quasi instantané.  
Il ne faudrait pas longtemps à Loki pour se tordre de plaisir dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il aurait dominé totalement son frère, Loki serait détruit pour tout autre que lui. Il y veillerait.  
Puis il se lancerait à l'assaut des autres royaumes et les lui offrirait. Il ferait découvrir à Loki tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais eut jusqu'alors.  
Thor avait fait attention au moindre de ses gestes envers Loki depuis des millénaires.  
Il l'avait sevré de tendresse, de douceur et de respect. Lorsqu'il les lui offrirait enfin, Loki ne pourrait que succomber.  
Et s'il était sage, très sage, il pourrait même lever le sceau de Mjolnir sur sa magie.  
Pas entièrement bien sur. Mais un peu.  
Peut-être après la naissance de leur premier enfant… Thor espérait une fille pour commencer. Une jolie petite fille qui serait aussi blonde que lui mais avec les yeux verts de Loki. Elle serait une puissance sorcière qui régnerait sur la magie des neufs royaumes…Sa petite déesse de la magie…  
Puis ils auraient un fils. Lui serait fort comme son père, avec les cheveux noirs de sa mère et ses yeux rouges de Jotun. Il inspirerait la dévotion. Il exsuderait la force et aurait l'intelligence de Loki. Lorsque le temps viendrait, il lui offrirait lui-même le trône comme Odin avait refusé de le faire avec lui. Il le couronnerait lui-même et le verrait faire prospérer plus encore Asgard, le laissant libre de continuer son destin, Loki à ses côtés.  
Puis ils auraient un second fils. Lui tiendrait plus de son frère. Il serait fin et souple comme une liane. Discret et silencieux, le parfait conseiller pour son frère ainé. Il observerait des ombres mais serait aussi mortel qu'un serpent. Peut-être même s'aimeraient-ils comme Loki et lui s'aimaient ? Loki était un jotun, avec de la chance, il transmettrait ses qualités particulières à chacun de ses enfants…la lignée devrait rester aussi pure que possible.  
Thor se permit de sourire.  
Il les voyait ces trois enfants…Ses…leurs trois ainés.  
Il y en aurait d'autres bien sur. Loki était la Rose de Jotunheim, le jotun le plus fertile de sa génération, celui qu'on offrait par tradition au Roi des Glaces lui-même, quelque soit leur relation familiale s'il y en avait… Loki devrait épouser l'un de ses frères de toute façon. Mais ce ne serait ni Byleist ni Heldlindi qui l'aurait.  
Loki serait à lui et à lui seul.  
Ils auraient assez d'enfants pour que Thor puisse leur offrir à chacun un des neufs royaumes. Puis, lorsque toutes les couronnes seraient dévolues à son sang, il se mettrait en chasse d'autres royaumes à leur offrir dès que son premier fils serait sur le trône d'Asgard, d'autres mondes à asservir pour leurs petits. Et lui, Thor, régnerait sur un empire de royaumes dépendant de sa lignée pour les millénaires à venir, sa reine des glaces près de lui.  
Thor ronronna doucement.  
Il imaginait déjà l'amour et la dévotion de Loki pour lui. Il la voyait dans les yeux verts si doux et si tendres.  
Malgré tout ce que Loki avait traversé, la douceur n'avait jamais désertée les prunelles de béryl.  
Thor s'assouvit sans bruit.  
Il se nettoya avec un bout de tissu péché parmi les coussins puis referma son pantalon.  
C’est avec une énergie qu’il n’avait pas eut depuis longtemps qu’il bondit sur ses pieds pour finir de faire le tour de ses nouveaux appartements.  
La petite bibliothèque qui portait elle aussi les marques de la présence de Loki, un petit cabinet d’étude remplis de livres de magie où l’odeur du jotun était si forte que Thor faillit suffoquer de plaisir et de manque.  
Une petite cuisine, des penderies et enfin, la chambre de son frère.  
Thor hésita sur le pas de la porte.  
Depuis quand n’était-il pas entré dans la chambre de Loki ?  
Y était-il même rentré un jour ?  
Il n’en avait aucun souvenir.  
C’est presque timide qu’il entra dans la grande chambre.  
Elle était lumineuse, chaude, chaleureuse…  
Il n’y avait pas de lit en tant que tel, juste un grand nid de coussins à moitié caché par d’épaisses tentures.   
Tous les murs étaient couverts d’étagères chargées de livres, de rouleaux et d’objets que Thor aurait été bien en peine d’identifier.  
C’était un autre monde que Thor découvrait.   
Loki avait grandit ici. Il s’y était épanouit sous la tendre surveillance d’Odin.  
Son frère était devenu ici le puissant sorcier qu’il avait étouffé en attendant que le bon moment se présente.  
Pour un peu, Thor aurait presque culpabilisé.  
Heureusement, ce n’était pas son genre.  
Il faisait ce qui était nécessaire.   
A présent, il devait retrouver son Loki.  
Et pour ça, il fallait qu’il trouve ce double qui le lui avait arraché.  
Midgar donc.

« - QU’ON ME SELLE UN CHEVAL !!! »


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> D'un Thor à l'autre  
> On reprends les chapitres normaux juste après ^^

Thor avait somnolé une petite heure.   
Lorsqu’il s’était réveillé, Loki dormait toujours, étroitement niché contre son large torse.   
Sans vraiment le vouloir, l’asgardien avait passé un bras autour des épaules du double de son frère.  
Loki était parfaitement à sa place dans ses bras, comme Lo…Ikol y avait toujours été également.  
Comme s'il était né pour le petit prince des glaces.   
Comme si Loki…ou Ikol, était né pour lui aussi.  
Le prince caressa doucement la joue du jotun.  
Dans son sommeil, Loki soupira de plaisir.  
C’était si facile d’aimer ce petit Loki… Il était tout ce qu’Ikol n’était pas. Il était fragile, facile à vivre, doux…. Tout au moins en apparence.   
Une fois que l'on grattait un peu, les premières aspérités apparaissaient. Mais elles étaient si bien enrobées de sucre qu'on ne pouvait que le trouver désespérément adorable. Même lorsqu'il vous traitait de créature sans âme et sans cervelle.  
Loki avait aussi les qualités plus douteuses d'Ikol. Il était intelligent, puissant et…fourbe….  
Ikol avait-il aussi les qualités de Loki ? Mais comme lui et à l'inverses, cachées sous la rancœur et le mépris ? Sans doute.   
Si on laissait s’épanouir Loki, Thor était sur qu’il finirait par prendre plaisir à faire des farces comme son frère le faisait quand il était jeune, avant que l’amertume ne le fasse devenir la créature hargneuse et dure qu’il connaissait à présent.  
Le cœur du prince se serra.  
Il aurait voulu pouvoir garder les deux jotuns avec lui. Le besoin de les protéger était si fort ! Parfois, Thor se demandait si quelqu'un, peut-être Frigga, ne lui avait pas lancé un sort pour s'assurer qu'il protégerait toujours son bébé frère. Mais Frigga ne ferait pas ça n'est ce pas ? Elle ne lancerait pas un sort sur un de ses enfants pour modifier une partie de son caractère.  
Loki soupira encore dans son sommeil. Ses longs doigts fins s’étaient accrochés à la chemise de Thor comme à une bouée de sauvetage et refusaient de la lâcher.  
Le prince changea lentement de position pour ne pas réveiller Loki.  
L’humidité de son pantalon avait disparu mais le cuir était sec et raide à présent. Il lui faudrait un long nettoyage et beaucoup de graisse à cuir pour qu’il retrouve sa souplesse. Heureusement qu’il en avait plusieurs !  
Le prince soupira doucement.  
Il sentait la magie libéré de Loki pulser doucement contre lui. C’était presque enivrant.  
Il avait toujours adoré sentir la magie de son frère quand il était dans ses bras mais n’avait jamais vraiment osé le lui avouer.  
La magie était une honte pour un mâle.  
Son frère aimait sa magie mais s’il la portait bien haut, il en avait honte aussi.  
Depuis qu'il était sur terre, Thor réalisait qu'Asgard était rétrograde sur beaucoup de chose. Sif avait du lutter pied a pied pour devenir une guerrière. En échange, elle avait du sacrifier son avenir de femme mariée et de mère. Personne ne voudrait d'une femme comme elle comme épouse. C'était ridicule. Sif ferait pourtant une épouse et une mère fantastique, Thor en était sur. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle portait l'épée qu'elle ne pouvait porter un enfant. Et ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne craignait pas de tuer un ennemi qu'elle ne pourrait pas soutenir un époux. Bien au contraire. Et l'inverse était vrai (bon, pas la partie sur porter un bébé. Il y avait des impératifs biologiques que même quelqu'un d'autre borné que Sif ne pouvait transgresser). Pourquoi diable Sif devrait-elle sacrifier une partie de sa vie ?  
Thor caressa encore le front de Loki. Quand il serait enfin sur le trône, il travaillerait de son mieux pour détruire les préjugés idiots qui immobilisait Asgard dans sa graisse. Ils n'étaient pas des cornichons. Ils n'avaient pas à se confire dans leur passé comme des cornichons comme du vinaigre.  
Asgard n'avait pas eut une idée neuve depuis des siècles. Les seules qui avaient émergées étaient le fait de jeune gens enthousiastes que les vieux se faisaient un plaisir d'ecraser au sol. Ca avait été plus difficile à faire avec Ikol et Sif mais le résultat était là quand même.  
Sif était respectée comme guerrière mais méprisée en tant que femme.   
Ikol était (et encore c'était tout relatif) respecté comme prince mais moqué en tant que guerrier. Pourtant, le petit frère du prince ainé pouvait en remontrer à la très grande majorité du royaume. A part Thor lui-même et Odin, le prince doutait que quelqu'un puisse vaincre son petit frère.  
Peut-être Tyr…Et encore… Si le vieux guerrier gagnait contre Loki, ce serait uniquement grâce à l'expérience supérieure du soldat.   
Ikol portait sa magie comme Sif portait son statue de guerrière. Avec orgueil mais un rien de tristesse camouflée pour tout ce que ce statut particulier leur volait en même temps.  
Loki lui… Lorsque sa foudre et la magie du jotun s’était touché, il avait sentit l’amour profond de Loki pour elle. Il avait sentit combien il se languissait d’elle, à quelle point elle faisait partie de lui. Loki était totalement ouvert à sa magie. Elle était non seulement une partie de lui mais une amie chérie. Ikol ne voyait en elle qu'un outil, Thor en était sur. Ikol ne s'était jamais laissé à aimer sa magie comme Loki le faisait.   
La magie de Loki était-elle plus puissante que celle d’Ikol ?  
Peut-être… Ce n’était pas pareil, Thor en aurait mit sa main à couper.  
Il n’était ni assez intelligent, ni assez éduqué sur le sujet pour savoir. Il en parlerait à Loki. Le double de son frère saurait comment en parler à Ikol.  
Et si Thor pouvait prouver à son frère qu'il était fier de lui et de sa magie…  
Le prince ne put repousser complètement la bouffée de possessivité qui lui monta dans la gorge.  
Il voulait garder Loki près de lui. Il voulait retrouver Ikol.  
Il voulait les protéger, les aimer, les garder avec lui.  
C'était son rôle, son devoir et son plaisir.  
Parfois, il se disait même qu'Asgard n'était pas si importante. Ce qui comptait était dans ses bras. Ou y reviendrait bientôt.  
Asgard n'était finalement qu'un outil pour s'assurer que son petit frère finirait un jour par être heureux.  
Thor voulait juste le voir sourire à nouveau.  
S'il le fallait, le prince savait qu'il serait capable de défier encore son père. Mais pas de le défier comme un enfant.  
Il ne lui hurlerait plus dessus en le traitant de vieux fou… Non… Il se présenterait à lui dans la salle du trône, devant la cour entière et exigerait un duel.  
S'il le fallait, il était prêt à gagner le trône de son père pour s'assurer que son Loki…Ikol…serait enfin heureux.

Thor s’enterra un peu plus dans le matelas.   
Il était bien là, avec son frère…Même si ce n’était pas vraiment « son » frère.  
Il déposa un petit baiser sur le front du jotun.  
Immédiatement, Loki ouvrit les yeux.  
Un petit frisson remonta le long du dos de Thor.  
Quelque chose avait changé chez Loki. Quelque chose s’était…libérée… Comme si le petit garçon qui s’était endormit dans ses bras s’était réveillé adulte.  
Loki s’étira contre lui. Le regard du jotun était encore emplit de sommeil, comme s’il ne réalisait pas vraiment où il était.  
Une sensualité nouvelle commençait lentement à éclore, sans même que le jotun ne s’en rende compte.   
Thor avait déjà vu la même chose lorsque son frère était adolescent. Il était partit un matin avec ses amis pour une chasse en laissant un enfant derrière lui. Quand il était revenu, une semaine plus tard, il avait retrouvé un adolescent joueur en rut qui courrait après tout ce qui bougeait.  
Odin avait faillit en manger son casque.  
Ikol ne faisait aucune distinction entre les jeunes filles et les guerriers, entre les serviteurs et les valkyries.  
Pendant presque qu’un an, l’intégralité du planning d’Ikol s’était résumé à « qu’est ce que je peux faire collé serré avec tel ou telle personne. »  
C’était lui qui avait finit par y mettre le holà.  
A force de voir son frère courtisé par une moitié de la cour, aussi attirée que dédaigneuse de la "disponibilité" du prince, et occupé à courtiser l’autre moitié, Thor avait finit par prendre Ikol entre quatre yeux pour le gronder.  
La discussion houleuse c’était soldée par les deux frères roulant dans les draps à la découverte de nouveaux horizons.  
La virilité triomphante et insatiable de Thor avait calmé celle d’Ikol, tout aussi insatiable mais bien plus imaginative (grâce en soit rendue à ses talents de Changeur), pendant un moment. Suffisamment en tout cas pour que les hormones adolescentes du jotun se calment un peu et désertent sa cervelle.  
Et voila qu’il retrouvait la même chose ?  
Loki frotta sa joue contre son torse.  
Petit à petit, le sommeil quittait les magnifiques yeux verts brillant de magie.

"- Ho ! Désolé !!!"

Ecarlate, Loki se redressa rapidement.  
Il grimaça lorsque ses cuirs se tendirent autour de lui, rêches et désagréables.  
La sensation le détourna un instant de sa gêne mais pas très longtemps.  
Lorsque Thor le prit dans ses bras, il rougit encore plus.  
Son cœur s'emballa rapidement, il fut incapable de trouver ses mots et la chaleur dans son ventre crut lentement jusqu'à le laisser haletant.  
Loki avait beau n'avoir jamais ressentit de désir, il n'était ni idiot, ni aveugle.

"- Je suis désolé !!!" S'excusa-t-il encore.

Il réagissait juste à la gentillesse du prince, c'était tout. C'était juste parce que Thor avait été plus tendre avec lui que personne avant ce jour.   
Rien de plus.  
Thor lui frotta doucement le dos.

"- Ce n'est rien Loki. Ca va passer. Ne t'en fait pas."

Loki était plus vieux qu'Ikol pour la même chose. Il était même étonnant qu'il soit aussi âgé pour ressentir les premières affres de la maturité mais Thor ne s'estimait pas assez intelligent pour savoir quel était le problème. Si même problème il y avait.   
Loki était Loki. Ikol était Ikol.  
Ikol n'avait pas 1500 ans lorsqu'il avait eut son premier bébé.   
Loki ? Thor n'arrivait même pas à l'imaginer réellement intime avec quelqu'un. Il était trop innocent. Alors avec un bébé dans le ventre ? Thor avait été extatique à chacune des grossesses de son frère, contrairement à Odin. Même si ca c'était toujours mal finit, le titre que préférait Thor n'était pas "prince" ou "dieu du tonnerre" était "grand frère" et "tonton Thor" à égalité.

Le jotun finit par hocher la tête malgré sa gêne croissante.   
Ca allait passer il le savait. Il avait été plus d'une fois attaché au pied du lit de Stark pendant que l'humain s'amusait avec ses maitresses ou ses amants d'un soir. Il avait vu son frère également plus d'une fois. Il n'était pas étranger aux manifestations qui suivaient. Il en avaient vu de prêt. Il pouvait même dire qu'il avait étudié la question à quelques centimètres de distance. La chaine de Stark était courte.  
La question lui avait même jaillit au visage une fois ou deux lorsque l'humain n'était pas assez soigneux.  
C'était affreusement désagréable.  
Pourtant, là, entre les bras de Thor, il commençait à se poser des questions.  
Thor le repoussa gentiment.

"- Tu devrais aller te laver, Loki. Va prendre une douche pendant que je nous cherche des vêtements propres."

Loki bondit du lit.  
Il se sentait tellement bizarre….  
Il fuit littéralement la présence de Thor, sans réaliser qu'à peine ses pieds avaient-ils touchés le sol qu'il se téléportait directement dans la salle de bain.  
Thor s'inquiéta une seconde de l'avoir perdu de vue avant d'entendre l'eau couler.  
Un petit sourire lui monta à lèvres.  
La magie coulait enfin librement dans les veines du jotun. Le voir l'utiliser aussi instinctivement était un plaisir. 

"- JARVIS ?"  
"- Monsieur Thor ?"  
"- Je sais que mon père va s'en inquiéter. Qu'il se rassure. La magie de Loki à été libérée."  
"- Je vais transmettre, monsieur. Et pour information, la singularité gravitationnelle et électromagnétique qui affectait monsieur Loki est à présent sous contrôle.  
"- Disparu ?"  
"- Non, sous contrôle. Elle ne croit plus et est stabilisée. Quelque chose… l'empêche de se rependre."

L'IA n'avait pas le vocabulaire nécessaire pour expliquer l'action de la magie de Loki sur son environnement.  
Thor hocha la tête.

"- Très bien. Merci JARVIS"

Le prince sortit un jeans de son placard pour lui et l'une des tuniques courtes que son frère portait parfois dans ses appartements à Asgard. Lorsque Thor s'était installé à la tour des Avengers, il avait insisté pour emporter une partie de la garde robe de son frère.   
C'était sans doute idiot mais… Les avoir avec lui lui permettait d'espérer encore qu'un jour, son frère reviendrait auprès de lui. Ce jour là, il serait prêt à l'accueillir comme il se devait.  
Sa place avait toujours et serait toujours auprès de lui.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, Thor toqua doucement à la porte de la salle de bain puis entra sans attendre.

"- Loki je…"

Il se figea.  
Sous sa forme d'origine, Loki avait ouvert à fond l'eau froide et se lavait à grand renfort de gel douche. L'odeur de pomme emplissait l'atmosphère de la salle d'eau.  
Thor avala sa salive.  
La nudité de Loki était affreusement émoustillante.  
Thor avait toujours été charmé par le corps souple et pale de son frère.  
Il n'y avait rien qu'il aimait plus que de l'avoir dans ses bras, collé à lui.  
Un hoquet échappa au jotun.  
Thor déposa un baiser sur sa nuque. Il ne savait plus trop qui il avait entre ses bras.  
Loki ? Ikol ? Tout ca n'était bien qu'une affaire de nom. Il savait bien lui que l'un ou l'autre restaient son frère. Différents, certes. Mais c'était son frère.  
Pendant un moment, il avait été un peu perdu, il devait l'admettre. Mais pourquoi se poser des questions ? C'était juste son frère.  
Il aimait son frère.  
Tout le reste n'était que complexification idiote qui n'avait pas d'intérêt. Il avait le cœur assez grand pour aimer les deux versions de son frère et les protéger toutes les deux s'il le pouvait. Loki était à lui.  
Point.  
Il l'avait été depuis l'instant où Odin le lui avait donné le bébé jotun en le présentant comme son frère.  
Thor restait un garçon très simple.

Dans ses bras, Loki s'était figé.  
Thor était encore habillé, trempé et transit à présent. 

"- Thor…."

Le prince d'Asgard se débarrasse de ses vêtements mouillés puis prit le gel douche des mains de Loki.

"- Laisse-moi t'aider."

Aussi stupéfait que mal à l'aise, Loki se laissa faire. Stark avait plus d'une fois cherché à se faufiller dans la douche avec lui. A chaque fois, il avait rencontré soit le fer de Mjolnir, soit JARVIS lui avait rappelé avec agacement la réalité du marché passé avec Thor. Stark avait toujours finit par faire demi-tour, non sans l'avoir tripoté allègrement au passage. Le dégout de Loki ne s'était jamais démentit.  
Avec Thor par contre… Très vite, sa crainte se mua en soulagement puis en plaisir.  
Les grandes mains calleuses étaient franches et affectueuses. Elles n'essayaient pas de le pousser vers quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas.   
Thor finit de lui laver le dos et les cheveux puis le reprit dans ses bras.  
Loki ne paniqua pas de sentir la nudité de Thor dans la sienne.  
Le prince était trop confortable pour qu'il lui fasse encore peur.  
Loki ressentit une bouffée de tristesse lorsque le double de son frère déposa un baiser sur sa nuque.  
Pourquoi son frère n'était-il pas aussi tendre que ce Thor là ?  
Le cœur du jotun saignait de voir la différence.   
Très vite, pourtant la tristesse fut remplacée par une douce chaleur qui venait de l'intérieur.  
Loki mit un instant à comprendre.  
Mjolnir.  
Une partie de l'arme vivait en lui à présent.  
Certes infime, mais elle était là. Et comme elle communiait avec son maitre, elle le cherchait à le rassurer aussi.  
Loki pouffa soudain.

"- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle, Loki ?"

Le jotun se retourna dans les bras de Thor pour poser sa joue sur son épaule.  
Il se sentait tellement à l'aise là…Immédiatement, les bras du prince se refermèrent sur lui.

"- Rien. Rien du tout, vraiment. Je ne sais pas. Je me sens… Bien… Juste bien… Juste là…"

Thor le serra plus fort contre lui.

"- Bien sur que tu es bien. Tu es à ta place. Tu y a toujours été."

Le sourire de Thor était tellement plein d'amour et de tendresse que Loki se sentit fondre. Lorsque Thor déposa un baiser aussi léger qu'une aile de papillon sur ses lèvres, Loki ne protesta même pas.  
Son premier baiser.  
Volé comme au coin d'un bois.  
Pourtant, il ne le regretta pas une seconde.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, maintenant qu'on sait officiellement que les deux Thor sont pas si différents l'un de l'autre que ca et surtout complètement tarés, autant revenir au fond du problème ^^

Ikol caressait doucement les cheveux de Stark.  
Il aurait déjà dut être partit.  
Il fallait qu'il sache où en étaient les avancées de Laufey pour son départ, il voulait voir comment Thor avait finalement prit la mort de Frigga et surtout, il voulait aller s'acheter un macchiato caramel avec une part de cheese-cake a la framboise (les choses importantes d'abord que diable).  
Mais pour l'instant, le jotun était assit sur le lit de Stark, l'humain allongé près de lui (enfin habillé) et Coulson assit à ses pieds par terre.  
Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis qu'il avait autorisé Stark à se rhabiller puis à prendre un Starkpad pour travailler un peu.  
L'humain avait un peu protesté de jouer les doudous sous les doigts du dieu mais s'était très vite calmé quand la magie d'Ikol s'était refermée étroitement sur son entrejambe. Il avait oublié ce foutu sort ! Et bon sang, ca faisait MAL !!!  
Coulson n'avait pas bronché. A peine un petit sourire amusé lui était-il monté aux lèvres. Sourire qui s'était élargis lorsque Rogers lui avait apporté lui-même son déjeuner.  
Ikol aurait pu éclater de rire.  
Imaginer Steve, le gentil et doux Steve aller assassiner un prisonnier au fond de la tour, lui arracher un bras et l'apporter à Coulson comme offrande était à se rouler par terre de rire.  
Pourtant, ce Capitaine là n'avait aucun souci pour se faire.  
Ce capitaine était aussi rigide que le sien. Simplement, son référentiel moral était infiniment plus tendancieux que celui de Steve.  
Il y avait une grande différence entre Rogers et Steve.  
Comme il y en avait une grande entre Phil et Coulson…Ou entre Loki et lui.  
Mais pourtant, à chaque fois, la base restait la même.  
C'était ce qui interpellait le jotun.  
Quid de Natasha et Clint ?  
Quand il voyait Barton agir, il avait l'impression de retrouver l'homme qu'il avait possédé avec le sceptre et le Tesseract. Un robot…. Un simple robot….Absolument pas l'agent qu'il connaissait en tant que Hawkeye.  
S'il devait y avoir évidement une différence, il y avait là quelque chose qui n'était pas…sain…  
Même si ce terme, ici, semblait aussi peu à sa place qu'une vierge dans un bordel thaïlandais.  
Personne ne pouvait être aussi docile. Il voulait bien que les deux agents soient calmes, composés, obéissants à l'extrême mais là ! Ce n'était pas normal. Natasha avait un caractère de feu. Clint également même si plus enclin à faire n'importe quoi.  
Ils étaient des professionnels mais aucun n'avaient cette passivité étrange.

"- Phil ?"

L'agent releva le nez de son déjeuner.  
Rogers lui essuya le bec du sang frais qui menaçait de couler sur son costume d'un revers de la main avec de lécher le sang qui macula ses doigts. Le regard de l'agent s'adoucit.

"- Monsieur ?"  
"- Peux-tu aller me chercher Barton s'il te plait ?"  
"- Bien sur."

L'agent tendit le reste de son repas à Steve puis quitta la chambre.

"- Rogers ?"  
"- Quoi ?"  
"- Où est Fury ?"

Le soldat haussa les épaules.

"- Aucune idée. Je ne l'ai vu en chair et en os qu'une seule fois. Depuis il m'évite."  
"- Que c'est-il passé ?"

Rogers hésita un instant avant de hausser à nouveau les épaules. Quelle importance ? Il n'avait jamais eut la moindre loyauté pour l'homme de toute façon. Et puis finalement, avoir Ikol aux commandes était presque reposant. 

"- Nous avons bu un verre, il m'a posé quelques questions. C'est tout."  
"- C'est tout ? Et ses attitudes ? Réfléchissez Cap'tain. Je crois que je commence à comprendre et ce que je vois ne me plait pas du tout." 

Intrigué à présent, Rogers fixa longuement le regard émeraude du jotun.  
Près de la hanche d'Ikol, Stark s'était redressé aussi. 

"- A quoi tu penses, Rodolphe ?"

Ikol attrapa les cheveux de l'ingénieur à pleine main pour lui écraser le visage sur le matelas. Ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux mais ca marquait bien son point de désaccord.

"- Appelez moi encore une fois comme ca, Stark et je vous châtre. Nous nous comprenons bien ?"

Le milliardaire hocha frénétiquement la tête.

"- Bien… Très bien…" Ikol lâcha les cheveux maltraités pour les caresser d'une main de propriétaire.

Stark soupira doucement.  
Il commençait à prendre plaisir à ces caresses autant qu'à la brutalité du Jotun.  
Rogers n'avait pas réagit devant la petite altercation. Il était trop occupé à rejouer la scène de son unique rencontre avec Fury dans sa tête.

"- Fury est venu me voir. Je venais de me réveiller. Il avait deux tasses de café. Il m'en a donné une et m'a invité à la boire très vite. J'ai prit mon temps, je ne voulais pas me bruler. Il me posait des questions en même temps. Plus ca allait, plus les questions étaient étranges et intimes…. Ca m'a un peu perturbé je crois. A un moment, je lui ai dit que ca ne le regardait pas. Il a eut l'air inquiet, presque fébrile. Finalement, j'ai finit ma tasse. Il est resté encore quelques minutes puis à finit par partir lorsque je me suis plaints d'une migraine. J'ai prit une aspirine et elle a disparu rapidement."

Loki fixait le capitaine avec écœurement.  
Stark n'avait eut aucun problème à en venir à la même conclusion puis à additionner deux et deux.

"- Il a voulu te droguer, Rogers. Et ca n'a pas prit sur ton métabolisme. D'ici à ce qu'il drogue tous les agents….."  
"- Vous avez comprit mon idée, Stark. Et je crains que Fury ne tienne tous les agents du SHIELD, ou à minima tous les niveaux supérieurs, sous sa coupe."  
"- Coulson ?"  
"- Son esprit est loin, Rogers. Très loin. Je doute qu'une drogue, quelle qu'elle soit puisse encore l'impacter. Sans compter que son pouvoir personnel est fort."  
"- Son…pouvoir ?"  
"- Vous appelez cela "mutation" je crois. Ce n'est jamais qu'une fenêtre ouverte pour quelques privilégiés sur les pouvoirs d'Yggdrasil."

Les deux humains eurent l'air stupéfaits.

"- Coulson est un mutant ?"  
"- Bien sur. L'ignorez-vous ? Comment aurait-il survécut au froid sans la bénédiction d'Yggdrasil ?"

L'arrivée de Barton et de Coulson l'empêcha d'en dire plus.

"- Merci Phil. Barton, assis."

Docile, l'agent obéit sans réfléchir. Le ton du jotun était celui d'un ordre.  
Ikol quitta le lit pour venir s'asseoir sur ses talons, devant l'agent.

"- Ne bougez pas. Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal."

Barton le fixa avec un rien de suspicion mais se laissa faire.  
Ikol posa une main sur sa poitrine et l'autre sur son front.

"- ……Stark ? Je suppose que les humains ne sont pas sensés avoir une petite capsule de métal avec un liquide dedans reliée à la moelle épinière ?"  
"- Pas vraiment non."  
"- Ca va un peu piquer agent."

Barton lâcha un cri de douleur avec de s'évanouir dans les bras de l'ingénieur.  
Ikol leva devant ses yeux la capsule qu'il venait de téléporter dans sa main. Presque aussitôt, la capsule, du diamètre d'un gros stylo quatre couleur et moitié moins long s'agita. Des petites pattes métalliques s'écartèrent sur le côté puis la chose se mit à courir vers l'archer évanouit, probablement pour reprendre sa place.

"- Intéressant." Murmura Ikol avait de rattraper la chose et de la confiner dans un bloc de glace épaisse. "Vraiment intéressant…..Coulson ?"  
"- Je vais chercher Natasha."

Ikol sourit.  
Il appréciait vraiment de plus en plus l'agent.  
Quand il serait de retour dans son monde, il faudrait qu'il pense à lui offrir des chocolats.  
Il doutait que Phil apprécie mais tant pis.  
Le jotun ferma les yeux une seconde.  
Il était fatigué.  
Une langueur soudain qu'il connaissait bien mais qui n'avait aucune raison d'être. Il s'était reposé depuis qu'il avait soumis Stark.  
A moins que…Hooooo, son double s'était-il amusé un peu ?  
Ce serait possible.  
Mais si c'était le cas, ca voulait dire qu'ils avaient encore moins de temps que prévu avant que leur présence dans un autre monde que le leur ne cause de réels dommages.  
Il fallait qu'il se dépêche.  
Il s'était juré qu'il rendrait ce monde aussi inoffensif que possible pour son double et respectait toujours sa parole.  
Il lui restait encore tellement à faire….  
Il se frotta les yeux.

"- Ca ne va pas ?"

Ikol se surpris à fixer les yeux marrons de Stark.  
Que faisait-il dans ses bras ?  
Ha…il avait eut un vertige.

"- Je crois que je suis très fatigué."

Il ne résista pas lorsque le milliardaire le fit s'allonger, la tête sur ses genoux.  
Il avait juste besoin d'un peu de repos. Juste une minute.

###############################

C'est avec une surprise qui confinait à l'horreur qu'Odin vit Loki entrer dans la cuisine.  
Derrière lui, Thor souriait tendrement, une étincelle protectrice dans l'œil. Quand son frère était concerné, Thor avait toujours cette lueur dans l'œil. Même lorsqu'ils étaient occupés à se taper dessus.  
Il y avait une confiance en soi nouvelle qui exsudait du jotun en même temps qu'une maturité et une sensualité toute fraiche qui embaumait la pièce comme un bouquet de fleurs de printemps.  
Non… pas "comme". Qui embaumait la pièce tout court ! L'odeur venait de Loki lui-même. Et ce n'était pas une odeur de gel douche.  
Odin fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait cette odeur.  
Il l'avait déjà sentit mais ne parvenait pas à la recarder. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
Etait-ce la libération de sa magie qui avait transformé autant le petit géant des glaces ?   
Qu'est-ce que Thor avait trafiqué ?  
Le roi grogna silencieusement. Du moment que le déséquilibre de leur monde était endigué pour l'instant, peu importait.

"- Salut vous deux !" Sourit Tony, un rictus aux lèvres. "Vous vous êtes bien amusés ?"

Les deux dieux n'étaient restés "absents" que moins de quatre heures. Le diner n'était même pas encore en train de cuire…ou d'être commandé.  
Loki rosit doucement, rougeur qui s'accentua lorsque Thor posa une main sur son épaule.

"- Cessez d'embêter Loki, Homme de métal. Il a à présent, le plein contrôle de sa magie. S'il n'est pas aussi joueur que mon frère, je gage qu'il pourrait quand même vous causer quelques désagréments qui me feraient plaisamment rire."

Immédiatement, Tony se redressa.

"- Sérieux Rodolphe-Bis ? Tu peux faire du Voodoo à nouveau ?"  
"- Du…Voodoo ?" Le jotun ne comprenait pas. "JARVIS ?"  
"- Le Voodoo est une tradition magique créole dont la partie la plus connue est la création de zombies."  
"- Zombies ?"  
"- Des humains mort-vivants."  
"- Ho…Merci JARVIS." Sourit le petit prince vers l'une des caméras de l'IA.  
"- Mais de rien monsieur."

Pour un peu, Tony aurait presque pu entendre JARVIS rougir.

"- En effet Monsieur Stark…"  
"- Tony…S'te plé. Juste Tony. Et arrête de faire du plat à mon IA, il est encore trop jeune pour ça"

Loki pencha la tête sur le côté. A présent qu'il n'était plus sans moyen de défense, il n'était plus aussi effrayé par tout et n'importe quoi. Son calme tout neuf était agréable à voir, autant que sa confiance qui croissait de seconde en seconde.

"- Tony donc… Oui, j'ai retrouvé mon…voodoo… Voulez-vous une démonstration ?"  
"- Du moment que tu casses rien…."

Loki fronça les sourcils.  
Des bruits montèrent immédiatement de la cuisine américaine derrière le milliardaire.  
Tony sursauta.  
Par reflexe, il baissa la tête lorsqu'un ballet de casseroles, ingrédients et appareils se mit à voler en tout sens.  
Très vite, les mains levées devant lui comme un chef d'orchestre qui contrôle des instruments, Loki lança la préparation d'un véritable banquet pour les habitants de la tour.  
Sans qu'il le veuille, même Odin se mit à saliver lorsque les odeurs familières des plats Asgardiens se rependirent dans la pièce. Loki utilisait sa magie aussi bien pour préparer les plats, couper les légumes ou fouetter les sauces dans les casseroles que pour accélérer les cuissons en jouant sur l'entropie des plats ou créer les ingrédients typiques qui pouvaient manquer dans les placards.

"- Thor ? Quel est ton dessert préféré ?"

Le prince bavait lamentablement sur les délices qui s'entassaient rapidement sur le comptoir.

"- L'yggdrassil." Ronronna presque le blond qui retint avec difficulté un gémissement lorsque les fruits et le miel s'entassèrent près d'un véritable volcan de farine. 

Pour le gâteau, néanmoins, Loki mit la main à la patte au sens propre. Très vite, il prépara les neufs étages de la sucrerie, chacun fourré à un fruit et un coulis différents. Une fois cuit d'un simple geste de la main, il étala de la patte à sucre préparée elle aussi en un tour de main puis couvrit chaque petit gâteau avant de l'assembler aux autres. Une fois fait, il ne lui resta plus qu'à ajouter les couleurs pour qu'un yggdrasil encore chaud soit placé au centre de l'ilot de cuisine.   
Steve haussa un sourcil. Lorsque Loki avait commencé à cuisiner, les odeurs n'avaient pas mis longtemps à faire venir tous les occupants de la tour. 

"- Loki, si je ne sais pas quel gout à ce gâteau, mais si la tête de Thor et Odin est un indicateur, je crois que tu aurais dû le faire plus gros."

Loki éclata d'un petit rire tendre.  
Pour la première fois, Tony réalisa que Loki, contrairement à Ikol n'avait pas des dents blanches parfaitement alignées mais…Des crocs de carnassier. Lorsque le Jotun sourit de toutes ses dents, c'était davantage comme dire bonjours à Bruce le requin des dents de la mer qu'à monsieur UltraBrite.  
Quant à Odin, il tentait vainement de reprendre contenance mais ce n'était pas très efficace.  
Excité comme un chiot, Thor tournait autour de Loki comme un fou.

"- Je peux t'aider ? Je peux t'aider ?"

Loki rosit doucement. Il n'avait pas réalisé que tout le monde l'observait. Même Coulson…Surtout Coulson en fait. L'agent semblait particulièrement renfrogné.  
Sans le vouloir, un lourd frisson de peur remonta le long du dos du Jotun.  
Immédiatement, Thor passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour l'appuyer contre son torse.

"- Tout va bien, Loki… Tour va bien… personne ne te fera de mal ici. Et si quelqu'un s'y risquait, il ferait une rencontre de longue durée, douloureuse et en profondeur avec Mjolnir." Lui assura le dieu du tonnerre en jetant un regard en coin à Odin qui eut la grâce de paraître gêné.

Loki parvint à se calmer très vite. Sa magie était aussi réconfortante que les bras de Thor autour de lui. Est-ce que la présence de son propre Thor aurait été aussi réconfortante s'il n'avait pas été le punching ball haït de son frère ? Loki se laissait espérer à le croire.  
Peut-être qu'à présent, il pourrait lutter un peu. Juste assez pour pouvoir prendre sa vie en main au lieu de laisser son Thor la mener pour lui. Voir Ikol capable de tenir tête à son Thor lui laissait bon espoir. Ho, certes, il n'avait pas la force de son double. Mais s'il parvenait, juste un peu, à se mettre en travers….

"- Ceux qui le veulent, vous pouvez mettre la table ? Le jambon est presque cuit."

Le groupe entier mit la table à une vitesse météoritique puis servit les plats dans l'ordre précisé par le Jotun. Seul Odin s'était installé en bout de table et attendait.  
Il était le roi d'Asgard quand même! Et il se passait quelque chose qu'il n'appréciait pas mais alors pas du tout.  
Si Loki et Ikol était identiques sur énormément de points, cela voulait dire que la magie de son fils était au moins équivalente en potentiel à celle de ce petit jotun encore timide.  
Lorsqu'Ikol rentrerait….  
Il ne pourrait pas prendre de risque. Pas davantage.  
Il lui faudrait prendre des mesures. Ce ne serait pas agréable mais que faire d'autre ? Ce Loki était bien gentil, tout doux, tout timide, tout blessé. Mais il n'était pas Ikol.  
Ikol était un chien enragé.  
Peut-être comme le lui avait dit Loki, peut-être était-il responsable. Mais quelle importance ?  
Seul comptait le résultat.  
Ikol était dangereux.  
Si Odin ne pouvait le tuer, Ikol restait son fils, il lui fallait le mettre hors d'état de nuire.  
Par tous les moyens possibles.  
Le regard du roi tomba sur Mjolnir, comme toujours à la ceinture de son fils ainé.  
Il ressentait encore avec colère la désertion de l'arme. Comment ce bout de métal osait-il suggérer qu'il n'était pas digne !  
Ikol avait dû modifier le marteau. Ou Loki. Ou Thor… Quelqu'un !!! Mais il était impossible que LUI soit indigne.  
Rageur, il arracha la moitié d'un poulet d'un plat pour attaquer la viande à belles dents.  
Thor fronça les sourcils. Qu'étaient donc ces manières de pourceau ?  
Son père le décevait de plus en plus.

"- Alors, si tu nous expliquais un peu ce que tu as fait à Loki ?" Finit par demander Tony, très intéressé. "On l'a entendu crier si fort qu'on aurait pu croire à un tournage de film porno."

Clint reposa immédiatement sa fourchette garnie de bœuf. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était la sauce qui allait avec mais c'était le petit jésus en culotte de velours. S'il ne faisait pas attention, il allait être malade pendant deux jours au moins !

"- Je veux savoir aussi !!!"

Coulson balança une claque sur le crâne des deux idiots.

"- Mais c'est finit oui ?"

Loki jeta un regard se remerciement à l'agent malgré son malaise quand il était dans la même pièce que lui. Il n'arrêterait sans doute jamais d'avoir peur de lui.

"- Thor a juste modifié le Sceau de Mjolnir. C'est tout." Finit par murmurer le jeune prince, les joues roses.  
"- QUOI ? THOR ! ES-TU FOU ?" S'emporta Odin en bondissant sur ses pieds. "JE T'AVAIS DIT…"  
"- De lui rendre sa magie, Père. Ce que j'ai fait." Répliqua calmement le prince blond en foudroyant du regard son géniteur comme il l'aurait fait à un enfant pas sage.  
"- Thor…"  
"- Briser le sceau l'aurait tué. Tout simplement. Mon autre moi-même à été d'une rare cruauté avec Loki lorsqu'il à placé le sceau. Il ne l'a pas mis autour de sa magie. Il l'a enfiché directement dans son cœur. Comprenez-vous ce que cela veut dire, père ? J'ai VU les dégâts ! J'ai fait eu mieux."

Odin en resta les bras ballants. Thor avait…Vu ? Comment ça, vu ?

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Thor ?"

Surprit par l'étonnement de son père, le prince hésita.

"- Et bien… J'ai laissé ma foudre me guider et remonter le long des biefs de Loki….Jusqu'à son cœur. J'ai vu la magie. Les runes. Je les ai modifiées pour qu'elles ne soient plus une entrave mais un soutient."

Odin faillit en avaler sa langue.  
Thor avait vu les runes du sceau ? C'était…impossible !!! Totalement impossible ! La seule façon pour que Thor ai pu les voir aurait été que Loki lui fasse une totale confiance. Si totale qu'il lui avait ouvert à la fois son esprit et sa magie sans la moindre barrière pour se protéger de lui. Et maintenant que Thor avait Vu une fois, même face à quelqu'un qui cette fois ne serait pas concilient, il pourrait le refaire.  
Odin se sentit frémir.  
Loki venait d'offrir à Thor la capacité de voir la structure même d'Yggdrasil.  
Entre les mains d'une brute sans cervelle comme son fils, c'était la catastrophe assurée.  
Steve reposa son verre de vin.  
Depuis deux minutes, il observait l'échange entre les trois dieux.

"- J'ai comme l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas comme vous le vouliez, Odin."

Le Père de Toutes Choses foudroya l'humain du regard.

"- Ne comprenez-vous pas ?"

Loki eut un pauvre sourire triste. Gentiment, il prit la main d'Odin dans la sienne.  
Le roi se dégagea immédiatement, accentuant l'évidente tristesse sur le visage du petit jotun.

"- Odin à peur parce que ce que Thor à fait, il n'aurait pas du en être capable. Sans compter qu'à présent, ma magie est libre. Définitivement. Plus aucun sceau ne la scellera jamais. Pas plus Mjolnir que les chaines des nains ou les voiles de vanirs. Thor à mit ma magie à nue dans sa plus simple expression. Ma magie est à présent ancrée aussi fort dans mon cœur que les racines d'Yggdrasil sont enfoncé dans le terreau du néant."

Thor eut un sourire très tendre pour Loki.

"- Si je le pouvais, et malgré les risques, je ferais pareil avec Ikol. Tu le sais."

Loki hocha doucement la tête.

"- D'une certaine façon, tu l'as déjà fait. Lorsque nous dormirons, il verra. Il saura. Il apprendra."

Ecœuré, Odin secoua la tête.  
Et cette odeur enivrante. Etait-il donc le seul à la sentir ?  
Thor finit par asseoir Loki sur ses genoux.  
La Rose des Glaces s'y recroquevilla avec plaisir.  
L'odeur autour de lui n'en fut que plus forte, presque étouffante, au point que Natasha finit par relever une narine.

"- Quelle est cette odeur ?"

Thor haussa les épaules.

"- C'est l'odeur de Loki."

Il la connaissait tellement qu'il ne se posait pas de question. C'était même cette odeur qui l'avait tellement perturbé au début. Ou plutôt son absence.  
Surpris, le jotun passa au cramoisie.

"- Mon…Odeur ???"  
"- Oui…Une odeur florale de…. Rose ? Jasmin ? Amande ? Un mélange ?" Insista Natasha avant que les autres Avengers n'approuvent, un par un.

Loki rougit encore davantage.  
Consterné, il enfouit son visage dans la chemise de Thor qui ne comprenait pas.

"- Loki ? Loki, qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Tony avala un gros morceau de viande.

"- Ma'ame, messieurs, je sens arriver les grosses révélations ! Tu l'aurais pas mis enceinte, Thor ?"

Clint s'étrangla à moitié.

"- Trop d'info, trop d'info!!! Mauvaise image mentale !!! Mauvaise image !!!.... Comment ça le mettre enceinte ?"

L'air d'en avoir trois, Tony toisa l'archer jusqu'à ce que Coulson leur recolle à tous les deux une claque sur la nuque.

"- Dites les duettistes…"  
"- Dans la mythologie, Monsieur Loki est connu pour avoir enfanté au moins quatre fois et avoir engendré une quantité impressionnante d'enfants, aussi bien sur terre que dans tous les royaumes. Certains mythes vont même jusqu'à lui attribuer des enfants nés d'arbres ou de pierres qu'il aurait fécondé." Informa calmement JARVIS avec sa plus belle voix de maitre de conférences.

Thor y mit tout de suite le holà.

"- Pour les pierres et les arbres, ce n'est pas vrai ! C'est moi le dieu de la fertilité. Ceux-là, ils sont à moi."

Steve faillit en cracher ses dents et Bruce du taper longuement dans le dos de Natasha pour qu'elle se débarrasse du bout de saucisse coincé dans sa gorge.

"- PARDON ?"  
"- Comment croyez-vous que sont nées les races des Dryades et des Faunes ? J'en suis le père ! Au sens propre ! Loki lui à mit au monde six petits et à en effet été le père de plusieurs centaines d'enfants. Il en a perdu le compte d'ailleurs.   
"- Mais…Mais comment il a fait ?" S'étrangla Steve.

Le visage fermé, Thor soupira.

"- Voyons capitaine. Quand deux adultes s'apprécient beaucoup, ils se font des câlins spéciaux et…"  
"- JE SAIS COMMENT ON FAIT LES BEBES !!!" Protesta le pauvre soldat, écarlate. 

Quoique, il ne voulait même pas imaginer comment Thor avait pu engrosser des pierres et des arbres. C'était trop pour son petit cerveau bloqué dans les années quarante.

"- Revenons-en à Ikol…. Je crois que Papa Odin n'est pas très content qu'on parle des frasques sexuelles de ses enfants." Railla Tony.

Le dieu ainé hésitait entre un carmin majuscule au niveau des oreilles et un violet pourpre sur le cou.

"- Père n'est pas très content que mon frère ai laissé d'autres mâles le dominer." Soupira Thor.  
"- C'est une honte pour un asgardien et pour un prince."  
"- D'après ce que j'ai compris, Ikol est un jotun et un roi. Raté, le petit monsieur ne revient pas en deuxième semaine." Siffla presque Coulson, sortant soudain totalement de ses habitudes de grâce.

Les Avengers en restèrent tous comme deux ronds de flancs. TONY aurait pu dire ça. Et sur le même ton. Mais COULSON ? Ça devait le titiller là où il ne fallait pas.

"- Un de mes frères à fait son coming-out et ça s'est mal passé." Expliqua l'agent. 

Après que son ainé ai été fichu à la porte, il ne l'avait jamais revu. Ce n'est qu'une fois au SHIELD qu'il avait pu faire des recherches. Son frère était mort dans la rue, abandonné par tous. Depuis qu'il avait appris ça, il n'était pas une seule fois retourné voir ses parents. Ses frères et sœur avaient presque tous fait la même chose. Le sujet était…touchy chez l'agent.  
Quoique… S'il arrivait à ses fins avec le Capitaine, ce serait cocasse de retourner dans sa petite ville natale et de présenter son petit ami à ses parents. S'ils ne mourraient pas d'une attaque, ce serait bon quand même. Une basse vengeance mesquine mais l'agent attendait sa vengeance depuis près de 40 ans. Il était patient.  
Le groupe entier décida sagement de ne pas commenter. L'agent jouait toujours avec son taser quand il était nerveux. Et là, il venait d'enlever la sécurité.  
Bien bien bien…

"- Enfin, ça n'explique toujours pas l'odeur là. C'est pas du gel douche." Pirouetta magistralement Stark avec une telle grâce qu'il se serait pris des 10 à n'importe quelle compétition de gymnastique.

Loki finit par se sortir le museau de la chemise de Thor.  
Le grand blond était un doudou incroyable.

"- Je suis une Rose." Avoua le prince comme si ca expliquait tout.  
"- ….. Heu….."

Même Odin ne semblait pas comprendre.

"- Une…Rose ?"  
"- Oui, une Rose de Jotunheim. C'est pour ça que je suis petit, avec des cheveux et que j'ai autant de magie. C'est la magie elle-même qui m'a fait naitre. Je suis plus fertile que tous les autres jotuns et si les choses devaient aller comme elles devraient être, j'aurais été confié à ma maturité à l'un de mes frères pour être sa future reine. La Rose peut repeupler quasi à lui seul la moitié de Jotunheim si les conditions sont réunies. C'est pour ça que Laufey m'a confié à papa. Je suis une Rose mais j'étais fragile quand je suis né. Avec la guerre, je n'aurais probablement pas survécut. Il m'a confié à Odin pour s'assurer de ma survie. Tout le monde y gagnait. Je vivais, la cassette restait à Jotunheim, Asgard m'avait comme "otage" et une fois adulte, j'aurais pu servir d'ambassadeur entre les deux mondes. L'odeur que vous sentez…" Il rougit.  
"- Tu es fertile."

Loki hocha la tête.   
Il doutait que son Thor sache qu'il savait ce qu'il était. Laufey lui avait expliqué exactement ce qu'était sa nature dès qu'il avait remis les pieds à Jotunheim lorsqu'il avait eut 500 ans. Sa nature était une grande responsabilité. Loki se savait destiné à un de ses frères depuis sa naissance. 

"- Thor…." Prévint Tony. "Capote. Surtout si tu peux foutre en cloque un bout de parpaing."  
"- Ca…Quoi ?"  
"- … JARVIS ! Tu expliqueras à monsieur muscle usage et utilisation."  
"- Bien monsieur."

Odin fixait Loki comme s'il lui avait poussé une seconde tête.

"- … Mais alors mon fils…."  
"- Ikol aussi est une Rose. Bien sur ! D'après ce que j'ai appris, vous l'avez volé dans le temple la nuit même de sa naissance. Il n'a jamais été laissé là pour mourir. Mais au contraire pour être à l'abri et recevoir la bénédiction de l'Hiver."

Le roi passa au crayeux.  
Le regard glacial de son fils ainé était dur à supporter.  
Il avait mis ses deux pieds dans sa bouche en même temps avec son cadet.  
Une fois encore.  
A croire qu'il ne savait faire que ça avec lui.  
Il soupira.  
Il se sentait vieux soudain. Vieux et fatigué.

"- Si vous permettez, je vais me retirer. Je vais me concentrer sur le sort pour te permettre de retourner chez toi, Loki. Au plus vite."

Le "avant que tu ne te fasses engrosser par quelqu'un ici au détour d'un couloir" n'était pas dit mais tellement sous-entendu que tout le monde l'entendit. 

Thor hocha sèchement la tête.  
Là, tout de suite, moins il le verrait, mieux ce serait. Et visiblement, il n'était pas le seul.  
Tous avaient compris qu'en volant Ikol, Odin avait mis en danger un monde entier. Et il avait reproché la même chose à ses fils ? Au moins Thor et Ikol avaient-ils prévu de détruire Jotunheim rapidement. Pas de le laisser mourir lentement. Sans sa Rose et sans la cassette, Jotunheim ne pouvait que mourir.

"- Il faudrait que je rencontre Laufey… Ou ses fils." Souffla soudain Loki. "Pour Ikol."

Thor hocha la tête.  
Il déposa un baiser sur son front.

"- Bien sur Loki."

Le prince enfouit son nez dans le cou du jotun.  
Il adorait cette odeur.  
C'était l'odeur de son frère… Il l'associait à lui depuis près de 2500 ans. Depuis que son frère était devenu adulte, il n'avait jamais perdu cette odeur. Elle était parfois plus faible qu'à d'autres moments, mais elle était toujours sur lui.  
Quand il avait retrouvé Ikol sur Midgar et l'avait arraché au Quinjet, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de l'attraper par la nuque et de le coller presque à lui pour se gorger une seconde de cette odeur caractéristique.

"- Quand veux-tu partir, Loki ?"  
"- La nuit va tomber dans quelques heures. Nous avons un peu de temps. Et je voudrais tester ma magie…. Qui veux venir ?"

Le jotun était tout excité à l'idée de revoir les glaces de sa naissance.  
Même si ce ne serait pas les siennes exactement, ce serait quand même proche.

################################

Ikol ouvrit les yeux.  
Sa tête était posée sur les cuisses de Stark  
Et l'humain n'avait rien fait contre lui pendant son sommeil… Intéressant…  
Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait réveillé.  
Non… Ce qui l'avait réveillé, c'était le tonnerre qui grondait au loin.  
Il pouvait presque sentir les petits cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque.  
Il se leva.  
Sa petite sieste lui avait fait du bien.

"- Combien de temps ai-je dormit ?"  
"- Un peu moins de deux heures. Et Natasha attends dans la cuisine."

Ikol changea ses vêtements pour son armure de bataille.

"- Thor approche."

Immédiatement, Stark et Rogers s'en regardèrent. Thor ? Ils hésitèrent. Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Que pouvaient-ils simplement faire ?   
Il y avait Ikol dans l'équation à présent. Et aussi bon Stark était-il en math, il y avait trop d'inconnues pour qu'il puisse trouver la réponse.  
Sans attendre la réaction des deux hommes, Ikol se mit à la recherche de la tueuse. Il l'immobilisa par magie avant de lui arracher la capsule qu'il avait déjà trouvée chez Barton.  
Comme l'autre agent, elle s'effondra.  
Il lui faudrait un moment pour se remettre probablement.  
Il la laissa aux mains robotiques de Dumm-E, Toi et ButterFinger.  
Les trois petits robots semblaient l'adorer passionnément. Ikol supposait qu'ils appréciaient son double plutôt. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas ce qui comptait.  
Le jotun se planta sur la terrasse de la tour, Gungnir, volé à Frigga, à la main.

"- Thor….."  
"- Loki.."  
"- IKOL ! Imbécile heureux ! Je ne suis PAS ton frère. Juste son double."

Sans répondre, Thor jeta Mjolnir sur lui.  
Ikol l'évita sans peine.

"- Vraiment ? Un Sceau ! Tu pensais me sceller comme ca ? Allons, j'ai eut le temps d'étudier celui que tu as placé sur ton frère !" Il eut un sourire sadique. "Savais-tu que tu étais en train de le tuer ?"

Thor hésita une seconde.   
Quoi ?

"- Ton sceau a été si brutal et violent qu'il est en train de mourir… Lorsque sa magie sera tarie, il mourra. C'est bête hein…."

Ho bien sûr, Ikol brodait un peu (beaucoup) mais quelle importance ? Il n'était pas encore au courant des dernières avancées dans son monde d'origine. Il était le meilleur menteur de l'univers. Autant que ça lui serve ! Et de ce qu'il avait vu du sceau, la mort du porteur était une conséquence tout à fait possible.  
Thor se redressa.

"- Et bien, si c'est le cas, tu le remplaceras." Sourit le prince avec un rictus malsain. "Je te briserai comme je l'ai brisé lui. Tu ramperas à mes pieds. Tu seras ma reine et tu porteras ma progéniture à sa place !"  
"- Merci mais j'ai déjà donné. Six grossesses, j'ai cru que je ne me débarrasserai jamais des vergetures."

Le ton d'Ikol était aussi insultant que possible.  
Lorsque Thor cessa de le fixer avec stupeur, la colère de la grosse brute lui fit quand même faire un pas en arrière.  
Comment ça ses grossesses ?  
Quelqu'un avait OSE TOUCHER SON FRERE ?  
Qu'Ikol ne soit PAS son frère était un détail.  
Ikol, Loki, tout ça n'était qu'une affaire de nom.  
Ils étaient son frère, il le voyait bien à présent.  
Et cette odeur qui lui chatouillait le nez….  
Prudent, Ikol préféra fuir. Il n'avait jamais apprécié les rages de Thor. L'asgardien oblitérait toute raison quand il basculait berserk. Le jotun était assez prudent pour savoir que face à un Thor dans cet état, il y risquerait sa peau. Et dans la circonstance, ses fesses.  
Jotunheim l'attendait de toute façon.  
Il se téléporta.  
Tout contre Thor à qui il vola un baiser, allant jusqu'à lui mordre la lèvre inférieure à sang.  
Puis il ne fut plus là.  
Thor resta paralysé un instant puis lâcha un grand cri de rage après qu'Ikol ait disparu avec un petit "pop" dans une bouffée verte.  
Comment OSAIT-IL !!!

"- Thor…. Je croyais que Loki était à moi… Comment ça il sera ta reine ???"

Le dieu toisa Stark avec tout le mépris du monde. Jusqu'au moment où il réalisa que l'humain portait l'odeur de Loki sur lui…ou Ikol… Peu importait.  
Il avait de quoi passer sa frustration sans détruire un royaume.

"- Tu as…osé….Toucher…"  
"- IKOL! Pas LOKI ! Tu m'en as toujours empêché ! Avec ce que j'ai PAYE en plus !!! Et c'est IKOL qui m'a sauté dessus !" Prévint Stark en recula pas à pas. "JARVIS ? Mark VIII s'il te plait. Déploiement !!!"

L'armure l'entoura peut-être deux secondes avant que Mjolnir ne le frappe de plein fouet.  
Il vola sur plusieurs pâtés de maison avant de se stabiliser assez pour fuir.  
Hé ! C'était lui la victime quand même ! Bon, finalement, il était consentant. Il voulait bien n'importe quoi pour satisfaire son fantasme du petit prince d'Asgard.  
Et puis… Ikol était monté comme un poney.  
Mais quand même !!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VOUA-LA !   
> Tout est en place avec ce chapitre.  
> La fin est proche ! Enfin...LES fins.

Jotunheim…  
Le froid était perçant.  
Bien plus que Thor ne s'en souvenait.  
La dernière fois qu'il y était venu, la seule fois de sa vie en fait, il y avait perdu son frère.  
D'être là lui donna un coup au cœur.   
Près de lui, Loki souriait comme un fou, tout bleu et visiblement heureux comme tout.  
Avec un cri de souris, le jotun n'en put rapidement plus. Il modifia ses cuirs grâce à sa magie pour le pagne traditionnel qu'il portait en général.

"- Loki, qu'est ce que tu fais ?" Amusé, Thor, ne put que secouer la tête.

Le jotun se roulait dans la neige comme un chiot dans l'herbe.

"- Mais elle est bonne !! Et si fraiche ! Elle doit avoir quelques heures à peine." Expliqua le petit prince en riant. 

Qu'est ce que c'était bon d'être là !!! Il adorait la neige. Il avait besoin d'elle tout simplement. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pu en voir… Depuis que Thor l'avait vendu à Stark. Normalement, il n'allait à Jotunheim qu'une fois de temps en temps mais depuis qu'il était adolescent, son papa l'avait toujours laissé libre d'aller voir son père quand il le voulait.  
Loki aimait Jotunheim.   
Il y passait souvent ses journées pour revenir le soir à Asgard.   
Moins il voyait Frigga et mieux s'était.  
Thor s'assit sur un bloc de glace en attendant que Loki ai finit de jouer les jeunes otaries dans la neige.  
Finalement, ils n'étaient venus que tous les deux.  
Odin était repartit enfin pour Asgard.   
Quant aux autres Avengers, ils avaient préférés rester sur Midgar au cas où.  
Une boule de neige cueillit Thor en plein visage.

"- LOKI !!!!" Se plaignit le prince.

Même entortillé dans une cape épaisse, il avait froid.  
Le petit jotun éclata de rire jusqu'à ce que Thor lui renvoie la politesse.  
Les deux dieux jouèrent comme des enfants jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un se gratte la gorge non loin.  
Visiblement perturbés, une phalange de jotuns les regardait faire sans trop savoir comment réagir.  
Qui était ce tout petit jotun ? Et pourquoi le prince d'Asgard était-il ici ? Et à jouer comme des bébés de quelques semaines en plus !   
La dernière fois qu'il était venu, il y avait eut des morts et….

"- BYLEIST !!!"

Le Jotun tomba assis dans la neige lorsque le petit jotun lui sauta dessus sans réfléchir.  
Immédiatement, l'odeur de fleur lui assaillit le nez.  
Une Rose ?

"-….Loptr ?"

Son petit frère ? Impossible !!! Aucune Rose n'était née depuis la naissance de son frère volé.  
Loki escalada le grand jotun avait l'aisance de l'habitude jusqu'à passer ses bras autour de son cou pour presser sa joue contre la sienne.

"- Que…"  
"- Loki, je crois que tu les perturbes."

Le petit sorcier rosit soudain.

"- Ho ! C'est vrai ! Pardon…"  
"- …..Loki ?" Comment ça Loki ? Qu'est ce que ca voulait dire ?

Byleist ne comprenait plus rien.

"- QU'EST-CE QUE CA VEUT DIRE !!!" Rugit Byleist sans se soucier du frémissement que la glace subit.

Immédiatement, Loki posa une main sur sa bouche.

"- Chh. Nous sommes à coté de glace-tambour. Tu veux que la fissure s'ouvre sous nos pieds ou quoi ?"

La remontrance de Loptr ? Loki ? Perturba plus encore le prince des glaces. Seul un jotun élevé à Jotunheim pouvait savoir ca !!!  
Thor s'inclina devant Byleist.

"- Prince Byleist ? Je demande à voir votre Roi." 

Qui que soit le roi pour l'instant.  
Complètement perdu, ses soldats guère plus à l'aise, le pauvre prince finit par reposer Loki sur le sol avec délicatesse.  
Tous les jotuns sentaient l'odeur qui volait autour de Loki.

 

"- Heu... Oui… Suivez nous… Laufey va vous recevoir."  
"- Laufey est vivant ? Mais je croyais…."  
"- Il a utilisé le boost d'énergie de Gungnir pour se téléporter à l'abri. Il était blessé mais nous avons réussi à le soigner."

Mais jamais Laufey n'avait accepté de dire ce qui s'était passé. Depuis, le vieux roi semblait souffrir en permanence de quelque chose.  
Pour les siens, c'était Odin qui avait tenté de le tuer.  
Comme Laufey était allé à Asgard pour tuer Odin, Jotunheim n'avait pas demandé réparation et avait passé sous silence la survie de son roi.  
Surexcité comme un chiot, Loki ne pouvait s'empêcher de courir en tout sens dans la neige sous le regard à la fois fasciné et un peu perdu des autres jotuns.   
Tous savaient instinctivement ce qu'était Loki, même si c'était la première fois qu'ils voyaient un comme lui.  
Thor soupira.  
Avec la confusion ambiante, personne n'avait encore fait de remarque sur sa présence. C'était aussi bien.  
Moins il devrait ce battre, mieux ce serait.  
Et s'il pouvait ne pas se battre du tout, il en serait plus qu'heureux.  
Il avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu.  
Finalement, la troupe entra dans la salle du Trône.  
Loki s'était petit à petit calmé.  
Il avait grandit dans une Jotunheim affaiblie mais encore debout.  
Ici…Tout était…Comme mort…  
L'absence de la cassette se sentait affreusement.

"- Toi…."

Loki ne broncha pas lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Laufey, grondeuse et agressive. Il n'avait pas non plus réalisé qu'il avait reprit sa forme d'Aesir pour étouffer la voix des glaces qui gémissait à ses oreilles comme à celles de tous les jotuns.  
Thor se mit immédiatement entre Loki et le roi de Jotunheim.  
Il n'avait pas levé Mjolnir mais était prêt à saisir l'arme s'il le fallait.

"- Du calme Roi Laufey. Ce Loki n'est pas celui que vous connaissez."

Loki finit par se tourner vers le roi.  
Les larmes aux yeux, il souffrait visiblement de la situation.

"- Père ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?"

Déstabilisé, Laufey laissa retomber lentement son bras couvert de glace.  
Il savait qui il était ?

"- Qu'est ce que ca veut dire ?"

Et cette odeur… Il avait bien cru la sentir lorsque le second prince d'Asgard était venu avec son ainé la première fois. Puis lorsqu'il était venu lui proposer son marché et une fois encore lorsqu'il l'avait conduit à la chambre d'Odin.  
Il avait cru halluciner.  
Mais à présent ?

"- PRINCE THOR ! QU'ELLE EST CETTE PLAISANTERIE ?!"

Le blond soupira avant d'expliquer au roi de quoi il retournait. Plus il expliquait et plus les jotuns présents s'enfonçaient dans un mélange de colère et de consternation.  
De colère d'apprendre où était passé leur petit prince toutes ses années, de consternation de ce qui lui était arrivé.  
Une fois que Thor eut finit son récit, Loki passa au sien.  
Oui, il savait qui et ce qu'il était. Il l'avait su depuis toujours. Il raconta également comment était "sa" Jotunheim avec son palais de glace aux flèches élancées jusqu'au ciel, aux arches élégantes, aux tunnels inférieurs emplis d'artisans d'exception…  
Nombreux furent les vieux jotuns à pleurer sans bruit. C'était ce dont il se rappelait de leur monde avant la guerre…Avant les famines…  
Thor avait depuis longtemps reprit Loki dans ses bras pour le cajoler. Le sorcier était profondément choqué par ce qui arrivait à Jotunheim.  
Finalement, Laufey se laissa lourdement tomber sur son trône. Il fit un signe au deux princes et à ses fils qui s'approchèrent.  
Agile comme un écureuil et visiblement habitué à la chose de longue date, Loki monta sur l'accoudoir du trône pour s'y installer à califourchon. Amusé, Laufey le laissa faire.  
Il y avait une telle différence de caractère entre ce Loki et l'autre, Ikol….

"- Lorsque tu es né, je t'ai…j'ai appelé ton double Loptr*"

Loki eut un pauvre sourire.

"- C'est comme ça que mon père voulait m'appeler aussi mais lorsqu'il a été décidé que je grandirai à Asgard, il s'est mit d'accord avec Odin pour que mon nom soit plus…Asgardien. Pour me protéger." Expliqua le petit jotun.  
"- …. Ton double sait-il ce qu'il est ?"

Loki secoua la tête.

"- Odin ne savait même pas avant ce matin ce qu'est une Rose alors j'en doute. Je lui en parlerais dès que je le pourrais…. Egalement…C'est lui qui a votre cassette de l'hiver. Une fois que nous serons chacun chez soi, peut-être acceptera-t-il de vous la rendre. Je le lui demanderai en tout ca. Ses souvenirs deviennent lentement les miens et les miens les siens. Il devrait davantage comprendre… Dans mon monde, il s'ingénie à ce que je sois à l'abri quand j'y retournerai."  
"- Alors tu veux faire la même chose ici. Il a tenté de me tuer et de détruire Jotunheim !"  
"- Pardonnez-moi, Roi Laufey." Intervint Thor. "Lorsque Loki à commit ses actes, il venait d'apprendre ce qu'il était. Pendant quatre mille ans, notre père...Enfin…Odin, nous a abreuvés de contes affreux sur la monstruosité et la cruauté des Jotuns. Odin pensait que vous aviez laissé Ikol dans ce temple pour y mourir après tout… Mon frère était…perdu…Et il l'est encore maintenant. Il hait ce qu'il est. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre que nous…Que je puisse encore l'aimer malgré ce qu'il est." Il soupira.

Comment faire comprendre à Ikol qu'il l'aimait inconditionnellement, même après tout ce qu'il avait fait. 

"- Ce n'est pas vraiment vous et Jotunheim qu'il a tenté de détruire, Roi Laufey. C'est lui-même." Murmura doucement Thor pour finir. "Il a même tenté de se suicider sans y parvenir et à finit entre les mains des Chitauris et de Thanos."

Laufey frémit.  
Il ne fut pas le seul.  
Rien que ça était en soit une punition suffisante.

"- …. Je ne peux vous promettre qu'une chose, Prince Thor, double de mon fils. S'il vient ici, je l'accueillerai avec bonté et sans appétit de vengeance au cœur. Pour le reste… Je ne peux rien promettre."

Loki se fendit d'un sourire immense.  
Il avait repris sa forme d'origine depuis un long moment à présent.  
Il passa ses bras autour du cou du vieux roi.

"- Merci…."  
"- Mon autre moi-même à eut de la chance de pouvoir t'élever."  
"- Et j'ai eu de la chance qu'il soit là pour m'apprendre à être un jotun. Ikol n'a pas eu cette possibilité. Laissez-lui juste une chance. S'il vous plait. Apprenez-lui comme mon père m'a appris. Il est plus vieux mais il n'est pas idiot. Tendez-lui la main. Même s'il la mord un peu, il ne vous arrachera pas un doigt. Il sera plus difficile à apprivoiser d'un loup des glaces, mais…"  
"- Il en vaudra le coup ?"  
"- C'est cela !" Sourit encore Loki, heureux.

Laufey soupira.

"- Très bien… Il va faire nuit. Trop froid pour le prince Thor pour partir."  
"- Je…"  
"- Non Thor. Tu gèlerais sur place même avec tes fourrures. Il vaut mieux attendre demain. La nuit, la température descend à près de -80" Confirma Loki."  
"- Byleist va vous accompagner jusqu'à la chambre. Vous pourrez partir demain."

Loki remercia chaleureusement avant de suivre le frère de sang de son double.  
C'est sans complexe qu'il s'installa près d'Heldlindi sur la couche de glace.  
Thor eut plus de mal à s'installer. Les manières des jotuns lui étaient inconnues. 

"- Une fratrie dort toujours ensemble, Thor. Sauf quand ils ont un compagnon." Expliqua Loki. "C'est un grand honneur que Byleist et Heldlini nous font !" Insista encore le petit jotun.

Thor soupira.

"- C'est juste que j'ai froid…." Avoua le prince, faisant rire les deux grands Jotuns qui se mirent à la recherche de fourrures pour lui.

Mais même saucissonné dedans jusqu'aux yeux, Thor frissonnait quand même.  
Loki fronça les sourcils.  
Oui…En effet.. Un non jotun…. Un sourire lui monta aux lèvres.  
Il posa les posa sur le front de Thor.  
Quand il se recula, la peau du prince d'Asgard était bleu et ses yeux rouges.

"- Ce n'est que momentané." Rassura Loki.

Thor observa ses mains avec stupeur.  
Il se sentait bizarre, sans compter l'odeur de Loki qui était plus insistante que jamais et lui donnait envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour ne plus jamais le lâcher avant de lui faire découvrir que Mjolnir n'était pas le seul Marteau de Thor.

"- Vous faites un petit jotun tout à fait honorable." Ricana Byleist avant de suivre d'un doigt épais les lignes claniques sur le front du prince.

Comme de juste, il portait des lignes royales.  
Thor sauta de la couche de glace pour aller s'observer dans l'immense glace dans un coin de la chambre. Il ouvrit sa chemise pour suivre les lignes qui décoraient sa poitrine, glissaient autours de ses mamelons, sur son ventre puis sous la ceinture de son pantalon. Loki les avait-il inventées lui-même ? Où étaient-elles ce qu'elles auraient du être s'il était né jotun ? La question était perturbante.  
Loki bailla soudain lourdement.

"- Thor… Ikol m'appelle. Je v….." Il s'endormit comme une masse.

Thor remonta sur le lit, le prit dans ses bras puis lui caressa les cheveux.

"- Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?" S'inquiéta immédiatement Heldlindi.   
"- Rien. Juste son double qui à dut s'endormir aussi. Ils communiquent dans leur sommeil. Rien ne réveillera Loki avant demain à présent. Nous en saurons plus à son réveil… Ils vont discuter." Prévint le prince.

Les deux jotuns hochèrent la tête, un peu incertains, puis s'allongèrent à leur tour autour des deux petits princes. S'ils ne les garantissaient bien sur pas du froid, il n'y en avait plus besoin pour aucun des deux, au moins leur forme les protégeait des courants d'air.  
Le silence tomba très vite sur la chambre de glace.  
Lorsque Laufey vint vérifier que tout se passait bien, il resta un long moment étonné de voir Thor sous une forme de géant des glaces.  
Ha qu'il aurait aimé avoir de quoi immortaliser la scène avant de la jeter à la figure d'Odin…  
Il s'assit au bout du lit.  
Jamais il n'aurait imaginé avoir un jour ses trois enfants réunis.  
Son vieux cœur se réchauffa doucement. Certes, Loki n'était pas vraiment "son" fils. Mais il avait une chance de retrouver le sien à présent.  
Il ferait de son mieux pour aider la petite Rose à regagner son monde.  
Ne resterais plus qu'à espérer qu'Ikol accepterait de lui laisser une chance. La survie de Jotunheim en dépendait.

###############################################

Ikol tenait Loki à bout de bras.  
Un petit sourire en coin, il étudiait son double avec attention.

"- Toi, tu as découvert la vie."

Loki éclata d'un rire tendre, absolument pas gêné.

"- Pas vraiment non. Mais en libérant ma magie, ton frère à libérer d'autres choses." Ikol haussa un sourcil sans comprendre. " Je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant parce que je pensais que tu étais au courant."  
"- Au courant de quoi ?"  
"- Je suis à Jotunheim avec Thor. Et Laufey. Il a survécut. Il serait heureux de pouvoir faire ta connaissance. Et tes frères aussi." Eluda un instant Loki.

Ikol se renfrogna immédiatement.  
S'il n'avait aucun (enfin, pas trop) de problème à supporter la Jotunheim de Loki, la sienne, c'était autre chose.   
Sans doute sa réaction était-elle irrationnelle, mais il n'y pouvait rien.  
Il haïssait ce qu'il était au point d'en avoir mal.  
Loki le prit soudain dans ses bras.  
Il ne servait à rien d'expliquer. Les mots étaient inutiles. Pires, ils étaient des armes que l'un comme l'autre savaient utiliser avec efficience.   
Leurs fronts se touchèrent. Encore une fois, la mémoire de l'un coulant dans celle de l'autre.  
Une larme roula doucement sur la joue d'Ikol.  
Son géniteur l'avait pleuré. Son géniteur attendait son retour. Il avait une famille qui l'attendait.  
………Il n'était pas un monstre ?

"- Tu es la Rose de Jotunheim, Ikol. Ils t'attendent tous…"  
"- Pour faire de moi leur poulinière ???" Ikol se sortit immédiatement des bras de son double. "Je ne suis pas comme toi, une petite créature soumise qui attends gentiment qu'on fasse le travail pour elle !"  
"- Et j'utilise le peu d'armes que j'ai pour m'assurer que ton retour dans ton monde sera aussi doux que possible, Ikol. Comme tu le fais pour moi dans le mien." Sourit tristement Loki, désolé de la réaction de son double. "Ikol….Loki…Personne ne force une Rose. La tradition est là, c'est un fait. Mais personne ne force une Rose. Ce n'est pas pour rien que nous avons cette magie. Penses-tu vraiment qu'un Jotun arriverait à se faufiler dans ton lit pour abuser de toi ?"  
"- Il repartirait avec sa tripaille dans un seau et ses bijoux de famille en collier."  
"- Les jotuns n'en ont pas."  
"- …. Hein ?"

La répartie choqué d'Ikol fit rire doucement son double.

"- Ikol voyons, réfléchit ! Parlons juste plomberie. Si notre race avait des "bijoux de famille" comment en ont les autres races, tout serait à l'avenant du reste question taille! Ou crois-tu que nous pourrions faire rentrer de pareilles choses ? Imagine un Thor de quatre mètres ?"

Ikol imagina.  
Et passa au vert.  
Là, c'était réellement un coup à en avoir les dents du fond qui baignent.

"- Mais… Comment…."

Malicieux, Loki ne put s'empêcher d'embêter un peu son double.

"- Tu verras ça avec Laufey. C'est son rôle de t'instruire de ces matières."  
"- LOKIIIIIIIIIII !!!"

Le doux Jotuns éclata d'un rire chaux.  
Il reprit son double dans ses bras.  
La fureur d'Ikol avait fondu comme neige au soleil.

"- Je crois que tu n'as pas tout à fait comprit ce qu'elle la Rose, Ikol. Nous sommes capables de repeupler un monde à nous seul. Mais même si nous sommes extrêmement fertile par rapport à un jotun normal, notre durée de gestation est la même. Et nous ne pondons pas d'œuf. Alors oublie les portées de soixante petits à la fois."  
"- … J'ai peur de comprendre."  
"- C'est un grand honneur pour un jotun que d'être choisit par une Rose pour porter ses enfants. Et c'est également pour ça que nous sommes toujours au plus proche du trône. Parfois dessus. Certains rois étaient des roses. Mais il faut un compagnon qui accepte de voir sa moitié choisir des amants aussi souvent que nécessaire. C'est pour ça que les roses sont souvent mariés à leur frère, voir leur père. Ce n'est qu'une protection, Ikol…. "

Petit à petit, Ikol se détendait.  
Oui, il comprenait mieux.  
Et il comprenait aussi qu'il avait, sans le savoir, joué son rôle depuis sa puberté.

"-…. Laufey ne m'imposera pas de rester sur jotunheim."  
"- Je ne pense pas. Tu es trop indépendant. Et te forcer serait te maltraiter. S'il s'y risquait, Laufey aurait une révolution sur les bras. Une Rose est presque autant vénéré que la Cassette de l'Hiver, tu sais. Tant que tu acceptes de revenir de temps en temps et de jouer ton rôle pour ton peuple, il n'y aura aucun problème. Une Rose fait un "bulleye" quasi a chaque fois, après tout. Enfin, c'est ce que père m'a expliqué !

Ikol s'était installé tout contre son double.  
Cette fois, c'était lui qui avait posé sa joue sur son torse et se laissait cajoler.  
Les deux Lokis restèrent silencieux un moment.

"- Ton Thor sait que tu es une Rose, je pense, Loki. Il te veut comme reine. Il veut que tu portes sa progéniture."

Ikol sentit frémir de peur son double.

"- Je crois que je préfèrerais encore m'ouvrir la gorge avec les ongles que le laisser me toucher." Balbutia le doux jotun d'une voix blanche.

Surtout à présent qu'il savait ce qu'un peu d'intimité pouvait signifier. Et encore n'avait-il pas eut droit au full course. Très loin de là même. Ce qu'il avait eut n'était qu'un dommage collatéral causé par la foudre de Thor. L'asgardien n'avait absolument pas voulu lui donner du plaisir.  
Cette fois, ce fut Ikol qui cajola son double.  
Il comprenait.  
Son Thor n'était pas soigneux ni doux, mais au moins était-il attentif et gentil. Certes, il se laissait emporter facilement, mais était fondamentalement GENTIL.  
Le Thor de Loki ?   
C'était une brute. Un monstre d'égoïsme qui ne se souciait que de ses plaisirs et de ses désirs sans se soucier une seconde des autres. Si Loki lui tombait dans les bras… Ce serait un viol. Rien de plus. Et Ikol imaginait très bien ce Thor aller s'essuyer dans un rideau une fois finit avant d'enchainer Loki au lit pour profiter de lui comme il le voulait jusqu'à ce que Loki lui ait pondu autant de rejetons que désiré tout en ayant tout une écurie de maitresses à côté.  
Ikol fronça les sourcils.  
Il était définitivement malade.  
D'accord il appréciait qu'on soit motivé avec lui, mais de là à réfléchir à l'idée d'aller titiller le Thor… Quoi qu'il avait déjà commencé. Entre Stark et le baiser qu'il avait donné au frère de son double… Et lui avait la force et la magie de se protéger.  
Et les connaissances pour aussi.  
Un mince sourire un brin sadique lui monta aux lèvres.

"- Je sens que je vais apprendre la vie à ton frère, Loki."  
"- … Il va te briser."  
"- Je suis plus solide que ça. Et plus retors."  
"- Ikol…"  
"- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je sais ce que je fais. Je joue à ce petit jeu dangereux depuis longtemps."  
"- Thor est plus que dangereux."  
"- Fafnir aussi."  
"- Faf… Holala !!!!"

Loki rougit affreusement.  
Fafnir quoi !!!! Un DRAGON !! Il ne voulait même pas imaginer comment c'était possible.  
Ikol éclata encore de rire. Le trouble de son double était adorable.

"- Tu devrais t'amuser un peu aussi Loki."  
"- Voyons…"

Cette fois, Ikol reprit tout son sérieux.

"- Non, je suis très sérieux. Utilise Stark si tu ne trouves rien de mieux. Ce type coucherait avec un canard s'il n'avait que ca sous la main mais il sait ce qu'il fait. Mais trouve-toi quelqu'un. Si je n'arrive pas à faire comprendre à ton frère qu'il n'est pas ton propriétaire et qu'il ne te laisse pas le choix, qu'au moins tu saches à quoi t'attendre."  
"- Je sais parfaitement…"  
"- Mais tu ne l'as pas vécu ! Fais-moi confiance. Une première fois gâchée ne se retrouve jamais." Soupira Ikol en pensant à Svadilfari. Il n'avait pas été le premier et heureusement. Il avait cassé quelque chose en lui mais Ikol n'osait imaginer ce que ca aurait été s'il avait été le premier justement." Et ca te protégera peut-être un peu." Insista-t-il

Loki hésita mais finit par hocher la tête.  
Il y penserait.  
Il ne pouvait faire plus.  
Une brusque rougeur lui monta aux joues, ramenant le sourire sur les lèvres d'Ikol.

"- A qui penses-tu ?"  
"- A…A personne…."  
"- Thor….Tu dors dans ses bras là, hein."

La rougeur de Loki s'accentua.  
Son double lui caressa doucement le dos, allez, ne fais pas cette tête. Soyons réaliste. Thor est un magnifique étalon. Le tient est juste complètement con.

"- Cesse de me pousser dans les bras de ton frère !"  
"- C'est pourtant une magnifique solution."  
"- Mais…C'est TON frère ! Et il t'aime !"

Ikol resta silencieux un instant.  
Oui, son frère l'aimait. Il avait vu dans la mémoire de son double.  
Et ca lui réchauffait le cœur comme jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé.  
Il avait vécut dans la mémoire de Loki comment Thor avait protégé sa magie. Il avait sentit l'amour profond de Thor pour eux deux. L'Asgardien ne faisait pas de différence entre eux. Il les aimait, sans calcul, sans réflexion. Il se fichait de l'origine de son frère. Loki, Ikol, c'état pareil. Il les aimait. Tous les deux.

"- Oui… Je sais… Justement…. Moi aussi je l'aime. Je m'en rends compte. Et quitte à te laisser entre les mains de quelqu'un, autant que ce soit entre les mains de quelqu'un que j'aime non ?"

Le sourire d'Ikol se transforma soudain en grimace de douleur.

"- Ikol…. IKOL !!!" Loki le serra contre lui. "Qu'est ce qui t'arrive !!!!

Loki se réveilla en hurlant dans les bras de Thor.  
Terrifié, il se cacha presque contre la large poitrine de l'asgardien lorsque Thor le serra contre lui.

"- Loki ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Tremblant, les larmes aux yeux, Loki s'accrocha à lui.

"- Je sais pas… C'est Ikol… Il avait si mal… Quelque chose l'a réveillé. Et il avait mal…"

Ils avaient été expulsés ensembles du rêve.

#############################################

Ikol ouvrit les yeux.  
La brulure… Pas les norns cette brulure !!!  
Quelqu'un criait près de lui.   
Il fallut quelques instant au jotun pour réaliser que les cris de douleur qu'il entendait étaient les siens.  
Les mains tremblantes, il roula sur la couche de glace entre les deux frères de son double jusqu'à tomber par terre.  
Le froid de la glace lui fit du bien. Suffisament en tout cas pour qu'il puisse se mettre à genoux.   
Les gestes lui échapèrent deux ou trois fois avant qu'il ne parvienne à invoquer sa cassette.  
Dès qu'elle fut hors de lui, la brulure se calma.  
Elle était écarlate.  
Si chaude que des cloques ne tardèrent pas à apparaître sur les mains du jotun.

"- Ikol ? Qu'est ce que…."

Byleist s'accroupit près de lui avec Heldlindi.

"- On va t'aider."

A eux trois, les jotuns parvinrent à encaisser suffisamment la cassette dans de la glace pour la refroidir. La glace fondait aussi si qu'ils la créaient mais petit à petit, l'écarlate agressif de la cassette s'adoucit jusqu'à reprendre sa teinte bleue ordinaire.  
Ikol soupira de soulagement.  
C'était de pire en pire.

"- …C'est la cassette de ton monde ?"

Ikol hocha lentement la tête.  
Il se sentait épuisé et surtout…Secoué de l'intérieur.  
Il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps.

"- Il faut que je vois Laufey…."

Byleist le souleva doucement de terre dès qu'il eut récupéré sa cassette en lui.

"- Je peux ma…"  
"- Tu es fatigué et ce n'est rien pour moi. Economise tes forces. Tu en auras besoin pour nous rendre mon frère."

Le petit jotun ferma les yeux.

"- Vous ne m'avez pas dit que je suis une Rose…"  
"- ….Tu ne le savais pas ?"  
"- Non."

Les deux frères géants échangèrent un regard mais n'ajoutèrent rien jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en présence de leur père.  
Laufey semblait épuisé lui aussi.  
Depuis qu'Ikol s'était présenté à lui pour la première fois, il travaillait sans relâche au sort qui lui permettrait de récupérer son bébé.  
Dans ses mains, le roi tenait la cassette de l'hiver.  
Il l'avait visiblement utilisé longuement pour créer la double arche de glace qui trônait devant lui.

"- Ikol…."

Le petit jotun comprenait à présent pourquoi sa cassette avait réagit comme elle l'avait fait.

"- Il s'est passé quelque chose père."  
"- Ce n'est rien." Coupa Ikol. "Je sais pourquoi."

Mais il finit par expliquer quand même sous l'insistance de Laufey.  
Le roi hocha la tête.

"- Je n'aurais plus besoin de la cassette pour la suite. Mais cela prouve bien qu'il faut que tu partes au plus tôt… La structure du portail est achevée. Il me faudra encore une journée pour finir de la préparer…. D'ici une journée, tu pourras partir."

Ikol hocha la tête, satisfait mais pas soulagé.  
Une journée ?  
Il avait encore tant à faire pour protéger son double…

"- Je vois…merci…." Il leva les yeux sur Byleist qui ne l'avait pas lâché. 

A présent, il comprenait pourquoi le prince des glaces était aussi attentif à lui. Si tout c'était bien passé, il aurait été uni à Loki.   
Byleist finit par le poser au sol.  
Il tangua un peu mais reprit son équilibre. Il était si fatigué… Mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était dans un tel état. Il était même pire lorsque le portail s'était ouvert pour le cracher sur terre.  
Comme il l'avait fait alors, il utilisa sa magie pour se remettre d'aplomb.  
Ce fut plus efficace qu'alors mais il ne luttait plus contre l'influence conjointe du Sceptre, du Tesseract et de Thanos.  
Il se sentait frais et dispo lorsque la magie eut finit son œuvre.

"- J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire pour garantir à Loki un retour aussi aisé que possible. Puis-je abuser en vous demandant accès à un endroit ou je pourrai être aussi au calme que possible, sans risque d'interruption. Je veux tenter une magie dangereuse."

Laufey étudia le double de son fils.  
Il était à chaque fois renversé par les dissemblances entre les deux, autant que par les similarités.

"- Bien sur."

Celui là était dur, déterminé et…Fragile aussi. Même s'il ne s'en rendait probablement pas compte.  
Il conduisit lui-même Ikol jusqu'au temple.

"- Voila…."  
"- Merci."  
"- Ikol ?"

Le petit jotun s'était déjà assis en tailleur sur le sol. Il releva les yeux sur le vieux roi.

"- Tu vois cet autel ?" Il lui montra un délicat autel en glace sculptée. "C'est là que nous mettons nos bébés pour leur première nuit. C'est une tradition. Jamais nous ne les abandonnons. Pas même ceux qui sont trop petit, mal formé ou défaillant. Nous les gardons à l'abri, dans les tunnels inférieurs. Jamais nous ne tuons nos enfants. Nous en avons trop peu pour leur faire le moindre mal. Nous restons avec eux pour que l'Hiver les salue. Ils ne sont jamais seul… Sauf, bien sur, lorsqu'une armée étrangère attaque le palais et que tous doivent se défendre"

Puis Laufey planta Ikol sur place avant de quitter le temple.  
Silencieux, paralysé, le petit prince déchu ne pu détourner son regard de l'autel pendant un long moment.  
Lentement, incapable de s'en empêcher, il finit par se lever.  
Pas à pas, il s'en approcha jusqu'à venir le toucher.  
L'autel était tiède sous les doigts.  
Un bébé jotun, même fragile, n'avait aucun risque de mourir de froid là-dessus. Et un bébé, quelque soit sa race, ne risquait rien à rester quelques heures sans nourriture.   
La glace était fine, douce, parfaitement polie.   
Ikol s'y assit.  
Il avait été arraché à sa nuit de bienvenue dans le monde par Odin. Il n'avait jamais été salué par l'hiver…  
C'était ridicule mais…La nuit n'était pas finie. Il n'avait dormit qu'à peine deux heures avant que la cassette ne le réveille.  
Il s'installa en tailleur sur l'autel puis ferma les yeux.  
Il serait aussi bien ici qu'ailleurs pour faire ce qu'il avait prévu.  
La tiédeur sous ses fesses étaient rassurante, apaisante presque.  
Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour sombrer dans une transe légère.  
Très vite, il pu voir les lignes de sa magie passer dans ses biefs. Comme de juste, elle suivait son système circulatoire. Les deux étaient proches. Il avait fallut longtemps pour que les deux systèmes se séparent l'un de l'autre. Lorsque les derniers nœuds s'étaient séparés, la douleur avait été forte. Frigga l'avait rassuré. C'était normal.  
L'adolescent avait ronchonné mais subit stoïquement.  
Sa magie s'était vraiment enflammée juste après, lorsque son sang ne polluait plus sa magie. Et inversement.  
Il suivit lentement les biefs jusqu'à leur source, son cœur.  
C'était le seul endroit où les deux systèmes se rencontraient encore mais sans se mêler. Sa magie se nourrissait doucement de sa vie comme sa vie se nourrissait de sa magie.  
Un premier gémissement de douleur passa ses lèvres bien qu'il chercha à le censurer.  
Une a une, lentement, il utilisa sa magie des glaces pour graver dans son cœur les mêmes runes que Thor avait instillé dans celui de Loki, puis qui avaient été modifiées par son Thor.  
Il en remplaça certaines bien sur. Il ne pouvait graver en lui les runes de Mjolnir. Alors il les remplaça.  
S'il n'avait pas Mjolnir, il avait la cassette. Elle s'ouvrit sans peine à lui.  
Les runes lui furent alors évidentes.  
Lentement, il les grava dans son cœur, liant sa magie à elles, les poussant le plus loin possible, les ancrant aussi profondément qu'il le pouvait.  
Ikol ne réalisait pas que son cœur s'était arrêté.  
Comment aurait-il pu faire autrement ?  
Il survivait uniquement parce que sa magie le soutenait.  
Ironiquement, lui qui haïssait être un jotun, s'appuyait sur le plus puissant artefact des glaces pour s'assurer de sa liberté. Non, vraiment, l'ironie n'était pas perdue pour lui. A mesure qu'il gravait les runes dans son cœur, il sentait les subtiles modifications qu'elles faisaient sur lui.  
Il lui serait plus dure de maintenant sa forme d'Aesir. En échange, il serait moins sensible encore à la force brute. Contre des barbares comme Thor, ce serait parfait.  
Il traça la dernière rune, la Rune Cœur, puis l'enfonça encore plus loin.  
La douleur fut atroce mais il tint bon. Il lui fallait continuer. Quand l'ancrage serait finit, il prendrait une minute ou deux pour reprendre des forces puis se mettrait à la recherche de Thor.  
Mais bon sang, cette douleur !!! Il était sur qu'il hurlait encore.  
Sans doute la souffrance était-elle aussi forte que ce que Loki avait subit lorsque son Thor l'avait scellé avec Mjolnir.  
Lorsqu'il rouvrit enfin les yeux, il se sentait faible comme un nouveau né. Il était toujours sur l'autel mais allongé sur le flanc, sa peau bleue couverte d'une fine pellicule de neige fraiche.  
D'où était-elle venue ?  
Il se redressa.  
Surpris, il ne pu que constater la présence de Laufey, Byleist et Heldlindi.

"- Que…"  
"- Je te l'ai dit, Ikol. Les familles n'abandonnent jamais leur enfant lorsqu'ils attendent le salut de l'Hiver.

Le jeune jotun balaya la neige de ses bras.  
Elle était tiède, comme un baiser.  
L'Hiver l'avait enfin salué.  
A présent, il était temps de finir ce qu'il avait commencé.  
Thor l'attendait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Loptr est l'un des noms de Loki dans la mythologie avec Hveorungr, il a de nombreux surnoms dont marcheur du ciel (skywalker sisi !!! XD Loki Skywalker !!!)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pas de chapitre hier, désolée, j'étais un poil malade comme un chien. Et c'est pas mieux . Mais comme je suis pas au taff, je peux taper du fond de mon lit !
> 
> /!\ WARNING POUR CE CHAPITRE : Viol et Torture.  
> Et surtout une bonne journée c'est le principal ^^;;;

Stark avait mit plus de trois heures à s'éplucher les restes de son Mark VIII des fesses.  
Thor en avait fait une statue à la César cette sombre brute !  
Ecœuré, il jeta un regard noir au roi d'Asgard.  
Thor lui rendit son regard.  
Très calme entre les deux zozos, Coulson finissait de changer les pansements dans le dos de Natasha et Barton.  
Un peu à l'écart, le Capitaine surveillait les deux abrutis, son bouclier à la main.  
Il avait fallut qu'il finisse par se mettre entre eux pour leur éviter de s'entre-tuer.  
Stark était certes amoché, mais Thor l'était tout autant.  
Rogers retint une grimace.  
Il ne pouvait rater les regards avides que Coulson jetait à Thor. Le roi avait le flanc droit en miettes. Le sang avait longuement coulé mais surtout, encore deux côtes sortaient de la peau. Petit à petit, elles reprenaient leur place mais c'était quand même dangereux de tenter un cannibale que de lui mettre une sucrerie pareille sous le nez.

"- T'étais obligé de bousiller mon armure comme ca ?"  
"- De quoi vous plaignez vous, Stark ? Ce fut un beau combat !" Contra le roi avec un sourire dangereux.  
"- Je vais en avoir pour des jours à réparer cette armure.  
"- Vous aurez plus vite fait de la fondre et d'en reconstruire une autre, monsieur."  
"- Merci pour ton expertise, JARVIS."  
"- De rien, Stark."  
"- Tu m'agaces."  
"- Moi aussi je vous aimes."  
"- Sale bête."

Thor renifla.

"- Vous n'êtes même pas capable de vous faire obéir par votre créature de métal et vous vous pensez capable de dominer mon frère ?"

Stark grinça des dents.  
Ils n'allaient pas remettre ça quand même ?

"- De toute façon tu n'as jamais eut l'intention de me le laisser alors qu'est ce que ca peut faire ?"

Thor renifla.  
Sans la moindre pitié, il toisa l'humain.

"- Loki n'est qu'une misérable petite chose. Mais il est MA petite chose. Ma reine. Maintenant que Frigga est morte, il est plus que temps qu'il se soumette."

Une baffe monstrueuse jeta Thor au bas de son siège.  
Le roi resta une minute sur le sol, groggy.  
Qu'est ce qui venait de se passer ?  
Un peu de sang lui coulait dans les yeux.  
Il voulu se redresser mais un pied sur sa joue le colla au sol.

"- Mais qui voila donc…"

Loki ? Non… l'autre… Ikol… Oui c'était ca. Ikol.  
Un grondement échappa à Thor.  
Il roula sur le dos en balançant un grand coup de poing comme il pu vers Ikol mais sans parvenir à le toucher.  
Le jotun s'écarta en riant.

"- Tu ne sera jamais plus à ta place qu'à genoux devant moi, "mon frère"." Insista Ikol avant de lui balancer un coup de pied dans en pleine poitrine.

Thor lâcha un cri de douleur.  
Ses côtes éclatées venaient d'être brutalement remises en place.  
Un flot de sang s'échappa de la blessure avant qu'Ikol ne s'installe à califourchon sur le torse du double de son frère.  
Thor gronda.  
Il chercha à se dégager mais ses mains se retrouvèrent très vite immobilisées dans une épaisse couche de glace, en même temps que ses jambes.  
Il gronda encore, bandant les muscles pour se dégager.  
La glace craqua mais ne se rompit pas.  
Le sourire d'Ikol se fit plus large.  
Le corps de ce Thor était à la fois identique et différent de celui de son frère.  
Les deux étaient des guerriers accomplis mais celui là était plus brutal, plus barbare… Plus violent….  
Et cette violence se retrouvait sur son corps.  
Son frère n'avait finalement que peu de cicatrices. La plus part lui avait été faites à l'entrainement par lui-même. Ce Thor là ?   
Ikol arracha le haut d'armure du roi puis la sous-tunique.  
Ce corps là n'était qu'une vaste cicatrice de combat. Il n'y avait pas dix centimètres carrés qui soient vierge de blessures.  
Ikol ronronna presque.  
C'était…Plus qu'excitant.

"- Magnifique….Et dire que je vais abandonner ca à mon double qui ne saura pas en profiter."

Thor rua comme il put.  
Ikol le gifla encore de toutes ses forces majorées d'un brin de magie.

"- Stark…"  
"- Quoi ?"

Ronchon, l'ingénieur n'avait pas bougé. D'abord il ne voulait pas risquer sa peau et ensuite, il en voulait encore trop à Thor pour l'aider. Sans compter qu'il avait plus peur d'Ikol que du roi d'Asgard. Ikol le tenait par les couilles.   
Au sens propre du terme.

"- Êtes-vous blessé ?"  
"- Nan, juste des coupures."  
"- Rogers ? Coulson ?"  
"- Tout le monde va bien, monsieur." Répondit calmement l'agent.

Thor lui jeta un regard scandalisé.  
Hé ! Fury l'avait donné à lui ! Et ce sale petit… Il lui avait volé encore un truc à lui.

"- Sale petit…."

L'injure du roi se finit sur un hurlement de douleur.  
Ikol se redressa.  
Dans la peau bleue de sa naissance, il venait de mordre si fort Thor qu'il lui avait arraché un bout de viande sur l'épaule.  
Le jotun le jeta vers Coulson qui l'attrapa au vol.

"- Cadeau."

Les yeux de l'agent brillèrent. Il se mit à ronger la viande encore chaude avec une délectation évidente.  
Ikol éclata de rire devant le choc évident sur le visage de Thor.

"- Tu es une brute Thor. Tu n'as rien d'un roi. Tu ne pourras pas longtemps régner par la terreur. Encore moins à présent que je vais donner Gungnir à mon double. Tout Asgard voit en lui un roi potentiel. Un roi qui n'a rien de ta cruauté ni de ta violence….Dis moi mon cher Thor… Qu'est ce que ca fait d'être la petite chose fragile à présent ?"

Le sourire carnassier du jotun était aussi effrayant qu'excitant pour le roi d'Asgard.  
Le sang, son sang, qui coulait de ses lèvres sur son cou lui donnait une envie folle de l'embrasser, de s'entailler la langue sur ces dents aigues de carnassier, de gouter son propre sang mélangé au sien quand il l'aurait totalement brisé.  
Il banda ses muscles une fois de plus pour se dégager.  
Cette fois, la glace se brisa nette.  
Ikol fit un bond en arrière pour éviter la poigne de Thor.  
Il pourrait toujours s'en dégager mais à quoi bon tenter le diable ?

"- Je vais te briser…"  
"- Me briser ? Vraiment ? Et comment penses-tu y parvenir ?"

Thor jeta un coup d'œil aux mortels.  
Tous avaient sagement fait un pas en arrière.  
Le roi serra les mâchoires.  
Traitres  
Tous.  
Mais ils ne lui devaient rien. Ils ne faisaient groupe que parce que c'était pratique. Pas pour des raisons d'amitié ou d'autres sentiments idiots.  
Ikol recula encore d'un pas, la brume verte de sa magie dansant autours de ses doigts.  
Thor bondit sur ses pieds.  
Avec un cri de rage, il se rua sur Ikol.  
Mjolnir sauta dans sa main avant de s'abattre sur le torse du Jotun qui vola dans la pièce pour s'écraser contre le noyau centrale en béton de la tour.  
Ikol chut lamentablement au sol.

"- Te briser sera facile. Et très agréable." Assura Thor, déjà persuadé de sa victoire.

A genoux sur le sol, très occupé à tousser et cracher du sang, Ikol ne réagit pas.  
Thor lui balança un coup de pieds dans les côtes qui n'atteignit jamais sa cible.  
Ikol s'était téléporté près de Coulson.  
L'agent ne broncha pas.  
A peine haussa-t-il un sourcil, les mains croisées dans son giron comme il l'était en général.

"- Monsieur ?"  
"- Quand je serais de retour dans mon monde, Phil. Il faudra que tu prennes bien soin de mon double. D'accord ?"

Le sourire de l'agent se fit absolument dangereux.

"- Bien sur monsieur."

Ikol ne savait pas si Coulson comprenait vraiment ce qui se passait mais au moins lui faisait-il confiance pour protéger Loki. Il savait qu'il obéirait tant que Loki le traiterait comme il le fallait.

"- Comment…." Le grondement assassin de Thor le sortit de sa petite discussion avec l'agent.

Déjà, ses plaies cicatrisaient.  
Sa magie était plus réactive que jamais. Plus en phase avec lui-même que depuis sa naissance et qu'elle avait dû se tordre pour faire de lui un Asgardien.  
Ikol éclata de rire.

"- Quoi ? Tu pensais me sceller comme ça ? Comme la grosse brute sans cervelle que tu es ?"

Thor lâcha un cri de rage avant de jeter une fois de plus Mjolnir sur Ikol.  
Le Marteau disparu à quelques centimètres de sa cible pour réapparaitre dans le dos de Thor sans rien avoir perdu de sa vélocité.  
Thor traversa à son tour le penthouse sous la force de Mjolnir.

"- Imbécile." Le ton du Jotun était presque tendre. 

L'asgardien se remit lentement sur ses pieds.

"- Ta magie…Elle devrait être scellée."

Ikol sourit de toutes ses dents.  
Il sentait la tentative de Thor jusque dans ses os mais repoussait la douleur avec aisance. Il était entrainé au combat depuis sa naissance après tout. Pas comme Loki. Il n'était ni fragile ni doux, lui.

"- Tu aurais pu réussir. Si ton double n'avait pas donné la clé de sa libération à mon double. Et la mienne par la même occasion. Tu ne peux pas me sceller. Tu ne peux plus LE sceller…."

Ikol s'accroupit près de Thor.  
Presque gentiment, il lui caressa la joue.

"- Je lui ai appris à se battre. Il a sa magie. Il a de l'aide. J'ai annihilé l'opposition qu'il pourrait avoir ici. Il ne reste que toi, Thor… Juste toi…. Dois-je te tuer toi aussi ?"

Il se pencha jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres effleurent celles du blond.  
Il sentit les muscles de l'asgardien se contracter sous ses doigts, sa respiration se faire plus courte pendant que ses pupilles se dilataient.  
Pour la première fois, à présent qu'il savait ce qu'elle était, il sentait son odeur personnelle se faire plus piquante. Il la concentra un peu plus en utilisant sa magie jusqu'à ce que Thor le renverse sur le sol et l'attrape par les poignets.

"- Tu es une brute Thor."  
"- Tu es à moi."  
"- Vraiment ? Je ne suis pas ton frère, Thor. Je ne suis que son double. Qui veux-tu ? Moi ou lui. Tu n'aurais pas les deux. Dois-je te tuer, Thor ?" Répéta le Jotun sans montrer la moindre peur ce qui jouait méchamment sur les nerfs du blond.

Tout le monde le respectait. Tout le monde avait peur de lui.  
Et ce Loki…Cet Ikol, ce double de son frère qui le fixait avec un sourire méprisant et joueur ?  
Le roi l'embrassa de force.   
Les dents aigues du Jotun se refermèrent sur sa langue.  
Thor gronda en le lâchant.  
La douleur ! Bon sang !!! Il avait l'impression que sa bouche allait se détacher de son crâne.

"- Ne t'en fait pas, Thor. Le poison n'est pas dangereux pour un Asgardien. Juste douloureux."

Poison ? Ses membres semblaient avoir du mal à lui répondre tout soudain.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait !!!"

Loki repoussa Thor jusqu'à s'installer à califourchon sur ses hanches.  
Du coin de l'œil, il vit les autres Avengers quitter prudemment la pièce.  
Braves petits drones…

"- Juste un peu de poison mêlé à ma salive… Rien de méchant je t'ai dit. C'est l'avantage d'être un changeur. J'ai juste changé mes dents pour celles d'un adorable petit serpent très courant à Vanheim. Rien de méchant…."

La femme somptueuse que pouvait être Loki se pencha sur Thor qui le fixait avec stupeur.

"- Comment ?"  
"- Tu ne savais pas ? Mais c'est vrai, tu as passé tellement de temps à brimer ton frère, à le réduire plus bas que terre…A le briser…A le détruire….Comment pourrais-tu savoir ce qu'il…Ce que je… Ce que NOUS pouvons faire…Nous ne sommes pas que des juments poulinières, Thor. Nous avons "aussi" un cerveau. Ce qui toi, te fait grandement défaut." Ronronna Ikol en collant son outrageuse poitrine contre celle de Thor qui haletait de plus en plus fort. "Pense à tout ce que tu as failli détruire… Tu as failli le tuer…" Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de l'Asgardien à moitié paralysé par le poison. "Tu as failli tout perdre… A quelques jours près…" Il déposa un autre baiser sur la gorge du blond. "Il se tuera si tu lui fais du mal, Thor. Il ne sera pas ta chose à présent. Il sait qu'il peut être aimé…." Insista Ikol.

Le grondement qui naquit dans la gorge de Thor, sa jalousie évidente, le firent éclater d'un rire heureux. Sous le regard fasciné du roi, il reprit sa forme masculine puis sa forme de Jotun.

"- Je ne laisserais personne…"  
"- Quoi ? Le toucher ? Je lui ai conseillé de se jeter à la tête de n'importe qui plutôt que de te laisser lui voler son innocence. Et il le fera. Il en meurt d'envie… TU sens cette odeur ? Si forte…Si douce… Elle te met la salive à la bouche n'est-ce pas ? Et la sienne et tellement plus forte, tellement plus demandeuse… Il est si fertile, si pur… Son corps ne demande qu'à se reproduire… Mais avec toi où un autre ? Il prendra n'importe qui, Thor…. Mais certainement pas une brute épaisse et sans cervelle qui voudrait le broyer."

Thor ne put que hocher lamentablement la tête sans plus savoir si son immobilisme venait du poison ou de la fascination pour la créature dangereuse qui le dominait complètement. Une seconde, il voulut se rebeller. Personne ne le dominait !  
Il était Thor ! Roi d'Asgard.  
Il était le Premier des neuf royaumes !  
PERSONNE n'était au-dessus de lui.  
Puis un gémissement lui échappa lorsque les dents aigues du jotun lui mordillèrent le lobe de l'oreille.  
Ikol rit encore, amusé.

"- Tu n'es pas à moitié aussi dominant que tu le voudrais, Thor… Frigga t'as complètement gâchée.

Le regard haineux du blond le fit sourire plus largement encore.  
Il avait mis le doigt dans la plaie et n'allait pas s'arrêter de les agiter dedans avant un long moment.  
C'était une vengeance donc Ikol se délectait.  
Il ne pouvait se venger de "son" frère. Son Thor était trop gentil, trop doux, trop aimant pour qu'il prenne plaisir encore plus longtemps à le blesser. C'était comme frapper un chiot.  
Ce n'était ni drôle, ni glorieux.  
Alors que ce Thor là ? Il était dangereux, méchant, sadique, pervers et sans remords ni regrets.  
Comme lui.  
Il mordit encore jusqu'à faire couler le sang cette fois.   
C'était un plaisir pervers de pouvoir blesser ce Thor.  
Il n'allait pas rester ici. Il avait une excuse pour le faire. Ce Thor était un monstre.  
C'était une libération de pouvoir passer sur lui toute la colère, la hargne et le dégout de soi qu'il pouvait avoir.  
Son frère, son Thor était à la fois ce qui le retenait depuis des années et ce qui le faisait basculer un peu plus dans la folie chaque jour.  
A chaque fois qu'il voyait sa déception, il avait envie de hurler à l'injustice.  
A chaque fois qu'il avait une preuve de plus de l'affection d'Odin pour Thor et du mépris pour lui Ikol avait envie de les tuer.  
A chaque fois qu'il souffrait des actes des autres, de leurs rires, de leurs moqueries, de leurs mépris.  
Juste parce qu'il était différent, parce qu'on lui avait mentit, qu'on l'avait volé à la vie qui aurait dû être la sienne…  
Et Thor, toujours Thor.  
Parce qu'il était là.  
Parce qu'il le regardait avec cette détresse, cette tristesse….Et cet amour…  
Il voulait le lui arracher du cœur. Lui arracher le cœur même.  
Il voulait qu'il parte, qu'il le laisse. Qu'il fasse comme il avait fait pendant des siècles avant de réaliser. Mais réaliser quoi ? Il n'était qu'un monstre, Thor ne pouvait-il le comprendre enfin ?  
Il voulait qu'il le laisse se noyer une bonne fois.  
Qu'il le laisse atteindre le fond.  
Alors, seulement alors, lui, Ikol, déciderait s'il voulait rester au fond et s'y noyer ou s'il voulait refaire surface.  
Mais il y avait Thor. Toujours Thor. Son gentil et tendre frère qui malgré tout le retenait. L'empêchait d'aller si loin qu'il risquait de s'y perdre.  
Mais il s'était perdu quand même.  
Non… Il ne s'était pas perdu.  
On l'avait arraché à lui-même.  
On avait arraché goutte à goutte, morceau à morceau tout ce qu'il était. Tout ce qu'il croyait être, pour ne plus laisser que la rage et la colère.  
Un long rire bas lui échappa.  
D'un revers de la main il gifla Thor de toutes ses forces.  
Il n'y avait plus la moindre pitié dans son regard.  
Il allait passer tout ce qui restait encore en lui sur le double de son frère. Il allait épuiser les dernières gouttes de rage qui lui restait sur cette chose sans cœur.  
Et tant pis s'il le tuait.  
Peu importait.  
Jamais il n'aurait pu ainsi lever la main sur "son" Thor.  
Mais ça ? Ho par les Norns, il allait se délecter de le briser comme ce Thor avait dû briser des centaines de personnes. Comme il avait failli définitivement briser Loki.  
La gifle se transforma en poing.  
Le sang jaillit de la bouche de l'Asgardien qui se débattit enfin.  
D'une ruade où surnageait une peur croissante, il se dégagea d'Ikol pour mettre de la distance entre eux.   
Mjolnir bondit dans sa main à la seconde où Gungnir bondit dans celle d'Ikol.  
Les deux armes se rencontrèrent si fort que toutes les fenêtres de l'étage volèrent en éclat.  
Thor s'enfuit sans attendre.  
Il vola jusqu'à un toit plat à quelques centaines de mètres puis se posa.

"- Idiot."

Il leva son marteau juste à temps pour empêcher la lance de s'enfoncer dans sa gorge.

"- Vas-tu te battre où faire la danseuse étoile encore longtemps ?" Gronda le Jotun sous sa forme de naissance.

Si Thor n'avait pas eu aussi peur, il l'aurait trouvé magnifique ainsi. Sa peau bleue qui luisait doucement au soleil, les marquages sur sa peau qui brillaient d'argent, la magie qui l'enveloppait comme une étole... Ikol était magnifique.  
Digne d'un roi.  
Petit à petit, le toit de l'immeuble congelait lentement. La glace finit de prendre possession des lieux avant de se lancer à l'assaut des toits alentour.  
De grandes arches de glaces s'accrochèrent à l'humidité ambiante pour attaquer les toits les plus proches.  
Un hélicoptère de CNN tenta de s'approcher mais Loki le détruisit d'un rayon d'énergie issue de Gungnir en même temps que Thor foudroyait l'appareil.  
Les autres hélicos en approche firent sagement demi-tour.

"- Tu vas congeler toute la ville !"  
"- Aucune importance ! Dans quelques heures, je ne serais plus là. Je laisserais trois royaumes à mon double. Trois royaumes sur lesquels régner. Vivre enfin sa vie. Et surtout, sans TOI pour le briser à nouveau."

La lance vola vers l'estomac du dieu de la foudre qui la repoussa avant de lancer Mjolnir vers son adversaire.  
Ikol repoussa à son tour l'arme avec sa magie.  
Les deux dieux n'eurent rapidement plus conscience de rien.  
Ni de l'étendue de glace épaisse qui croissait de secondes en secondes entre les toits des immeubles, ni des éclairs qui la détruisait de temps en temps, pas plus que des coupures qui les couvraient ou de la tempête monstrueuse qui avait éclaté au-dessus de New York dans un ciel qui restait pourtant parfaitement vierge de nuage.  
Ils se battaient sans que plus rien n'ait d'importance.  
La soif de sang avait remplacé tout le reste.  
Ikol voulait la tête de Thor. Il voulait le broyer et le laisser en tas à la borne.  
Thor voulait briser Ikol. Il voulait faire de lui la petite chose fragile et innocente qui lui avait été volée lorsqu'il était arrivé quelques jours plus tôt.  
Ikol parvint soudain à arracher Mjolnir des mains de Thor puis à l'encaisser dans une énorme masse de glace générée par la cassette de l'hiver.   
Il ne soucia pas une seconde que la cassette soit écarlate et brulante sous ses doigts, vibrante de plus d'énergie qu'elle n'en avait jamais eue.  
Il ne se soucia pas non plus qu'elle continue à projeter de la glace autour d'elle une fois qu'il l'eut abandonné sur la ville de glace qu'il avait créée en hauteur et qui couvrait New York comme un toit.   
Seuil comptait Thor à présent.  
Un Thor désarmé qui n'avait plus que ses poings pour lutter et qui avait beau appeler son marteau, ne recevait aucune réponse.  
Un cri de douleur échappa au prince lorsque le clone d'Ikol lui enfonça Gungnir dans les reins.   
Il s'effondra sur le sol lorsqu'un autre lui trancha les tendons d'Achille.   
Pourtant, il luttait encore.  
Comme il put il roula sur le dos puis recula en rampant après avoir tiré la dague cachée dans sa botte.  
Pointée devant lui, elle n'était qu'un maigre rempart contre Ikol.  
Le dernier qui lui restait.  
Ikol s'approcha, un sourire de triomphe sadique au visage.  
La douleur était atroce. La pire que le roi d'Asgard n'avait jamais ressenti.  
Il était presque sur de mourir à présent.  
Ikol n'avait rien à voir avec Loki.  
Il avait bêtement retenu ses coups au début. Tout au moins il ne voyait que cette excuse pour avoir été vaincu.  
Il n'avait jamais perdu. Jamais. Même lorsqu'il était petit.  
Perdre était pour lui une incohérence, une impossibilité si totale qu'il était incapable de simplement "comprendre" qu'il était vaincu.  
Le sourire du Jotun diminua quelque peu lorsqu'il vit la dague.

"- Tu crois me vaincre avec ton couteau à beurre ?"

La prise de Thor sur la petite arme se fit plus forte. La lame devait faire vingt centimètre de long. Le manche était plus long et épais, sans garde, idéal pour sa grosse patte.  
Un peu méprisant, Ikol s'accroupit près du roi, trop loin néanmoins pour que l'allonge de l'asgardien puisse l'atteindre s'il se détendait vers lui dans une stupide tentative ultime de le tuer.

"- Et quoi ? Tu vas me tuer à présent ?" Gronda le Roi.

Ikol ne répondit pas.  
Il fixait la petite dague sans plus vraiment entendre ce que racontait Thor.

"- REPONDS !!!"

Thor n'avait jamais été patient, quel que soit son monde d'origine.   
Ikol releva lentement les yeux sur lui.

"- Où as-tu eut cette dague ?"

Déstabilisé par la question, la main qui tenait l'arme trembla une seconde.

"- ………..C'est Loki qui me l'a faite quand j'étais jeune."  
"- Qui te l'a faite ?"  
"- Pour mes mille cinq cent ans."  
"- …… Et tu l'as gardé. Malgré Mjolnir."

Thor serra un peu plus l'arme dans sa paume.

"- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ?"

Oui il avait gardé l'arme. Oui il la chérissait parce qu'elle était le premier essai de forge de Loki et que c'était à lui et à lui seul que Loki l'avait donné. Elle n'était pas belle, elle n'était pas régulière, elle était épaisse et sans grâce, mais c'était Loki qui l'avait "fait" pour lui. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait gardé.  
Ikol se redressa.  
Il "reconnaissait" l'arme. Il avait fait la même pour "son" Thor.  
Lui aussi l'avait-il encore avec lui ?  
Cela remua soudain quelque chose dans le cœur soudain vide de rage du jotun.  
Il avait usé les dernières gouttes de sa haine sur le roi d'Asgard jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien en lui.  
Plus de haine, plus de colère, plus de larmes. Juste un vague regret qui commençait à éclore lentement.

"- Je ne vais pas te tuer."

La surprise passa sur le visage de Thor.  
Il n'allait pas mourir de la main d'Ikol ? Vraiment ?  
Il relâcha légèrement sa prise sur sa dague, juste assez pour qu'elle lui soit arrachée des mains lorsqu'un clone d'Ikol lui balança un grand coup de pied.  
Il roula sur le ventre, sonné par le coup.  
Gungnir s'enfonça dans son épaule.  
Un cri de douleur lui échappa en même temps que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.  
Il avait mal…Si mal…  
Ikol enfonça encore l'arme jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit enfichée dans la glace, suffisamment pour empêcher le roi d'Asgard de bouger.  
Sûr que Thor n'allait plus se débattre, Ikol s'agenouilla près de lui.   
Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux pendant quelques instants en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

"- Shhhh… Du calme Thor… je fais ça pour toi et ton frère tu sais… Je ne peux pas te laisser le blesser encore. Il est fragile lui. Pas comme moi. Pas comme toi. 

Thor parvint à tourner la tête pour le foudroyer du regard.

"- Sale petit…."

Ikol posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Thor.

"- Tut tut tut… Pas de vilains mots. Tu es à ma merci à présent." Ikol lui caressa encore les cheveux un instant.

Le désir de tuer, de faire table rase avait disparu lorsqu'il avait vu la dague. Malgré son désir, Ikol réalisait qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire abstraction du passé. Il était la somme de son passé. Comme ce Thor, comme le sien, comme toute créature vivante. Se débarrasser de son passé serait comme tuer son avenir. Il devait accepter et faire avec. Le passé était mort. Il ne tenait qu'à lui de cesser de regarder vers lui et d'avancer.   
Il réalisa soudain ce qui le séparait à ce point de son double.  
Loki avait appris à accepter.  
Pas lui.  
Loki ne se focalisait pas sur ce qui avait été.   
Il attendait ce que lui donnerait l'avenir.  
Et c'était ce qui lui permettait d'être aussi calme et tranquille.  
Aurait-il la force de faire la même chose ?  
Loki aurait-il, lui, la force de travailler sur son présent pour ne plus être l'esclave de son futur ?  
Ikol serra doucement les doigts sur les cheveux dégoulinants de sueur de Thor.  
Le roi d'Asgard avait mal.  
Il ne saignait pas trop de ses multiples plaies mais il souffrait.  
Tant mieux.

"- Je veux que tu gardes en mémoire la moindre parcelle de douleur Thor. Que tu sache ce que ça fait…."  
"- Ikol…"  
"- Mais je te sais borné. Borné et stupide aussi… Alors nous allons nous assurer que plus jamais tu ne feras de mal à Loki, n'est-ce pas ?"

D'un geste de la main, il vaporisa les vêtements et l'armure de Thor.  
Un hoquet échappa à l'asgardien.  
La glace était….glaciale sur la peau de son ventre et de ses cuisses.  
Ikol fit voler la dague fabriquée par Loki dans sa main.  
Presque gentiment, il en posa la pointe sur le creux de la nuque du blond.

"- Si tu bouges, je te coupe la moelle épinière. Tu ne mourras pas, mais tu seras paralysé. A la merci de tous. Et sans espoir de guérir, j'y veillerais."

Thor avala sa salive.

"- Ne fais pas ça…"

La pointe de l'arme glissa le long de son dos.  
Elle s'arrêta sur le creux de ses reins après avoir tracé un infime sillon sanglant. Ikol se pencha pour effacer la trainée de sang du bout de la langue.  
Le long frémissement qu'il arracha à Thor le fit sourire.

"- Ho Thor… Tu vas apprendre… Et tu vas apprendre vite… Crois-moi…"

La dague descendit encore.  
Ikol l'arrêta juste sur les testicules du roi.

"- Je ne veux pas que tu fasses de mal à mon double. Peut-être devrais-je te retirer tout moyen de…pression… Qu'en dis- tu ?"

Malgré la douleur de l'arme qui lui transperçait l'épaule comme un papillon dans une vitrine, Thor tenta de se dégager.   
La dague s'enfonça très légèrement dans sa chair, pas suffisamment pour faire des dégâts, mais assez pour le forcer à s'immobiliser.

"- Tut tut tut… Thor. Nous avons dit de ne pas bouger."

Les chevilles de l'asgardien ne retrouvèrent largement écartées, emprisonnées dans d'épaisses congères.  
Il retint un sanglot de terreur lorsqu'Ikol prit sans douceur son membre et son scrotum dans sa main. Il sentait la pointe de la dague sur sa peau. Il sentait un peu de sang perler.

"- Tu n'en mourrais pas. Mais…Ce serait cruel, tu ne crois pas…Et j'ai toujours préféré les manier plutôt que de les ôter." 

Thor ne répondit pas. Il avait trop peur.   
Sa respiration se bloquait dans sa gorge.

"- Combien de personnes as-tu violé, Thor ? Ne serait-ce pourtant pas une rétribution correcte pour tout ce que tu leur à prit ?"   
"- Je t'en prie…"  
"- Tu as raison. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que tu as arraché n'est-ce pas ?"

Ikol enfonça le manche de sa dague entre les fesses de Thor. Le roi d'Asgard ne put retenir un cri de douleur.  
Le jotun fourra l'arme le plus loin possible sans que la lame vienne au contact. Il voulait lui faire mal. Pas le découper comme un rôti.  
Le prince des glaces fit tourner le manche métallique et grossier dans les chairs fragile puis retira la dague avant de la jeter un peu plus loin.  
Thor saignait merveilleusement bien.

"- Combien ont saignés d'être soumis à tes caprices ?"

Ikol ouvrit sa ceinture.

"- S'il te plait, Ikol…. Non…"  
"- Combien ont suppliés ? Combien en as-tu tué avec ce monstre que tu as entre les jambes ?"  
"- Ikol…"  
"- Pleure Thor…Pleure… Tu n'es qu'une loque, une créature faible et soumise à présent. Il est plus que temps que tu apprennes."

Un cri affreux échappa au roi lorsque le double de son frère s'enfonça en lui sans la moindre précaution.  
Le visage de pierre, Ikol chevaucha le roi avec toute la brutalité dont il était capable.  
Il punissait ce Thor. Il punissait SON Thor et il punissait tous ceux qui d'une façon ou d'une autre avaient abusés de lui à un moment où un autre  
Thor avait mal, pleurait, criait de douleur mais Ikol n'avait aucune pitié.  
Ce n'était rien par rapport à Svadilfari ou à la naissance de Sleipnir, de Fenrir ou de ses autres enfants. Ce n'était que douleur négligeable.  
L'humiliation était beaucoup plus intéressante. C'était ce qu'il fallait à ce Thor. Apprendre sa place.  
Ikol finit par s'assouvir avec la même brutalité qu'il avait mis à détruire le roi d'Asgard.  
Il ne saurait jamais comment il avait pu avoir l'érection nécessaire à ce qu'il venait de faire. Il n'avait ressenti aucun désir, juste l'envie de faire mal.  
Il se retira, se rhabilla, puis résorba la glace qui retenait les jambes de Thor avant d'arracher Gungnir de son épaule.  
Un dernier cri étouffé échappa à Thor qui se recroquevilla sur lui-même.  
L'asgardien saignait de cent blessures mais seules celle de son épaule et de son arrière train étaient réellement graves.  
Ikol cautérisa de sa magie celle de l'épaule puis referma l'hémorragie interne qu'il avait causée au double de son frère mais ne soulagea aucune de ses douleurs.  
Presque tendre à présent, il s'accroupit près de lui pour lui caresser les cheveux.  
Thor eut un mouvement de recul.

"- Tu recules… Comme Loki à chaque fois que tu le touches."

Le roi, déjà livide, palis encore plus.

"- J'ai pris grand plaisir à te briser, Thor… Vraiment grand plaisir…" Ikol l'embrassa sur les lèvres sans se soucier une seconde de la peur qui passa sur ses traits. "C'est si bon de briser son frère… D'en faire sa chose…Sa catin… Tu ne trouves pas ? Oui hein… Je suis sûr que Loki adorera que tu lui fasses la même chose, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien de lui." Le jotun l'avait attrapé par les cheveux et le menton pour le forcer à le regarder. "N'es-tu pas d'accord, Roi d'Asgard ? Tu l'as déjà tellement bien détruit, tellement bien rabaissé sans fin. Il ne pourra qu'être content que tu brises son corps en plus de sa magie et de tout le reste !"

Ikol avait craché les derniers mots avant de lâcher brutalement Thor sur le sol.  
Le jotun l'abandonna au milieu de la glace à sangloter comme un enfant.  
Il retourna chercher la cassette qui s'apaisait enfin après avoir congelé la moitié du ciel de New York.  
Il la récupéra en lui puis se téléporta en haut de la tour Stark.

"- STARK !"

L'ingénieur finit par sortir de son atelier.

"- Thor est sur un des toits, non loin. Allez le chercher. Mais ne le soignez pas."

Puis il laissa les humains et Midgar pour Jotunheim.  
Encore.  
Une fois arrivé dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Byleist et Heldlindi, il s'assit sur le monstrueux lit de glace.  
Le sang de Thor sur son entre-jambe et ses cuisses avait fini par sécher et le démangeait affreusement sous ses cuirs.  
Sans vraiment faire attention à ce qu'il faisait, il se débarrassa de vêtements puis alla se glisser dans le bassin d'eau chaude de l'appartement des fils du roi.  
Dans la chaleur moite, enfoncé dans l'eau jusqu'aux épaules, il finit par se recroqueviller sur lui-même.  
Le front posé sur ses genoux remontés, il se mit à doucement pleurer.  
Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il parvienne à les retenir.  
Quel monstre était-il devenu pour aller à ces extrêmes ?  
Ses sanglots se firent de plus en plus lourds jusqu'à ce que Laufey le trouve là, perdu dans sa détresse.  
Le roi fit signe à ses deux fils de les laisser.  
Doucement, il pécha le tout petit jotun dans l'eau chaude, l'enveloppa dans une serviette puis le garda contre lui, jusqu'à ce que les larmes se tarissent.  
Accroché à lui, Ikol s'apaisa lentement.  
Tout irait bien à présent.  
Papa était là.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Une référence type "guignol de l'info" s'est glissée dans ce chapitre.  
> J'écrirais le lemon de son choix (dans un fandom que je connais, quand même faut pas rire) à la première personne qui la trouvera !

A l'abri dans les bras de Thor, Loki tentait de retrouver son calme.  
Il avait eu si peur…Il continuait à avoir peur !  
Qu'est ce qui était arrivé à Ikol ?  
Il avait semblé avoir si mal…et peur…  
Loki enfouit son visage dans le cou de Thor.  
Le grand Asgardien tourné petit jotun pour la nuit le serra contre lui.  
Lui aussi s'inquiétait grandement pour son frère.  
Qu'est ce qui arrivé à Ikol ?  
Autour d'eux, les trois Jotuns présents s'entre regardaient aussi peu rassurés.  
Il fallut un long moment à Loki pour se calmer.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Le petit jotun leva un visage mouillé de larmes vers le double de son père.

"- Ikol… Nous discutions et…Soudain il a eu si mal…Si peur… Et il s'est réveillé. J'ai été expulsé du rêve en même temps. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Mais il avait mal."  
"- Quelqu'un aurait-il pu le blesser ?"  
"- Il était à Jotunheim avec mes frères. Non, je ne pense pas. Ou alors, ça voudrait dire que Jotunheim a été attaqué. Byleist est très protecteur avec moi. Il n'aurait laissé passer personne pour lui faire du mal. Donc ça ne devait pas être une attaque. Ça devait être interne…Sa magie peut-être ?"

Laufey hocha la tête.  
Oui, évidement que Byleist était protecteur avec sa Rose. Comment aurait-il pu faire autrement !  
Thor déposa un baiser sur le sommet du crâne de Loki.  
Un mince sourire apparut sur les lèvres du sorcier avant qu'il ne se mette à rougir. L'odeur floral qui l'entourait se développa quelque peu, faisait hausser un sourcil au roi de Jotunheim.  
Pas qu'il soit particulièrement surpris mais quand même.  
Et il devait reconnaître que taille mise à part, Thor faisait un Jotun particulièrement sympathique à regarder.

"- Du peu qu'il à eut le temps de me dire, nous pourrons rentrer chez nous dans un jour environ." 

Laufey hocha la tête.

"- Ikol acceptera-t-il de venir sur Jotunheim ?"  
"- Je lui ai expliqué ce qu'il est. Si vous ne le forcez pas à rester ici, il viendra."

La consternation passa sur les visages des trois jotuns. Forcer une Rose ? Non mais pour qui les prenait-il !!

"- Il ne sait rien de notre race, Laufey. Pour lui, les Jotuns sont juste des machines à tuer. C'est ainsi qu'il a été éduqué. Comme Thor."

La honte qui passa sur le visage du prince d'Asgard fit sourire le petit jotun qui ne pu résister à l'envie de lui caresser la joue.

"- Tu as appris, Thor."  
"- Un peu. Mais en tant que futur roi d'Asgard, mes connaissances sur les autres races des neuf royaumes se résument quand même à : comment tuer le plus vite possible. Je réalise que pour un roi, c'est non seulement limité mais suicidaire." Thor inspira lourdement. "Roi Laufey. Avec votre permission, j'aimerais, à votre convenance, revenir ici. Peut-être vous-même ou l'un des vôtres acceptera de m'enseigner. Je doute que nous puissions avancer quand la seule chose que nous savons les uns des autres se limite à "ou taper pour faire mal".

Laufey resta surprit un moment par la sincérité dans la voix de l'asgardien. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, Thor n'était qu'un enfant sans cervelle juste avide de briller. A présent, s'il ne distinguait pas encore le roi, il voyait vraiment un prince.  
Il apprécia.  
L'avenir ne serait peut-être pas aussi noir qu'envisagé.  
Si en plus ils retrouvaient leur Rose et leur Cassette, peut-être même que Jotunheim avait une chance de survivre, voir de redevenir ce qu'elle était, plus de quatre mille ans auparavant.

"- Ce sera un honneur pour moi que de vous instruire, Prince Thor. Peut-être même pourrais-je vous instruire en même temps qu'Ikol."

Thor s'inclina gracieusement bien qu'il soit toujours assis sur la couche de glace.

"- Non, Roi Laufey. C'est pour moi que ce sera un honneur. Quant à Ikol… Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de nous apprendre en même temps. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'apprendre la même chose et je suis infiniment plus lent que lui. Ma présence ne fera que l'agacer, comme à chaque fois."

Thor était honnête. Il savait qu'il n'était ni très doué pour les études, ni très intelligent.  
Quand il serait roi, il aurait vraiment besoin de la présence de son frère près de lui s'il voulait que son règne ne soit pas une catastrophe. Lui était un brutal. Pas un diplomate.  
Dans ses bras, Loki finit par se détendre lentement.  
Thor cessa de lui caresser le dos. La peau bleue n'était pas froide sous ses doigts.  
C'était une sensation étrange que de toucher un jotun en étant jotun soit même. Peut-être serait-ce de ça qu'il aurait réellement besoin. Apprendre à être un jotun pour apprendre à les comprendre.  
Laufey déroula son vieux corps couturé de cicatrices du fauteuil de glace où il s'était assis.  
Ses fils l'imitèrent avant que Loki se descende à son tour de la couche de glace.  
Thor sauta au sol près de lui.

"- Malgré le froid, je pense qu'il est nécessaire que vous partiez maintenant."  
"- Il fait nuit. Thor…."  
"- Tu lui as offert une peau idéal pour cela, Loki. Byleist et Heldlindi vont vous accompagner jusqu'au point d'arrivée du Bifrost. Il te sera plus simple de te téléporter de là-bas avec le prince."

Loki hocha la tête.  
Il aida Thor à se couvrir de toutes ses fourrures.  
Même avec le petit arrangement magique sur la nature de Thor, ce n'était jamais que de le triche. Thor n'était pas "vraiment" un jotun. S'il ne risquait plus de mourir de froid, il serait quand même désagréable une fois dehors.

"- Nous ne nous reverrons pas, je pense." Souffla doucement Loki, les yeux humides.

Laufey mit un genou à glace devant le petit jotun, si semblable à son propre fils et pourtant si différent. Ça n'aurait fait que quatre jour, mais cette petite créature avait apporté plus d'espoir que Jotunheim entier n'en avait eu depuis des millénaires. 

"- Pas si tu parviens à rentrer dans ton monde non."

Loki passa ses bras autour du cou du grand jotun pour le serrer contre lui.

"- S'il vous plait. Ne faites pas comme Odin. Ne vous fermez pas à ce que je vous ai dit. Ikol est comme un animal blessé. Mais si vous la laisser venir à vous, il saura être aussi fidèle que Thor. Faites-lui juste confiance."

Laufey fixa longuement le minuscule Jotun dans les yeux.  
Il y avait tellement d'angoisse et de supplication. Et d'espoir surtout….  
Ce petit glaçon à peine pubère qui avait vécu tellement d'horreurs et allait les retrouver dans une trentaine d'heures était malgré tout tellement enclins à accepter l'avenir… C'était impressionnant.  
Comment faisait-il ?  
Laufey n'en savait rien. Mais si cette petite Rose le pouvait, comment eux pourraient-ils ne pas y parvenir ? Ils avaient plus d'atouts que lui après tout non ?

"- Sur la glace de mes ancêtres, Loki. Je te le promet."

Le sourire absolument lumineux de la petite rose était comme un baume sur le cœur du vieux roi.  
Laufey finit par se redresser.  
Loki prit naturellement la main de Thor dans la sienne.  
Escortés des deux autres princes des glaces, ils gagnèrent le point d'accroche du Bifrost.  
Thor frissonna.

"- Il fait un froid de poulpe mort !!!"  
"- Un poulpe ?"  
"- C'est un animal de Midgar, Ami Byleist." Expliqua le prince d'Asgard sans prendre garde à ses paroles.

Le grand jotun en paru surprit mais ne fit pas de remarque.   
Une fois arrivés à destination, Loki salua les deux princes, Thor fit de même mais sans les bisous et les câlins puis Loki les téléporta directement à la tour Stark.  
Une seconde, Le jotun avait hésité à les téléporter à Asgard mais c'était retenu. Qu'y ferait-il ? Il n'y aurait qu'Odin et Frigga.  
Même s'il aimerait rencontrer le double de sa chère Sif, quelque chose lui soufflait qu'il n'aimerait pas du tout ce qu'il verrait.  
Odin n'aimerait jamais Ikol ou son double, quant à Frigga, elle ne s'était pas encore remise d'apprendre ce que son double et celui de Thor traficotait entre les draps.  
Loki soupira.  
D'accord, ce n'était pas glorieux, mais ce n'était quand même pas si affreux, si ? Il venait bien d'une espèce ou se mariait parfois parents et enfants ou frères entre eux. Certes, c'était différent. Mais quand même !  
Non, ce qui posait problème entre Frigga et son Thor, c'était la mainmise de la reine sur son fils. Heureusement, la question ne se posait plus, merci à Ikol.  
Bien des questions ne se posaient plus.  
Loki s'inquiétait juste pour Thor. Qu'est-ce qu'Ikol avait prévu pour lui ?  
Sa gorge se serra.  
Il espérait juste que son double ne le tuerait pas.  
Malgré tout, Loki avait de l'affection pour son frère.  
S'il n'avait pas été aussi cruel avec lui, il était même sûr qu'il aurait pu l'aimer.  
Du coin de l'œil, il observait Thor fourrager dans la cuisine de la tour.  
A part eux, tout le monde dormait sans doute.  
Seul JARVIS les avait salués après que le jotun eut rendu son apparence première à l'Asgardien avant de reprendre sa peau d'Ase.  
Loki était aussi à l'aise dans l'une que dans l'autre après tout.

"- A quoi penses-tu, Loki ?"

Le jeune prince sursauta.  
Les joues roses, il secoua la tête.

"- A…A rien…"  
"- Tu n'arrêtes pas de me surveiller. Je sais encore mettre des tarts de pop dans l'appareil à griller le pain tu sais."

Loki rosit un peu plus.  
Il adorait voir le sourire large et chaleureux du double de son frère. Son Thor ne souriait jamais comme ça. Lorsqu'il souriait, ce n'était que parce qu'il avait tué quelqu'un ou qu'il prévoyait un mort. Où parce qu'il avait soumis un peuple de plus. Jamais…Non… Pas jamais… Lorsqu'ils étaient tous petits tous les deux, Loki avait vu le sourire heureux et facile de Thor plus d'une fois.  
Mais c'était il y avait si longtemps…

"- Je pensais à mon Thor." Avoua Loki.  
"- Ca n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir."  
"- … Je me demande juste ce qui se serait passé s'il n'avait pas été aussi…Cruel…"

Thor posa les poptarts tous chauds sur une assiette puis apporta deux mugs de chocolat chaud sur la table du salon.  
Loki suivit le mouvement.  
Un peu de nourriture chaude et sucrée lui ferait du bien.

"- Je ne sais pas, Loki. Personne ne peut le savoir…"  
"- Malgré tout ce qu'il m'a fait, je crois que j'ai encore de l'affection pour lui. J'ai peur de lui, je déteste tout ce qu'il a fait, tout ce qu'il M'A fait, mais s'il me demandait pardon, me prenait dans ses bras et me jurait qu'il ne me ferait plus jamais de mal, je le croirais sur parole avant de le pardonner." Soupira doucement Loki.  
"- Tu l'aimes. C'est tout. On pardonne tout à ceux que l'on aime."

Le sourire de Thor était aussi triste et nostalgique que celui de Loki.

"- Je réagirais pareil si mon frère venait me demander pardon. Le passé n'aurait plus d'importance. Il m'a trahis mais je l'ai trahit aussi sans le vouloir. Je le pardonnerai sans réfléchir s'il me le demandait."

Cela ramena un peu de joie dans le sourire de Loki.

"- Je ne te répèterais pas ce que j'ai dit à Laufey, mais…"  
"- Je l'ai entendu haut et clair. Je n'ai jamais cessé de tendre la main à mon frère, Loki. Je ne vais pas arrêter maintenant. Jamais."

L'Asgardien tendit la main pour caresser la joue du Jotun.  
Loki rougit encore.  
A croire que le moindre contact le faisait rougir à présent. Depuis que Thor avait libéré sa magie, le jotun rougissait de tout et n'importe quoi.  
C'était étrange.  
Loki avala péniblement sa salive.  
Thor le fixait intensément.  
Ça lui envoyait des petits papillons dans les reins très bizarres.

"- Mais qui voilà donc ! Si c'est pas mes extraterrestres préférés !"

Loki sursauta, heureux de la distraction.

"- Nous sommes les seuls extraterrestres que vous connaissez, Monsieur Stark."   
"- Ami Stark ! Vous êtes début bien tard !"  
"- Bah, j'allais pas me coucher avant que vous reveniez quand même."  
"- Vous vous êtes surtout réveillé de votre dernière stupeur alcoolique il y a moins d'une heure." Ironisa JARVIS   
"- JARVIS, pourquoi tu es méchant avec moi en ce moment ?"  
"- Peut-être parce que vous vous comportez comme un enfant ?"

Boudeur, Tony croisa les bras sur son torse.  
Loki comme Thor rirent de bon cœur.  
L'ingénieur pouvait en effet être un sale môme.

"- Je crois que Tony aurait surtout besoin de se trouver quelque chose à faire pour dépenser son énergie." Sourit Loki. "D'ailleurs, comment faites-vous pour en avoir autant ? Je veux dire, est-ce votre ark qui vous en donne autant ou avez-vous toujours été aussi...électrique ?"

Tony se figea soudain, soufflé.  
Il ne s'était jamais posé la question.  
Il avait toujours été un peu tout fou mais….

"- JARVIS ?"  
"- Si j'en crois vos bilans de santé et surtout votre temps de veille moyen depuis votre retour d'Afghanistan, même en retirant le sommeil perdu à cause des cauchemars, je crois que monsieur Loki à mit le doigt sur quelque chose monsieur."  
"- Lance un recherche en profondeur, J. Vois s'il y a des modifications plus profondes dans mon métabolisme."   
"- Bien monsieur…Monsieur ? Je suppose que nous gardons ceci en toute discrétion pour l'instant ?"

Tony hocha la tête.  
Si seulement c'était vrai…. Il aurait une RAISON pour ne pas pouvoir dormir. S'il y avait une RAISON, alors peut-être pouvait-il ne pas s'abrutir d'alcool en permanence pour tenter de dormir ? Ce serait normal ? Comment avait-il pu ne pas penser à cette possibilité ? Parce que penser à son Ark et aux modifications qu'il avait entrainées lui faisait toujours mal. Déjà qu'il souffrait en permanence de la présence de l'artefact dans sa poitrine… Mais un corps humain n'était pas fait pour recevoir un cylindre de titane de 10cm de diamètre et de 15 de profondeur n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, pas s'il voulait y survivre !  
Un soudain poids semblait avoir disparu de ses épaules.  
Ce n'était pas sa faute.  
Il croisait les doigts pour que ce soit vrai. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas, peu importait. C'était une excuse parfaite qu'il pouvait donner lorsque l'insomnie le tenait debout pendant des jours s'en qu'il en ressente la moindre fatigue.  
C'est tout guilleret qu'il piqua sans vergogne une viennoiserie des mains de Thor.  
Le prince protesta un peu mais plus pour le principe.  
Les deux dieux et l'humain restèrent dans un confortable silence jusqu'à ce que quatre heures du matin ne sonnent.  
Tony s'excusa puis retourna à son laboratoire.  
Loki fit disparaître les derniers reliefs de leur en-cas d'un geste de la main puis les deux immortels rejoignirent leur lit.  
Le jotun trouva immédiatement sa place entre les bras de Thor.  
Il y était tellement bien qu'il commençait vraiment à réfléchir à ce qu'Ikol lui avait dit.  
Perdre son innocence avant de rentrer ? Il lui restait 24h.  
Serait-ce vraiment si différent entre les bras de ce Thor ou du sien ? De ce Stark ou de celui qui l'avait acheté ?  
Loki resta un long moment immobile.  
Lorsqu'il fut sur que Thor était endormit profondément, il déserta le lit, se rhabilla puis descendit à l'atelier de Stark  
Il se faufila à l'intérieur.  
Penché sur la réparation de son Mark VII si Loki ne se trompait pas, l'humain ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. JARVIS lui avait ouvert la porte sans même qu'il lui demande.

"- JARVIS, où en sommes-nous avec l'acquisition du nouveau blindage fabriqué par l'armée israélienne ?"  
"- Ils sont toujours réticents, monsieur."  
"- Il m'en faut juste un tout petit bout !"  
"- Ils craignent une ingénierie inverse monsieur."  
"- Ben j'y compte bien ! C'est le but ! Et l'améliorer !"  
"- Je ne pense pas qu'ils acceptent de vous en donner comme ça, monsieur. Même avec ce que vous avez proposés de les payer."  
"- J…."  
"- Je peux peut-être vous en procurer ?"

Tony fit un bond si violent qu'il en lâcha son fer à souder qui lui retomba sur le poignet, le brulant largement.

"- BORDEL !!!" L'humain se précipita vers un évier pour faire couler de l'eau sur la brulure étendue. " Depuis quand tu es là, boule de glace ? Et comment tu es entré ?"  
"- JARVIS m'a laissé entrer…"

Loki prit doucement le membre blessé entre ses doigts qui passèrent au bleu.  
Gentiment, il endormit par le froid la zone brulée qui commençait déjà à cloquer. Il perça la bulle de peau remplie de lymphe puis posa sa main à plat sur la plaie. Tony retint un petit grondement de douleur malgré le froid qui endormait ses nerfs.   
La douleur disparue pourtant rapidement.  
Lorsque Loki retira sa main, la zone était d'un joli rose sain, comme si la plaie avait des semaines.

"- Heu… Merci…"

Loki rougit largement.

"- De rien. C'était ma faute après tout."

Tony retourna à son établi.

"- Je peux quelque chose pour toi ?"  
"- Peut-être… Mais je peux peut-être vous aider également ?"  
"- Tu pourrais me procurer le blindage ?"  
"- Si vous en avez une photo et le lieu où il y en a, probablement."  
"- J ?"  
"- En cours monsieur."

Les informations demandées ne tardèrent pas à apparaître à l'écran.  
Loki les étudia longuement avant de s'asseoir en tailleur sur le sol.  
Le jotun déploya sa magie avec précaution.  
Ce n'était pas dur de suivre les courants de Midgar jusqu'où il voulait.  
Invisible aux yeux des mortels comme à leurs caméras, il envoya un clone directement dans le coffre qui contenait les prototypes.  
Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il tenait un petit carré de métal de 5cm sur 5 qu'il donna à Stark.

"- Est-ce ceci ?"

Fasciné, Tony avait observé la magie entourer le jotun et jouer autour de lui pendant tout le temps où il l'avait utilisé.  
Autant dire que JARVIS s'était fait un plaisir d'analyser au maximum ce qu'il pouvait. La magie était de l'énergie après tout.

"- C'est… C'est PARFAIT !!!" S'enthousiasma Tony avant de poser avec précaution le petit bout de blindage dans un boitier de test. "Ils ne vont pas se rendre compte qu'il en manque ?"  
"- Ho si, dans quelques temps. Mais j'ai pris un bout tout en bas de la pile et je l'ai remplacé par une illusion. Elle devrait durer quelques jours. Le temps qu'ils s'en rendent compte, ça vous laissera tranquille. Mais ne cessez pas de vouloir en acheter hein ?"  
"- Evidement que non !"  
"- Et j'ai désactivé la puce de traçage dedans."  
"- …. Loki…. Je t'aime !" S'enthousiasma l'humain, béat de contentement d'avoir un nouveau jouet.

Loki lui prit une magnifique teinte écarlate.  
Son cœur cogna un peu plus vite dans sa poitrine en même temps que l'odeur qu'il émettait se faisait encore plus sensible.  
Il savait très bien que Stark ne voulait pas dire ça comme ça. Il n'était pas idiot, merci beaucoup.  
Tony continua à sautiller sur place encore un instant avant de venir se laisser tomber sur le canapé près du jotun.

"- Alors, maintenant que tu m'as rendus service. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? Tu veux que je te donne une de mes armures pour aller péter les dents à ton vilain frère ?"

Loki pouffa.

"- Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Ikol m'a promis que je ne risquerai rien en rentrant. Je lui fais confiance."  
"- Tu es bien le seul."

Cela fit immédiatement disparaître le sourire du jotun.

"- Ce n'est pas la raison de ma demande que d'être ici, mais… S'il vous plait. Lorsqu'Ikol sera parmi vous… Laissez-lui une chance. Je sais qu'il a commis des crimes ici. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix vous savez. Thanos l'a manipulé, a menacé de le tuer, l'a torturé… Thanos comptait de toute façon envoyer son armée de Chitauri. Ikol n'était que la tête de gondole… Laissez-lui une chance s'il vous plait. Je crois qu'il a été fortement ébranlé de voir à quoi ressemblait mon monde. S'il vous plait…."

Tony soupira.  
Il se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de répondre.

"- Ecoute Loki… Ton double à tué des gens."  
"- Oui et vous aussi !"  
"- Loki…."  
"- S'il ne commet plus de crimes, s'il vous plait. Laissez le juste tranquille. Laufey a accepté de lui laisser une chance. Et Ikol à quand même cherché à le tuer et à détruire son monde. S'il peut accepter de lui laisser une chance, pouvez-vous faire la même chose que ce qui vous a été offert ?"

Tony se prit le visage dans les mains en grognant.  
Non mais si on le prenait par les sentiments en plus ! Comment voulait-on qu'il refuse ?

"- Je ne suis pas le seul à convaincre, glaçon !"  
"- Non en effet. Mais Steve est un bon garçon qui comprendra très vite. Thor est d'accord. Monsieur Banner comprendra aussi. Barton et Romanov par contre seront incapables de faire la part des choses pendants encore un moment."  
"- A quatre nous aurons la majorité."  
"- Et Fury n'osera pas aller contre votre décision."  
"- Tu es bien sûr de toi."  
"- Pas du tout. C'est un pari."

Tony se laissa aller en arrière dans le canapé.  
Les yeux fixés sur le plafond, il réfléchit encore un moment.

"- D'accord…. D'accord je lui laisse UNE chance. S'il la gâche, je n'aurais pas de pitié !"

Loki lui jeta les bras au cou pour le serrer contre lui.

"- Merci !!!"

Tony lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

"- Bah. Je suis trop gentil. Et sinon alors. Tu voulais quoi ?"

Loki rosit soudain brutalement.  
Le nez bas, il prit une grande bouffée d'air.

"- J'ai discuté avec Ikol il y a quelques heures."  
"- Et comment il va ?"  
"- Il a pris le contrôle de Midgar et d'Asgard." Sourit Loki, finalement très fier de son double.

Tony frissonna.

"- Comment il a fait ?"  
"- Il a pris VOTRE contrôle sur Midgar et a tué Frigga à Asgard. Ca a suffi. "

L'humain parut un peu scandalisé mais en même temps flatté. Alors comme ça, il était le maitre du monde hein ? C'était bon pour l'égo ca !

"- Il veut me mettre à l'abri. Comme j'essaie de l'aider ici…" Soupira Loki.  
"- Mouai… Peu importe. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit autrement ?  
"- Il m'a conseillé de coucher avec vous."

Tony faillit en cracher ses dents.  
Il n'était pas adepte des périphrases sur la chose m'enfin quand même !

"- PARDON ?"

Les joues rouges mais autrement tout à fait tranquille, Loki expliqua la démarche.

"- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre."  
"- Ikol a dit que ça ne vous dérangerait pas. Que vous coucheriez avec un labrador si vous n'aviez que ça sous la main." Insista le jotun.

Tony finit son premier verre, en fixa le fond, puis en avala un second. Dire qu'il était vexé était une vue de l'esprit.   
Il n'était quand même pas comme ça !

"- Monsieur Odinson vous connaît bien, Monsieur." Railla JARVIS qui décidément se sentait d'humeur joueuse cette nuit.  
"- JARVIS…"  
"- Monsieur ?"  
"- Mute."  
"- ……"

Assit sur le canapé dans bouger, le regard clair malgré ses joues grenas, Loki attendait bien sagement.

"- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ?"  
"- Bien évidement."  
"- Mais…. Pourquoi ?"

Loki haussa les épaules.

"- Ikol m'a dit que mon Thor me voulait comme reine. Il ne me laissera pas le choix c'est une certitude. Nous le savons tous les deux Ikol et moi. Si je dois me faire violer, autant que j'ai eu avant quelque chose de moins…Brutal…. J'ai ma magie pour me défendre à présent. Mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais la force d'y arriver. Même avec ma magie, Thor reste infiniment plus puissant que moi physiquement."

Tony se repris un troisième verre de gnole.  
Le calme tranquille et résigné du Jotun était terrifiant.   
Appuyé contre son établi, Tony reposa son verre. S'il en prenait encore un, il allait finir ivre.

"- Tu te rends réellement compte ?"  
"- Je vis enchainé au lit de votre double depuis des mois, Anthony Stark. Et ma chaine est courte. Je connais aussi intimement votre anatomie et vos capacités que si j'avais été "dans" ce lit et non pas à son pied. Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où je me sus prit des résidus des deux sexes dans la figure. Alors oui, croyez-moi, même si je n'y ai heureusement jamais participé, je sais exactement à quoi je m'expose."

Tony lorgna encore une fois sa bouteille.  
Qu'elle était tentante….

"- Mais… Tu peux pas prendre quelqu'un d'autre ? Je veux dire… Allez en boite… je sais pas…"

Loki soupira.

"- Il me reste 24h environ, monsieur Stark. Vers qui voulez-vous que je me tourne a part quelqu'un qui est ici dans cette tour. Il me reste qui ? Steve ? Il n'est guère plus dégourdi que moi, sans doute même moins. Au moins, je connais la théorie. Barton ? Natasha ? Ils se feraient un plaisir de me découper en rondelle. Banner ? Voulez-vous vraiment voir votre tour détruite ? Thor ? Ce serait le choix le plus raisonnable et ma préférence. Mais il a un lien très fort avec "son" Loki. Et ce ne serait pas honnête pour Ikol après tout ce qu'il à fait pour moi-même s'il en a émis l'hypothèse. Il ne reste que vous."

Tony resta silencieux un long moment à osciller entre outrage, résignation et consternation.

"- Je sais pas comment le prendre, j'avoue."  
"- Voulez-vous que je me mette à quatre pattes ? C'est ce que préfère votre double avec ses victimes."  
"- LOKI ! Si je dois coucher avec toi, déjà, j'apprécierai que tu ne te considère pas comme une victime !!!"

Cette fois, Tony était totalement renversé.  
C'était vraiment ainsi que Loki voyait la chose ? Alors oui, clairement, il lui fallait au moins un bon souvenir avant de n'être plus qu'une poupée gonflable entre les pattes d'une grosse brute.  
Loki hausa les épaules.  
Il paraissait peut-être totalement calme et détendu d'extérieur mais intérieurement, il était terrorisé.  
Ikol avait raison, il le reconnaissait. Mais il aurait quand même nettement préféré pouvoir prendre son temps et découvrir un peu ses propres désirs avant de se jeter à la tête de quelqu'un. L'expression du désir n'avait pas 48h chez lui après tout. C'était un peu comme jeter bébé dans la mare en espérant qu'il apprenne seul à faire du dos crawlé. Si son corps était physiquement prêt depuis des siècles, ce n'était pas la même chose de son esprit qui avait été enchainé par le sort de Frigga depuis près de deux millénaires.  
Alors oui, de son point de vue, il serait plus facile pour lui de jouer à l'étoile de mer.  
Tony se rassit près de lui.  
Lorsqu'il prit la main du jotun, il le sentit se raidir. Et son pouls qui crevait les sommets… Oui, Loki avait peur. Cela plus que le reste décida l'humain.  
Lui serait gentil.  
Si ce que Loki racontait était vrai à ne serait-ce que 10%, personne ne méritait ça.

"- D'accord…."  
"- D'accord ???"  
"- Oui, d'accord…"

Loki laissa l'humain le prendre par la main pour l'entrainer gentiment vers un coin de l'atelier. Comme il s'y attendait, un lit était caché sous des piles de blueprint que l'ingénieur repoussa rapidement par terre avant de retirer le couvre lit.  
Les draps étaient encore frais. Butterfingers les changeait régulièrement.  
Tony dormait là plus souvent qu'à son tour après tout.   
Loki se laissa asseoir sur le matelas confortable puis retirer sa chemise.  
Tony était un expert de la question, il devait le reconnaître.  
Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent nus si vite que le jotun resta figé un instant. Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ? Les doigts de Tony avaient glissés sur ses épaules, son torse et son ventre, ses lèvres avaient tracées de délicieux sillions sur sa gorge et son épaule…  
Il l'avait allongé sur le lit puis lui avait retiré son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements.  
Loki haletait doucement.  
Son corps réagissait à la nouveauté du désir avec une intensité touchante.  
Le jotun avait accepté de ne rien contrôler et de cesser de réfléchir.  
Après tout, que lui restait-il ?   
Un petit soupir lui échappa lorsque l'humain caressa sa hanche avant de remonter vers son entrejambe.  
C'est un petit sanglot que Loki étouffa dans un baiser affamé avec l'humain alors que Tony glissait une main entre ses jambes.  
L'humain se figea soudain.  
Surpris, il repoussa doucement le jotun.  
Perdu dans les brumes du plaisir qui commençait à lui bruler les reins, Loki se redressa difficilement.

"- Tony ?"

L'humain lui écarta gentiment les cuisses.

"- Ha…."  
"- Quoi?"  
"- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, c'est tout."

Loki le fixa sans comprendre.

"- Quoi ?"

Tony l'embrassa gentiment.

"- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu ais des options en plus du service trois pièces."

A moitié perdu, Loki finit quand même par comprendre. Les hormones éveillées qui lui rôtissaient le cerveau ne l'aidaient pas vraiment à se concentrer ou à comprendre ce que racontait Tony.

"- Ho…Ben… je suis une Rose. Je suis né pour avoir plein de bébés. Comment voudriez-vous que je fasse ? Je ne peux pas passer ma vie à m'ouvrir le ventre comme les autres jotuns pour mettre au monde mes bébés tous les six mois. Je finirais par en souffrir… Non ?"

Tony eut un grand sourire avant de s'agenouiller par terre entre les jambes écartées le Loki.

"- J'en sais rien, mini schtroumf. Mais en tout cas, ça va être absolument parfait…."

Gentiment, il effleura du pouce le petit clitoris caché juste après les testicules du jotun puis glissa un doigt dans la fente humide. Il sentait la résistance de la chair, preuve s'il en était du cadeau inviolé qui attendait qui voudrait bien le prendre.  
Tony se passa la langue sur les lèvres avant de se pencher pour donner un petit coup de langue sur la chair mise à nue.  
Un lourd gémissement échappa à Loki.  
Les yeux écarquillés, il arqua le dos.  
Très satisfait par la réaction du jotun, Tony prit le clitoris pulsant entre ses lèvres tout en l'agaçant du bout de la langue pendant que ses doigts jouaient sur l'ouverture de la fente bien chaude pour chaude pour ce qu'on aurait attendu d'un géant des glaces.  
Le sourire revint très vite à l'humain.   
Il s'était un peu inquiété mais plus maintenant.  
Il allait offrir le full course au petit jotun avec les compliments de la maison.  
C'était bien tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour lui non ?  
Les yeux clos, il lécha encore et encore l'entrejambe de Loki, un ronron au fond de la gorge. Tony n'était pas étranger à ce genre de gâteries mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il y prenait autant de plaisir. Et cette odeur, ce gout... Doux comme du miel ! Dieu, c'était enivrant comme une drogue.  
Perdu dans le plaisir à présent, Loki se tortillait entre les bras de l'humain. De temps en temps, il laissait échapper un petit cri tout en soulevant presque Tony du sol en même temps qu'il soulevait les reins.  
Si ce que lui avait donné Thor avait été bon, ce que lui faisait Tony était… Ho par les moustaches d'Odin, c'était divin.   
S'il avait su avant, il se serait vautré dans le stupre, la débauche et la luxure avec un enthousiasme de tous les instants.   
Et c'était son rôle que de sacrifier à ça pour produire autant de rejetons que possible ?  
Mais oui ! Mais oui ! Il signait ! Qu'on lui donne les documents en 695 exemplaires mon bon monsieur ! Il signait ! 

Mjolnir tomba sur le sol près du couple enlacé avec un "TONK" menaçant qui fit sursauter Tony.  
Le regard de pierre mais la fureur évidente sur son visage, Thor fixait l'ingénieur avec ce qui pourrait passer comme une magnifique imitation du berserk fou de rage dans la plus part des contrées connues ou inconnues à ce jour.

"- Thor…"  
"- Stark…" La voix du dieu était si basse et chargée de menace que l'humain faillit se faire dessus. "Nous en reparlerons."

Et sans laisser le choix à Loki, Thor le souleva du canapé pour le porter à sa chambre comme une jeune mariée.

"- Thor !!! Lâche-moi Thor !!!" Plaidait le jotun d'un ton où surnageaient encore le plaisir et l'abandon.

Le prince d'Asgard ne dit rien, pas plus qu'il ne se soucia des protestations du jotun.  
Tony les regarda partir, les mains tremblantes. Ça ne valait pas le coup qu'il se fasse tuer pour ça.  
Et Mjolnir sur le sol devant lui qui restait là, comme un vibrant souvenir. Ou une puissante menace.  
Tony ramassa les vêtements de Loki.

"- Dumm-E ?"

Le petit robot s'approcha en roulant.  
Tony posa les vêtements sur lui.

"- Tu veux bien rapporter ça dans la chambre de Loki ?"

Le petit robot pépia joyeusement avant d'obéir.  
Cette fois, Stark se permit de finir la bouteille.  
Il avait trop peur de quitter son atelier. Ou que le jour se lève.  
Il allait se faire TUER

Thor posa doucement Loki sur son lit.  
Haletant, le corps encore vibrant de désir, le jotun tremblait presque. Il était si près…Tellement près lorsque Thor les avait interrompus.  
Le prince posa doucement une main sur sa joue.  
La fureur qui l'avait engloutit avait totalement disparue, remplacée par une tendresse et un amour évident pour le petit jotun.

"- Thor… Pourquoi ?"  
"- Je ne laisserais personne d'autre te toucher, Loki."

La Rose gémit doucement.  
Les yeux clos, il glissa une main tremblante entre ses cuisses à la recherche de ce petit quelque chose qui le rendait fou lorsque Tony le léchait.  
Thor se déshabilla rapidement avant de venir s'allonger contre le Jotun.  
Loki haleta lorsqu'il sentit l'érection majuscule de Thor contre ses fesses.  
Rien à voir avec Tony, il fallait le reconnaître.

"- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir ?" Gronda gentiment l'asgardien en chassant les mains de Loki par les siennes.

Un lourd gémissement échappa au jotun.  
Thor savait exactement ce qu'il faisait. Il n'y avait aucune hésitation, aucun raté dans ses gestes. Il savait parfaitement ce qui se cachait entre les jambes de Loki et comment en jouer.

"- Ikol…Ton frère…Il t'aime…. Pas juste…. Pour lui…."

Thor le fit rouler rapidement sur le dos avant de prendre la même place qu'avait eut Tony quelques minutes avant.

"- Au contraire, Loki. Je suis sûr qu'il préfèrerait que ce soit moi."

Loki se redressa un peu.

"- Et…moi ? Ce que…Je veux ? Ça compte ?"

Le sourire de Thor se chargea de plus de tendresse encore.

"- Veux-tu vraiment Stark ?"  
"- Et…Si je veux… Lui ?"  
"- Alors j'irais le chercher."

Loki resta immobile une minute.  
Son premier choix n'allait pas vers l'humain.  
Sans compter que le membre qui pointait contre le ventre du prince d'Asgard le faisait saliver d'impatience. 

"- Loki ?"

Le jotun ne répondit pas mais se laissa retomber sur le lit en écartant les jambes plus largement.  
Thor prit l'invitation pour ce qu'elle était.  
Comme il savait que son frère aimait la chose, il prit le membre de son frère entre ses lèvres pendant qu'il jouait avec le petit clitoris engorgé du pouce pendant que son majeur et son index caressait l'entrée du vagin juste en dessous. Il continua jusqu'à ce que Loki abandonne une première offrande salée sur sa langue puis descendit rapidement pour imiter ce que Tony lui avait déjà fait subir.  
Gentiment, il glissa ses doigts à l'intérieur jusqu'à la résistance évidente qu'il avait déjà brisé chez son frère, bien des siècles plus tôt.  
Il joua très doucement des dents et de la langue sur Loki jusqu'à ce qu'il s'assouvisse encore.  
Le jotun cria de plaisir une seconde fois.   
La douleur subite lorsque Thor déchira son hymen avec ses doigts passa totalement inaperçue, engloutie par l'intense tension de son bas ventre. Thor nettoya le fluide autant que les quelques gouttes de sang qui perlaient entre les cuisses du jotun puis remonta sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras le temps qu'il se calme.  
Haletant, épuisé, Loki enfoui son visage dans le cou de l'asgardien.  
Le membre du prince frottait doucement contre sa cuisse.   
Avide, Loki se colla contre Thor.  
Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi il réagissait ainsi mais il voulait ce sexe majuscule là où les doigts de Thor s'étaient aventurés.   
Affamé à présent, le bas ventre pulsant de besoin d'être possédé, Loki roula sur le dos pour entrainer Thor avec lui.  
Le prince blond se glissa entre ses cuisses avec douceur.

"- Tu es sur ?"

Loki hocha la tête.  
Prudent, Thor se redressa. Appuyé sur un coude, il utilisa sa main libre pour se guider entre les jambes du jotun et maitriser son entrée.   
Le corps sous lui se convulsa de plaisir, le faisant sourire.  
Son frère aussi avait crié comme ça lorsqu'il l'avait fait sien. Et pourtant, il n'était pas son premier, loin de là.  
Thor s'immobilisa enfin lorsqu'il fut entièrement entré dans le mince corps frémissant sous lui.

"- Thor… Ho Thor… S'il te plait…"

Les yeux fermés, Loki ne savait même plus où il habitait.  
Le membre en lui l'écartelait comme jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il soit possible de l'étirer. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucune douleur, juste une intense friction, l'impression d'être enfin…à sa place… Il était né pour ça après tout. Né pour recevoir une telle sensualité, un tel plaisir.  
Il était non seulement le géniteur d'une nouvelle génération mais le réceptacle de tout le désir de son peuple.  
Il jouit encore.  
Thor serra les dents.  
Les muscles autour de lui se refermaient autour de lui presque douloureusement.  
Les poings serrés, il attendit que Loki se détende un peu puis se mit lentement en mouvement.  
Immédiatement, il arracha un long cri de plaisir au jotun.  
Loki noua ses jambes autour des hanches du prince.  
A chaque nouveau coup de boutoir, Thor lui arrachait un nouveau gémissement qui finit par un long cri jeté une fois de plus vers le plafond.  
Le petit prince des glaces feula de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit enfin la semence de Thor en lui.  
Il sentit son ventre se contracter pour accepter le fluide attendu depuis si longtemps.  
Comme s'il savait, Thor ne se retira pas. L'asgardien attendit que Loki le repousse doucement pour le laisser.  
Le jotun se bouina immédiatement contre son torse. Thor lui caressa le dos et les reins un moment puis roula sur le dos lorsqu'il sentit le membre de Loki reprendre consistance.  
Cette fois, Thor s'abandonna au jeune jotun comme Loki s'était abandonné à lui.  
Les yeux clos, le prince d'Asgard était incapable de faire la différence entre les caresses de son frère et celles de Loki, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait faire la différence entre la possession de l'un ou de l'autre. Comme il semblait à sa place en Loki quel qu'en soit la manière, Loki était à la sienne en lui.  
Thor ne pourra jamais mieux jouir qu'avec son frère.  
Enfin, après des heures, les deux immortels se bouinèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.  
Ils dormaient depuis environ une heure lorsque les autres habitants de la tour osèrent enfin sortir le nez de leur chambre.  
Même l'isolation phonique de la tour Stark ne pouvait lutter contre deux dieux perdus dans le plaisir.


	17. Chapter 17

Thor observait Loki dormir depuis plusieurs heures.  
Par tranches de quelques minutes de sommeil entrecoupées de longues périodes de passion.  
Comme il s'y attendait, le petit jotun avait une énergie aussi débordante que son enthousiasme.  
Ca ne dérangeait pas vraiment le dieu de la fertilité, il fallait l'avouer. Jane était bien mignonne mais il fallait admettre qu'elle n'avait pas l'endurance d'un immortel… d'un Loki…  
Bon, d'accord. Thor n'avait JAMAIS, depuis deux mille cinq cent ans qu'il était sexuellement actif, trouvé quelqu'un avec qui ce soit meilleur qu'avec son frère.  
Ou le reflet de son frère.  
Parfois, le prince d'Asgard se disait que son Loki était né pour lui, comme il était né pour son Loki… Ikol… C'était pareil.  
Il les aimait tous les deux. Point.  
Loki s'étira sous les doigts tendres du blond avant d'ouvrir les yeux.  
Combien de fois pendant la nuit avaient-ils remis le couvert ? Beaucoup. Trop ? Ca n'était jamais trop de toute façon.  
Thor et son frère s'étaient parfois livrés à des marathons sexuels de plusieurs jours sans rien faire d'autre que manger et faire l'amour mais ça, le petit jotun ne pouvait pas le savoir.  
Loki nicha son museau dans le cou de Thor. Il déposa un petit baiser avant de s'étirer encore.  
Il se sentait…Bien… juste bien.  
Merveilleusement alanguit, reposé et…juste bien.  
Sa magie coulait en lui plus apaisée et équilibrée que jamais, ses muscles étaient agréablement détendus… il se serait attendu à avoir mal un peu partout mais ne ressentait même pas une légère gêne.   
Thor avait fait son éducation complète, totale, dans tous les sens, par toutes les extrémités et dans tous les coins.   
Que demander de plus ?  
Le prince avait bien argué qu'il aurait pu lui apprendre davantage s'ils avaient eut un participant de plus mais lorsque Loki avait très naturellement fait remarquer que Tony serait sans doute content de participer, le regard possessif et jaloux du blond l'avait de suite calmé.  
A présent, Loki savait qu'il était plus que temps de se lever.

"- Quelle heure est-il ?"  
"- Il est presque midi, monsieur Loki."  
"- Merci JARVIS !"  
"- De rien monsieur."  
"- Tu vas me manquer quand je serais repartit. Ton autre toi-même n'a ni ta gentillesse, ni ton humour et encore moins ton affection pour les humains."  
"- C'est un compliment qui me refait rougir si j'étais organique monsieur."  
"- Mais mérité."

Thor lui mordilla doucement un mamelon.  
Immédiatement, le petit bourgeon de chair se durcit.

"- Cesse de flirter avec JARVIS, Loki…."  
"- Je ne flirte pas. Je fais part de ma satisfaction."

Le jotun se nicha plus étroitement contre Thor. Les doigts du prince d'Asgard sur ses reins étaient aussi agréables qu'addictifs.  
Finalement, il se fit violence pour se détacher du blond.

"- Il faut que je me lève. Il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps."

Thor se redressa sur un coude.

"- Que puis-je faire pour t'aider ?"

Lorsque Loki quitta le lit, le dieu du tonnerre ne pu s'empêcher de se passer la langue sur les lèvres. Ca lui donnait toujours faim de voir sa semence couler entre les cuisses de son prince des glaces.  
Il le suivit dans la salle de bain avec un enthousiasme touchant.  
L'eau froide ne le fit même pas glapir.  
Il était bien trop occupé à caresser le dos de Loki et se repaitre de son odeur pour y réagir.

"- Tu sens encore meilleur."  
"- Je suis juste fertile."  
"- Je sais."

Amusé, Loki rosit soudain.

"- Je ne pensais pas que je le serais encore." Avoua-t-il. "Pas après autant d'enthousiasme de ta part."

Thor prit le gel douche pour laver le jotun avec tendresse.

"- Je suis le dieu de la fertilité, Loki. Je peux engrosser une poêle à frire si je veux mais je peux aussi faire en sorte d'être aussi fertile qu'un cimetière. Me laisser aller avec toi n'aurait été juste ni pour toi, ni pour mon Loki, ni pour moi."

Loki se détendit encore davantage contre Thor. Il savait qu'il avait bien fait de s'abandonner au prince. Tony était doué, surtout pour un innocent comme il l'était, mais Thor…. C'était autre chose quand même.  
Thor finit de lui laver les cheveux puis Loki lui rendit le même service.  
Ils se séchèrent l'un l'autre, s'habillèrent puis sortirent enfin de la chambre ravagée.  
Dans la cuisine, Tony bondit immédiatement derrière le comptoir dès que Thor entra dans la pièce.  
Il n'avait pas oublié la possessivité du dieu avec le double de son petit frère.

"- Que t'arrive-t-il, Ami Stark ?" S'étonna Thor.  
"- C'est bon ? Tu vas pas m'éventrer avec une cuillère ?"  
"- Ne sois pas ridicule…."

Il retira sa main de la taille de Loki qui alla s'asseoir à la table.  
Tout le monde était rassemblé pour le déjeuner.

"- Alors c'est ton dernier déjeuner avec nous ?"

Le jotun inclina la tête vers Steve.

"- Oui Capitaine. Demain à cette heure, si tout va bien, je serais de retour chez moi." Il soupira. "Et probablement enchainé au lit de mon frère jusqu'à la fin de mes jours." Ajouta-t-il in petto.  
"- Tout ira bien." Tenta de le rassurer le soldat.

Loki haussa les épaules.  
Il faisait confiance à Ikol. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur quand même.  
Rassuré par le manque d'agressivité de Thor, Tony ne pu s'empêcher de titiller un peu Loki.

"- Alors, on a vu le loup finalement ?" L'odeur qu'émettait le jotun était si forte qu'elle était enivrante même pour les humains.  
"- Ho oui ! C'était très agréable !" Sourit Loki sans prendre garde à la brutale rougeur de Steve. "Vous n'auriez pas tenu la distance Monsieur Stark. Heureusement que Thor à de l'endurance."

Mortifié qu'on remette en doute sa virilité, Tony se redressa avec outrage.

"- Hé !!!"

Thor éclata de rire.  
L'aisance de Loki était remarquable. En même temps, il était né pour son rôle. La moitié de sa vie d'adulte se concentrerait entre les draps s'il restait à Jotunheim après tout.  
Le prince prit quand même pitié de Tony aussi bien que de Steve.

"- Où as-tu besoin d'aller, Loki ?"  
"- Asgard. Je dois voir Odin. Il faut que je sache où il en est. S'il n'a pas avancé, je devrais me débrouiller seul. J'en ai la force à présent mais cela m'épuisera."

Et il aurait préféré ne pas être épuisé en arrivant dans son monde. Son frère serait sans doute là. Il aurait besoin de toute sa force pour avoir une chance d'échapper à Thor.  
Mais il essaierait ! Il lutterait, ce qu'il n'avait jamais fait jusque là.  
Même s'il en avait une peur panique, il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Coulson s'il pensait à le nourrir régulièrement.   
Ikol lui avait donné la clé du sceau magique sur l'entre-jambe de Stark également.  
A travers ces deux là et ce qui en découlait, il serait en partie à l'abri.  
Enfin… il l'espérait vraiment.

"- Quand veux-tu partir ?"  
"- Dès que tu pourras." 

Thor hocha la tête.  
Il finit d'engloutir son repas puis alla enfiler son armure avant de récupérer Mjolnir.  
Loki l'attendit sur la terrasse, Sur le signe du Bifrost gravé dans le béton. Depuis le temps, Stark avait laissé tomber de refaire la chape à chaque fois.  
Thor ouvrit de grands yeux en voyant le double de son frère.

"- Es-tu sûr ?" Le jotun hocha la tête. "Asgard n'est pas habitué à voir un jotun tu sais. Et encore moins un prince." Insista Thor.  
"- Je sais. C'est justement pour ça. Il est plus que temps que ton peuple sache qui est leur second prince, ce qu'il est réellement et à quoi il ressemble."

Thor soupira.  
Les bracelets, résilles, et autres bijoux en or qui couvraient la forme bleue du double de son frère étaient aussi émoustillant que sa quasi nudité.  
C'était la première fois que Thor prenait le temps de réellement "regarder" la forme jotun de son frère. Il était aussi séduisant que ses frères étaient impressionnants.

"- Les bijoux, ils sont de création jotun ?"

Loki hocha la tête en finissant une dernière tresse dans ses cheveux. Des petits cristaux de glace et des joyaux minuscules couraient dans toute sa chevelure.  
Le tout était affreusement exotique, sensuel et attirant.

"- Tu baves Tony…"  
"- Tu baves aussi Clint."  
"- Pas ma faute s'il a un cul à faire damner un saint."

Loki éclata d'un rire chaud, amusé.   
Son pagne en soie brodée ne gardait que le strict minimum à l'imagination.  
Thor avala sa salive.  
S'il avait sut, il aurait bien demandé à Loki de le laisser l'aimer aussi sous cette forme. Mais c'était trop tard.  
Lui aussi bavait.   
Il offrit immédiatement son bras à Loki.  
Et ces petits pieds si fins….  
Thor sentit son cœur se serrer.  
Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas garder les DEUX Loki ? C'était de la torture !  
Le jotun posa sa main fraiche sur l'avant bras protégé de cuir et de métal du prince. 

"- Nous y allons ?"

Loki hocha la tête.

"- HEIMDALL ! OUVRE LE BIFROST !!!" Ordonna Thor.

Le couple disparu dans le pont Arc-en-ciel en un instant.  
Ils se rematérialisèrent dans l'observatoire.

"- Prince Thor. Créature…."

Loki dédia un immense sourire à Heimdall. Le gardien ne l'avait jamais aimé et n'avait jamais aimé son double.

"- Bonjour à vous aussi Heimdall. Décidément, quelque soit le monde, vous êtes toujours aussi gracieux à mon encontre. Couchez vous aussi avec Frigga ici ?"

Le visage du Gardien s'empourpra de colère. Pour une fois, il perdit son calme.

"- PARDON ???"  
"- Loki…" Le gronda tendrement Thor.  
"- C'est lui qui à commencé. Comment veux-tu qu'Ikol se sente bien ici ? Il n'y a jamais été le bienvenu." Se désola Loki.

Thor soupira doucement.  
Il commençait en effet à réaliser que son frère n'avait jamais été à sa place à Asgard et n'y serait jamais heureux. L'esprit même des jotuns et des Asgardiens étaient trop différents. Même élevé à Asgard, Ikol était quand même un jotun.

"- Non. En effet. Et cela m'attriste de plus en plus."

Sans dédier un seul regard de plus au Gardien qui grinçait des dents, Thor entraina le double de son frère avec lui.

"- Il crois que je suis Ikol."  
"- Je doute qu'Odin est expliqué quoi que ce soit à quiconque. Père aime trop ses secrets."  
"- Ton Odin est bien trop orgueilleux."  
"- Je l'admet."

Thor poussa la porte de la salle du Trône.  
Immédiatement, une phalange de garde les mit en joue avec leurs lances.

"- NE BOUGEZ PLUS !!"  
"- ho pitié…" Soupira Loki.

Pour lui, c'était comme une répétition de ce qu'il vivrait dans 24h. C'était aussi pour ca qu'il avait insisté pour venir. S'il ne pouvait défaire l'hostilité de cette Asgard, comment pouvait-il espérer tenir tête à Thor ? Il ne voulait pas montrer sa peur et son angoisse. Plus jamais. Il fallait qu'il laisse derrière lui la soumission à tout crin.  
Apprendre autant en si peu de temps était aussi difficile qu'effrayant. Mais avec la main chaude de ce gentil Thor dans la sienne, il pourrait y arriver.

"- Prince Thor, éloignez vous lentement, nous allons nous occuper de…"  
"- De quoi, bande d'idiots ?"

Loki reprit sa forme d'Aesir.  
Les gardes hoquetèrent.  
Quoi ? Qu'est ce que ca voulait dire ?

"- Odin n'a pas encore expliqué ce que je suis on dirait ?"

Thor secoua la tête.

"- Bien sur que non. Il aime trop ses manipulations." Répéta le prince.

L'un des gardes s'approcha lentement, poussé en avant par ses collègues.  
Timide, il enfonça son doigt dans le bras du jotun redevenu Aesir.

"- C'est bien le prince Loki ?" 

Thor allait répondre mais Loki le coupa.

"- Oui." Il reprit sa forme de Jotun.

Le garde bondit en arrière mais reprit un peu de courage lorsque le jotun ne fit pas montre d'agressivité.  
A nouveau il le poqua du doigt.

"- …..Notre second prince est un jotun ?"  
"- Et je l'ai toujours été. J'ai été volé à mes vrais parents pendant la guerre contre Jotunheim."

Les soldats s'entre regardèrent.  
Etant comme tous les soldats de l'univers, la nouvelle de ce qu'était réellement le second prince aurait fait le tour du royaume en moins de dix minutes.

"- ……Quelque part, c'est rassurant en fait." Finit par lâcher un des gardes, bien planqué à l'arrière."

Thor haussa un sourcil.  
Quid ?

"- Ben…oui, mon prince. Quelque part c'est rassurant. C'est pas le sang d'Odin qui est bizarre. C'est juste qu'on a un prince qui vient d'ailleurs. C'est normal qu'il soit pas comme nous. Et c'est même pas sa faute en vrai… Non ?"

Le garde se tourna vers ses collègues.  
La plus part approuvèrent.

"- On peut pas demander à un cheval de se comporter comme un chien." Résuma finalement l'un des gars. "C'est même idiot de l'espérer."

Subséquemment, la rumeur qu'Odin était un couillon se rajouta à celle de l'identité réelle de leur second prince.   
Les gardes se retirèrent.  
Il n'y avait pas de boulot là. C'était juste leurs deux princes qui rentraient à la maison.  
Les bras ballant, Loki en resta comme deux ronds de flanc.

"- ….Ils sont idiots ou ils sont neuneux ?"  
"- Non, ils sont pragmatiques. Et ca leur donne une explication rationnelle qu'ils peuvent appréhender à une situation qui les inquiète depuis des millénaires. A présent qu'ils savent, tout va bien."

Loki renifla en secouant la tête.

"- Décidément, la vérité est la meilleure des défenses."  
"- Je peine à faire comprendre cela à mon frère." Soupira Thor.   
"- Je lui en parlerai."

Ils remontèrent l'immense salle du trône jusqu'au trône d'Odin  
La cour les regarda passer avec stupeur.  
Un Jotun ici ? A Asgard ? Dans le palais ? La salle du trône ?  
Quelle était cette folie ?

"- Père…"  
"- Odin…"

Les deux jeunes immortels s'inclinèrent rapidement.  
Dégouté, Odin les fixa longuement.  
Ils n'auraient pas pu être discrets non ?  
Frigga se leva soudain pour sortir.  
Elle ne pouvait supporter de voir son fils et le double de celui-ci.  
Thor soupira tristement.  
Ce n'était pas sa faute mais pourtant, il culpabilisait.

"- Que faites-vous ici ?"  
"- Je serais partit demain, Odin. Vous aviez dit que vous m'aideriez à rentrer chez moi. Où en êtes-vous ? Mon père à terminé l'arche. "

Odin grogna.  
Visiblement, le géniteur de ce Loki et lui avaient eut la même idée.

"- J'ai terminé également. Mais il faudra relocaliser l'arche sur Midgar. Ici, ce serait trop dangereux."

Loki renifla.  
Trop dangereux ? Pour qui ?

"- Vous ne lui pardonnerez jamais, n'est-ce pas ?"  
"- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles."  
"- De mon double."

Loki reprit sa forme d'Aesir. Les hoquets de la cour l'amusèrent un instant mais moins que la fureur intense sur le visage d'Odin;

"- Vous ne lui pardonnerez jamais d'être ce qu'il est. Vous ne lui pardonnerez jamais d'avoir sa propre conscience et de ne pas être votre gentille petite marionnette. Pire. Vous n'accepterez jamais que sa présence est empêché Thor d'être une marionnette."

Thor tourna brutalement la tête vers Loki.  
Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire ?

"- Vous vouliez un fils comme vous. Que dis-je…un clone… Mais vous n'avez eut "que" Thor. Vous avez essayé de le mouler pour être aussi proche de vous que possible mais vous n'avez pas réussit. Thor est trop gentil de base. Il est certes brutal, irréfléchi, un peu tout fou, parfois idiot, mais il est "gentil". Il a le cœur trop grand pour pouvoir vraiment haïr. Même ma race il n'est plus capable de la haïr. Maintenant qu'il a vu par delà vos mensonge, il a réalisé que les Jotuns sont juste des gens comme les autres. Il connait le pardon. Il l'a bien appris avec Ikol. Vous ? Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est. Vous ne voulez pas savoir… Vous êtes très proche de "mon" Thor. Comme "votre" Thor est très proche de "mon" Odin finalement."

Loki soupira doucement.

"- Viens Thor. Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Je pensais qu'il me restait une chance de lui faire comprendre, mais il ne veut juste pas. Il refuse d'accepter d'avoir tord."

Le prince blond le prit doucement dans ses bras.  
Sans se soucier de la cour qui les observait avec avidité comme elle avait écouté avec passion, il l'embrassa sur le front.  
Loki avait reprit sa peau de Jotun. Elle était fraiche sous les lèvres de Thor mais pas glacée.  
Nombreux furent ceux qui hoquetèrent, persuadé que leur prince allait congeler sur place.  
Beaucoup étaient fascinés par le petit jotun qui était leur second prince.  
Un sourire doux revint sur les lèvres de Loki.  
Il répondit au baiser en en volant un à Thor puis s'écarta.

"- Odin, quand comptez vous venir installer l'arche sur Midgar ?"

Accroché à son trône, le roi faisait de son mieux pour garder un minimum de contrôle.

"- Dans quelques heures." Gronda-t-il.

Les deux princes hochèrent la tête puis repartirent comme ils étaient venus, main dans la main.  
Malgré sa déception concernant le roi, Loki était content du trouble généré parmi la cour. La vérité sur la ligné d'Ikol était connue, Odin n'avait rien pu faire et il ne passerait plus pour un monstre bestial.

#################################

C'est la fraicheur qui réveilla Ikol.  
La fraicheur et la présence rassurante qui le tenait dans ses bras.  
A moitié endormit, il avait l'impression d'être encore un tout petit garçon, comme bien des siècles plus tôt. Il se rappelait vaguement avoir dormit dans les bras d'Odin quand il était tout petit, assit sur ses genoux, à son bureau, pendant que le roi travaillait sur quelque dossier. Sur l'autre genou du roi, Thor dormait aussi. Invariablement, les deux princes finissaient enlacés, Loki couché sur le ventre de Thor, précautionneusement protégés de la chute par les bras musclés du roi.  
C'était la même impression qu'il avait à présent. Cette impression d'être un enfant protégé par un parent.  
Il ouvrit finalement les yeux.  
Où était-il ? 

"- Réveillé ?"

Laufey.  
Ikol se redressa lentement.  
Une main énorme, de la taille de son torse, se posa dans son dos pour le soutenir, comme un tout petit qui tente d'apprendre à marcher.

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?"  
"- J'allais te poser la même question. Je t'ai trouvé en train de pleurer dans l'évier."

Ikol fit une tête de trois pieds de long.  
Oui, bon, la baignoire pour lui, un évier pour les Jotuns quoi. Flute tient.   
Il baissa les yeux.

"- Il y avait encore du sang sur toi. J'ai finit de te laver puis je t'ai porté ici."

Ikol jeta un coup d'œil sans répondre, aussi bien pour ordonner sa pensée que pour se donner un peu de temps.  
Où était-il ?

"- Ce sont mes appartements privés." Répondit le roi sans même que la question soit posée à haute voix. "C'est ici que ton double est né." 

Ikol resta encore silencieux.

"- Que s'est-il passé ?" Insista le roi des glaces.

Le petit jotun ferma très fort les yeux. Peut-être que s'il les fermait assez fort, les souvenirs et l'horreur de son geste disparaitraient ? Comme un vilain monstre caché sous le lit qu'une peluche peut tenir en respect toute la nuit ?

"- J'ai… voulu montrer à Thor ce que c'était…Que d'être une victime…" Finit par murmurer Ikol.

Une violente nausée lui monta dans la gorge qu'il eut toutes les peines du monde à tenir en respect. Le gout amer de la bile le fit grimacer autant que l'acide qui lui remontait dans l'œsophage.

"- ….Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?"  
"- Je lui ai fait gouter sa propre médecine."  
"- …Ikol ?"  
"- Je….l'ai vaincu. Et j'ai arraché ma prise de guerre."

Laufey passa à un bleu azur livide.  
Il savait ce que cela voulait dire pour un asgardien.

"- Tu as…." Le roi ferma les yeux. 

Les jotuns n'étaient pas un peuple cruel à la base. Ils avaient juste apprit à se défendre. Ils tuaient oui. Mais proprement. Sans faire souffrir. Pas comme les asgardiens.  
Eux ne violaient pas leurs victimes, ne massacraient pas les enfants, n'égorgeaient pas les femmes….

"- Je lui ai fait subir ce qu'il prévoyait pour Loki !" Siffla Ikol. "A présent, il sait. S'il veut lui faire du mal, ce sera en connaissance de cause."

Mais il ne put pas retenir les lourds tremblements d'horreur qui lui montaient le long du dos. Certes, il n'avait pas trop laissé le choix à Stark non plus. Mais il n'avait pas fait souffrir l'humain. Stark s'était extrêmement vite soumis à lui. S'il avait abusé de lui, il ne l'avait pas violé en tant que tel. Il avait été insistant, mais pas cruel. Si Stark avait vraiment voulu dire non, il l'aurait pu. Il aurait appelé à l'aide. Il n'aurait pas de lui-même mit JARVIS sur silencieux lorsqu'il le lui avait demandé. Stark n'avait demandé qu'à être convaincu et en avait tiré autant de plaisir que lui.   
Thor par contre… Ikol avait été cruel avec lui en conscience. Il l'avait rabaissé, détruit, massacré parce qu'il avait autant besoin de protéger Loki que de se venger.  
S'il pouvait faire avec la protection, le niveau de cruauté dans la vengeance qu'il avait atteint le terrifiait.  
Il se terrifiait.  
Qu'était-il devenu pour pouvoir faire ça à quiconque ? D'autant plus que lui SAVAIT ce qu'était un viol. Comment avait-il pu en faire subir un à quelqu'un d'autre ?  
L'excuse de Loki avait fait long feu.   
Sur le moment, il avait prit plaisir à humilier et blesser Thor.  
Il avait aimé l'entendre pleurer, crier et à sentir son sang couler sur ses cuisses.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise.  
Jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre les yeux et voit Thor, non plus ce Thor régicide, incestueux et cruel mais le sien.  
Aurait-il pu faire la même chose à SON Thor ?  
A sa grande horreur, il réalisait qu'il aurait pu oui. Les circonstances eurent-elles été réunies qu'il l'aurait pu.  
A présent ?  
Il avait épuisé toute sa rage, sa haine et sa rancœur. Sa peine aussi. Il ne restait plus que la honte, le remord et l'horreur de son geste.  
Il pouvait faire des choses mal. Il en avait commis plus qu'à son tour.  
Mais ca ?   
Ce n'était pas LUI.  
Il était joueur, il faisait des bêtises, il mentait… mais il n'était pas CRUEL, il n'était pas MECHANT. Il n'était pas…le Thor de ce monde.  
L'énorme main dans son dos ne l'avait pas désertée. Elle était même apaisante.  
Quand un jotun était-il devenu apaisant pour lui ?  
Ikol haïssait ce qu'il était. Pourtant, petit à petit, même s'il se haïssait, il avait un peu moins peur. Avec le temps, peut-être, arriverait-il même à se supporter.  
Loki l'avait encouragé à donner une chance à son propre père et à ses frères. Pourrait-il le faire ? Il n'en savait rien. Il avait peur d'eux. Peur de ce qu'il était. Peur de toute l'éducation qui l'avait modelé pour être un gentil petit asgardien.  
Pourtant, malgré tout, il avait suivit ce pour quoi il était né. Il était une Rose de Jotunheim. Son rôle était de donner la vie. Et il le faisait dès qu'il le pouvait.  
C'était bien la preuve que même s'il l'avait souhaité de toute ses forces, il ne pourrait jamais arracher le Jotun de sa peau.  
Il était un jotun.  
Dans une peau d'Aesir.  
Il releva un museau trempé sur le géniteur de son double.

"- Qu'est ce que je suis en train de devenir ?"

L'énorme patte de Laufey se posa sur son crâne.  
Le geste aurait facilement pu le tuer. Pourtant, il était apaisant. 

"- Regrettes-tu ?"  
"- …..Je regrette de m'être laissé allé à ma fureur et ma haine….Mais pas d'avoir protégé Loki." 

Le sourire du monstre d'enfance de tout Asgard fit frémir Ikol.

"- Je te répéterais ce que m'a dit mon père quand je n'étais encore qu'un tout petit glaçon. J'étais bien plus polisson que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Une fois, un de mes amis, Farbauti, ton… le père de mes enfants…"  
"- Le père ?"  
"- Chez les jotuns, c'est le porteur qui est honoré par le nom donné à l'enfant. Loki est Loki Laufeyson. Ca signifie que je suis sa "mère" si tu préfères une analogie Aesir."  
"- Ho…"  
"- Donc, Farbauti et moi…"  
"- Byleist et Heldlindi aussi sont de Farbauti ?"  
"- Non, ils sont de Nal."  
"- …Pourquoi ?"  
"- Ikol…"  
"- Pardon."  
"- Bon. Avec Farbauti donc, nous avons échappés à nos gardiens pour aller nous balader tranquillement. Nous étions très jeunes. A peine huit Hivers… 800 années de Midgar. Nous avons tenté de voler du miel dans une ruche de termite des glaces. Ca s'est très mal finit. Farbauti a été tellement mordu qu'il a faillit mourir. Far' est plus jeune que moi. J'étais responsable de lui. Mon père nous avait interdit d'y aller. Ce sont des créatures dangereuses même si leur miel est délicieux. Bref. Pour faire court, mon meilleur ami à faillit se faire tuer par ma faute. Mon père ne nous à pas punis. Farbauti souffrait bien assez et j'avais eut la peur de ma courte vie. Par contre, il m'a dit quelque chose que je n'ai jamais oublié et qui est sans doute la clé de voute de mon règne."

Les yeux brillants, il avait toujours aimé les belles histoires, Ikol avait presque oublié sa peine et sa peur.

"- Qu'est ce qu'il à dit ?"  
"- "Je ne te demande pas de ne pas violer la loi ou mes ordres. Je te demande, si tu les violes, de savoir que tu les violes et d'en accepter les conséquences"."  
"- ….."  
"- C'est pour cela que lorsqu'Odin nous à chassé de Midgar, j'ai accepté de lui confier Loki en échange de la Cassette. J'avais envahit Midgar en connaissance de cause. Parce que, sur le moment, je ne voyais pas d'autre choix. J'étais prêt à en accepter les conséquences, quel qu'elles soient. Perde mon fils en faisait partie. "  
"- Je ne vois pas en quoi ca me concerne."  
"- Tu as commis un acte monstrueux. Tu le sais. Tu le reconnais. Et il t'horrifie. Recommenceras-tu ?"  
"- NON !!!" Le cri du cœur était bien assez pour assurer Laufey de sa vérité.  
"- Alors c'est entre toi et ta conscience."  
"- Et Thor ?"  
"- Le geste était odieux. Mais dans une situation odieuse, il n'y a pas forcément cinquante solutions. Je regretterai toujours les humains que j'ai tué. Mais c'était une nécessité. Peut-être as-tu mit assez de peur dans le cœur de Thor pour qu'il réalise qu'il n'est pas qu'une bête. C'est difficile de juger ton acte, Ikol. Toi seul et Thor pouvez le juger. A toi de savoir comment tu veux que cette expérience influe sur ton avenir."

Ikol resta immobile un moment.

"- …..Vous savez, je hais être un jotun. Je hais les jotuns. Et pourtant, alors que vous n'êtes même pas mon père, vous venez d'être plus paternel avec moi qu'Odin ne l'a jamais été."  
"- De ce que j'ai cru comprendre, j'ai plus l'habitude que lui."

Cela amusa tristement Ikol.

"- Probablement. Tout est prêt pour notre petit échange ?"  
"- Tout est prêt."

Ikol sauta des genoux de Laufey.

"- …… je vais aller voir une dernière fois mes mignons…Et Thor…."

Le roi hocha simplement la tête.  
Ikol reprit son apparence d'Aesir avec un soupir de soulagement.

"- Laufey……Merci…."

Puis il disparu pour Midgar.

######################################

Odin avait été fidèle à sa parole.  
L'arche était arrivée avec lui par Bifrost en fin d'après-midi.  
Son installation n'avait prit qu'une heure.  
Sans étonnement, elle était en or.  
Loki l'effleura du bout des doigts.

"- LOKI ! Ne touche pas."  
"- Pas la peine de m'aboyer dessus, Odin." Répondit le jotun sur le même ton.

Immédiatement, Tony, Clint et Natasha applaudirent

"- 6"  
"- 7 il débute."  
"- 9 faut encourager."  
"- Mais à quoi vous jouez ?"  
"- Ho tient. Fury… on note Loki quand il trouve les couilles d'aboyer sur quelqu'un. En quatre jours, ca change de la loque immature quand même !"  
"- Et pour la maturité vous en savez quelque chose ?" Persifla le directeur du SHIELD.  
"- Même pas, Thor m'a coupé l'herbe sous le pied."  
"- C'est mieux que la queue à ras des poils." Susurra Clint comme s'il suçait un bonbon.

Assit devant une assiette de Poptarts, Thor ne disait rien. Loki s'émancipait doucement. C'était parfait.  
Il allait affreusement lui manquer mais Thor ne pouvait rien y faire. Son cœur se fendait de le perdre, autant qu'il se remplissait de joie à retrouver enfin son frère adoré.  
Ces quatre jours lui avaient semblés une éternité. Il s'était passé tellement de choses !

"- Tu auras fait de ton mieux, Loki."

Le jotun haussa les épaules.

"- Je ne crois pas que ce soit quand même assez." 

Thor le prit dans ses bras.

"- Mais tu ne peux rien faire de plus à présent n'est ce pas ?" Il caressa la joue de Loki lorsqu'il secoua la tête. "Tu vois."

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue glabre.

"- Viens."

Thor l'entraina dans sa chambre pour qu'ils y restent tous les deux.  
Loki s'installa dans son giron. Non pour l'amour, mais pour le réconfort.  
Ils restèrent bouinés l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce que le sommeil terrasse Loki.

#######################################

"- IKOL !!!"  
"- Stark…."

L'humain se planta devant le jotun avec un rien de colère dans l'œil qui ne cachait pas vraiment sa peur.

"- On a récupéré Thor."  
"- Parfait."  
"- ……."  
"- Quelque chose à dire, Stark ?"

L'humain se mordit la langue avant de lever les mains en signe de reddition. Quoi qu'il dise de toute façon, ca ne changerait rien. Au mieux, il énerverait le jotun, au pire, il se ferait démonter la tête

"- Quand mon Loki revient-il ?"  
"- Demain dans la matinée probablement. Mais il n'est et ne sera jamais "votre" Loki."  
"- Je l'ai acheté à Thor."  
"- Faites passez ça en pertes et profits. Loki est assez fort pour tenir tête à Thor à présent. J'y ai veillé."  
"- En détruisant Thor ?"  
"- Surtout en libérant Loki."

Stark renifla.  
Il n'était pas bégueule. Mais l'état de Thor quand ils l'avaient récupérés… Juste sous le nez du SHIELD en plus. A trois minutes près le roi d'Asgard aurait fini en cobaye de labo.

"- Où est Thor ?"  
"- Dans sa chambre."  
"- Guidez-moi."

Coulson se matérialisa près de lui.

"- Suivez-moi."

Ikol eut un sourire amusé.

"- Vous allez me manquer, Phil. Mais mon autre moi-même s'occupera bien de toi. Si tu sais lui être fidèle."

L'humain eut un de ses sourires étranges, comme s'il savait quelque chose que le reste de l'univers ignorait.

"- Je suis toujours fidèle."  
"- C'est Rogers qui doit être content."  
"- Il apprends à l'être."  
"- Vraiment ?"  
"- Il est timide…"

Cela fit rire le jotun malgré tout.  
Il n'y avait guère que lorsqu'ils étaient juste tous les deux que l'humain parlait autant. Sinon, on aurait presque pu le croire muet.   
Le masque de folie aussi n'était que cela. Un masque. Pas totalement bien sûr. Bien au contraire. Mais l'esprit aigue était toujours bien là. Juste enterré sous une affection malsaine pour le meurtre et la viande fraiche. Le premier précèdent si possible le second.  
Coulson l'abandonna devant la porte d'une chambre.  
Ikol entra sans frapper.  
Roulé en boule sur le lit sous une fine couverture, une IV dans le bras, Thor somnolait.

"- Thor."

Le roi d'Asgard se raidit immédiatement.  
Il tenta de se redresser mais la douleur qui le tenaillait des pieds à la tête était si forte qu'il ne parvint qu'à peine à rouler sur le dos.  
Ikol s'approcha doucement pour l'aider à se redresser.  
Il sentait l'asgardien trembler sous ses mains.  
Sans paraître le remarquer, il lui mit plusieurs oreillers dans le dos pour qu'ils puissent converser sans que Thor ne se blesse davantage.

"- Je ne ferais pas l'affront de te demander comment tu te sens."

Le jotun renfonça aussi loin que possible la honte et le remord.  
Il devait se persuader que c'était nécessaire.

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux."

Si Thor était terrifié, la rage dans ses yeux rassura Ikol. Même si c'était une rage née de la honte, il n'avait pas totalement brisé le double de son frère.

"- Juste te poser une question. Maintenant que tu sais dans ta chair ce que tu réservais à Loki. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire."

Thor tressaillit.  
Le regard implacable d'Ikol le faisait frémir.

"- Demain, il sera à nouveau ici. Et je repartirai dans mon monde. Mais Loki n'est plus ta chose à présent. Sa magie est libre et jamais tu ne pourras la sceller à nouveau. Il sait se battre. Il sait lutter et tu ne lui fait plus peur. Si tu l'agresses, il se défendra. Si tu essayes de lui faire encore du mal il tuera. Toi s'il peut. Lui s'il ne peut pas. La balle est dans ton camp, Thor Odinson."

Sans attendre, Ikol tourna les talons.  
Il avait autant de mal à rester dans la chambre que Thor à supporter sa présence.

"- Attends."

Le jotun jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

"- Ne compte pas sur moi pour être tout sucre tout miel. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Je ne le serais jamais."

Ikol eut un reniflement amusé.

"- Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande. Tu as très bien comprit ce que je voulais dire. Ne te fais pas plus bête que tu n'es. Tu as le choix. Soit tu lui montre du respect et peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, condescendra-t-il à te voir un jour comme un partenaire potentiel, si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaits bien sûr. Soit tu le traite encore comme ta chose et il te détruira. Pas comme je l'ai fait. Non. Il est trop gentil. Mais il t'arrachera tout ce que tu as. Asgard, Midgar, Mjolnir. Tout. Tu ne serais plus…Rien…A toi de voir comment ce que tu veux de lui. Si c'est juste un trou à ramoner et une poulinière, contente-toi de te trouver une asgardienne. Lui a un rôle bien plus grand que de te pondre deux équipes de rugby avant le changement de siècle. Bonne journée Thor. Et bonne chance. A toi de voir ce que tu veux pour votre avenir à tous les deux. Et si tu auras le courage de faire le bon choix."

Il le planta là puis passa voir ses autres marionnettes.  
Stark dans sa poche par la vertu de la magie qui le tenait par l'entrejambe, il n'avait plus qu'à s'assurer de Romanov et Barton. A présent libéré des puces de contrôles qui les empoisonnaient lentement, ils n'étaient que trop heureux de leur liberté retrouvée pour refuser leur nouveau patron. Loki serait un bien meilleur chef que Fury. Et s'ils remettaient la main sur celui-là….. Et puis, si Coulson acceptait de suivre Loki qui étaient-ils pour refuser.  
Satisfait, Ikol retourna une dernière fois à Jotunheim.  
Il remit Gungnir à Laufey pour qu'il le donne à Loki puis se laissa cajoler à faire un somme.  
Il ne résista pas vraiment.  
Il avait des informations de dernières minutes à donner à son double.

##############################################

"- Tu as l'air triste."

Ikol sursauta presque lorsque Loki le prit dans ses bras.

"- Peut-être un peu oui. C'était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui me comprends et qui peut me réconforter."  
"- Je ne suis pas un doudou."  
"- Une peluche ?"

Loki déposa un petit baiser sur son front.

"- Tu sens bon."  
"- Toi aussi mais pas si fort."  
"- Ca fait pourtant longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de petit."  
"- Tu as été très occupé."  
"- Alors tu as choisi qui ?"  
"- Stark. Mais Thor est venu me récupérer."  
"- Pas étonnant."  
"- Comment a-t-il su ?" La question semblait interloquer Loki. 

Il ne l'avait pas posé à Thor mais se la posait quand même.

"- Je ne sais. Thor sait toujours quand je suis en galante compagnie. Et il n'aime pas ça mais sait faire taire sa jalousie."  
"- Je t'envie d'avoir un frère comme lui."  
"- Il est facile à aimer oui…."

Loki rosit doucement.

"- Il sera difficile à oublier."   
"- Tu l'aimes."  
"- Comment y résister ?"

Cette fois, c'est Ikol qui le cajola gentiment.  
Comme à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans leurs rêves, ils étaient dans la chambre mélange de Jotunheim et d'Asgard, assit sur le grand lit couvert de fourrures.

"- ….J'ai peur Ikol."  
"- Tout se passera bien."

Les souvenirs de l'un coulaient une fois de plus en l'autre.  
Loki se mit doucement à pleurer sans bruit.

"- Je suis désolé…. Je voulais être sur…. Te protéger." Supplia doucement Ikol.

Loki secoua la tête.  
Malgré tout, il ne voulait pas de mal à son Thor.  
Il était trop gentil, trop doux.   
Les larmes au bord des yeux, Ikol hésita.

"- Tu…Tu m'en veux ?"

Il ne savait pas s'il supporterait que son double le chasse en le traitant de monstre. Si même un autre lui-même le traitait ainsi, il perdrait son dernier espoir.  
Loki s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à son double pour qu'il ne fuit pas comme il en avait l'habitude lorsque quelque chose blessait ses sentiments.

"- Non. Je ne t'en veux pas. Mais ça fait mal. Pour lui. Et pour toi." Il lui caressa doucement la joue."Je suis désolé Ikol. C'est ma faute."  
"- Non… non non non… Ce n'est pas ta faute ! C'est moi qui est décidé."  
"- Mais c'est pour moi que tu l'as fait."  
"- Pas entièrement."  
"- Mais sans moi, jamais tu n'aurais fait ça."  
"- …..Peut-être."

Loki prit le visage de son double entre ses mains.

"- Tu ne l'aurais pas fait. Je le sais. Tu n'es pas un monstre."

Ikol enfouit son museau dans l'épaule de Loki qui fit la même chose.  
Les deux jotuns restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre sans plus rien dire pendant un long moment.

"- Loki…"  
"- Mmm ?"  
"- Tu feras attention à toi hein ?"  
"- Autant que possible. Je prendrais soin de ce que tu as construit pour moi. Promis."  
"- ….J'essayerais de me réconcilier avec Laufey. Au moins un peu."

Loki déposa un bisou sur sa joue. Il entendait la vraie promesse. Il tenterait de se réconcilier avec la partie Jotun de sa personne. Au moins un peu.

"- C'est tout ce que je te demande. Juste essayer."

Puis ils se turent pour de bon en attendant que le sommeil les abandonne.  
La prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient, ce serait en chair et en os.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le prochain chapitre sera probablement très court puis qu'il introduira juste le retour des deux princes.  
> Ensuite, il ne restera que 3 chapitres, soit les 3 fins différentes.


	18. Chapter 18

Loki avait eut un mal de chien à quitter son lit.  
Accroché à Thor, il était simplement terrorisé.  
Malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait pu et continuait à faire, retourner dans son monde lui donnait envie de fuir.  
Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, c'était le regard inquiet de Thor qui l'avait réchauffé.  
Il avait pleuré dans son sommeil.  
Thor avait voulu savoir ce qui s'était passé. Le jotun avait refusé de s'expliquer. Il ne voulait pas que Thor sache ce que son frère avait fait. Ikol le lui dirait lui-même. Ou pas. Comme il le sentirait.  
Loki savait que ce qu'Ikol avait fait au double de son frère avait marqué une rupture chez le jotun depuis longtemps oscillant au seuil de la folie.  
Il avait simplement vu de visu jusqu'où il pourrait tomber s'il ne prenait pas garde.  
Ikol avait eut peur. Affreusement peur.  
C'était sans doute idiot, mais Loki se faisait bien moins de soucis à présent pour son double que 24h auparavant.  
Mais ca n'apaisait pas sa propre peur. Quand bien même il s'était promis d'être fort, il ne pouvait balayer 4000 ans de maltraitance d'un revers de la main.

"- Loki ?"

Le petit jotun soupira.  
Lentement, il se désincarcéra des bras de l'asgardien.

"- Ca va. J'ai… J'ai peur… mais j'ai l'habitude. Des fois j'ai l'impression d'avoir peur depuis que je suis né."

Thor le serra une seconde encore contre lui puis se leva.

"- Allez vient. Il est temps."

Loki hocha la tête.  
Il se laissa conduire à la salle de bain puis laver.   
Thor avait une visible envie de s'occuper de lui et lui avait besoin qu'on le cajole encore.  
Ils retrouvèrent finalement leurs amis dans le penthouse.  
Frigga avait quand même trouvé la force de faire le déplacement.  
Loki en était satisfait.  
Il comprenait son trouble mais Ikol aurait besoin d'elle que diable. Qu'elle se secoue un peu !

"- Alors, prêt à partir ?"

Loki avala sa salive.

"- Je n'ai pas trop le choix, Monsieur Stark. Je ne voudrais pas voir deux mondes s'effondrer par mon égoïsme."

Steve vint prendre gentiment le jotun par les épaules pour le cornaquer jusqu'à la table où il l'assit près de la place de Thor avant de le servir largement en crêpes, pancakes et chocolat chaud. En quatre jours, Loki s'était bien remplumé mais Steve le trouvait quand même trop maigre. Quand il serait de retour chez lui, il faudrait qu'il continue à manger autant que possible. Surtout si, comme il l'avait expliqué, il était destiné à faire plein de bébés.

"- Si toi, tu es égoïste, Loki. Je ne sais pas ce que nous sommes."

Loki finit son repas.

"- Quand allez vous procéder ?" Finit par lâcher froidement Odin.   
"- Je saurais quand le moment sera venu."

Ils n'en avaient même pas discutés avec Ikol.  
Il savait juste qu'il saurait. C'était tout.  
Il sentait déjà une petite pointe de tension dans son ventre.  
La magie grandissait lentement.  
A présent que les deux jotuns voulaient rentrer chez eux et que les arches étaient prêtes, la magie prendrait les choses en main comme elle l'avait déjà fait pour leur premier transfert.  
Tony invita tout le monde à faire une partie de jeux vidéo dans le salon en attendant que le bon moment soit là.

"- J'ai l'impression d'attendre qu'une femme enceinte accouche." Murmura Clint en se tortillant par terre en rythme avec les mouvements de son kart à l'écran. 

Tony avait mit en réseau plusieurs wii pour qu'ils puissent tous jouer en même temps à mario kart.

"- Hé Rodolphe, si tu perds les eaux, tu nous préviens hein ?" Sourit Tony.  
"- Je risque surtout de finir par me faire pipi dessus tellement j'ai peur." Avoua le jotun, les joues roses.

Thor le serra contre lui, désolé.  
Il ne savait pas comment l'aider davantage.

"- Ce n'est rien Thor c'est…." Il se figea.  
"- Loki ?"  
"- C'est maintenant."

Il se mit à trembler de la tête au pied mais évita la main d'Odin qui chercha à l'agripper par le col pour le trainer jusqu'à l'arche.  
Thor jeta un regard noir à Odin.  
Comment osait-il ? Comme s'il ne faisait pas confiance à Loki pour faire son devoir !   
Loki s'arrêta juste devant l'arche double en or.  
Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.  
Gentiment, il l'effleura du bout des doigts.  
Le métal se mit à vibrer docilement de magie.  
Petit à petit, l'air entre les deux arches se mit à osciller doucement. Un peu comme de l'air surchauffé au milieu du désert distord la vision.

"- Thor…."

Le blond le prit dans ses bras une dernière fois avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse. Le prince d'Asgard mit dans son baiser tout l'amour qu'il pouvait avoir pour le petit jotun.

"- Adieu Loki… Prends soin de temps. Ne doute jamais que je t'aime.".

Loki hocha la tête.  
Il avait la gorge trop serrée pour répondre.  
Il salua de la tête les humains puis le roi et la reine d'Asgard.  
Le visage fermé, Fury observait la scène avec froideur.   
Lui aurait préféré que ce petit machin reste à la place de l'autre malade. Plus simple pour son ulcère.   
Malheureusement, on n'avait pas toujours ce qu'on voulait.  
Loki se détacha enfin des bras de Thor.  
Il ne voulait pas.   
Il avait peur.  
Il recula centimètre après centimètre jusqu'à la double arche puis se planta devant elle.  
Lentement, il tendit la main puis toucha le seuil qui frémissait doucement.

#################################

Il était resté immobile devant la double arche de glace depuis son réveil.  
Il se sentait mieux.  
Plus stable. Plus….apaisé.  
Près de lui, Laufey et les deux frères de Loki attendaient.  
Ils n'avaient pas eut besoin de demander quand serait le bon moment.  
Ils lui faisaient confiance pour savoir.  
C'était aussi ce qui était reposant avec ces jotuns. Ils connaissaient la valeur du silence.  
Avec les Asgardiens, il fallait toujours expliquer, expliquer, expliquer encore. Il fallait faire du bruit, de la bonde et du mouvement.  
Avec ces jotuns, il n'y avait rien de mal à rester silencieux et sans bouger pendant des heures.  
Recroquevillé contre la hanche de son père, Byleist peinait visiblement à garder son calme.  
Affectueux mais silencieux, Laufey caressait le dos de son fils avec tendresse.  
Ikol se leva soudain.  
Trois paires d'yeux le fixèrent mais il les ignora.  
Il sentait grandir dans son ventre une frénésie qu'il n'avait que rarement connu. Sa magie s'affolait lentement sans qu'il ne puisse la retenir.  
Il se mit à faire les cents pas.  
L'énergie qui croissait en lui devait être utilisée.

"- Ikol ?"  
"- Tout va bien." Promit le prince. "Juste besoin de me dépenser." Expliqua le dieu du Chaos, de plus en plus frénétique.

Sa magie se rassemblait de plus en plus vite.  
En même temps croissait sa crainte.  
Il avait moins à craindre que Loki pourtant. Mais il avait peur quand même.

"- Ikol… Tu trembles."

Le petit jotun sursauta.  
Il tremblait ?  
Vraiment ?  
Il tendit la main devant lui.  
Ha oui tient… Oui, il tremblait.

"- Je ne….."

Il se figea soudain.  
Comme son double à un univers de distance, il sentait que le moment était là.  
Lentement, il s'approcha de la double arche de glace.  
Le roi de Jotunheim et ses deux fils se levèrent.  
Ikol se tourna vers eux.  
Soudain, son visage sembla très jeune, très vulnérable.

"- Tout va bien se passer, Ikol." Rassura Laufey malgré sa peur.

S'il devait être honnête et égoïste, il aurait préféré que son fils ne revienne jamais, qu'il reste à l'abri de ce monde qui l'avait fait tellement souffrir. Son petit Loki était trop gentil, trop doux pour ce monde de brutes.  
Du coin de l'œil, Laufey aperçu la lueur caractéristique du Bifrost.

"- Va Ikol."

Le petit Jotun posa une main sur la double arche qui se mit à vibrer.  
Le seuil se mit à osciller doucement. 

"- IKOL !!!"

Thor… Accompagné de ses camarades humains. Que faisaient-ils là ?  
Le roi d'Asgard tremblait un peu mais pas de froid. Ses muscles devaient encore être à la torture.  
La froideur sur le visage du roi blond inquiéta un instant Ikol.  
Aurait-il le temps de le tuer avant que Loki n'arrive ?  
La magie se fit plus exigeante.  
Il n'était plus temps.  
Il salua une dernière fois le roi de jotunheim puis posa ses mains à plat sur le seuil.  
De l'autre côté de la magie, son double avait fait la même chose.  
Le seuil explosa silencieusement avant de se stabiliser.  
Un hoquet échappa à chacun.

####################################

Le seuil s'était stabilisé.  
A présent, il n'y avait plus qu'une mince pellicule de magie qui séparait les deux univers.  
Leurs mains collées de chaque coté du seuil, les deux Lokis sentaient la fraicheur monter de la peau de l'autre.  
Le seuil était si fin…  
Sans le vouloir, ils se retournèrent en même temps pour voir leurs hôtes.  
La magie des arches doubles s'était dilatées  
Si le seuil était infime entre eux, son expansion les séparaient résolument des autres pour l'instant.  
Du même mouvement, ils appuyèrent sur le sol qui vola en éclat avec un claquement cristallin.  
Les deux Lokis se sourirent.  
Pour la première fois, ils pouvaient se toucher pour de vrai.  
C'était étrange.  
Celui des deux qui se haïssait en jotun portait ses marques claniques avec calme alors que celui qui avait grandit dans la glace (au moins en partie) portait juste un jeans trop grand et une chemise.

"- Alors c'est bien vrai…."  
"- On dirait."

Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent doucement.  
Ils se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce leurs torses s'appuient l'un sur l'autre.  
Leurs yeux se fermèrent avant que leurs fronts ne se touchent également.  
Ils entendaient la voix des autres a travers la magie mais elles étaient étouffées, douces et… peu dérangeantes.  
Odin criait après Loki d'en finir avec cette plaisanterie pendant que Tony leur hurlait de prendre leur temps.  
Le dieu et l'humain finirent par se jeter un regard mauvais.  
Les deux Lokis s'enlacèrent doucement.  
Loki posa son menton sur l'épaule d'Ikol pour observer le double de son père adoré se mettre à insulter le double de l'humain qu'il détestait.

"- Ca va finir en cat fight cette histoire." Soupira Ikol en lui caressant les cheveux. 

Loki pouffa doucement.  
Il était si bien dans les bras de son double.  
Ils étaient dans une poche de non espace, un endroit qui n'existait pas et qui restait sans risque pour eux.  
Pour leurs mondes.  
Du côté de Jotunheim, Laufey et ses fils attendaient calmement. Thor s'était assit dans la neige, encore fragile sur ses jambes. 

"- J'ai peur tu sais."  
"- J'ai peur aussi, Loki." Avoua son double avant de déposer un baiser sur son front que Loki lui rendit.

C'était le moment.  
Plus que quelques secondes.  
Juste encore un instant.  
Ils s'étreignirent encore avec angoisse.  
Les yeux clos, ils restèrent immobiles puis se séparèrent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila ! Les trois fins commenceront d'ici.  
> La suite bientôt ! promis !  
> au pire dimanche mais dans ce cas, je posterai les trois fins en même temps.  
> Je ne sais pas trop comment je vais gerer le postage des fins pour l'instant.


	19. Good Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, finalement, je vais les poster au fur et à mesure où je les écrit.

Ikol et Loki se lâchèrent.  
Pas à pas, ils échangèrent lentement leur place mais sans jamais se quitter des yeux.  
A présent, chacun voyait le monde qui l'avait accueillit pendant quelques jours et pour quelques minutes encore.   
Thor s'était approché de la bulle de magie.  
L'angoisse sur son visage était évidente.

"- Loki !! Promet moi que tu ne te laisseras plus faire. S'il te plait. Je ne pourrais pas te laisser partir sans être sur."

Ikol se mordit la langue mais ne dit rien.

"- Tu ne peux pas nous garder tous les deux, Thor." Sourit tristement la petite rose.   
"- Si je pouvais, je le ferai." Assura encore le prince en les englobant tous les deux dans le même regard tendre et affectueux.

La jalousie qui avait commencé à ronger l'estomac d'Ikol disparu immédiatement. Thor aimait Loki. Mais Thor l'aimait aussi. Thor aimait ce gentil lui-même. Comme il l'aimait lui, le monstre ? Loki lui lança un petit sourire enthousiaste.  
Ikol pouvait presque entendre le "tu vois ?" 

"- Je te promet que je ferais de mon mieux, Thor."  
"- Je ne peux rien demander de plus."

La voix du prince était étouffée par la magie mais par l'émotion également.

"- Un Thor ne peut pas être un Thor sans un Loki." Assura encore le prince d'Asgard sans quitter des yeux Ikol avant de revenir au double de son frère. " Au revoir Loki. Prends soin de toi."

Les humains lui firent un signe de la main que Loki leur rendit.

Laufey avait imité Thor et s'était rapproché du seuil.  
Il ne dit rien à Ikol. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Ils s'étaient tout dit depuis déjà des heures.  
Le roi des glaces hocha simplement la tête.  
Ikol lui rendit le geste.

"- Loki ?"

Les deux Roses reculèrent pas à pas jusqu'à sentir le bourdonnement chaud de la magie collé à leur dos.  
Ils firent un pas en arrière.  
Le seuil explosa une fois encore, les aveuglant momentanément.

#############################

Loki bascula en arrière.  
Le souffle de l'explosion de magie le jeta à terre.  
Pourtant, il ne chuta pas.  
Une énorme patte bleue le rattrapa au vol.  
Avant qu'il ait eut le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Loki se retrouva serré contre la poitrine de son géniteur. Un doigt énorme passa sur son crâne.  
C'était une caresse qu'il connaissait bien.  
Il se bouina contre Laufey un instant.

"- Ca va Loki ?"  
"- Tout va bien, père. Merci."

Le roi de Jotunheim se releva, son fils dans les bras.  
Près d'eux, le seuil ne s'était pas encore totalement refermé.  
Il était de nouveau impossible de passer mais le seuil n'était pas encore totalement hermétique. Ils pouvaient encore voir de l'autre côté.  
Inquiet pour Ikol, Loki se débattit un instant jusqu'à ce que son père le lâche avec précaution.  
Un peu tremblant sur ses jambes, Loki s'approcha du seuil.  
Ikol, comme lui, était un peu flageolant. Pourtant, tout semblait bien aller.  
Ils échangèrent un dernier regard, un dernier geste de la main, puis le seuil disparu pour de bon.  
Ils étaient séparés.  
Loki étouffa la douleur qui lui serra la poitrine.  
La main de Laufey dans son dos l'aidait à rester debout.

"- LOKI !!!"

Le petit jotun tressaillit.  
Thor.  
Machinalement, la Rose utilisa sa magie pour rétablir ses niveaux d'énergie.  
Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était frais et dispo comme s'il avait dormit pendant deux jours.  
Il eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas se recroqueviller sur lui-même lorsque Thor le saisit par le poignet.

"- On rentre."

Une seconde, il faillit baisser la tête et suivre docilement. Mais Laufey avait toujours la main dans son dos, les arches de glaces non loin étaient encore la preuve que rien de ce qui ne s'était passé était une rêve.

"- Non."  
"- ….Pardon ?"

Incrédule, Thor tenta de le toiser lourdement. L'effet fut gâché par la douleur évidente que le roi trainait encore dans ses muscles, autant que par les marques de griffures et les bleus qu'il portait sur les bras et le visage.

"- J'ai dit non. Je ne suis pas ta chose. Je ne serais jamais ta reine et encore moins ta putain !" 

Loki se dégagea rudement de la main de Thor.  
Consterné le roi saisit Mjolnir.  
Une baffe le cueillit à la pointe du menton.  
Le coup n'était pas douloureux, juste perturbant.  
C'était la première fois que Loki refusait quoi que ce soit ! Pire ! Qu'il le frappait !  
Thor fit un pas en arrière.  
La peur était visible sur son visage. Comme elle était visible sur celui de Loki.  
Les deux frères adoptifs se fixèrent longuement.

"- Dois-je faire comme Ikol et te prouver par le menu que je ne me laisserai plus jamais faire ?"

C'était un coup bas. Très bas. Mais Loki savait que son courage allait vite disparaitre. Il fallait qu'il marque le coup de suite. Une fois que Thor en aurait rabattu un peu, peut-être se sentirait-il plus capable de lui tenir tête ?  
Derrière lui, Laufey souriait de toutes ses dents.  
Il n'interviendrait pas s'il pouvait l'éviter malgré son désir de protéger son enfant. Loki devait se débrouiller seul autant que possible.  
Thor avait tressaillit.  
Une vague de terreur manqua le jeter à terre avant qu'il ne la maitrise.  
C'était Ikol qui lui avait fait du mal.  
Ikol.   
Pas Loki  
Et Ikol était partit. Il ne restait que son petit frère timide, fragile et dominé.  
Enfin…Jusque là.  
A présent… 

"- Tu es à moi, Loki. Tu l'as toujours été." Plaida le Roi qui avait prudemment reposé Mjolnir.

La magie de Loki était libre, puissante et tout autour de lui.  
Il ne pourrait plus jamais la sceller, il le voyait. Si Ikol n'avait pas mentit pour ça, sans doute n'avait-il mentit sur rien.

"- Je n'ai jamais été à toi, Thor ! J'appartiens à Jotunheim ! Tu sais ce que je suis. Tu sais quel est mon rôle."  
"- Loki…. Tu es à moi." Cette fois, Thor était presque suppliant.

Toute sa vie d'adulte avait été faite dans la perspective d'avoir Loki pour reine. 

"- Si je suis à quelqu'un, je suis à Stark." Ironisa Loki. 

Intérieurement, le petit jotun était consterné. Jamais il n'avait parlé comme ça à quiconque !!! Ikol avait-il à ce point déteint sur lui ? Ce qu'ils avaient commencés à partager l'un avec l'autre allait-il rester ? Visiblement, oui. Si Ikol lui avait donné du répondant. Loki espérait vraiment qu'il avait donné un peu de calme à son double. Et surtout sa facilité à accepter.  
Thor s'était raidit.  
Une étincelle de fureur et de rage avait brillé dans ses yeux. Si Ikol l'avait écrasé sur le sol, il ne l'avait pas brisé. Loin de là. A peine lui avait-il prouvé qu'il pouvait y avoir prédateur plus dangereux que lui.

"- Tu m'as vendu à lui, non ?" Insista Loki.

Stark écarta les mains.

"- Hé ! Laisse-moi en dehors de ça, Loki. D'après ton double tu me tiens par les couilles au sens propre. Alors j'aimerai bien en conserver l'usage si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Loki ne put retenir un petit rire.

"- Oui en effet." Mais généreux, il relâcha très légèrement le sort sur l'humain. 

Stark soupira de soulagement.

"- Je ne le retire pas, Stark. Et il restera conditionné à votre bonne conduite à mon égard."

L'humain lui jeta un regard douloureux.

"- Je voulais juste t'avoir."  
"- Je ne suis pas une chose."  
"- Tu l'étais jusqu'à y a pas longtemps."

Un muscle tressaillit sur la joue du Jotun.

"- Ne jouez pas avec ma générosité." Claqua-t-il.

Oui, vraiment, Ikol lui avait déteint dessus.  
Stark leva les mains en signe de reddition. Il savait reconnaitre quand il était vaincu. Si Thor ne pouvait reprendre le contrôle du Jotun, il devait se soumettre. 

"- Coulson !"  
"- Monsieur."

L'agent se matérialisa presque près de Loki.  
Intrigué, Laufey pencha la tête pour étudier ce petit mortel si bizarre.   
La Rose avait retenu avec difficulté un bond en arrière. S'il s'était écouté, il aurait grimpé sur son père pour se jucher sur sa tête en couinant de peur.  
Les yeux clos, il tendit la main à l'agent comme Ikol lui avait montré de le faire.   
Il dut faire appel a tout son maigre self contrôle pour ne pas hurler d'horreur lorsqu'il sentit l'agent lui mordiller les doigts. Il se serait attendu à se faire réellement mordre mais les petits coups de dents restèrent gentils.   
Non loin, Steve surveillait la scène, le regard froid.

"- J'aurais besoin de te compétences lorsque je viendrais sur Midgar, Phil. Mais je resterais surtout sur Jotunheim."  
"- LOKI !"

Le prince ignora Thor.

"- En attendant que j'ai besoin de toi, je suis sur que toi et Rogers saurez vous débrouiller."

La tension dans les épaules des deux humains diminua visiblement.  
Thor choisit ce moment pour repousser Coulson et reprendre son frère par le poignet.

"- Tu vas revenir avec moi à Asgard."

Loki soupira.  
Il commençait à s'agacer.  
Son frère avait-il toujours été aussi pénible ? Il faisait petit garçon qui faisait une colère. A moins qu'il n'ait jamais réalisé que son frère n'était…. Oui… C'était ça. Jusqu'alors, Thor avait toujours été un dieu invaincu, une icône, un monstre de puissance qu'il n'aurait jamais ne serait-ce qu'oser avoir l'idée de défier.  
Mais le monstre était tombé de son piédestal.  
Il… il ne lui faisait plus réellement peur.  
Ho, il le craignait. Mais ce n'était plus la terreur débilitante du petit enfant devant l'orage.  
Il respectait la force de Thor, mais il n'y avait plus cette aura d'invincibilité et de cruauté.

"- Thor. J'ai dit non. Je ne serai PAS ta reine. Jamais. Mon rôle est de rester ici, à Jotunheim. De remplir la fonction pour laquelle je suis né. MAIS !" Coupa-t-il lorsque Thor voulu rugir. "Je ne suis pas opposé à te donner un héritier pour le trône d'Asgard."  
"- LOKI !!!"

Cette fois, c'est Laufey qui protesta.  
Le petit prince sourit tendrement à son géniteur.

"- Réfléchissez père. La paix entre Asgard et Jotunheim est des plus fragile. La consolider avec un enfant est une bonne idée."

Malgré son irritation, Laufey devait le reconnaitre. Mais prêter Loki pour le prostituer à Asgard ? Encore ?

"- Nous en déciderons les termes autour de la table des négociations, Thor."

Il alla prendre Gungnir pour le donner au roi d'Asgard.

"- Ikol voudrait faire de moi un roi. Mais je ne veux pas d'une couronne. Ca ne m'intéresse pas. Je suis un sorcier et une Rose. Mon chemin est déjà tout tracé. Si tu me veux, et ce ne sera que momentané, il te faudra me gagner, Thor." Il posa la lance dans la main du blond. "J'épouserais Byleist, comme je l'ai choisit il y a longtemps." De ses deux frères, c'était avec lui qu'il s'entendait le mieux et dont il était le plus proche. Il adorait aussi Heldlindi mais Held' était un peu trop enthousiaste pour lui. Il avait besoin de calme et de tranquillité. "Mais je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas opposé à te donner un héritier. SI tu sais le gagner. SI tu apprends à me respecter et SI tu parviens à me faire te désirer. Alors seulement nous nous assoirons à la table des négociations. Voila mon marché, Thor. Soit tu l'acceptes, soit je me battrai de toutes mes forces contre toi. Et soit certain d'une chose."

Le visage doux de Loki se figea soudain en un masque froid, cruel presque, que Thor reconnu sans peine. Ikol avait eut le même avant de le torturer.

"- Je tuerai s'il le faut, Thor. Mais plus jamais je ne me laisserai sans défense entre tes mains. Je tuerai. Toi si je peux, moi si je ne peux pas. Et j'en ai la force à présent."

Histoire de bien marquer le coup, il laissa sa magie se déployer autour de lui. Pas complément bien sur, mais suffisamment pour que Thor soit forcé de reculer de quelques pas, le visage de cendre.  
La colère joua sur son visage pendant un long moment. La rage et la fureur apparurent aussi mais pour la première fois de sa vie, le roi d'Asgard lutta pour conserver son calme.  
Thor pouvait attaquer avec Mjolnir.  
Il pouvait tenter de tuer Laufey et ses deux fils.  
Il y parviendrait sans doute.  
Mais il se trouverait confronté à Loki.  
Un Loki qui n'aurait plus rien à perdre.  
Un Loki qui avait été à un autre, il le savait. L'odeur de Loki était si forte à présent… Libérée, active…Ce n'était plus l'odeur douce de l'innocence  
La Reine Vierge des Glaces n'était plus vierge.  
Il avait déjà de la chance que celui qui avait osé lui prendre son prix n'ai pas engrossé la petite Rose.  
Il devait s'incliner ou tout perdre.  
Même reprendre la guerre contre Jotunheim ne lui rendrait pas ce que Loki ne voudrait plus jamais lui donner. Sauf s'il parvenait à le gagner.  
Thor serra et desserra les poings.  
Une bouffée de rage l'envahit encore.  
Il aurait voulu les tuer tous, attraper Loki, partir avec lui à Asgard, l'épouser, l'enchainer à son trône à la place qui était la sienne, le posséder dans la chambre du roi le…  
Une brusque douleur lui envahit les reins.  
Il serra les dents.  
Les souvenirs encore frais de la douleur et de la terreur que lui avait faire découvrir Ikol balayèrent ses rêves de violence.   
Non.  
Il ne pourrait pas.  
Il ne pourrait plus.  
Jamais…  
Il baissa la tête.

"- Très bien."

Malgré son désir de lutter encore, Thor fit demi-tour.

"- Alors…A plus tard, Loki…."

Stupéfait d'avoir gagné, le petit jotun en resta comme deux ronds de flancs.  
Comme ca ? Juste comme ca ? Sérieusement ?  
Il récupéra ses doigts sur Coulson mordillait à nouveau.   
Machinalement, il lui caressa la nuque encore un instant avant de pousser doucement l'agent vers Rogers.  
Le soldat accueillit l'Agent dans son étreinte avec un soulagement évident.

"- Bon… Ca veut dire qu'on doit rentrer maison je suppose ?" Lâcha négligemment Stark.

Steve l'attrapa par le bras mais le lâcha très vite.  
Thor venait de partir par le Bifrost en les plantant là, au milieu de nulle part !!!  
Comment allaient-ils rentrer ?  
Loki soupira.  
Il n'attendait pas autre chose de la part du roi quelque part.

"- Je vais vous renvoyer à Midgar." Leur assura Loki.  
"- Tu pourrais aussi bien nous laisser crever ici."   
"- Je ne massacre pas mes affaires." Insista le petit Jotun avec un sourire un peu torve.

C'était la première fois qu'il s'y risquait mais…C'était déjà pas mal réussit.   
Les humains s'entre regardèrent.  
Sauf Coulson qui faisait une totale confiance à son dieu des glaces.  
La magie engloutit les trois humains pour les renvoyer chez eux.  
Enfin, Loki fut seul avec son père et ses deux frères.  
Il s'écroula soudain à genoux dans la neige.

########################################

Ikol se figea.  
La tête lui tourna une seconde lorsque le seuil explosa.  
Dès qu'il put, il se retourna pour voir Loki dans les bras de son père.  
Il salua une ultime fois ce double qui lui avait finalement donné plus qu'il ne lui avait offert puis le seuil disparut.  
Ikol resta immobile encore une longue minute à fixer le vide entre les arches d'or.  
Il se sentait vide.  
Comme si quelque chose lui avait été arraché.  
Vide et…. Triste aussi.  
Il avait perdu la seule personne qui avait pu le comprendre en 4000 années de vie.  
Une seconde, il eut envie de se téléporter immédiatement à l'abri.

"- Loki…."  
"- Ikol, Thor."

Les bras musclés de son frère adoptif se refermèrent sur ses épaules.  
Il se serait attendu à se faire écraser contre le large torse de cette brute sans cervelle mais l'étreinte n'était pas violente. Au contraire.  
Cela plus que n'importe quoi d'autre l'empêcha de fuir immédiatement.

"- Ikol, Loki, tout ca n'est qu'une histoire de nom. Tu es mon Loki, c'est tout."  
"- Comme l'autre aussi est ton Loki ? Tu n'as pas perdu de temps pour me remplacer après tout." Ironisa Ikol…Loki.  
"- Vous êtes tous les deux mes Lokis, mon Loki. Pas de la même façon, mais vous avez tous les deux votre place dans mon cœur." Lui assura le blond.

Ikol….Loki se dégagea brutalement.  
Prêt à arracher la tête de son frère, il le fixa avec rage. Une rage qui fondit comme neige au soleil devant le sourire tendre du prince d'Asgard.

"- Je comprends tu sais." Souffla doucement Thor. "J'ai promis à Loki que je ferais des efforts pour toi. J'ai promis à mes deux Lokis que je ferais des efforts pour toi. Je t'aime Loki. N'en doute jamais."

Encore une fois, Ik…Loki s'attendit à ce que son frère tente de le prendre dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.  
Pourtant, Thor n'en fit rien.  
Le jotun tressaillit lorsqu'un coup au cœur douloureux l'étreint. Son frère aurait du…il devait… il avait BESOIN qu'il le prenne dans ses bras.  
Thor ne s'approcha pas mais les lui ouvrit.  
Loki fit un pas en avant mais se reprit.  
Thor ne perdit pas son sourire.

"- Je serais toujours là à t'attendre, Loki. Un Thor sans son Loki n'est pas un Thor." Répéta-t-il encore doucement.  
"- THOR !"

Le moment entre les deux frères fut broyé sans pitié par Odin.  
Le visage froid, il tenait Loki en joue avec Gungnir.  
Thor interposa aussitôt Mjolnir entre le roi et le second prince.

"- Père…. Ne soyez pas idiot."  
"- Ecarte-toi, Thor."  
"- Certainement pas ! Et vous n'avez plus la possibilité de me bannir."

Loki se souvenait de ça oui.

"- Tout le monde se calme les cocos !" Intervint Tony en se mettant entre les deux Asgardiens.  
"- Ami Stark écartez-vous."  
"- Humain, dégagez."  
"- Certainement pas ! Ma tour, mes règles ! Et il est hors de question que le vieux fou nous fasse une crise d'autorité sur un type qu'est même pas à lui.  
"- STARK !"  
"- Couché Thor ! J'aime pas les pères indignes et celui là il a la palme."  
"- Vous êtes fou, Stark." Finit par réaliser Ik…Loki. "Vous ne pouvez pas parler au Père de Toutes Choses comme ca."  
"- Je parlais déjà pas à mon père, je vais pas prendre de gant avec un père qu'est même pas le mien." Aboya Tony. "Et encore moins un père qui sur terre se serait retrouvé en prison pour torture sur mineur"

Derrière, à part Fury qui hésitait à faire une crise d'apoplexie, là, tout de suite, tellement Stark commençait à le rendre chèvre, les autres humains ne pouvaient retenir leurs sourires.  
Après les quatre jours passés avec Loki, ils étaient prêt à laisser UNE chance à Ikol, s'il souhaitait la prendre.  
UNE chance.   
Pas deux.  
I…Loki hésita une seconde.  
Perdu, il franchit les deux mètres qui le séparaient de Thor, le serra contre lui juste un instant puis disparu.  
Il n'entendit même pas le cri de rage d'Odin devant sa fuite ni ne vit le sourire aussi surprit que béat de Thor.  
Dès que Loki eut disparu, Tony alla chercher une bouteille de bourbon et des verres.

"- Quelqu'un en veux ?"  
"- HUMAIN !!!!" Le rugissement d'Odin ne le fit même pas plus sursauter que ça.  
"- Oui, c'est moi ?"  
"- Comment…Comment…EST-CE QUE VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE ?"  
"- Quoi ? Que vous avez un Loki plus ébranlé que jamais qui est revenu ? Mais cette fois ébranlé dans le bon sens ? Et qu'avec vos conneries vous allez une fois de plus le chasser à coups de pied ? Fermez là, c'est tout. Vous servez à rien."  
"- Ami Stark." Gronda soudain Frigga qui n'avait pas ouvert le bec depuis un long moment. "Vous n'avez pas à parler à mon mari de cette manière."  
"- Madame…"  
"- C'est moi qui vais régler les choses avec lui." Et le regard froid de la reine fit frémit Tony bien davantage sur le regard furieux du roi.

Frigga n'était pas encore sortie de sa catatonie mais le retour de son fils l'avait secouée. Maintenant que "son" bébé était de retour, elle devait s'occuper à nouveau de lui. Elle négocierait avec son horreur personnelle plus tard, quand ses fils n'auraient plus besoin d'elle.   
Elle s'en voulait assez comme ça d'avoir été inutile pendant quatre jours.

"- Nous allons rentrer." Imposa-t-elle.   
"- Je ne veux plus jamais voir Loki à Asgard !" Ordonna Odin avant de se prendre une claque sur le crâne de son épouse.  
"- TU ne veux peut-être pas le voir mais MOI oui. Loki sera toujours bienvenu pour venir ME voir." Assura-t-elle à Thor qui ne les écoutait plus vraiment.

Il se sentait réchauffé par le geste de son frère.  
Réchauffé et rassuré.  
Il restait juste à laisser le temps au temps…  
Un sourire aux lèvres, il se détourna de l'arche.

"- AMIS ! Allons fêtes le retour de mon frère et faire bombance et ripaille !"  
"- OUAI ! MANGER !" Confirma Clint 

#############################################

Byleist avait installé son frère et promis sur son avant bras pour le porter jusqu'au palais.  
La tête posé sur son épaule, Loki se laissait trimballer avec soulagement.  
Il était….totalement épuisé.

"- Garde… Prévenez le palais que notre Rose est de retour." Ordonna Laufey dès qu'il put accrocher un soldat.

Le garde resta stupéfait une seconde puis fila comme le vent prévenir de la bonne nouvelle.  
Il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que tout ce que le palais comptait de Jotuns converge vers la salle du trône.

"- Loki ? Tu es sur que tu choisis Byleist ?"

De ses deux fils restant, Byleist était un peu plus grand qu'Heldlindi.

"- Si Byleist est d'accord…."

Le grand jotun lui caressa timidement la joue.

"- Comment ne pourrais-je pas l'être. Je prendrais toujours soin de toi, mon frère."

Près d'eux, Heldlindi approuvait malgré son stoïcisme.  
Ses deux frères seraient parfaits ensembles. Et Byleist ferait un bien meilleur roi que lui.  
Lorsque le couple serait unit, Laufey se retirerait de son rôle de roi actif pour celui, plus tranquille, de Roi-Père. Byleist serait Roi et de fait, Loki serait…reine…  
D'ici quelques minutes.  
Pourquoi perdre davantage de temps ? Laufey attendait de passer la main depuis déjà près de deux millénaires.

"- Tu es sérieux pour Thor ?" Finit par demander Byleist à son petit fiancé.  
"- Evidement. Avec un demi-Jotun sur le trône, Asgard sera moins opposé à nous. Et l'enfant devra rester ici au moins un tiers de l'année. Qu'il apprenne les traditions de ses mères autant que de ses pères.C'est un bon arrangement ! Et Thor y apprendra peut-être quelque chose pour changer"

Malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer, Loki avait quand même de l'affection pour Thor.  
Ils ne tardèrent pas à entrer dans la salle du Trône déjà presque comble. Même les arches supérieures étaient pleines !  
Byleist remonta Loki sur son bras.  
Sans le vouloir, il s'était redressé, fier comme un pou.  
Attendri, Laufey les fit s'approcher de la cassette.  
Le mariage en lui-même ne prit pas plus de quelques minutes.  
L'orgie qui le suivit par contre, prit une bonne partie de la journée puis de la nuit.  
L'odeur de la Rose avait aussi cette qualité là.  
Bouiné contre le torse de Byleist assit sur son trône tout neuf, à l'abri de la passion dévorante de son peuple, Loki les contemplait tranquillement avec affection.  
Son frère lui chatouilla la gorge du bout d'un doigt épais.

"- Tu ne veux pas te joindre à eux ?"

Loki secoua la tête.

"- Je suis trop épuisé. Trop d'émotions. Et ils ont juste besoin que je sois là pour l'instant."

Même Laufey s'était joint avec enthousiasme à la monstrueuse partie fine.  
Loki finit par s'endormir.  
Byleist l'embrassa sur le crâne.  
Sa Rose…Enfin… 

A un royaume de là, remonté sur son trône, Thor réfléchissait déjà à ce qu'il devrait faire pour séduire son Loki.  
Pour lui, la guerre ne serait jamais finit.  
Elle avait juste migré sur un autre terrain qu'il maitrisait très mal.  
Mais il vaincrait.  
Comme toujours.  
Peut-être même irait-il demander de l'aider à Stark. L'humain était un séducteur. Sans doute saurait-il l'aider.  
Enfin… S'il arrivait à le convaincre. Là aussi il allait devoir travailler pour rétablir un peu de confiance. Déjà qu'il n'y en avait jamais eut beaucoup….  
Thor serra le point sur la hampe de Gungnir.  
L'avenir lui paraissait étrange.

#############################################

Loki s'assit dans la neige.  
Les jambes serrées contre son torse, il mit un long moment à reprendre son souffle.  
Il allait avoir besoin de temps pour assimiler tout ce qui s'était passé.  
De temps et de solitude.  
Pourquoi était-il venu là ?  
Il appela la cassette à lui.  
Elle avait perdu la lueur rougeoyante agressive qu'il avait commencé à craindre.  
Pourquoi était-il venu ici ?  
Il aurait pu rester avec Thor, ou retourner à son repaire sur Midgar, ou même rentrer à Asgard peut-être ? Thor avait promis de le protéger.  
Loki ne faisait pas grande confiance à Thor, mais pour ça, si.  
Asgard lui était de fait interdit.  
Midgar ? Oui il pourrait y retourner. Dans quelques temps.  
Quand il aurait fait la paix avec lui-même et avec les quatre jours écoulés.  
Loki frémit.  
Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être à l'abri dans les bras de son frère.   
Quand il était petit et que quelque chose n'allait pas, il trouvait toujours du réconfort dans les bras de son frère. Toujours. Quelque soit la bêtise qu'il ait faite ou le cauchemar qui l'ai réveillé.   
Loki resta dans la neige encore un moment puis prit sa décision.  
Rester ici plus longtemps ne servirait à rien.  
Autant se débarrasser des corvées.  
C'est à grand pas qu'il entra dans ce qui restait du palais de Jotunheim.  
Cela lui fit presque mal de voir ce qui restait de la grandeur de ce peuple.   
Il ne s'intéressa pas une seule seconde aux gardes qui l'appelaient pour l'arrêter.  
Leurs armes à la main, les jotuns lui coururent après.  
Loki ne s'immobilisa qu'une fois dans la salle du trône.  
Il posa ses mains sur le piédestal vide.  
C'était la bonne chose à faire.  
Le visage marmoréen, il invoqua encore la cassette puis la posa résolument à sa place.  
Immédiatement, le pouvoir de la pierre se rua dans les canaux d'énergie vide depuis des millénaires.

"- Merci."

Loki sursauta.  
Il n'avait pas entendu s'approcher…. Laufey ?  
Celui là était différent de celui qu'il avait quitté moins de deux heures auparavant.  
Plus fatigué, plus vieux, plus amer…. Avec une énorme cicatrice sur le torse qui avait effacé une bonne partie des lignes claniques qui le couvrait à cet endroit.  
Loki haussa les épaules.

"- Elle commençait à me gêner."  
"- ….Ton double m'a demandé de te laisser une chance."  
"- Je n'ai rien demandé."

Laufey eut un reniflement amusé.

"- Il est mieux élevé que toi."  
"- Visiblement il a été en partie élevé par vous et pas uniquement par Odin. Coïncidence ?  
"- les Asgardiens ont toujours été des brutes. Les Roses toujours délicates."  
"- Je ne suis PAS délicat."

Cette fois, le roi éclata de rire.

"- Vraiment ?"

Loki tressaillit.  
Il comprenait ce que voulait dire le jotun.  
Il n'était pas délicat dans l'absolu, mais par rapport à son peuple de naissance…

"- … Veux tu rester ici, Loki ?"

Le sorcier hésita.  
Pour une fois honnête, il secoua la tête.

"- Je ne sais pas… Ai-je vraiment des frères ?"  
"- Byleist et Heldlindi attendent hors de la salle du trône. Je voulais te voir seul."  
"- Pourquoi ?"  
"- Lorsque tu es venu avec Thor et que tu as quasi réussit à le calmer pour partir, j'ai sentit ton odeur. Je croyais que je rêvais. Lorsque tu es revenu pour notre marché, je me demandais quelle sorcellerie tu utilisais. C'est uniquement pour ca que j'ai accepté de venir. Tu appartiens à Jotunheim, Loki."

Le sorcier se hérissa immédiatement. Il allait répondre avec brutalité mais Laufey leva la main pour le faire taire. Le vieux roi alla s'asseoir sur son trône.  
Comme il en avait prit l'habitude et sans que Laufey ne l'y invite, Loki sauta sur l'accoudoir du grand fauteuil de glace.  
Le petit prince ce sentait écartelé comme jamais. Pourtant, malgré son dégout de ce qu'il était, la peur avait un peu reculé. Il avait vu que les jotuns n'étaient pas "que" des monstres. Il était assez intelligent pour reconnaitre que la haine résultante d'un bourrage de crâne n'est jamais ni rationnelle, ni vraie.

"- Je ne te demande pas de rester ici, Loki. Juste…. De passer de temps en temps ?"  
"- Vous voulez aussi que je joue mon rôle de pute officielle."

Laufey ne broncha pas devant le terme insultant.

"- C'est exact. Mais personne ne te forcera. Je vais bientôt passer la main à l'un de mes deux fils. Je ne sais pas encore lequel. C'est toi qui normalement devrais le choisir puisque tu devrais l'épouser."  
"- Je ne….."  
"- Je sais. Pas avant longtemps. Peut-être jamais. Mais c'est quand même ton devoir de choisir entre les deux. C'est tout ce que je te demande. Reste un peu. Part, reviens, habitue-toi, apprends. Choisit. Personne ne te forcera à rester. Sache juste que Jotunheim t'es ouverte. Tu es ici chez toi malgré tout ce qui s'est passé."

Voila. Il aurait respecté sa promesse faite à la petite rose si douce de cet autre monde.   
Il avait tendu la main.  
Loki ne l'avait pas encore mordu. A voir s'il le ferait.

"- Il faut que j'y réfléchisse."  
"- C'est tout ce que je te demande."

Loki disparut immédiatement, sans un mot de plus.  
Les deux princes des glaces entrèrent sur un appel de leur géniteur.

"- Alors ?"  
"- Alors, nous attendons. Et nous invitons régulièrement le prince Thor à venir en vacances ici. Autant tentez de se mettre le futur d'Asgard dans la poche si vous voulons sauver le notre." Soupira le vieux roi.

Que faire d'autre ?

######################################

La chambre était de glace et d'or.  
Encore.  
Stupédait, Ikol se tourna sur lui-même.  
Il n'aurait pas du être là.  
A quelques pas, son double semblait aussi surprit que lui.

"- Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ?"  
"- Je ne sais pas. Tout devrait être finit."  
"- Qui que soit celui ou ceux qui nous ont donné cette chance, je crois qu'ils nous donnent encore un moment pour nous dire au revoir."  
"- Ce ne sera jamais que la troisième fois."  
"- Ne soit pas aigri, Ikol."

Les deux jotuns eurent le même sourire satisfait.

"- Alors ?"  
"- Je suis marié, Jotunheim s'enfonce dans un hiver qui sera des plus fertile et Thor a accepté l'idée de devoir me séduire s'il veut que j'accepte de concéder à penser à lui donner peut-être s'il est sage éventuellement un héritier."

Ikol éclata de rire.

"- Bravo !"  
"- Non, bravo à toi. Sans toi pour le calmer, je n'aurais jamais eut le courage de lui tenir tête."

Les deux Lokis s'étaient bouinés l'un contre l'autre sur le lit.

"- Et toi ?"  
"- Odin m'interdit Asgard, Laufey m'a accueillit les bras ouverts et Thor m'attends."  
"- Rien d'inattendu."  
"- Non….En effet."  
"- Que vas-tu faire ?"  
"- ….Je ne sais pas."  
"- Qu'as-tu envie de faire ?"

La nuance était aussi subtile que réelle.

"- Ce que j'ai envie de faire ?" Ikol eut un sourire un peu rêveur.   
"- Qu'est ce qui t'empêche de te faire plaisir à présent. Plus rien ne te retient finalement."

Ikol le réalisait finalement oui.  
Il n'était plus Loki Odinson, Prince d'Asgard. Il était Ikol Laufeyson, Rose de Jotunheim.  
Ikol…  
Loki…  
Tout cela n'était qu'une histoire de nom.  
Son sourire s'élargit encore davantage avant qu'il n'éclate de rire puis embrassa son double à pleine bouche.  
Loki lui sourit avec un tendre reproche amusé.

"- Ikol… Voyons…"

Ca ne calma pas l'hilarité de son double, bien au contraire.

###########################################  
##########################  
###########################################

Epilogue

Dix ans plus tard.

Thor accrocha Mjolnir à sa ceinture avant de sourire largement à son frère.  
Habillé avec juste un pagne en soie brodée, le jotun eut un sourire un peu sadique aux lèvres.  
La menace du jour contre Midgar avait été vaincue une fois de plus.  
Lorsqu'il n'était pas occupé dans un autre royaume à compiler toute la magie d'Yggdrasil, Loki venait aider son frère et les Avengers sans se faire désirer.  
Petit à petit, il avait réparé sa relation avec Thor.  
Les deux frères étaient aussi proches à présent que dans leur adolescence.  
Loki avait été fidèle à l'épiphanie qu'il avait eut avec son double dans l'ultime rêve qu'ils avaient partagés.  
Il avait jeté aux orties les attentes des uns et des autres pour vivre enfin pour lui.  
Que Odin aille se faire foutre  
Que Laufey aille se faire foutre.  
Il faisait ce qu'il voulait !  
Il retournait de loin en loin à Asgard pour voir sa mère.  
Il avait arraché Sleipnir et Fenrir aux geôles qui étaient les leur et les avait installés sur Midgar. Jormugandr y était déjà après tout.  
Stark avait été étonnement généreux.  
Sleipnir se la coulait douce dans un ranch immense que le milliardaire avait acheté exprès pour le grand cheval et que les Avengers utilisaient à présent de loin en loin comme centre de vacance. Stark avait acheté avec le ranch une grande forêt attenante que Fenrir dominait d'une patte de velours après avoir prit le contrôle de la meute locale de loup. La nouvelle génération lupine était plus grande et largement plus intelligente.  
Loki adorait aller courir le lapin avec son fils et ses petits enfants poilus.   
Stark était d'une outrageante générosité. Vraiment.  
En retour, Loki passait de temps en temps pour l'aider à comprendre la magie. Stark lui avait fournit de quoi archiver toutes ses découvertes sur le sujet après tout….  
La bibliothèque de Loki sur le sujet était déjà l'objet de légendes parmi les neufs royaumes. D'aucun la considérait comme la plus grande ! Avec raison.  
Loki était fier d'elle.  
Comme il était fier de la demi-douzaine de bébés jotuns qui grandissaient dans les grottes inférieures de la planète des glaces convalescente. Il s'était laissé convaincre par Laufey.  
Avec l'ancien roi des glaces aussi ses relations s'apaisaient. Loki avait finit par choisir Heldlindi comme nouveau roi. Le jotun était plus enthousiaste que son frère et c'était ce qu'il fallait à un monde en convalescence comme Jotunheim. Byleist n'en avait pas été malheureux pour autant. Il travaillait aussi fort que son frère à ramener de la vie sur leur cailloux gelé.  
Loki aidait de temps en temps.  
Ho, il n'aimerait jamais ETRE un jotun. Mais il avait apprit à l'accepter.  
Assez pour ne plus quitter sa peau bleue.  
Elle était autant un défi pour les autres que pour lui-même.  
Il était ce qu'il était. Et merde à ceux qui y voyaient un problème, lui comprit.  
En dix ans, il n'avait jamais revu Odin.  
En dix ans, il avait emmené Thor voir ses neveux des glaces plusieurs fois.  
En dix ans, Loki était devenu…Lui-même….

"- Shawamra les enfants ?" Proposa Stark en se posant près du groupe.  
"- Cela fait une éternité que je n'en ai pas mangé." Accepta Loki.

Steve posa une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent qui les avait accompagné.

"- Bravo Peter. C'était une bonne sortie."

Le garçon rougit doucement, gené.  
Les Avengers aussi s'ouvraient à de nouvelles têtes.  
Thor posa un bras léger sur les épaules de son frère.

"- Resteras-tu avec moi ce soir, Loki ?"

Le Jotun hésita.  
Son odeur était extrêmement forte depuis quelques jours. Sur terre comme sur Jotunheim était le plein hiver.  
Peut-être le bon moment de faire ce qu'il voulait, une fois de plus.

"- Avec plaisir Thor."

Le blond lui sourit avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

"- Hé ! Les amoureux ! Manger ! On va partir sans vous."

Loki prit la main de son ainé puis l'entraina en courant vers le groupe qui s'éloignait vers les quinjet du SHIELD.

"- Allez vient !"

Thor suivit sans protester.

###########################

Thor fixait la chose devant lui avec terreur.

"- Non… non non non !!! Je veux pas !"

Laufey avança d'un pas.

"- THOR ODINSON ! Vous allez prendre ce bébé dans vos bras maintenant !"  
"- Mais je vais le casser !!! Il est tout petit !"

L'ancien roi de Jotunheim leva les yeux au ciel. Il le tenait bien, lui ce bébé. Et pourtant, il tenait dans la moitié de sa paume.  
Le bébé de quelques minutes jeta un sourire baveux et tout bleu à son géniteur.

"- Thor…."

La voix calme mais fatiguée de Loki fit tressaillir le Roi d'Asgard qui tendit immédiatement les bras pour recueillir la petite créature.  
Son fils.  
L'héritier du Trône d'Asgard.  
Tout bleu.  
Avec des lignes claniques.  
Et il le trouvait magnifique…  
Il avait lutté pour conquérir Loki.  
Il avait travaillé longuement pour obtenir assez sa confiance pour qu'il accepte de simplement négocier cet enfant.  
Il avait finalement tellement angoissé d'avoir enfin sa rose entre ses bras qu'il avait été incapable de faire quelque chose pendant plusieurs nuits.  
Loki ne s'était pas moqué.  
Une panne, ca arrivait à tout le monde non ?  
Même Byleist ne s'était pas moqué.  
Le roi n'avait aucune confiance dans son homologue Asgardien. Il avait refusé de lui abandonner sa Rose sans surveillance.  
La présence de grand jotun dans la chambre n'avait pas aidé non plus Thor, il devait l'admettre.  
Il avait fallut plusieurs tentatives pour que Loki porte enfin l'héritier d'Asgard.  
Le petit bébé était juste le second bébé mit au monde par la rose. Il en avait engendré plusieurs autres mais le petit Vali était le second qu'il avait porté.  
Thor caressa le front du nouveau-né.  
Il promettait les cheveux noirs de sa mère et les yeux bleus de son père. Même alors qu'il était tout bleu, ses yeux étaient d'un magnifique cobalt.

"- Donne le moi, Thor."

Coulson avait finit d'aider Loki à se nettoyer. L'Agent avait été intransigeant sur sa présence depuis qu'il était au courant pour le bébé, comme il l'avait été pour Vali.  
Comme pour le premier enfant, l'agent avait discrètement fait disparaitre le placenta. Loki ne voulait PAS savoir ce qu'il en ferait.  
Le roi d'Asgard ne se fit pas prier. Il posa le bébé dans les bras de la petite Rose.  
Vali se mit immédiatement à téter.

"- Dès qu'il aura mangé, il sera placé dans le temple pour la nuit."

Thor voulu protester mais le regard glacial de Loki le fit taire.  
Cet enfant était l'héritier de deux traditions venues de temps immémoriaux. Il se conformerait aux deux traditions avant de choisir laquelle il voulait choisir.  
C'est avec angoisse et tristesse que Thor vit Laufey emporter son fils pour le temple.

"- Thor, portez Loki jusqu'au temple." Invita Byleist.

Le roi avait été coaché longuement sur les vingt quatre prochaines heures.  
La première journée d'un bébé jotun était la plus importante de sa vie.  
Docile, il souleva Loki dans ses bras pour le porter.  
Dans les couloirs du palais, de nombreux jeunes enfants couraient en tout sens.  
Le regard un peu perdu dans le vague, Thor laissa Byleist les guider.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Vali se tortillait déjà sur l'autel en ronchonnant.  
Comme tous les bébés avant lui, il voulait les bras de ses parents, pas se geler le cul tout seul dans le temple.  
Thor s'assit sur le sol, comme les autres.  
En dix ans, le roi d'Asgard avait changé.  
Il était moins avide de sang, moins brutal, moins violent.  
Ho, il était quand même un bon gros barbare, mais sa première réaction à une situation n'était plus de tuer d'abord et de réfléchir après.  
Il avait même établit un véritable partenariat commercial avec Midgar. Stark y avait aidé bien sur.  
Il avait changé.  
Assez pour que Loki condescende finalement à répondre lentement à ses avances.  
Longtemps le jotun lui avait renvoyé ses cadeaux dans la face.  
L'or, les joyaux, les peaux…Rien n'avait trouvé grâce aux yeux de Loki.  
En désespoir de cause, sans plus d'idée, Thor avait finit par lui envoyer un pauvre petit bout de bois sculpté de ses mains au couteau en forme d'ours.  
Loki l'avait accepté.  
Thor avait cru qu'il allait mourir de joie.  
Ce qu'il avait faillit faire. Il était tellement content, le banquet pour fêter ca avait duré tellement longtemps, qu'il avait fait un coma éthylique de presque trois jours. Et pour imbiber un Asgardien assez pour ca….  
Vali miaula sur l'autel.  
Il avait faim et froid.  
Inquiet, Thor se tortilla sur le sol.  
Près de lui, Loki se reposait, installé dans le giron de Byleist.  
Thor ne pourrait jamais avoir autre chose que de la jalousie pour le roi des glaces.  
Loki était à lui. Il serait toujours à lui.  
Et il l'avait perdu.  
Avec un soupir silencieux, Thor baissa la tête.  
Peut-être, dans quelques siècles, Loki accepterait-il de lui donner une fille ?  
Malgré tout, le roi d'Asgard ne pourrait jamais renoncer à ses rêves de famille nombreuse.  
Cela prendrait juste plus de temps.  
Loki camoufla un sourire contre l'épaule de son frère des glaces.  
Il était épuisé.  
On ne mettait pas au monde un hybride aussi facilement qu'un pur jotun.  
Avec le recul, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer que les événements tournent comme ils l'avaient fait.  
Après la mort de son papa Odin, il s'était préparé à n'être qu'un objet, un jouet pour son frère.  
A présent, c'était lui qui le tenait par le bout du nez.  
Et il ne faisait que commencer.  
Avec Vali, il avait un moyen de pression supplémentaire à présent. Ho, il était subtil, mais il était bien là.  
Avec les siècles, il ne désespérait pas de faire de Thor un homme bien.  
Son frère en avait le potentiel quelque part.  
Cela prendrait du temps bien sur. Mais ils étaient immortels.  
S'ils avaient bien quelque chose pour eux, c'était le temps.  
Byleist lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

"- Fatigué ?"  
"- Un peu…"  
"- Alors dors ma Rose. Je te réveillerais quand il le faudra."

Loki hocha la tête.  
Il s'installa plus confortablement dans les bras de Byleist, attrapa la main de Thor dans la sienne puis s'endormit.  
Il ne vit pas le sourire de pure fascination heureuse de Thor mais le sentit quand même.  
Vali pleurnicha encore sur l'autel, sous la surveillance tendre de sa famille.

 

~Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voila pour la good Ending !  
> Juste pour information, ce n'était pas celle prévue au départ ^^


	20. Bad Ending

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, les deux Lokis frémirent.  
Aucun des deux n'avait envie de partir.  
Ils s'étaient finalement bien adaptés à leur monde d'adoption pendant ces quatre jours.  
Quelque part, ils s'y étaient même mieux trouvés que dans leurs mondes de naissance.  
Bien sur, s'ils restaient, hors la destruction probable de leurs deux univers, il y avait ceux qu'ils aimaient et qu'ils allaient perdre.  
Thor et ses enfants pour Ikol.  
Son père et ses frères pour Loki.  
Etait-ce vraiment grave ?  
Serait-ce à ce point dommageable ?  
Mais la question ne se posait même pas.  
Elle ne s'était jamais posée.  
Lentement, ils échangèrent leur place. 

"- Alors c'est la fin…"  
"- Ou un nouveau début ?"  
"- Tu ne le crois pas plus que moi."  
"- Non en effet…"

Ikol caressa la joue de son double.

"- Tu prendras soin de toi, hein ?"  
"- Promis. Et tu essayeras de leur laisser une chance ?"  
"- J'essayerai. Loki… Tu as la force de lui résister. Tu le sais n'est ce pas ?"

Loki eut un pauvre sourire.

"- Je sais oui. Je le ferais."

Rassuré, Ikol lui prit une dernière fois les mains.

"- Alors bonne chance."

Loki monta les mains de son double à ses lèvres."

"- Bonne chance à toi aussi." 

Ils se lâchèrent enfin une bonne fois pour toute puis reculèrent, pas à pas.  
Derrière eux, juste de l'autre côté du seuil, Thor et Laufey attendaient.  
Ils reculèrent d'un dernier pas.  
Le seuil se déchira pour lui laisser passer puis s'effondra sur lui-même, les laissant un instant sourd et aveugle à tout.

##################################

Le cœur de Thor fit un bond dans sa poitrine.  
Son frère.  
Son bébé frère, enfin !  
Le grand guerrier se rua sur le jotun pour le prendre dans ses bras.

"- LOKI !!!!"

Le second prince d'Asgard lâcha un petit couinement de surprise.

"- THOR ! LACHE MOI GRAND CRETIN !!!" L'ouïe et la vue revinrent très vite à la petite Rose.

Le premier prince éclata de rire.  
Il serra son frère encore une seconde contre lui.  
Loki se détendait malgré lui dans ses bras. L'étreinte de Thor était quelque chose de connu, de rassurant, d'attendu même… Qu'il aimait, même s'il se refusait à l'admettre depuis des mois.

"- Tu m'as tellement manqué mon Loki…."

Son petit frère le frappa sur le torse mais le coup était plus rhétorique qu'autre chose.

"- Imbécile."  
"- Oui mon frère. Mais ton imbécile à toi." Sourit Thor.

Loki se mordit la langue très fort. Résister, résister, résister….

"- Oui mon frère. A moi."

Et flute tient. Ce n'était que la vérité. Même si la vérité faisait mal et qu'il la refusait encore et encore.  
Thor éclata encore de rire.  
Il retrouvait enfin son bébé frère.

"- Loki tu…..Loki….LOKI !!!!"

Thor accompagna la chute du corps entre ses bras.  
Le regard vitreux, la Rose de Jotunheim venait de s'effondrer sans raison contre lui.

"- LOKI !!!"  
"- Ca suffit, Thor ! Charge-le. Nous partons."

Tony, Steve et Coulson avaient le même regard incrédule.  
Immédiatement, l'agent se tourna vers Fury.  
Le visage de pierre, le Directeur du SHIELD ne broncha pas.

"- PERE !!! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT !!"

Loki étroitement serré contre lui d'un bras, Thor avait immédiatement brandit Mjolnir de l'autre.  
Steve et Tony se placèrent entre le prince et le roi.  
Qu'est ce qui se passait.

"- Thor ! Pour une fois tu vas m'obéir !"  
"- Certainement pas s'il s'agit encore une fois de blesser Loki !" Siffla le prince avant de faire tournoyer Mjolnir pour fuir au plus vite.

Odin tourna à peine la tête vers Fury avant de la hocher.

"- Allez." Murmura Fury dans son micro.

Une brusque douleur brulante éclata dans la nuque du prince ainé.

"- Qu….."

Comme Loki avant lui, il s'effondra presque aussitôt.  
Des larmes d'Eir ! C'était des larmes d'Eir !!! Il n'y avait que ca pour anesthésier aussi vite des dieux.  
Il perdit conscience.

"- Merci Barton."

Juché tout en haut du toit du penthouse, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, le tireur d'élite commença à dévisser son fusil.

"- HEIMDALL !!!" Appela Odin en se plaçant près des deux princes, profitant de la stupeur des humains.

La lueur arc en ciel emporta les trois dieux avant même que Tony ou Steve aient pu faire quelque chose.  
Consternés, ils cherchèrent des yeux Bruce qu'ils trouvèrent inconscient sur le sol, surement endormit pas la même substance.

"- FURY !!! Comment avez-vous…. Clint ! Traitre." 

Le sifflement de rage de Steve prit de court le moineau qui perdit un peu de son sourire.

"- Quoi ? On se débarrasse d'une menace."  
"- ON LUI AVAIT PROMIS UNE SECONDE CHANCE !!!"  
"- Et Odin avait toute latitude d'exiger son incarcération. Ce qu'il a fait. C'est son fils et il dépend d'Asgard ! C'est son travail de mater son fils et de le punir pour ses actions." Coupa froidement le Directeur du SHIELD. 

Tremblant de rage, Stark et Rogers s'entre regardèrent.  
Ce crétin avait tout gâché ! Tout !  
Se rendait-il compte qu'il venait de perdre Thor en prime du reste ?  
La même certitude dans l'œil, les deux hommes hochèrent la tête.

"- Natasha ?"

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.  
Elle obéissait aux ordres.  
Une crispation nerveuse agita la joue du Capitaine.  
Il prenait toujours très mal la trahison et celle-ci était la pire.

"- Comment avez-vous pu…."  
"- Fury…. Vous avez deux minutes pour quitter ma tour."  
"- Stark…."  
"- Et ne plus JAMAIS y remettre les pieds. JARVIS, je coupe TOUS les financements envers le SHIELD et TOUTES leurs unités fantômes. Rapatrie tout ce qui peut l'être. Argent, plans, matériels…. Tout. Stark Industrie se désolidarise totalement du SHIELD."

Fury perdit un peu de sa superbe.

"- STARK ! Vous ne pouvez pas !! Votre père a créé le SHIELD !  
"- JUSTEMENT ! Si le SHIELD doit être mon héritage….Je peux et je fais. Je quitte les Avengers. Je quitte le SHIELD ! Démerdez-vous sans moi à présent ! Assumez !" Siffla l'ingénieur avant de répéter." Vous avez deux minutes pour dégager vous et vos traitres !" 

Le regard absolument venimeux que Tony jeta à Natasha et Clint les fit tressaillir visiblement.

"- Tony…" Tenta de plaider l'archer."  
"- DEHORS !!!!"  
"- Le système de sécurité de la tour sera mit en usage dans 90s si vous ne vous dirigez pas vers la porte." Informa calmement JARVIS.

Fury recula lentement.

"- Bon sang ! Stark ! Vous ne comprenez pas les implications…"  
"- Je comprends que je ne peux pas vous faire confiance. Vous avez vendu l'un des nôtres sans le moindre remord !" Rugit encore le milliardaire, profondément blessé.  
"- La survie de la majorité…"  
"- Ce sera qui la prochaine fois ? Banner ? Ou Steve ? Vous allez le faire disséquer pour tenter de retrouver le super sérum ? Vous en seriez capable si les bénéfices étaient supérieurs aux risques ! Ou alors vous aller m'arracher mon ark comme Obie l'a fait ?"

Fury tressaillit.  
Evidement qu'il en serait capable.  
Il serra les mâchoires. Le SHIELD avait besoin de l'argent de Stark.   
Tony le prenait comme ca ? Très bien. S'il fallait détruire Stark, il le ferait. Il avait vu grandir le bambin en un homme immature auquel on ne pouvait pas faire confiance mais il avait besoin de son argent avant tout. 

"- Comme vous voulez… Rogers, Coulson, on y va."

Les deux hommes ne bronchèrent pas d'un millimètre.

"- COULSON ! ROGERS !"  
"- Considérez que j'ai démissionné." 

La voix glacée de Coulson fit plus efficacement se figer le Directeur que toutes les menaces du monde. Coulson était avec lui depuis presque trente ans ! Il ne pouvait pas…il n'avait pas le droit… il….

"- Vous aviez déjà perdu mon respect en laissant croire à ma mort pendant plusieurs mois. A présent, c'est terminé." Continua l'agent en dégrafant son oreillette avant de la jeter avec son badge aux pieds de Fury. "Stark, si jamais vous avez besoin d'un agent de sécurité…."

Tony eut un sourire froid.

"- J'ai toujours besoin de gens efficaces et surtout de confiance, Phil."

L'ex agent inclina très légèrement la tête vers le milliardaire.  
Fulminant à présent, Fury fit signe à Rogers.

"- Non Fury. Je ne dépends pas de vous. Je n'ai jamais dépendus de vous."  
"- C'est de la désertion ! C'est…"  
"- J'ai signé un engagement de cinq ans en 1943. Il est finit depuis TRES longtemps. J'ai de plus était considéré comme mort ce qui signifie la fin de mes obligations. Je n'ai jamais rien signé depuis." Contra le Capitaine, très digne. "Je ne peux travailler avec quelqu'un en qui je n'ai pas confiance. Je n'ai jamais eut confiance en vous, Fury. Pas depuis que j'ai vu les fusils de phase 2. Mais je vous croyais capable d'apprendre. Je me suis trompé. Ne comptez plus jamais sur moi."

Il se détourna, les joues roses. Le regard de Coulson était dérangeant.  
Fury fit brutalement demi-tour.

"- Nous en reparlerons."  
"- De rien du tout."  
"- Romanov, Barton !"

Les deux agents suivirent leur chef. S'il n'y avait pas la moindre émotion sur le visage de la jeune femme, il y avait de l'incertitude sur celui de l'archer. Et un peu de remord.  
Une fois Fury débarrassé, Tony se laissa tomber dans un canapé.

"- Et maintenant ? On fait quoi ?"

Les Avengers venaient d'exploser en plein vol après tout. Ils avaient perdu des amis, de l'aide… Une famille.  
Steve vint doucement poser une main sur l'épaule du milliardaire après avoir gentiment posé Bruce sur un canapé.

"- Maintenant, on continue, Tony. Mais tous seuls."

Ce serait juste plus dur….

##################################

Loki s'écroula en arrière dans les bras de son père.  
Un peu tremblant, il s'accrocha à lui un instant.

"- Ca va Loki ?"  
"- Oui père, merci."  
"- Bon…."

Le roi de Jotunheim l'aida à a se relever.

"- Loki…"

Le ton glacial de Thor fit tressaillir le petit jotun.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux, Thor ?" Le ton de Loki était presque aussi froid et distant. 

S'il voulait montrer qu'il pouvait se dresser face à Thor, il fallait qu'il le fasse dès maintenant.  
Mjolnir quitta la main du roi d'Asgard avant même que quiconque ai pu réagir.  
Laufey s'écroula, le crane en sang.

"- NON !!!"

Byleist et Heldlindi levèrent immédiatement leurs armes de glace.  
Mjolnir leur transperça la poitrine sans qu'ils ne puissent se défendre.

"- THOR ! ARRETE !!!" Hurla Loki.

Sa magie rugissait autour de lui. Elle heurta avec une rare brutalité le marteau du roi d'Asgard qui recula de deux pas.  
Le visage de pierre, Thor appela à lui la foudre pour contrer la magie de la petite Rose.  
Déjà, il avait oublié les trois jotuns morts ou mourant sur le sol.

"- THOR !! ARRETE !!!" Répétèrent les mortels qui avaient accompagné le roi.

Stark et Rogers hésitèrent une seconde avant de se jeter dans la bataille.  
Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser le roi tuer les jotuns ! Et surtout pas Loki.  
Immobile, Coulson observait les choses sans bouger.  
Mjolnir repoussa rudement Rogers qui s'écroula contre Tony.  
Le milliardaire tenta de se redresser.  
Steve redressa son bouclier à la dernière seconde avant que Thor ne lui écrase Mjolnir dessus.  
Stark hurla de douleur, coincé sous les deux combattants. Malgré la résistance de son armure, elle aussi commençait à souffrir.   
En larmes, Loki tentait de lutter contre Thor de son mieux.  
Il n'était pas un guerrier bon sang ! Sa magie était forte mais il ne l'avait jamais utilisé pour se battre.  
Il entoura les mortels d'un bouclier.  
Thor se tourna vers lui.  
Le regard bleu était chargé d'éclairs. Il osait aider ses ennemis ?  
Avec un rugissement, Thor lui jeta Mjolnir en pleine figure.  
Le sorcier dressa un bouclier à la dernière seconde entre lui et l'arme.  
Le bouclier vola en éclat sous la rage et la foudre mêlées de l'Asgardien.  
Loki fut projeté en arrière sur plusieurs mètres puis s'écroula sur le sol, sonné.  
Un hoquet de terreur lui monta dans la gorge.  
Le fluide sous lui était le sang de ses frères.  
Byleist…Heldlindi… Morts… Morts… Tous les deux…  
Et plus loin, Laufey, immobile, le crane entaillé, sans doute mort également.  
Les larmes roulèrent encore sur les joues de la petite rose.  
Thor allait tous les tuer, l'un après l'autre.  
La peur du Roi avait vite changé pour de la pure fureur bestiale.  
Il allait effacer son déshonneur en pataugeant dans le sang jusqu'aux cuisses s'il le fallait.

Thor se détourna de lui, estimant qu'il n'était plus une menace.  
Le sourire de l'Asgardien fit frémir le petit jotun.

"- Thor…Pitié…Arrête…" Supplia Loki.

Il n'avait pas la force. Il n'avait pas la capacité de lutter contre Thor.  
Même avec sa magie libre il ne pouvait pas. Il ne l'avait jamais put ! Il n'avait…aucune chance.  
Il n'était pas Ikol.  
Il n'avait pas le fond de violence qu'avait son double.  
Sa magie était bien plus douce, faite pour protéger et guérir. Pas pour blesser et détruire ! Il ne pouvait juste pas l'utiliser pour ça ! Sa magie se tortillait entre ses doigts mentaux de dégout à l'idée même d'être utilisée pour tuer.

Thor leva encore son marteau sur les deux humains, cette fois pour tuer.  
Malgré la douleur qui le clouait au sol, Loki fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait encore faire.  
Il téléporta les humains à l'abri, sur Midgar.  
Thor rugit de rage.  
Loki venait de lui arracher ses proies.  
Mjolnir cueillit le petit jotun en pleine poitrine.  
S'il n'avait pas eut son bouclier, il aurait été tué.  
Le souffle coupé, il ne put se défendre lorsque Thor l'attrapa par le poignet.  
L'asgardien le souleva de terre.

"- Toi…"  
"- Tu me fais mal…."

Une gifle monstrueuse le fit taire.  
Thor le fixa longuement.  
Le sang qui coulait de la lèvre éclaté de la petite Rose lui mettait le feu aux reins. Presque gentiment à présent, il se pencha pour lécher le sang qui coulait.  
Loki tressaillit.  
La peur était revenue.  
Entière, totale, sans fin…  
Il gémit.

"- Pitié…."

Thor effaça ses larmes à petits coups de langues.

"- Tu es à moi." Siffla le roi. "Rien qu'à moi. Plus personne d'autre ne te touchera. Jamais."

Il allait effacer les restes de celui qui avait osé toucher à sa reine.  
Horrifié, le jotun tenta d'appeler sa magie à lui.  
Elle répondit rapidement mais ses sorts fuyaient son esprit.  
Il avait trop peur.

"- Je vais réduire Jotunheim en cendres. Je fais détruire Midgar, Helheim, Vanheim…Tous… Ils seront les joyaux de ma reine." Ronronnait le roi d'Asgard. "Tu seras la plus chérie de toutes les reines. La plus choyée, la plus aimée… personne ne viendra te voler à moi…."

Les lèvres de Thor glissèrent sur sa gorge avant qu'il ne l'allonge sur le sol.  
Loki se débattit une seconde.  
Il avait juré de tuer.  
Mais Laufey le fixait, le regard douloureux. Le roi des glaces n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Gravement blessé au mieux, incapable de bouger, mais vivant.  
Vivant comme Jotunheim.  
Pour l'instant.  
Jotunheim que Thor voulait raser pour lui.  
Loki ferma les yeux.  
Il se détendit lentement, résigné. 

"- Thor…"

Les lèvres sur son torse s'arrêtèrent.  
La chemise de la rose avait été arrachée sans pitié.

"- Je seras ta reine. Mais laisse les royaumes tranquilles. Ils brillerons plus fort vivants dans le ciel d'Asgard que mort sur ma couronne."

Une larme roula sur la joue de Loki.

"- C'est ce que tu veux mon Loki ? Tu es sur ?" La voix de Thor était presque douce à présent.

Loki acceptait sa place. Il n'avait plus de raison de le battre comme plâtre pour le soumettre. Loki connaissait sa place.  
Loki l'avait toujours connue.  
Loki était une reine parfaite…

"- S'il te plait…" Soupira le petit jotun avant de se mettre à sangloter sans bruit lorsque Thor le posséda rudement à même la glace.  
"- Tout ce que tu veux ma petite rose…" Roucoula encore le roi en arpent ant son corps sans la moindre douceur.

#############################################

Thor ouvrit les yeux.  
Une vague nausée au fond de la gorge, il s'assit trop vite dans son lit pour garder l'intégrité de son estomac.  
Le prince se pencha sur le côté du lit pour vomir lourdement.  
Une main douce repoussa ses cheveux pour l'aider jusqu'à ce que son estomac se calme.

"- M…Mère ?"

En larmes, la reine hocha doucement la tête.  
Elle lui essuya la bouche puis lui tendit un verre d'eau.  
Thor se rinça la gorge.

"- Qu…Qu'est ce qu…LOKI !!!"

Il bondit sur ses pieds.  
Immédiatement, le vertige le fit chanceler sur ses pieds.

"- Thor ! Ne t'agite pas. Le somnifère…"  
"- Empoisonné… j'ai été empoisonné !"

Les mortels… C'était eux ? Ses…Amis l'avaient trahis ?  
La douleur qui lui écrasa le cœur le forçant à se rasseoir.  
Non… il refusait de le croire.  
Ils ne devaient pas savoir.  
Et ils avaient essayés de le…de les défendre !  
Ce n'était pas leur faute !  
Odin… C'était Odin… Comme à chaque fois…

"- Où est Loki ?"

Thor ne craignait qu'une chose. Qu'Odin ai profité de son inconscience pour le faire exécuter.

"- Odin l'a fait emprisonner dans les cachots…"  
"- Sa magie…"  
"- Il n'a pas pu la réduire ou la maitriser. Alors il a enchanté le cachot au lieu de ton frère."  
"- Je dois le voir."  
"- Thor…"  
"- Je dois le voir mère !!!"

Les larmes aux yeux, Frigga secoua la tête.

"- Ton père t'as assigné à résidence dans ta chambre. Tu ne peux pas sortir. Pas avant qu'il n'estime que tu as comprit tes torts."

Thor rugit de rage.  
Son père le traitait comme un enfant pas sage alors que c'était lui le responsable de ce gâchis ?  
Il donna un monstrueux coup de poing dans le mur avant d'appeler Mjolnir à lui.  
L'arme rebondit sur la porte de la chambre sans l'abimer lorsqu'il la lança dessus.

"- Je suis désolée, Thor."

Cette fois, plus furieux que jamais, le prince jeta un regard noir à sa mère.

"- Au lieu d'être désolée, pour une fois, soyez ACTIVE !!! Ca changera !"

Frigga hoqueta, blessée. Pourtant, Thor avait raison.

"- Avez-vous vu Loki au moins ?"

Elle hocha la tête.

"- Il n'a toujours pas reprit conscience."  
"- Alors allez près de lui. Restez à ses côtés. Dès que je pourrais sortir de là, je le rejoindrai."

Frigga finit par hocher la tête.  
Elle avait hurlé contre son époux. Que pouvait-elle faire de plus ? Elle n'était que la reine. Elle n'avait aucun pouvoir. Sa seule fonction était de produire un héritier pour le trône.  
Elle ne savait pas qu'il comptait enfermer Loki pour toujours.  
Odin était resté intraitable.  
Il ne voulait plus prendre de risque. Loki était trop puissant.  
Il devait le mater ou le détruire.  
Il n'avait plus le choix.  
Loki avait déjà suffisamment empoisonné l'esprit de son frère comme ça.  
Sans compter que Loki entre ses mains, il avait l'otage idéal contre Jotunheim.  
Déjà, il comptait bien l'utiliser pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait des jotuns. Ils étaient forts. Ils feraient une main d'œuvre gratuite et pratique. L'or et les joyaux étaient si fréquents à Jotunheim qu'ils n'en avaient aucune valeur. Ils creuseraient pour eux, pour Asgard.  
Ce serait parfait….  
S'ils étaient sages, il accepterait même qu'un des leurs vienne de temps en temps engrosser Loki et qu'ils prennent l'enfant.  
Frigga quitta son ainé pour allez voir son cadet.

Enchainé dans une cellule sans fenêtre, le jeune jotun avait ouvert les yeux depuis moins d'une heure.  
Amer, il fixait le mur avec résignation.  
Il avait tout tenté pour se libérer.  
Sa magie avait carbonisé la pierre mais il n'avait pu sortir ni briser ses chaines. C'était les même que celles qui retenait son pauvre Fenrir.   
Il était prisonnier.  
Enfermé comme un singe dans un zoo.  
Il ne pouvait se téléporter vers l'extérieur.  
Sa magie était là, puissante, brulante, mais il ne pouvait l'utiliser pour se libérer. Il pouvait détruire tout ce qu'il voulait sans sa cellule mais était interdit d'interaction avec l'extérieur.  
La rage et la haine brulait dans son cœur comme jamais.   
Il avait fait confiance à Thor ! Il lui avait fait confiance !!!  
Des larmes de rage impuissante lui brulèrent les yeux.  
Ce que ca faisait mal….  
Il réalisait soudain à quel point il aimait Thor. A quel point il lui avait toujours fait confiance pour le protéger. 

"- Loki ?"

Le jotun ne bougea pas.

"- Loki…. S'il te plait… Mon fils…."  
"- Je ne suis pas votre fils."

La voix glaciale fit tressaillir Frigga.

"- S'il te plait… je te jure que je ne savais pas… Thor non plus… Odin à préparé son coup avec l'humain Fury mais aucun des autres n'était au courant… je te jure…"

Loki se redressa  
Ho comme il espérait que ce soit vrai… il aurait tué pour ca.

"- Vous mentez."  
"- Tu sais bien que non mon petit….Thor…"  
"- Où est Thor ?"  
"- Odin l'a consigné dans ses appartements comme toi ici. Il ne peut pas sortir. Il ne le pourra pas tant qu'il ne se sera pas détaché de toi. Ho Loki…Je suis tellement désolée…"

Loki quitta sa couche dure.  
Il tangua un peu sur ses pieds mais s'approcha des barreaux qui le séparaient de l'extérieur.  
La magie qui le contraignait à l'intérieur de sa prison lui brula presque la peau. Il força la sienne encore dans la sienne 

"- Ce n'est pas votre faute, mère…. Qu'est ce qui va m'arriver ?"  
"- …Rien…"  
"- Rien ?"  
"- Odin ne peut pas te tuer. Ta magie est trop forte."  
"- Il a essayé hein ?"  
"- Il a faillit perdre une main. Ta magie l'a agressé alors que tu étais inconscient." 

Un sourire méchant passa sur les lèvres de la reine, puis sur celles du jotun.

"- Donc je vais rester là, jusqu'à Ragnarok ?"  
"- C'est ce qu'il à prévu."

Déjà, Loki réfléchissait à un plan d'évasion.

"- Et il va t'utiliser comme otage contre Jotunheim. Ta vie contre leurs services. Et régulièrement faire venir des jotuns ici pour…" 

Elle ferma les yeux.  
Loki n'eut pas besoin d'un dessin.  
Qu'Odin essaye. Ce serait sa porte de sortie.

"- Loki…Si je peux faire quelque chose…"  
"- Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire, mère. Rien… Rassurez juste mon frère. Je nous sortirai de là tous les deux. Ou je crèverai en essayant."

##########################################

Un siècle plus tard

"- Maman !!!"

Loki souleva du sol son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras.  
A l'extérieur, le ciel était noir, colérique… prêt à fondre dans l'orage le plus violent.  
L'enfant de presque cent ans, dix ans de Midgar, était aussi bleu de peau que sa mère.  
Les même cheveux noirs, la même peau fine et délicate… une rose, lui aussi….  
Lorsqu'il serait adulte, il serait magnifique.  
Loki repoussa doucement les menottes que l'enfant avait aux poignets et qui contraignaient sa magie.

"- Comment avancent tes cours mon trésor ?"

Le petit prince eut un large sourire.

"- Ca va !"  
"- Bon…"

Loki s'assit sur le grand lit de ses appartements, son unique enfant dans son giron.  
Son unique petit…  
Il aurait du en avoir des dizaines à présent.  
Mais il n'avait que lui… Que son petit prince…

"- Je t'aime Freyr…"

Le petit se serra contre sa mère.  
Il savait que sa maman l'aimait du fond du cœur.

"- Moi aussi je t'aime."

Loki avait été immédiatement fécondé par Thor, a même la glace de Jotunheim. Lorsque le roi d'Asgard en avait eut finit avec lui, il l'avait enveloppé dans sa cape, chargé sur son épaule, avait rajusté ses braies puis était rentré avec lui à Asgard.  
La seule chose qui avait rassuré Loki avait été de voir son père vivant sur la glace.  
Depuis, la Rose n'avait eut aucune nouvelle de son géniteur.  
Il savait juste qu'il était vivant lorsqu'ils étaient partit….  
Régulièrement, des nouvelles des combats lui parvenaient par la bande.  
Thor n'avait pu résister longtemps à la tentation.  
Asgard était en guerre contre les huit autres royaumes d'Yggdrasil depuis presque cinquante ans à présent.  
Sur Midgar, la résistance était organisée par ce qui restait des Avengers et du SHIELD. Fury avait été démis par Rogers qui avait prit sa place avant de libérer tous les agents que la paranoïa du Colonel avait enchainé.  
Il avait fallut du temps avant de reconstruire le SHIELD.  
Des premiers, il ne restait que Stark et Rogers.  
La technologie du premier le maintenant en vie. Le second le devait au sérum.  
Après avoir été les terreurs de leur propre monde, ils étaient tout ce qui l'empêchait de se soumettre à Asgard et de s'effondrer dans la barbarie la plus complète.  
Les autres Royaumes luttaient comme ils le pouvaient également.

"- Monsieur ?"  
"- Coulson, où est Thor ?"  
"- Le roi est partit pour Vanheim."

L'ancien agent aussi vivait.  
Uniquement grâce à la magie de Loki.  
Le jotun l'avait lié à lui sans savoir comment mais il l'avait fait.  
Thor l'avait ramené de Midgar après son premier combat là-bas pour la couronne du Royaume humain.  
Coulson était à Loki.  
Il était le seul en qui Thor semblait avoir confiance pour rester près de sa reine pendant son absence.  
Loki soupira.  
Il savait que tout serait bientôt finit.  
Il en voyait les signes.  
Ragnarok…  
Ragnarok se rapprochait de jour en jour. D'heure en heure même…  
Les Royaumes ne pouvaient accepter encore très longtemps la terreur que Thor faisait régner sur Yggdrasil. Ce n'était plus qu'une question d'heures.  
Coulson se retira après avoir longuement mordillé les doigts de son maitre. Plus le temps passait et plus le lien entre l'humain et le jotun était fort.   
Et totalement platonique bien sur. Sinon, Thor aurait déjà massacré l'humain.

"- Maman ??"

Loki embrassa encore le front de son fils.  
Une brusque douleur le paralysa une seconde.  
Voila… C'était fait…  
Une fois de plus…  
Loki avait tué une fois encore la petite vie qui avait tenté de prendre racine dans son ventre la nuit d'avant.  
La Rose en souffrait à chaque fois. Mais il n'accepterait jamais de donner un enfant de plus à Thor.  
Il avait l'impression que son âme mourrait un peu plus à chaque enfant qu'il tuait.  
En silence, dans le secret de son cœur, il avait nommé chaque des bébés qu'il avait tué.  
Freyr lui avait été forcé.  
Sa naissance avait été un cauchemar qui l'avait laissé malade à mourir pendant des jours.  
Lorsque Thor l'avait enfin confié à un guérisseur, le médecin ne savait pas s'il survivrait ni même s'il pourrait avoir encore un enfant un jour.  
Sa magie s'était occupée de réparer les dégâts de sa matrice mais Loki n'en avait rien dit bien sur.  
Il avait porté le deuil de ses futurs enfants sans avoir besoin de faire semblant.  
Il ne porterait plus jamais de bébés pour Thor.  
A chaque fois que la semence du roi prenait racine, Loki fauchait la jeune pousse dès qu'il s'en rendait compte.  
C'était un crève-cœur.  
Mais que faire d'autre ?  
Avec la guerre totale à leur porte ? Rien…  
Rien du tout…  
Freyr posa sa joue contre l'épaule de sa mère.  
Personne ne viendrait les sauver, il le savait.  
Un énorme bruit le fit sursauter.  
Ca avait donc commencé.  
Un garde entra sans les appartements de la reine en coup de vent.

"- Majesté, vous ne devez pas quitter vos appartements."

Loki hocha doucement la tête.  
Les quitter ? Il ne les avait pas quittés depuis que Thor l'avait enlevé à son monde natal.  
Il ne le pouvait pas.  
Les sorts qui le contraignaient à l'intérieur étaient puissants.  
Il ne pouvait utiliser sa magie sur l'extérieur. Il ne pouvait utiliser sa magie pour se sauver.  
Il ne pouvait se libérer.  
Et ce qu'il craignait venait de commencer.   
Les autres royaumes avaient du finir par trouver comment se passer du Bifrost et s'unir.  
Sans doute avec l'aide de Stark et de sa technologie.  
Des vagues de lumières éclatèrent un peu partout dans les alentours du palais.  
Freyr sur sa hanche, Loki s'approcha de la fenêtre.  
Qu'il aurait aimé sentir le vent sur sa peau… Il n'avait pas pu ouvrir depuis un siècle… Il ne connaissait plus la douceur de la pluie sur son visage, du vent dans ses cheveux ou de la neige sous ses pieds.  
Depuis que Thor l'avait enfermé ici.  
Chaque soir, le roi venait abuser de lui et tenter de planter un nouvel enfant en lui.  
A chaque fois qu'il y échouait, il soupirait. Thor n'avait jamais fait aucun reproche à Loki.  
Loki pleurait doucement.  
Il n'avait jamais reproché quoi que ce soit à Thor mais le culpabilisait quand même en silence.  
C'était lui qui l'avait battu presque à mort. C'était lui qui avait fait naitre Freyr en avance au point que le bébé avait faillit mourir.  
C'était lui qui l'avait tellement maltraité que le guérisseur ne savait pas s'il pourrait encore donner la vie.   
C'était sa faute. Juste sa faute…  
Thor avait reporté sur les autres royaumes sa fureur et sa peine.

"- C'est quoi ces lumières ?"  
"- Ca ? C'est la liberté, mon bébé."

La liberté. D'une façon où d'une autre.  
Même avec tous leurs pouvoirs, toutes leurs forces, les Asgardiens ne pourraient tenir face aux huit autres royaumes ensembles.  
Un mince sourire passa sur les lèvres de Loki.  
L'armée Jotun venait d'entrer dans le palais.  
A leur tête, il y avait son père… Laufey…  
Un profond soulagement passa sur le visage de la Rose.  
Au moins son père avait-il survécut.  
Et Asgard allait tomber.  
Des hurlements de peur et de douleur retentirent dans les couloirs sans que Loki ne s'en émeuve.  
Freyr se serra contre lui.  
L'enfant commençait à avoir peur.

"- Maman ?"  
"- Tout va bien se passer mon trésor." Rassura Loki.

De grands coups ébranlèrent la porte des appartements de la reine.  
Très calme, Loki prit une dague dans sa main avant de s'asseoir sur un canapé, son enfant dans ses bras.  
La porte s'arracha à ses gonds.  
Loki fixa ses agresseurs avec calme.  
Il se battrait.  
Ici, il avait sa magie.  
Il pouvait l'utiliser.  
Mais s'il le fallait, il utiliserait sa dague.  
Il tuerait.  
Eux s'il le pouvait, son enfant et lui s'il le fallait.  
La foudre tomba à plusieurs reprises sur le palais avant que l'orage ne se fige.  
Thor était-il tombé ?  
Les elfes et les trolls entrèrent dans l'appartement, les armes à la main.

"- Reste là, bébé. D'accord ?" Murmura Loki avant de poser son fils sur le canapé puis de l'entourer d'un bouclier.

Il lutterait pour leur vie à tous les deux.  
Il tressaillit à peine lorsqu'une première flèche lui entra dans l'épaule.  
Ses sorts foudroyèrent plusieurs de ses adversaires.  
Sur le canapé, Freyr pleurait doucement.  
Leur seule chance serait qu'un jotun les rejoigne. Vite.

########################################

Assis sur son trône, seul, Odin fixait le grand hall avec incompréhension.  
Comment avait-il pu perdre autant en si peu de temps ?  
Peu après le retour de ses fils, Midgar avait cessé toute relation diplomatique avec eux.   
Jotunheim avait relancé la chasse aux Asgardiens avec la plus grande férocité sans se soucier une seule seconde que Loki soit l'otage d'Asgard. Laufey refusait de le croire quand il lui assurait que la rose était encore en vie. Même certains autres royaumes s'étaient montrés plus froid avec eux, plus distants… Plusieurs n'attendaient qu'une excuse pour prendre leurs distances avec Asgard.  
Puis, soixante ans après le retour de ses fils et leur mise en prison, Thor avait disparu.  
Il savait que Loki était responsable.  
Il ne savait pas comment, mais il savait que c'était lui.  
Fou de rage, il s'était précipité dans sa cellule pour obtenir des réponses.  
Lorsque le jotun avait éclaté de rire, il l'avait battu comme plâtre. Il avait faillit le tuer.   
N'eusse été sa magie, Loki serait mort.  
Depuis, la Rose était inconsciente.  
Tout au moins, Odin l'imaginait. Le roi s'en fichait un peu. Il n'était pas retourné le voir depuis.   
Loki n'avait jamais reprit conscience. Aux dire des guérisseurs, Odin avait tué son esprit mais sa magie avait soigné son corps. Etait-ce la réalité ou encore une manipulation du Jotun ?

"- Qu'ai-je fait…"  
"- Seigneur ? Une armée est entré dans le Palais !!!"

Odin se redressa d'un bond.  
Une armée ? Ici ?  
Comment….Par Où ? Comment Heimdall avait-il ne pas pus les voir !!!

"- Des jotuns !!!"

Odin lâcha un grondement.  
Ils le prenaient ainsi ? Très bien…  
Le roi quitta son trône.

"- Qu'on aille me chercher Loki !"

Même inconscient, Loki ferait un parfait bouclier vivant. Enfin… Si on pouvait appeler ça vivant bien sur.  
Les soldats s'entre regardèrent.  
Le roi réalisait-il…. Non. Il ne devait même pas savoir….  
Ils se précipitèrent pendant que le roi prenait la tête de ses armées.  
Il ne montrerait aucune pitié.

L'armée des glaces finit par se présenter à l'intérieur même de la salle du Trône après avoir ravagé Asgard.  
Blessé, Odin reprit place sur son trône.  
Il ne lui restait que la dignité.  
Son royaume était en flamme, son palais en miette et son peuple jeté sur les routes des montagnes dans un geste désespéré de sauver sa vie.

"- Laufey…"  
"- Je veux mon fils."

Odin renfila.

"- Tout ca pour ca ? Est-ce sérieux ?"  
"- Je veux mon fils…" Insista Laufey.

Le roi d'Asgard éclata d'un rire cruel.

"- Si tu le veux…"

Le roi d'Asgard leva Gungnir pour lancer une violente attaque d'énergie sur Laufey.  
Le roi des glace aurait du voler en éclat mais l'attaque fut arrêtée nette.

"- Je ne vous laisserais pas faire, Odin." Siffla une voix glaciale.

Thor fit retomber Mjolnir.  
Les mains tremblantes, Odin tressaillit.  
Qui était ce petit jotun aux cheveux blonds qui maniait Mjolnir ?  
Impossible !!!!  
Très digne, la peau bleue et les yeux rouges, Thor fixait froidement celui qui avait été son géniteur avant de le trahir, des années plus tôt.   
Comment ?  
Loki !!! Loki bien sur !!  
Et Frigga aussi sans doute.  
La reine avait divorcé quelques mois après le retour de ses enfants.  
Elle ne pouvait supporter plus longtemps de vivre avec celui qui faisait autant de mal à ses petits.  
Généreux, Odin lui avait laissé l'usage de ses appartements au palais et la possibilité d'allez voir ses enfants.  
Il n'aurait jamais dut.

"- Thor…."

Le prince leva son marteau.

"- Où est Loki ?"

Les gardes finirent par entrer avec quelque chose entre eux.  
Quelque chose de bleu. D'ovoïde.  
De la taille d'un corps mince de presque deux mètres de haut.  
Laufey lâcha un petit sanglot désespéré.

"- Qu'est ce que c'est que ca ?"

Les gardes, blessés et qui avaient eut toutes les peines du monde à parvenir à obéir aux ordres de leur roi posèrent lentement le cocon sur le sol.   
Thor se précipita auprès de lui.

"- Ho… Loki…."

La forme de son frère était visible sous l'espèce de soie d'un bleu très pale qui avait durcit puis cristallisé autours du sorcier.

"- Laufey ???"

Le roi des glaces, consterné, vint prendre le petit cocon dans ses bras.

"- Il est…Partit…"  
"- Partit ?"  
"- Son corps est vivant mais… son esprit ? Sa magie… les roses font ça lorsque la douleur, qu'elle soit physique ou morale est trop forte… Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait Odin ! Vieux fou ! QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT A MON FILS !"

Rigide, Odin ne broncha pas.

"- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait au mien ?"

Thor… Thor tout bleu… Avec des marques claniques sur le corps, un simple pagne en cuir sur les reins…

"- J'ai fait mon choix, Odin… Vous avez renié tout ce en quoi je croyais. Vous m'avez arraché tout ce qui comptait pour moi. Je devais le reprendre. "  
"- Asgard…"  
"- N'est plus rien pour moi !" Un sourire presque malsain apparut sur les lèvres de Thor. "Vous avez volé sa rose à Jotunheim. Laufey m'a adopté par le sang dans sa famille. Je suis vraiment le frère de Loki à présent.

Par le sang. Et la magie que Loki avait utilisée pour lui permettre de fuir.  
Loki avait créé l'artefact  
Frigga lui avait transmit.  
Thor l'avait utilisé.  
Laufey l'avait accepté parmi eux.

"- Partons."

Ils n'avaient plus rien à faire là. Ils n'étaient pas venus pour détruire Asgard mais pour reprendre le cœur de Jotunheim. Sa rose…  
La voix emplis de tristesse du vieux roi serra le cœur de Thor qui posa sans peur une main sur son avant bras. Tendrement, Laufey serrait le cocon qui contenait son fils contre son cœur.

"- Y a-t-il une chance de faire revenir Loki parmi nous ?"  
"- Il y a toujours une chance, mon fils." Soupira doucement le vieux roi des glaces. "Il y a toujours une chance. Aussi mince soit-elle…"

Thor jeta un dernier regard haineux et dégouté à Odin puis se détourna.  
Le roi d'Asgard accusa le coup.  
Laufey avait appelé Thor son fils.  
Son fils…  
Le roi des glaces lui avait volé son enfant !!!  
Une rage monstrueuse monta dans la gorge d'Odin.  
Il leva Gungnir une fois de plus.  
Mjolnir intercepta l'attaque une fois encore.  
Glacial, Thor fixa le roi jusqu'à ce que le groupe de Jotun eu quitté la salle du trône.

"- Nous partons, Odin. Nous acceptons de ne pas déclarer la guerre à Asgard. Pour l'instant. Mais uniquement à la requête de Midgar. Asgard n'est plus le premier Royaume, Odin. Jotunheim l'est ou peut-être Midgar. Peu Importe." Stark avait travaillé comme un fou pour faire progresser assez la technologie pour trouver avec Jane une alternative au Bifrost et se dégager de la supériorité d'Asgard puis avait offert la technologie à tous les autres royaumes. S'il ne restait que deux des Avengers originaux, à part Thor, ils travaillaient encore main dans la main avec leur ami blond. " Adieu, vieux fou. Au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir."

Thor planta son p... Planta Odin là puis se détourna à son tour pour rejoindre sa nouvelle famille au petit trot.  
Loki leur reviendrait-il ? Ils n'en savaient rien.  
Ne restait qu'à espérer.  
Il ne restait plus que ça…

Abandonné, seul sur son trône, Odin prit son visage dans ses mains.  
Il avait tout perdu.  
Tout.  
Parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de juste laisser une chance…

 

~fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce n'était pas non plus la fin originalement prévue ^^


	21. Average Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous l'attentiez tous, elle était promise pour dimanche et nous sommes encore dimanche !!! Donc je suis à l'heure !!! (heuuuu)  
> Ze Ultimate Ending !!  
> Celle qui était prévue à la base et dont la trame a été notée en même temps que le chap 1. Autant dire qu'il y a eut du recadrage.  
> Bonne lecture !!  
> Et n'hésitez pas a m'envoyer vos prompts !  
> Je suis en vacances 2 semaines donc je vais essayer de finir un max de séries en court avant d'en commencer d'autres ainsi que quelques OS qui sont en attente.

Loki frissonna doucement.  
Chacun allait rentrer chez lui.  
Malgré tout ce qu'Ikol avait fait pour lui, Loki ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Et du regret.  
Sans le vouloir, il regarda par-dessus son épaule.  
Thor, le Thor d'Ikol les observait tous les deux avec un mélange de tristesse, d'anticipation et d'angoisse.  
Comment le double de son frère pouvait-il être ce point gentil alors que le sien était cruel et égoïste ? C'était injuste. Il aurait voulu rester avec lui, à l'abri dans ses bras. En une journée à peine, il s'y était déjà habitué. 

Ikol observait son double.  
Le pauvre lui-même était terrorisé.  
Il allait retourner dans le monde qui l'avait vu naitre. Il allait perdre des gens en qui il avait appris à faire confiance. Il allait perdre la tranquillité qu'il avait découverte juste parce que "c'était la bonne chose à faire" et que ce Loki, cet autre lui-même était tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais été et ne serait jamais.  
Loki était doux, compatissant, aimant, aimé aussi…Si vite aimé…Sauf par Odin bien sûr mais Odin hein.…. Dans le monde de violence où Loki avait grandi, le petit jotun était devenu ce que lui n'avait jamais pu ne serait-ce qu'effleurer du bout des doigts.   
Lui, Ikol, était devenu un monstre de son plein gré. Lorsque tout s'était écroulé autours de lui, il avait embrassé sa nature de monstre, ou tout au moins ce qu'il croyait savoir d'elle à bras le corps. A présent, après avoir réalisé que les Jotuns n'étaient pas plus des monstres que les Asgardiens, il ne pouvait que tenter d'étouffer l'horreur de ce qu'il était devenu. Il avait choisi de devenir un monstre. Il avait plongé dedans la tête la première sans même jeter un coup d'œil en arrière.  
Il prenait plaisir à tuer, à détruire, à faire souffrir. Il s'était taillé en quelque jour un royaume comme il n'aurait jamais espéré en contrôler avant dans son monde parce que dans son monde, il y avait son frère, les Avengers et tant d'autres qui EUX savaient ce qui était juste.  
Ikol avait pris plaisir à cette conquête mais Thor avait raison. Il n'était pas fait pour gouverner. Stark était bien plus doué que lui à ce petit jeu. Et même le Thor du monde de folie auquel il allait échapper quelque part.  
Il n'était pas un gouvernant.  
Il n'était même pas un conquérant.  
Il était juste un monstre qui s'était fabriqué lui-même.  
La folie… Etait-il simplement fou ? La réponse était-elle aussi facile ? Banner, Natasha, Clint… Tous le voyaient comme sérieusement dérangé. L'était-il vraiment ? Etait-ce pour ça qu'il s'était adapté si vide à ce monde de cruauté extrême ? Possible… Si c'était le cas, son autre lui-même était-il lui aussi fou ? Une folie différente qui le mettait plus à sa place dans le monde d'Ikol qu'Ikol n'y avait jamais été. Comme Ikol était plus à sa place dans le monde de Loki que dans le sien….  
La peur de Loki était si palpable qu'Ikol sentit son cœur se serrer. L'affection qu'il avait pour cet autre lui-même était celle d'un grand frère pour un cadet.  
C'était étrange… Etait-ce que Thor ressentait à son égard ? Ce besoin de le protéger de tout, même de lui-même ? D'être capable de détruire un monde pour le garder des dangers qui pourraient le menacer ?  
Cet autre lui-même était prêt à retourner dans le monde qui ne tarderait pas à le tuer pour que LUI y échappe. Comment pouvait-on être aussi généreux ? Lui ne pourrait pas. N'est-ce pas ?   
Ikol secoua la tête, attristé par la sensibilité de cet autre lui-même. Comment pouvait-il être aussi doux après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Même maintenant, il ne comprenait pas.  
Il dut faire un effort pour ne pas le reprendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

Le champ de magie s'était stabilisé.   
Il leur suffisait à présent de rentrer chacun chez soi et tout serait finit.   
Le portail serait définitivement fermé et rien ne pourrait le rouvrir,   
Laufey et Odin y avaient veillés lorsqu'ils avaient créés les arches.   
Il leur suffisait de passer tous les deux le seuil qui les isolait pour l'instant dans l'entre-monde. Qu'ils passent tous les deux, et tout passage serait impossible.   
Pour toujours…   
En tout cas, c'était ce qui était prévu.

Loki jeta un coup d'œil au géniteur de son autre lui-même puis un regard à son propre père d'adoption.  
Laufey était l'image même de l'angoisse. Il savait ce qui attendrait son enfant. Il savait qu'il le perdrait probablement de toute façon.  
Quand à Odin, il était là, immobile derrière le champ de magie, stoïque, marmoréen… Inquiet aussi… Peut-être ? Sans doute, mais pas pour son fils. Jamais pour son fils. Odin n'était inquiet que pour l'équilibre des mondes. Le regard qu'il posait sur Ikol était le même qu'il aurait posé sur un rat passant sous sa chaussure.  
Roi, toujours… Ou juste insensible ? Il l'avait élevé pourtant !  
Comment pouvait-on être aussi détaché ? Loki sentit une vague de dégout lui envahir la gorge. Son propre Odin avait été un père merveilleux bien qu'il soit un simple jotun adopté. Odin l'avait aimé comme s'il avait été de son sang. Peut-être parce que Frigga gardait Thor hors de son atteinte, certainement même, mais son papa l'avait aimé.   
Cet Odin là ?  
Loki doutait même qu'il ait réellement de l'amour pour son fils de sang. Un héritier était pratique et utile. Mais l'aimer ? Non, cela ne collait pas avec le personnage.  
Son regard tomba sur Thor.  
Thor qui les fixait tous les deux.  
Thor qui les aimait tous les deux comme un frère, qui n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer Ikol, qui aurait fait n'importe quoi pour lui et qui avait sans la moindre retenue ouvert son cœur à ce nouveau frère qui lui était tombé dessus.  
Thor qui les aimait d'amour, même si Ikol avait longtemps refusé de le reconnaître parce que les sentiments n'étaient que faiblesse.   
Thor qui aimait Loki.   
Thor qui aimait Ikol.   
Thor qui aimait, sans réflexion, sans restriction.  
Thor qui se retenait difficilement de tenter de travers le champ de magie pour récupérer Loki et Ikol ensemble et les protéger de tout.  
Thor qui ne voulait perdre aucun des deux.  
Juste pare qu'il était Thor et qu'il avait le cœur assez grand pour tout accepter et tout pardonner.  
Loki caressa doucement la joue de son double.  
Tous deux avaient longuement partagés les mêmes réflexions sans même le savoir.   
Thor était au centre de leur existence à tous les deux depuis toujours, même si les causes et les effets étaient différents.

Un sourire apaisé apparu soudain sur les lèvres d'Ikol.  
Loki tentait de le rassurer et de l'apaiser lui !  
La caresse de Loki avait cimenté sa décision.   
Ce serait sans doute la meilleure de toute sa vie.  
Pour tout le monde.

"- Loki…. Il faut que je fasse une dernière chose pour m'assurer que l'équilibre sera complet."

Surpris, Loki lui jeta un regard triste, arraché soudain à ses pensées.  
Il y avait une résignation tranquille dans ce regard. Loki savait qu'il allait probablement mourir à plus ou moins long terme, soit de la main de son Thor, soit de la sienne propre.  
Son Thor n'allait pas pouvoir réapposer son sceau sur lui mais il trouverait une parade, quelque chose pour le récupérer sous son contrôle, il le savait. Si cela ne le tuait pas sur le champ, il savait à présent qu'il ne lui resterait de toute façon plus qu'une poignée d'années. La maltraitance, la solitude, la peur ou simplement le désespoir le tuerait. Malgré tout ce qu'Ikol avait fait pour lui, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas la force sur le long terme de se protéger de Thor. Il y arriverait. Peut-être. Pendant quelques temps. Mais ce n'était ni dans son caractère, ni dans sa magie.  
Mais ce n'était pas ce qui le troublait le plus. Non…  
Il ne voulait pas abandonner ce Thor qui avait été si gentil avec lui. Il ne voulait pas laisser derrière lui JARVIS et Dumm-e. Il ne voulait pas perdre Tony, Bruce et tous les autres. Il ne voulait pas rentrer.  
Pourtant, c'était son devoir.  
Il carra les épaules.  
C'était son devoir.  
Ikol devait pouvoir vivre en paix. Le monde qui était le sien était un monde de folie. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, Ikol ne méritait pas ça.   
Loki avait vu le regard avide que son double avait jeté à son frère. Il voulait rentrer. Il en avait besoin et surtout il le méritait. Il avait déjà trop souffert pour en subir davantage.  
Ikol avait tout à perdre. Lui ? Il n'avait jamais rien eut alors….Ou plutôt, il ne lui restait déjà rien. Ce ne serait finalement pas un si grand sacrifice de rentrer.

"- Que puis-je faire pour t'aider ?"

Il ne saboterait pas la délivrance de son autre lui-même.  
Ikol passa soudain ses bras autour de son cou.

"- Merci… Merci Loki…. De tout ce que tu m'as donné et apprit. Merci d'avoir sauvé ma raison." Souffla doucement Ikol.

Son double si doux lui rendit son étreinte.

"- Tu vas me manquer… Ils vont tous me manquer mais c'est toi qui me manqueras le plus. T'avoir ça a été comme…Comme avoir un jumeau. Quelqu'un sur qui le pouvait avoir confiance. Qui me comprenait. Que je peux aimer sans rien avoir à prouver…"  
"- Sans avoir rien à attendre, sans avoir rien à demander. Juste à être soi….

Les deux doubles eurent le même sourire à la fois triste et tendre.

"- Il est temps d'en finir."

Loki hocha la tête.

"- Oui…. Que dois-je faire."

Ikol invoqua la cassette de l'hiver. Sa double présence avait failli causer des problèmes mais heureusement, il la maitrisait assez pour l'étouffer juste encore quelques instants. Sans elle, a présent que la magie de Loki était libéré, l'équilibre entre leurs deux mondes n'aurait même pas été dérangé.

"- Peux-tu me la tenir une seconde ? Si je la conserve quand je replierais le champs de particules, elle risque de se déstabiliser."

Loki hésita.  
Il n'avait jamais utilisé ou touché la cassette.  
Il ne voyait pas trop comment elle pouvait se déstabiliser mais qui connaissait l'entre-monde ? Si Ikol sentait un problème, il n'allait certainement pas le reprendre.

"- Bien sûr."

La peau de Loki passa immédiatement au bleu. Ikol lui enviait d'être aussi à l'aise avec ce qu'il était. Il faudrait qu'il passe de longues années dans cette peau bleu et à Jotunheim pour parvenir à être aussi détendu que son double.

"- Et maintenant ?"  
"- Maintenant… On en finit !"

Avec une rare brutalité, Ikol poussa son autre lui-même en arrière, dans les bras de Thor.  
Ikol resta encore une seconde dans l'entre-monde qui commençait à se désagréger.

#####################

Loki se dégagea aussitôt des bras de Thor. La traversé du seuil l'avait étourdit un instant.  
Il repoussa le vertige de toutes ses forces.  
Il fallait qu'il repasse le portail ! Ikol était-il devenu fou ?  
Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, son double fit à son tour le pas en arrière nécessaire.   
C'était finit.  
Il sauta dans le monde qui lui correspondait bien davantage.  
Le voile de magie entre les deux mondes perdit sa porosité mais pas sa transparence.  
Le sourire d'Ikol crut davantage.  
Sans se soucier de Laufey derrière lui et du Thor de son double qui observait la scène avec stupeur, il se colla presque au Seuil qui pulsait encore légèrement de magie.

"- Thor ! Prends soin de Loki. C'est le seul cadeau que je puisse te faire !!!! " Cria le jotun à son frère qu'il abandonnait sous le regard ébahit des deux mondes qui se reflétaient l'un l'autre. "Aime le comme tu m'aimes… non, aime le comme il le mérite. Vous faites un joli couple de labrador tous les deux." Se moqua-t-il doucement. 

Le portail s'effondrait à présent doucement, rendant plus difficile encore d'entendre chaque côté.  
Horrifié, Loki fixait son double qui venait de sacrifier son avenir pour le sien.

"- NON ! IKOL !"  
"- HE ! Ne fais pas cette tête. C'est mieux comme ça. !" Assura encore Ikol. Son sourire prédateur se fripa quelque peu. "Je me suis créé un royaume ici. J'ai Stark. Thor est un imbécile mais il apprend que j'en ai une plus grosse que lui. Tout est pour le mieux comme ça, non ? J'ai ce que j'ai toujours voulu et toi, tu es à l'abri ! Même ce vieux fou d'Odin à ce qu'il veut ! Si ce n'est pas la panacée, je ne sais pas ce que c'est !"

Ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer, ne pas pleurer….  
Ikol jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui. Laufey retenait difficilement Byleist contre lui pour l'empêcher de se ruer sur le portail. Le grand jotun pleurait sans bruit, mais il était, non pas heureux, mais au moins soulagé. Il perdait définitivement son enfant mais il savait qu'il serait plus heureux là-bas qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans son monde de naissance.  
Ikol se rapprocha du Seuil jusqu'à poser son front et ses mains dessus. Son double l'imita. Les larmes coulaient sur les joues des deux jotuns sans qu'ils ne parviennent à les retenir.  
Même Ikol pleurait.  
Sentiments…

"- Prends soin d'eux d'accord ?" Loki lisait sur les lèvres de son autre lui-même plus qu'il ne l'entendait. "Sois heureux à ma place dans mon monde. Tu es plus fort que moi, Loki, ne l'oublie pas. Alors soit fort à ma place pour supporter ce monde qui n'a jamais été le mien. Et prends soin de mes enfants…S'il te plait… Ils ont besoin d'une meilleure mère que je n'ai jamais pu l'être. Et donne-leur des petits frères. Je suis sûr que Thor sera ravi de t'y aider."

Loki pleurait sans retenue.  
Il comprenait.  
Il comprenait mais il n'acceptait pas.

"- Ikol…"  
"- C'est mon choix, petite tête. Et c'est aussi le tient. Je le sais et tu le sais. Tu es juste plus fort que moi je te l'ai dit. J'ai fait ce qui est juste. Toi tu voulais faire ce qui était nécessaire. Pour une fois, laisse-moi faire ce qui est bien"

Ikol posa ses lèvres sur le Seuil qui perdait de sa transparence.  
Loki posa les siennes au même endroit de son côté.

"- Adieu Loki. A jamais j'espère.

Le Seuil brilla une dernière fois puis s'effondra tout à fait, séparant les deux univers définitivement.

######################################

Ikol se tourna vers Laufey qui le fixait sans rien dire.  
Le jeune jotun fit flamboyer sa magie.  
Thor se sortit de sa stupeur atterée.  
Près de l'asgardien, Stark, Rogers et Coulson n'avaient finalement pas l'air étonnés du tout.  
A la place du jotun, ils auraient fait exactement la même chose.

"- Hé ! Salut Thor ! Tu arrives trop tard. Loki ne reviendra plus jamais."

Le blond renifla.

"- Je me contenterais de toi comme Reine." Tanta le blond malgré ses mains qui tremblaient.

Le roi d'Asgard avait besoin de prouver qu'il était encore le plus puissant. Si Loki avait été là, il se serait battu contre lui jusqu'à le soumettre pour oublier à ses propres yeux qu'il avait été vaincu de la pire des façons par Ikol.  
Mais Ikol n'était pas partit.  
Ikol état là.  
Prêt à se battre et à l'écraser encore.  
La peur serra la gorge du roi d'Asgard.  
Malgré tout, il ne recula pas.  
Ikol éclata de rire. Sa magie flamboya autour de ses mains.

"- Tu rêves en couleurs mon trésor. Je ne serais jamais à toi et Stark m'appartient."

Thor gronda mais il n'y avait aucune colère dans son grondement. Ce n'était que de l'intimidation et une pathétique tentative de s'auto convaincre qu'il pouvait retrouver son honneur bafoué.

"- Nous verrons."

Il leva Mjolnir.  
Ikol invoqua Gungnir que personne n'avait vu depuis la mort de Frigga.

"- Espèce de sale petit…."   
"- Moi aussi je t'aime Thor." Le sourire du jotun était bizarre honnête.

Ikol aimait Thor oui. Pas le même mais il l'aimait. Et le récipiendaire de son affection n'était plus là pour l'embarrasser de son envahissante tendresse. Il pouvait à présent avouer à voix haute ce qu'il avait toujours tut sans plus de risque d'avoir le cœur brisé.  
Puis il attaqua l'Asgardien de toutes ses forces tout en les téléportant tous les deux à Asgard. Hors de question qu'ils abiment Jotunheim.

Leur combat dura longtemps.  
Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin, chaque roi rentra sur son royaume pour panser ses plaies.

Thor eut un sourire alors que Sif recousait une longue balafre sur son avant-bras.  
Ikol l'avait embrassé avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Il l'avait à nouveau vaincu mais cette fois, il ne l'avait pas…Blessé…  
Ils étaient tous les deux des combattants. Il lui faudrait gagner honnêtement Ikol s'il le voulait. Comme Ikol avait gagné Stark ? Peut-être.  
Ou pas.  
Il ne comprenait pas ce Loki.  
Peu importait finalement.  
Ikol ne l'avait pas blessé et la peur était, sinon partie, plus lointaine.   
Il éclata de rire.  
Il était finalement plus heureux que jamais. Et à présent, il n'avait plus à craindre que quiconque fasse du mal à Loki. Un autre lui-même se chargeait de l'aimer et de le protéger.  
Lui pouvait se concentrer sur la créature rebelle, dangereuse et cruelle qui était resté à sa place.  
Un frisson d'angoisse lui remonta dans les reins.  
Il n'aurait plus le temps de tourner les yeux vers les autres royaumes.  
Pas avec cet Ikol en face de lui.  
Les autres royaumes pourraient remercier Ikol.  
Il reviendrait à ses plans de conquête plus tard.  
Quand il aurait vaincu celui-là. De quelque façon que ce soit.

###################################

Thor referma ses bras sur Loki.  
Les larmes aux yeux, il pleurait la perte de son frère mais se réjouissait de garder Loki près de lui.   
Le jotun enfouit son visage dans le cou du double de son frère pour sangloter sans bruit. Il culpabilisait tellement….

"- Il s'est sacrifié pour moi." Souffla-t-il doucement.

Thor lui caressa doucement les cheveux. La grosse patte du prince était chaude sur la nuque du jotun.

"- Non…. Il ne s'est pas sacrifié Loki. Ce n'a pas été un sacrifice pour lui. Il te l'a dit. C'était mieux pour tout le monde."  
"- Ils vont lui faire du mal."

Malgré ses larmes, Thor éclata de rire.

"- Non, au contraire, et tu le sais. Mon frère est fort. Très fort. Tu nous à toi-même rapporté ce qu'il a fait. Il s'est taillé un royaume à la force du poignet en quelques jours. Le seul qui pourrait encore le menacer est mon double. Et je sais mon frère assez fort pour tenir tête à n'importe qui. Sans son amour pour moi, il m'aurait tué des dizaines de fois. Loki a toujours été plus fort que moi"

Derrière lui, Odin accusa physiquement le coup en entendant les paroles de son héritier. Si c'était vrai… Mais au moins, Ikol n'était plus là et ne reviendrait jamais. Un problème de moins pour le roi d'Asgard. Maintenant s'il pouvait faire en sorte que ce Loki ne mette plus jamais les pieds à Asgard….  
Thor prit le visage de Loki entre ses mains. Il lui piqua les lèvres d'un chaste baiser puis en déposa un autre sur son front.

"- Loki… Il n'y aurait pu y avoir meilleur arrangement. Et tu le sais. Laisse Ikol jouir de sa réussite et de ce qu'il à fait. Il l'a dit lui-même. Il a fait le Bien en te laissant ici, avec moi. Laisse lui cette liberté qu'il vient de voler."

Loki se cacha un peu plus étroitement dans les bras de Thor. Il savait que le prince avait raison, qu'Ikol avait raison, mais….Il se raidit soudain avant de repousser Thor.  
Juste à temps, il brula de froid la main d'Odin.

"- La cassette n'est pas à vous. Ikol me l'a remise à moi !" Siffla le Jotun, le regard rouge plein de fureur.  
"- Elle appartient au trésor d'As…"  
"- De JOTUNHEIM." Coupa Thor avec un regard glacial pour son père en écartant Loki de son père. Non mais il se croyait où le vieux là ? "Ne croyez pas que j'ai oublié que Mjolnir ne vous trouve toujours pas digne, Père. De mon point de vue, vous n'êtes même plus digne d'être Roi d'Asgard mais c'est un point de procédure que je ne veux pas ouvrir. Loki, prends la cassette. Nous irons la rendre ensemble à Laufey et discuter paix et aide plus tard. Sans compter que même si tu n'es pas la Rose de ce monde, tu es une Rose quand même. Tu appartiens à Jotunheim et Jotunheim a besoin de toi"

Toujours méfiant envers Odin, Loki obéit rapidement avant de reprendre sa place entre les bras de Thor. Ce n'était plus le double de son frère qu'il voyait quand il était dans ses bras mais un asgardien honorable et digne. Quelqu'un en qui il pouvait avoir confiance. Ikol lui avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux.  
Il ferma les yeux, satisfait.  
Il était enfin à sa place.

#################################################

Byleist s'était enfin calmé.  
Laufey l'avait laissé à la garde affectueuse d'Heldlindi.  
Ses deux fils pleuraient la perte de leur frère plus profondément que les autres jouns.   
Pourtant, la planète entière pleurait la perte de Loki.  
Son fils n'était peut-être pas mort mais il était perdu pour Jotunheim et sa famille.  
La rose qui leur restait, Ikol….  
Laufey ne comptait pas une seconde sur lui pour faire son devoir. Ce n'était pas dans le caractère du jotun de se plier à son devoir.   
Peut-être Jotunheim accepterait-elle de leur offrir une nouvelle rose à présent ?  
Il avait attendu deux milles ans que Loki leur soit rendu et qu'il soit fertile. Maintenant qu'ils l'avaient perdu….  
Laufey tressaillit soudain.

"- Ikol…."

Le petit jotun eut un sourire purement sadique.

"- Salutation, "père"." Le terme était d'une ironie majuscule.  
"- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"  
"- Quoi, c'est ma maison non ? Ou tout au moins celle de Loki."  
"- Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais ici."

Ikol s'assit sur une congère et retenant une grimace.  
Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'une petite flaque de sang congèle à ses pieds.

"- Je hais Jotunheim. Je hais être un jotun. Et le pire, c'est que je me sens pas si mal ici. J'ai toujours été tordu. Ou masochiste."

Laufey s'agenouilla près du double de son fils.  
Sans le laisser protester, il lui retira son haut d'armure puis sa tunique avant de refermer la longue estafilade sur son flanc avec un peu de glace.  
Ikol soupira de soulagement malgré sa peau qui passait au bleu.

"- Le père que je suis te remercie, Ikol." Le jeune jotun eut un sourire folâtre. "Mais le roi que je reste te hais de toute son âme." Le sourire d'Ikol diminua rapidement.

Il avait toutes les peines du monde à conserver ses masques devant Laufey. Ce grand jotun était tellement différent de toute ce qu'il avait appris pendant sa vie sur les géants des glaces qu'il peinait à savoir comment réagir. 

"- Désolé ?"  
"- Tu ne l'es pas une seconde."   
"- Non mais…"  
"- Tu as mis la survie de Jotunheim dans la balance par ton geste irréfléchi. La survie de DEUX jotunheim…"  
"- Ho je ne doute pas une seconde que mon double jouera les gentilles petites catin très vite."

Laufey le gifla à la volée.  
Pas fort bien sûr. Pour un jotun normal, le coup ne l'aurait même pas fait broncher. Mais pour un Ikol…. Sa joue ne tarda pas à se parer d'un joli moiré violet.  
Ikol en resta comme deux ronds de flanc.  
Sa main monta à sa joue pendant que sa lèvre inférieure tremblait doucement.   
Même Odin ne l'avait jamais giflé. C'était un geste de parent ça.  
Odin l'avait fait fouetté, enchainé, quand il était petit il avait chargé des gardes de le punir. Mais JAMAIS Odin n'avait levé lui-même la main sur lui.  
La gifle même que Laufey venait de lui tourner n'était même pas vraiment douloureuse. Elle chauffait un peu, certes, mais ce n'était rien du tout.  
Non, ce n'était pas le coup qui venait de sécher le petit jotun sur place.  
C'était le geste.

"- Je crois qu'il est plus que temps que je commence ton éducation de Jotun, Ikol." Se résigna le vieux roi.

Il souleva Ikol du sol par les aisselles comme un bébé.  
Le sorcier n'eut même pas un réflexe pour se débattre.

"- Commençons par un peu d'histoire. Et la bibliothèque."

Cela secoua immédiatement Ikol.  
Si on le prenait par les sentiments, forcément….

##########################################

La cassette avait repris sa place dans le palais de Jotunheim.  
Laufey avait failli l'embrasser de soulagement.  
Thor avait éclaté de rire et simplement tapoté sans la moindre peur le bras épais du roi des glaces.  
Epuisé par l'effort, Loki s'était niché contre le large torse de l'asgardien tout bleu pour sa ballade.  
Thor commençait à s'habituer au changement quand il venait à Jotunheim.  
C'était bizarre mais pratique. Et si Thor était bien quelque chose (en plus de crétin et un peu ailleurs) c'était pragmatique.  
Sa haine des jotuns fondait comme neige au soleil à présent qu'il la reconnaissait comme étant ce qu'elle était : un bourrage de crâne politique.  
Et puis, comme il n'avait plus la possibilité de mettre les pieds à Asgard…  
Vexé comme un pou, Odin l'avait bannit.  
Encore.  
La première fois, il en avait été ulcéré.  
A présent.  
Non qu'il s'en fichait, juste qu'il se savait dans son bon droit.  
Le vieux roi le rappellerait quand il aurait fini de bouder.  
Sans compter Frigga qui était bien déterminée à expliquer à son vieux débris de mari qu'elle n'était pas très contente de lui.  
En attendant, Loki somnolait doucement dans ses bras pendant qu'il buvait de la bière de champignon.  
L'alcool était encore plus violent que l'hydromel Asgard. Un exploit !  
Généreux (et folâtre), il avait, sous le conseil (toujours avisé) de Loki, demandé au jotun qui l'avait servi de lui en mettre un peu de côté pour son ami Tony.  
L'humain réclamait à corps et à cri de pouvoir gouter la bibine Asgard. Là, ce n'était peut-être pas issus du royaume éternel mais si l'humain voulait se confire le foie comme un cornichon dans du vinaigre en moins de trois minutes, qui était Thor pour l'en empêcher.

"- Vous semblez rêveur, Prince Thor."'

Thor sursauta presque.  
La voix de Laufey était toujours aussi basse et profonde. Elle perturbait toujours un peu l'asgardien.  
Autour d'eux, des dizaines de Jotuns les surveillaient du coin de l'œil dans une ambiance faussement enjouée et tendue.

"- Désolé, Roi Laufey. Je réfléchissais."

Il caressa doucement la nuque de Loki.  
Immédiatement, une bouffée d'odeur florale envahit l'énorme salle du trône.  
Plus d'un jotun tressaillit.  
Certains sortirent même urgemment en entrainant leur moitié avec eux  
Laufey serra les doigts sur sa coupe.  
Entre la présence d'une Rose active et la Cassette à sa place, les jours prochains allaient être…intéressants.  
Peut-être que Jotunheim avait une chance de survie après tout.

"- Puisqu'Asgard vous est interdit pour l'instant. Accepteriez-vous de rester ici quelques temps ?" Finit par proposer le roi des glaces.

Thor caressa doucement les cheveux de Loki d'une main distraite.

"- Ce n'est pas ma décision, Roi Laufey. Je me conformerai à ce que décidera Loki."

Ikol lui avait confié le petit Jotun. Thor ferait tout pour obéir à la dernière demande de son frère.  
Son cœur se serra.  
Il avait "ce" Loki, certes. Mais "son" Loki lui manquait. Il lui manquerait probablement toujours.  
Tristement, il déposa un baiser sur les cheveux de la petite Rose. Dans ses bras, Loki soupira de contentement avant de noyer à nouveau le grand hall de glace de phéromones.  
Même Laufey dut sortir lorsque son compagnon le jeta presque sur son épaule pour l'entrainer avec lui dans leurs appartements.

############################################

Dix ans plus tard.

Stark se posa tranquillement sur l'air d'atterrissage de La Tour, a environ mi-hauteur de la monstruosité translucide.  
La sienne était un peu plus loin dans la ville. Plus petite également.  
Au début, il en avait été ulcéré.  
Il était le plus gros poisson du coin flute !  
Mais il s'était vite calmé. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était encore le maitre ici.  
Il remonta le masque de son casque.  
Immédiatement, une jeune femme montée sur ses talons hauts se précipita vers lui.

"- Vous êtes en retard !"  
"- J'ai jamais été à l'heure de ma vie, ma belle, je vais pas commencer maintenant."

La jeune femme lui dédia un regard noir qui ne faiblit pas lorsqu'elle réalisa que les traces rouges sur l'armure n'étaient pas de la rouille mais du sang.  
Stark la planta en bas de l'ascenseur propulsé par magie.  
Il entra sans peur dedans et laissa le fluide l'emporter au dernier étage, tout en haut, bien au-dessus des nuages.

"- Tu es en retard."

La voix calme et tranquille d'Ikol fit hausser les épaules au milliardaire.

"- Tu vas pas m'en faire une pendule non ?"  
"- Non, mais je vais finir par t'en offrir une."  
"- Un coucou suisse ?"  
"- Je t'ai toujours su lent."  
"- Ça te fait pourtant plaisir que je ne sois pas trop "rapide" en général." Sourit Stark, joueur.

Le Jotun releva à peine le nez de la maquette qu'il compulsait.  
Stark s'écarta vers un coin de la pièce où une unité automatique le débarrassa de son armure.  
Il vint s'asseoir sur l'un des sièges en glaces à haut dossier qui entouraient la table.

"- Quoi de neuf ?"  
"- Je te pose la même question."  
"- L'unité d'Asgardiens n'était pas follement énergique."

Ikol renifla.  
Depuis dix ans qu'il s'était installé comme Roi de Midgar, Thor envoyait régulièrement et de loin en loin des troupes pour tester ses défenses.  
Stark, Rogers et ce qui restait du SHIELD expurgé de Fury et de ses manipulations suffisaient en général pour empêcher les Asgardiens de faire du dégât.  
Les troupes du royaume éternel n'étaient pas franchement motivées pour combattre.  
Pas quand elles savaient que si elles opposaient trop de résistances, le roi des lieux viendrait lui-même leur congeler les fesses.  
Au sens propre.  
Après la première démonstration, ça avait calmé tout le monde.  
De temps en temps, Thor venait lui-même.  
Ikol et lui se battaient avec toute la violence attendue de deux dieux. Comme ils se battaient invariablement sur Midgar, les humains avaient réagi bizarrement.  
Des sectes étaient sorties de terre pour vénérer à nouveau les dieux nordiques.  
Petit à petit, ces sectes prenaient de l'importance parmi les humains.  
Au début, cela avait fait rire Stark. Mais pas longtemps.  
Pas lorsqu'Ikol en avait soupé d'être un roi de l'ombre.  
Un à un, il avait éliminé chaque ersatz de gouvernement qui restait avant de se révéler aux mortels comme ce qu'il était. Et dans toute sa puissance bleue.  
Son premier acte en tant que Roi avait été de construire lui-même en quelques heures la Tour.  
La grande chose dominait New York d'une masse imposante de glace qui culminait à presque un kilomètre de haut.  
Nombre d'armées humaines avaient tentées de s'unir sur les débris qu'il restait après la prise de pouvoir par Stark mais sans grands résultats.  
Les mortels avaient bien tenté de convaincre le milliardaire de défendre son "trône" mais Stark était finalement bien content d'avoir laissé Ikol prendre le pouvoir. Jouer les maitres du monde l'avait saoulé rapidement.  
Depuis presque dix ans, à part quelques déplacements momentanés à Jotunheim pour booster un brin la natalité en se contentant de se balader dans les couloirs lorsque sa frustration était à son apogée, Ikol ne quittait plus Midgar.  
Petit à petit, sans le vouloir, il s'y était enchainé sans même s'en rendre compte.

"- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ?" Gronda doucement Ikol.  
"- Rien… Rien du tout."  
"- Stark…"

Ikol gardait Stark comme son animal de compagnie depuis dix ans. Tony ne s'en plaignait pas. Les débuts avaient été des plus chaotiques, mais Ikol était finalement un "propriétaire" affectueux et protecteur. L'ingénieur ne doutait pas une seconde que le jotun l'aurait finalement relâché s'il lui avait demandé. Mais l'humain appréciait sa place.  
Il appréciait de voir enfin la planète unie sous une seule bannière et de pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait quand il voulait.   
Ikol était déterminé à ce que le seul royaume digne de "royaume éternel" soit le sien.  
Il y travaillait depuis son arrivée. Stark l'y aidait avec l'enthousiasme d'un gosse devant une boite de Lego.  
A force, de plus en plus d'humain murmurait "Age d'Or" quand il parlait du règne du jotun à présent.  
Sous sa poigne de fer, il n'avait pas fallu longtemps pour éliminer toute trace de guerre. Toutes les armes avaient tout simplement disparu un matin. A part Stark personne ne savait ce qui s'était produit.  
JARVIS avait détruit toutes les armes qu'il pouvait contacter. Quant aux autres, un sort d'une extrême complexité lancé par Ikol avait réglé le problème.  
Il n'y avait plus que l'armée officielle qui avait des armes. Donc juste le SHIELD.  
Ho bien sûr, il y avait des petites rébellions de loin en loin, mais le jotun laissait en général la population les régler seule.  
Comment vouliez-vous ne pas être suivit par la majorité quand vous offriez à tous un médicament efficace et instantané contre des maladies comme le cancer ? Ou une énergie propre, renouvelable, infinie et gratuite ?  
Il y avait bien des morts et des disparitions, mais elles étaient en général le fait de Coulson et de ses hommes pour maintenir le calme.  
Petit à petit, les humains s'habituaient à la tranquillité.  
D'ici une génération, Ikol pourrait sans doute quitter un peu plus son royaume tout neuf pour aller nouer quelques alliances avec d'autres royaumes.

"- C'est une maquette de quoi ?"

Ikol sursauta.  
Il avait oublié la présence de Stark.

"- Juste de nouvelles centrales ARK pilotée par magie. Tu ne reconnais pas tes propres plans ?

Le regard de l'ingénieur brilla.  
Il adorait voir son travail prendre une telle ampleur.   
Bien sûr qu'il avait reconnu. Mais il aimait entendre la fascination, la jubilation et le plaisir dans la voix d'Ikol.  
Il allait faire un commentaire mais le regard à nouveau distant de son "maitre" l'en empêcha.  
Gentiment, il fit le tour de la table pour venir le prendre par la taille.  
Le grand corps fin se raidit une seconde avant de se détendre.

"- Tu regrettes ?"

Il n'eut pas besoin de détailler de quoi il parlait. C'était évident.  
Cela faisait dix ans qu'il voyait presque quotidiennement ce regard.  
Il ne fallait pas hésitez longtemps avant d'être sûr qu'une bonne partie de ce que faisait Ikol n'était qu'une façon de s'étourdir.

"- …Parfois… Souvent…."

Stark le serra plus étroitement contre lui.  
Il n'y avait bien qu'ici, lorsqu'ils étaient seuls, que le jotun condescendait à se laisser légèrement aller. Et pas uniquement parce qu'il tenait Stark dans le creux de sa main depuis une décennie.

"- Thor…Mon Thor me manque…Et ma mère…."

Tony lui déposa un baiser dans le cou.

"- Tu sais… peut-être qu'on pourrait y remédier."  
"- Ne soit pas idiot."  
"- Tu connais la magie. Je connais la technologie. Qu'est ce qui nous empêche de créer une radio multivers ?"  
"- Imbécile." Mais l'insulte manquait du feu nécessaire pour en être une.

Et Stark voyait déjà les rouages en marche dans le petit cerveau du dieu du Chaos.  
Il s'auto congratula silencieusement.  
Il préférait le voir concentré sur quelque chose que de se perdre dans la déprime.  
…..C'est qu'il l'aimait bien finalement, ce con de jotun.

#####################################

Le couronnement s'était bien passé.  
Près de son trône, Thor voyait sourire Sif et ses trois amis.  
Un peu plus loin, avec les dignitaires, Loki souriait tout autant, la grande patte de Laufey gentiment posée sur son épaule.  
Un autre couronnement avait eu lieu l'avant-veille, sur Jotunheim.  
Byleist avait été couronné Roi après que Loki l'ai choisi pour remplacer leur père.  
Les deux fils de Laufey ne s'étaient pas unis. La population avait un peu râlé mais ni Byleist ni Loki n'en avait envie.  
Byleist avait déjà un compagnon.  
Quant à Loki, il goutait une liberté qu'il se trouvait incapable de renier.  
Ho, il aidait bien par son rôle à repeupler les cavernes inférieures du monde de glace par sa seule présence mais aucun rejeton n'était encore issu de ses reins ou de son ventre.  
Il voulait attendre encore un peu.  
Personne n'aurait eu l'idée farfelue de le pousser à se décider. Ca attendrait le temps nécessaire.  
Si la petite Rose s'était bien adaptée à son nouveau monde et ne quittait que peu Jotunheim quand il n'était pas avec Thor, il ne se passait pas un jour sans que "son" père et "ses" frères ne lui manquent. S'il était rentré chez lui et que tout s'était bien passé, il se serait unis à Byleist et aurait probablement déjà des dizaines de bébés.   
Un soupir silencieux lui échappa.  
Même son brutal Thor lui manquait parfois.  
Non qu'il regrettait de ne plus se faire maltraiter. Juste que…C'était "son chez lui" qui lui avait été arraché.  
Malgré tous les avantages à être dans ce monde plus facile, il avait parfois le mal du pays.  
Laufey serra très doucement son épaule.  
Du coin de l'œil, le Roi-Père de Jotunheim surveillait les Asgardiens.  
Tous le surveillaient comme s'il allait soudain leur sauter dessus pour les égorger.  
Bon d'accord, en arrivant, il s'était un peu amusé à leur faire peur jusqu'à ce que Loki lui donne une tape sur le bras avant de croiser les bras sur le torse en taptapant du pied sur le sol.  
Le Roi-Père n'avait pu retenir son rire tonitruant….Qui avait fait encore plus peur aux asgardiens que ses regards noirs et mauvais.  
De l'autre côté de la salle du trône, Odin observait les deux jotuns avec une moue écœurée.  
Avec l'aide de Frigga, le Conseil avait tout simplement menacé de le destituer.   
Odin refusait la paix proposée par Jotunheim.  
Odin avait chassé son fils qui naviguait entre Midgar et Jotunheim .  
Odin avait commencé à se mettre à dos Vanheim…  
Il était plus que temps d'y mettre le holà.  
Le Conseil lui avait donné le choix. Soit il laissait la place à Thor et laisserait donc dans les livres d'histoire le souvenir d'un roi juste et intègre. Soit ils le fichaient dehors.  
Au choix.  
Odin avait grincé des dents mais s'était résigné à laisser la place.

"- Tu aurais dû faire ça depuis longtemps."  
"- Je l'aurais fait si ton fils cadet n'avait pas tout gâché.  
"- MON Fils ???"

Frigga lui jeta un regard noir puis laissa tomber.  
Dégoutée, elle s'éloigna de son époux.  
Vieux fou !  
A croire que l'âge lui avait vraiment confit la cervelle.  
Thor accepta avec plaisir les cris et les félicitations de la foule puis se leva.  
Il était roi.   
Enfin.  
Il jeta un coup d'œil à Laufey qui hocha la tête.  
Depuis que Thor avait appris l'abdication d'Odin, le prince s'était livré à un véritable marathon diplomatique avec l'aide de Loki. Sans la petite Rose couverte de soie et de délicats bijoux en or, Thor n'aurait jamais réussi à obtenir des pré-traités avec les huit autres royaumes.   
Odin avait trop commit pour qu'on pardonne facilement à Asgard.  
L'espoir d'un renouveau que constituait Thor, et la présence d'un Jotun comme conseiller près de lui avait heureusement éteint les plus gros incendies diplomatiques.  
Mais il y avait UN traité que Thor avait négocié en secret avec Laufey sans que Loki soit au courant.  
Lentement, Thor se leva.  
L'un après l'autre, il appela les diplomates des autres royaumes avant d'entériner chaque traité. Chacun repartit à sa place avec un exemplaire officiel du traité entre Asgard et son Royaume.  
Stark attrapa le sien, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

"- Hé ! Tu vas quand même pas nous lâcher comme ça hein ! On compte sur toi quand même ! Au moins pour la soirée biture du jeudi !"

De nombreux hoquet d'horreur et de consternations se répandirent parmi les nobles de la cour. Comment ce mortel osait-il parler ainsi à leur roi ?  
Thor se contenta de rire de bon cœur.

"- Bien évidement, Ami Stark ! En ai-je raté un seul en dix ans ?"  
"- Pas avec la Loki-Airline c'est sûr. Mais il va pas te rester collé aux fesses ici, non ?"

Un sourcil haussé, Tony tourna la tête vers Loki qui hésita une seconde.  
Qu'est-ce que ces deux-là trafiquaient ? Ils avaient répété un numéro de duettiste ou….

"- Laufey-Roi ? Approchez s'il vous plait."

Loki se senti pousser en avant par le Roi-Père.  
Non…Non non non….. Ho non !!! Ils n'allaient pas…  
Thor descendit de l'estrade.  
Devant Loki, il mit un genou à terre.  
La cour était presque hystérique.

"- Loki. J'ai promis à notre ami commun il y a dix ans que je prendrais soin de toi, que je t'aimerais et que je te protègerai toujours." Murmura le roi. "Depuis dix ans, j'ai appris à te connaître toi et à ne plus voir en toi qu'une imitation de mon frère…" Le reste de la cour n'entendait pas ses paroles. " Loki Laufeyson, Rose de Jotunheim." Loki n'avait pas le rang de prince bien que Laufey le traite comme son propre fils. Il n'était pas "le" fils de ce Laufey après tout. "Acceptes-tu de t'unir à moi dans le respect des traditions de Jotunheim ?"

Ca, Loki ne l'attendait pas.  
Thor savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait.  
Il ne pourrait en aucun cas lui demander sa fidélité, ni même sa présence dans son lit. Juste sa présence près de lui.  
Les mains de Laufey sur ses épaules les serrèrent doucement, non pour le forcer mais pour l'encourager à répondre.  
C'était son choix.  
Le Choix de la Rose était toujours libre.  
Loki hésita.  
Il resta longuement à fixer Thor.  
Autour d'eux, la cour autant que les dignitaires s'agitait de plus en plus sans qu'aucun des deux hommes n'en ait conscience.  
Thor avait pris la main de Loki dans la sienne mais ne l'avait pas embrassé. Tout juste la tenait-il du bout des doigts, gentiment.  
Loki posa sa main libre sur la joue du roi tout neuf avant de se pencher pour le regarder dans les yeux.  
Il n'y avait plus dedans cet amour de jeune chiot, cet amour évident et automatique sans intelligence.  
Il y avait une réelle tendresse, de l'affection, mais pas d'amour. Plus d'amour.  
L'amour reviendrait peut-être. Sans doute. Mais plus tard.   
Ce n'était plus un jeune chiot que Loki avait devant lui mais un chef de meute établit et réfléchit que dix ans d'exil entre Midgar et Jotunheim à protéger le premier et aider à reconstruire le second avait assagit et apaisé.   
Un gros poids quitta les épaules de Loki.  
Là, dans cette configuration, ils pourraient construire quelque chose tous les deux. Il y aurait toujours le fantôme d'Ikol, mais il ne serait plus entre eux. Il serait avec eux.  
L'un comme l'autre regrettait ce double chaque jour qui passait. Mais s'ils ne pouvaient le laisser derrière eux, au moins pouvaient-ils s'aider de cette présence diffuse pour se rapprocher et non plus s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

"- Selon les traditions Jotun ?"

Thor hocha la tête.

"- J'accepte."

Le roi d'Asgard lui embrassa les doigts.  
Près du trône, Odin hésitait entre une petite crise d'apoplexie et de narcolepsie.   
Il fit son choix pour la narcolepsie lorsque Thor, comme premier geste royal, décida de relâcher Fenrir, Jörmungand et Sleipnir de leurs chaines avant de les réintégrer dans la famille royale. Ses neveux étaient et restaient ses neveux.   
De lourds murmures s'élevèrent un instant en rappelant que Loki ETAIT le frère adoptif de Thor jusqu'à ce que le roi les cloue sur place d'un regard.   
Puis les bêtises enfin expédiés, les portes de la salle du trône se rouvrirent pour dégueuler les invités vers les monstrueux buffets qui avaient été préparés.

Une fois seuls, Loki donna un coup de pied dans le tibia de Laufey.

"- c'était prémédité !"  
"- Evidement."  
"- Pourquoi !!!"  
"- Politique bien sûr."  
"- J'aurais pu refuser."  
"- Bien sûr. Mais tu ne voulais ni de Byleist ni d'Heldlindi. Nombreux sont ceux qui commençaient à gronder, Loki. Il te fallait un protecteur. Tu le sais. Et Thor respectera la tradition."  
"- Vous m'avez quand même forcé la main tous les deux."

Pas repentant pour deux sous, Laufey haussa les épaules.  
C'était une protection de plus pour son monde.  
La tristesse évidente sur le visage de Loki le fit pourtant regretter un peu.

"- …..Je suis désolé…."  
"- Vous ne l'êtes pas.  
"- ….Si…Un peu…."  
"- Mon père n'aurait jamais fait ça."  
"- Je ne suis pas ton père."

Le regard purement douloureux du petit jotun fit grimacer Laufey. La compulsion de protéger une Rose était extrêmement forte pour un jotun. Quelle que soit la Rose et quel que soit le Jotun. 

"- Non…. Je sais…."

Le regret visible de la petite Rose fit soupirer le Roi-Père.

"- Loki !!!"

Thor se figea à la porte-fenêtre. Pourquoi sa petite rose pleurait-elle ?  
Il vint doucement prendre dans ses bras le jotun.

"- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?"  
"- Il me manque… Ils me manquent tous… Même mon Thor…. Ils me manquent tous tellement !!!"

Thor le serra plus étroitement contre lui.

"- Je sais… Mon Loki aussi me manque… Chaque jour qui passe, il est comme un poids dans mon cœur. Mais je sais qu'il est plus heureux là où il est. Plus libre… S'il était resté ici, l'aigreur et la rage auraient finit par le tuer. Comme tu serais sans doute mort si tu étais retourné de l'autre côté."

Loki passa ses bras autour de son cou.

"- Je sais…Je suis désolé… je ne voulais pas être égoïste et gâcher ce jour pour toi."

Thor lui caressa doucement la nuque du bout des doigts.  
Il enfouit son nez dans le cou du petit jotun.  
En dix ans, il s'était tellement habitué à son odeur forte végétale qu'il ne pouvait plus s'en passer. Quand ils devaient se séparer quelques jours, c'était toujours une torture d'arriver à fonctionner et dormir sans lui.

"- Tu sais… Peut-être un jour vous reverrez vous… Sait-on jamais. La magie est quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Mais peut-être qu'elle vous laissera vous retrouver un instant…"  
"- Le portail est fermé Thor."  
"- Mais vos esprits le sont-ils ?"

Loki se figea une seconde.  
Etait-ce possible ?  
Il ne s'était jamais penché sur la magie de l'esprit bien qu'il soit vaguement télépathe.  
Etait-ce possible ?

##########################################

Vingt ans après la rupture du portail

Il s'était endormit comme une masse avec Stark dans ses bras.  
L'ingénieur ne semblait pas vraiment vieillir, pas plus que Rogers.   
Ikol s'était posé des questions avant de laisser tomber.  
Ark d'un côté. Super sérum de l'autre.  
Rien de bien difficile.  
Pour Coulson par contre ?  
Son sang, tout simplement. Le sang que Coulson lui prélevait à chaque fois qu'il lui mordillait les doigts. Au début, il n'avait causé aucune plaie. Puis avec les années, il avait commencé à entailler un peu, puis de plus en plus. Ikol l'avait laissé faire, amusé.   
A présent…  
La vie de Coulson était dépendante de son sang. Qu'il arrête de lui en donner et il mourait très vite.  
Hilare, Stark avait hurlé au vampire.  
Les gousses d'ails avaient fleurit dans la tour Stark pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Coulson en fasse manger trois grosses tête non épluchées à l'ingénieur.  
Les plaisanteries les plus courtes étaient les meilleures.  
Ikol se retourna sur le lit puis ouvrit les yeux.  
Il se figea.  
Que…..

Loki avait pris l'habitude de passer sur Midgar une fois par mois pour passer quelques jours à l'institut Xavier. Le professeur s'était fait un plaisir de lui enseigner à maitriser ses faibles dons. Très vite, il était apparu que Loki les maitrisait déjà très bien. Juste avait-il eut besoin d'apprendre à se focaliser un peu plus et à diriger sa voix mentale.  
En dix ans, il avait suffisamment réussit à maitriser l'étroitesse de sa bande mentale pour toucher Laufey s'il le voulait.  
Ou les fils d'Ikol….  
Les trois créatures avaient été un peu déboussolées au début par ce changement de "maman". C'était bien leur mère mais sans l'être. En plus libérés de leurs chaines, ils avaient eu un peu de mal à s'adapter.   
Fidèle aux promesses faites à son double, Loki s'était occupé de son mieux des trois enfants dès qu'il avait pu enfin s'approcher d'eux. Petit à petit, les trois créatures avaient laissés leurs instincts animaux derrière eux pour devenir plus humains au point de parvenir à parler à quiconque.  
Et fidèle à son destin, Fenrir avait fini par tuer Odin.  
Ça avait été un accident, vraiment !  
Le vieux roi avait marché sur la queue du pauvre loup qui s'était redressé en glapissant. Surprit, le vieillard avait glissé en arrière dans l'escalier qu'il avait dévalé jusqu'en bas sur les gencives. Nuque brisée.  
La mort était aussi ridicule que peu glorieuse.  
Laufey avait passé une grosse semaine à pleurer de rire dès que le nom d'Odin était prononcé ou qu'il voyait des escaliers.  
Ca faisait sérieux tient.  
La Rose s'étira lourdement.  
Il était fatigué en ce moment. Tout le fatiguait.  
Finalement, finalement après dix ans, il avait accepté de donner un héritier au trône.  
Plus pour que le conseil fiche enfin la paix à Thor qu'autre chose d'ailleurs.  
Le roi d'Asgard ne lui avait jamais rien demandé et avait tut aussi longtemps que possible les exigences du Conseil envers le couple royal. Eux ne comprenaient pas que Thor n'exige rien de Loki.   
Si un conseiller n'avait pas informé Loki directement des craintes croissantes de la population devant le vide abyssale de la nurserie royale, il n'en aurait jamais rien sut.  
Alors il s'était décidé.  
Un peu désolé, il avait néanmoins dut prévenir très vite Thor qu'il faudrait recommencer pour un autre bébé. Il portait une Rose, il le savait. Comment il n'en savait rien, mais il savait ce que le bébé était alors qu'il ne le portait que depuis quelques jours à peine. L'enfant appartiendrait donc à Jotunheim de par la tradition.  
Ca n'avait pas dérangé plus que ça Thor.  
Il aimait Loki. Que ne ferait-il pas pour lui ? Il regrettait juste que Loki se sente "obligé" de produire un enfant.  
Lorsqu'il avait sous-entendu qu'il pourrait se trouver une maitresse pour le dégager de ce genre d'obligation, Loki lui avait jeté un regard noir.  
Thor était à lui ! Point !  
Même si le roi d'Asgard le laissait aller ensemencer Jotunheim régulièrement sans protester et ne se permettait pas de montrer la moindre jalousie, celle de Loki avait fait plaisir à Thor.  
Plein.  
Beaucoup.  
Très très plein beaucoup même.

"- Tu vas dormir encore longtemps ?"

Loki se redressa d'un coup avant de grimacer puis de se figer.

"- IKOL !!!"

Il sauta au cou de son double en pleurant.

"- Ho Ikol…."

Le Roi de Midgar le serra contre lui avec la même fougue.

"- Ca fait pas mal de temps."  
"- Vingt ans…"

La main d'Ikol se posa sur le ventre distendu de la petite rose.

"- Fais-moi peur, c'est le numéro combien ? vingt-trois ? vingt-quatre ? Ou tu les fais par portée de six ou sept chiots ?"

Loki lui donna une tape sur le bras.

"- Idiot ! C'est mon premier."  
"- Thor a été aussi mauvais au pieu ?"  
"- Thor a été aussi généreux pour me laisser faire ce que je veux et avec qui je veux. Ou pas. Et toi, quelles nouvelles ?"  
"- Tu t'adresses au Roi de Midgar !" Prévint Ikol, pompeux, avec une petite révérence aussi ridicule que compliquée.

Les deux jotuns pouffèrent comme des gosses.  
Ils se bouinèrent l'un contre l'autre sur le lit de glace comme tant d'années auparavant.  
Leurs fronts se touchèrent. Leurs mémoires s'échangèrent.

"- Tu lui manque…." Souffla doucement Loki.  
"- Il me manque aussi…. Tu manques à ton père et tes frères."  
"- Ils me manquent…."  
"- Ils nous manquent tous…" Murmurèrent-ils d'un même souffle.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent doucement avant qu'ils ne s'allongent dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le lit.  
Sans un mot de plus, ils restèrent là, à échanger leurs souvenir, à échanger leurs vie le même sourire doux-amer aux lèvres.  
Puis ils s'endormirent.

"- Tu me manques…"

Tony effleura les lèvres d'Ikol du bout des doigts. A quoi rêvait son amant ?

"- Tu me manque…."

Thor effleura les lèvres de Loki du bout des doigts. A quoi rêvait sa reine ?

Puis ils se réveillèrent.  
Chacun dans le monde qui avait vu naitre l'autre mais apaisés.  
Un peu.  
L'autre allait bien.  
L'autre vivait sa vie.  
Ils se redressèrent.  
Ils avaient des nouvelles à transmettre.

####

"- Thor ?"   
"- Loki ? Tout va bien ? Tu parlais dans ton sommeil."  
"- Oui…." Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du roi d'Asgard. "Nous t'aimons… Tous les deux…." 

Les yeux de Thor s'agrandirent démesurément avant de se remplir de larmes en comprenant. Son Loki lui manquait tellement…. Pourtant, il savait qu'il était plus heureux là-bas qu'ici finalement…  
Puis Loki se rallongea près de lui.   
Ils partagèrent cette sensation de perte douce-amère ensemble jusqu'à ce que le bébé dans le ventre de Loki donne un coup de pied irrité.

"- Fils de ton père." Souffla doucement Loki.

Thor l'embrassa gentiment sur le front.

"- Tu accepterai qu'on l'appelle Loptr ?

Loki hocha doucement la tête.  
Bien sûr qu'il acceptait. 

####

"- Hé ! Où tu vas, princesse ?"  
"- Je dois m'absenter un peu, Stark "

L'ingénieur n'insista pas et se laissa tomber dans le lit pendant qu'Ikol disparaissait dans une bouffée de fumée verte pour se rematérialiser dans la chambre de Thor à Asgard. Le roi était seul dans sa chambre.  
Comme toujours.  
A chaque fois qu'Ikol le visitait, il le trouvait seul.  
Il sauta immédiatement sur le dormeur pour l'immobiliser de sa magie sous lui.  
Thor rua aussitôt pour se dégager, sans succès.  
Le sommeil quitta très vite des yeux.

"- I…Kol ?"

Les lèvres du jotun se posèrent sur les siennes.  
Un lourd frisson d'angoisse parcourut le roi d'Asgard.  
Non ! Pas encore ! Pas une seconde fois.

"- J'ai vu Loki cette nuit…" Ikol l'embrassa encore. "Nous t'aimons…Tous les deux…"

Les yeux de Thor s'agrandirent démesurément avant de se charger de tristesse puis de larmes. Son Loki lui manquait tellement….. Pourtant, il savait qu'il était plus heureux là-bas qu'ici finalement…Et à cause de lui. Exclusivement à cause de lui.  
Puis Ikol disparu et le laissa seul, une sensation de perte douce-amère dans la gorge.  
Seul….Il restait seul….  
Et le resterait sans doute pour toujours…  
Il se redressa.  
Le palais lui semblait bien froid soudain  
Froid et vide sans son Loki.

 

# Fin #

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voila. C'est finit ^^ Enfin !!!!  
> Un peu plus de 100 000 mots en 3 semaines. Pas vilain quand même XDDD  
> Merci a toutes et à tous d'avoir suivit mes bétises. Merci de tous vos commentaires et encouragements. Sans eux, je ne continuerais pas, c'est certains !  
> Alors merci encore et à la prochaine ^^  
> J'espère que ca vous aura plu, jusqu'à la fin


End file.
